Yuka y Yuuto: Uniendo Destinos
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que el matrimonio Kidou perdió a su bebé antes de nacer, ahora ellos retomarán el curso de sus vidas, superar todas sus penas, ser felices por las cosas que tienen y por las que vendrán.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de Yuka y Yuuto: Uniendo Destinos. Antes que nada si lees algún capítulo os agradecería que dejaran un review, para saber si les gusta o no, de verdad podeís hacer alguna observación de la trama que tiene, ojo que sé que escribo re mal.**_

 _ **También tiene contenido Yuri, ya sabeís que si no os gusta, por favor da para atrás.**_

 _ **Parejas, en las que me basaré, Yuka mi oc y Kidou, Akane y Shindou, Haruna y Tachimukai, los demás son relleno, pero pondré. No os espoilearé más porque soy del futuro y ya sé que pasará adelante.**_

 _ **No lo pongo en 18+ porque me gusta ser visible, pero ya os advierto que es un contenido muy pasado en algunos capitulos.**_

 _ **Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**_

 ** _Oishi Yuka y los demás personajes creados por mí me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

 _Sab 20 de agosto_.

Era verano en la ciudad de Inazuma, hacía calor, por lo tanto, las piscinas públicas estaban abiertas. Tres chicas, dos de quinto año y la otra de cuarto año de preparatoria, acababan de llegar a un lugar con piscina para poder encontrarse con alguien que no habían visto en un tiempo gracias a que estaban atareadas con los deberes del colegio.

Fueron a cambiarse, para poder disfrutar de un sábado juntas, por lo menos no tenían tanta tarea y estaban de vacaciones. Dejaron sus cosas en unas taquillas y salieron de los vestidores de damas, luciendo espectaculares con sus bañadores, no había muchas personas así que lograron encontrar a la que buscaban. Se acercaron, la mujer al sentir su cercanía solo bajó sus gafas un poco para mirarlas.

\- Tiempo sin verlas chicas- sonrió animada, pues hace mucho que las quería ver, solo habían estado en contacto por mensajes y videollamadas.

Las tres se sentaron a su lado, la miraron por unos instantes, ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía tan alegre como siempre, aunque antes habría sufrido de una manera terrible. Pese a que ella ya tenía 23 años era mucho más baja ahora que las tres chicas habían crecido, lo único que había cambiado era su cabello que ahora llegaba a la cintura, pero en ese momento lo llevaba recogido.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo...- Comienza Midori- Te extrañábamos.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Yuka algo curiosa.

\- Si- respondieron las otras dos.

\- ¿Qué noticia es la que quieres contarnos? - preguntó Aoi, ya que hace unos días había recibido su mensaje.

\- De acuerdo... ya que lo intenté muchas veces y no ha ocurrido de nuevo, Yuuto y yo lo hablamos, claro que al principio sentí algo de miedo pues es algo nuevo para mí y claro que para él. Hemos decidido adoptar.

\- Felicidades, futura mamá- dijo Akane, que estaba a su lado y la abrazó.

\- Ya tenemos los papeles con los permisos, solo falta encontrar a ese pequeño y que nos den la oportunidad de cuidarlo y amarlo.

\- Vale, estoy feliz con ustedes, merecen ser felices, después de que ya sabes...

\- No es fácil, todo lo que pasaste, los días que quizás lloraste- comenta Aoi- pero tanto tú como aquel ser que adopten también ha sufrido una pérdida.

\- Estoy segura de que le encontraremos, será amor a primera vista, lo cuidaré tanto no quisiera que nada le pasara, en verdad.

\- Nosotras te apoyaremos en todo... aunque casi no nos da tiempo. - Dijo Akane.

\- Lo sé chicas, ya será su último año de preparatoria el siguiente año y Aoi dentro de dos años.

\- Tomaremos rumbos diferentes, pero seguiremos en contacto. - dice Midori.

\- Solo quería contarles y pasar el día con ustedes. - Yuka se pone en pie al igual que sus amigas.

Las tres la miraron por un momento, en verdad no había crecido seguía siendo tan pequeña como una estudiante de secundaria, cosa que le causaba ternura a la de ojos lila, pero no podía demostrarlo ante sus amigas.

Un chapuzón no estaría mal, así que fueron a meterse en el agua para refrescarse. Luego de una estadía en la piscina, van a una tienda a comprar paletas heladas.

\- Hace mucho que no pasábamos todas juntas- comenta Aoi.

\- Sí- contestó Akane, mientras toma la mano de Yuka. - Con ustedes me la paso de lo mejor.

Yuka por ir un poco rápido con la paleta se congela la cabeza, se queja un poco mientras las tres comienzan a reírse- ¡No es gracioso! - les dice.

\- No te preocupes con este calor se te pasará rápido- dice Midori aun riendo.

Luego de que se le pasara el frío de la cabeza fueron al parque y se recostaron en el pasto, Akane se sentó y sacó su nueva adquisición, una cámara profesional de la cual estaba orgullosa de tener.

\- Un regalo de mis padres- dijo mientras enfocaba a sus amigas.

Yuka suspira- ¡Qué suerte tienes! yo con una cámara así no podría sacar buenas tomas, no se me da, a duras si saco una imagen clara de algo. Todos dicen que tomo las fotos mal, hago lo que puedo saben...- se enoja al recordar cuantas tomas fallidas ha hecho y al final los demás terminan tomándolas mejor.

\- Tranquila, no todas nacen con habilidades- dice Midori mientras veía a Yuka hacer berrinche.

\- ¿Que habilidad tienes? - pregunta Aoi. - algo que nosotras no hagamos del todo bien.

\- No lo sé...- piensa un momento y de su bolso saca una libreta de dibujos y una lapicera. - Tal vez pueda con esto plasmar sus rostros, he tomado clases de dibujos y bueno no se me da tan mal. - Las comienza a dibujar a las tres, se toma su tiempo y luego termina. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Pues es algo que tomamos en clase, pero a muchos no se nos da. - Aoi toma la libreta y las otras se acercan a ver.

\- Lo haces muy bien- dijo Akane.

\- Gracias.

Las tres comenzaron a ver todos los dibujos realizados, desde un Yuuto Kidou durmiendo, hasta sus lindos gatos y Tati la pingüina que ya no vivía con ellos, estaba en el Teikoku a los cuidados de Sakuma, los clásicos bodegones de flores y frutas, pequeños paisajes, los hijos de Natsumi y Fuyuuka, el mismo Endou Mamoru en los entrenamientos con su típica sonrisa.

\- Son muy buenos- dijo Midori- no puedo creer como lo haces de bien.

\- Comencé a tomar clases solo para distraerme del dolor, me ha ayudado mucho, me he dedicado a también en el arte de crear pócimas caseras, solo para no gastar en medicinas para el resfriado, tengo para que el cabello sea más brillante y suave, el cura heridas, como raspones y cortadas. Aunque hace meses que avancé de nivel mágico.

\- Aprovechar el tiempo y sanar heridas, Yuka has madurado un poco, aunque tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo.

\- No he cambiado, lo sé, una ventaja en mi relación con Yuuto, por algo soy seis años menor, así no se fijará en otra chica, a menos que quiera cambiar de horizontes con otras mujeres, así ya no sé qué haría.

\- Infidelidad, dudo que Kidou-san te sea infiel. - comenta Akane.

\- Yo no le sería infiel con ningún otro hombre. Estoy completamente enamorada de él.

\- Vale que Akane si le sería infiel a Shindo-kun. - bromea Midori.

\- ¡En ningún momento! es él, solo él, nadie más.

\- Si... como sea tus sentimientos hacia Yu...-Akane le tapa la boca a Midori y ríe nerviosa.

\- Creo que el sol le ha afectado un poco...- Se acerca a su oído- No querrás salir lastimada, no digas que sigo sintiéndome atraída por ella aún- dijo con una mirada algo perturbadora.

\- Qué macabras se ponen algunas... bueno tranquila.- contesta Midori.

Pasa un momento y Yuka mira su reloj- Es hora de que me despida de ustedes, nos veremos otro día, no muy lejano tal vez.

Aoi y Midori se despidieron, Akane se acercó y la abrazó.

\- Felicidades, una vez más. - la mira a los ojos y luego muestra su pulsera de amistad- No te abandonaré nunca más.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso... Nos vemos.

\- Bye bye. - Yuka se despide.

Ella toma su bolso y sigue su camino para la casa, en lo que resta del camino toma un taxi que la lleva hasta su hogar. Las rejas estaban abiertas ella caminó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y entró, cambiando sus zapatos, sus gatos se acercaron a recibirla. No avisó que estaba en casa, solo fue a la sala y abrazó a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué haces mi vida? - le besó en la mejilla.

\- Trato de acomodar el presupuesto, tendremos a un integrante más y quiero abrir una cuenta de ahorros a su nombre, para su futuro.

\- Yo te ayudo traspasando parte de mis ahorros, oye vender cosas en el pasado no es tan malo si sabes cómo ahorrar las ganancias.

\- Bien, se lo diremos a todos la semana que viene- toma la mano de ella.

\- Narumi es una niña tierna y encantadora, pues me encantó la idea de adoptar desde que los vecinos la integraron a su familia.

\- Yuka, pronto seremos más en la familia.

\- Si, la habitación ya ha quedado vacía, solo faltan los nuevos muebles.

\- Correcto mi florecita, ahora ¿quieres un niño o una niña?

\- Un niño, para que juegue contigo al fútbol.

\- De acuerdo lo pensaré, compraré un pastel en la pastelería el sábado ¿sí?

\- Ok- le da un beso en los labios y luego sonríe.

Yuka subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación vacía, el piso de madera clara ya que no había puesto alfombra, las paredes en celeste ya que había pensado en un niño. El armario igual de espacioso, y su propio baño.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. La Odisea

**Yuka:** Mis queridas y queridos lectores aquí les traigo un capítulo más, aunque se aburriran de lo largo, creanme yo me dormí antes de la mitad. (debo de dejar las drogas) Espero y disfruten, que ya no tengo ideas, el capítulo 3 está en desarrollo y quiero subir Cine en casa, narrando algo del pasado, sería un extra. (Me encanta el relleno.)

Luego luego subo la portada, jajajaja.

 **La Odisea**

* * *

Un auto se estacionó frente del Sun Garden, aquella pareja salen del auto, sintiendo nervios. Él jamás se había sentido como ahora, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, ella por su parte estaba acostumbrada a sentir nervios, pero le encantaba la idea de adoptar.

\- Me embarga la emoción- se llevó las manos a las mejillas y sonrió- Me pregunto si encontraremos a la indicada- dijo ella con alegría.

\- Seguro que sí, presiento que la encontraremos aquí.- abraza a su esposa.

\- Tengo algo de temor, es que no sabré que hacer cuando la encontremos.- dijo preocupada.

\- Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero estamos juntos en esto, así que andando...

Dos meses antes.

Kidou entró en una pastelería, compraría un pastel para la reunión que tendría el día siguiente, mientras se decidía otro hombre llegó, había encargado un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Una de las encargadas le atendió.

\- ¿Señor, así va el nombre?- le muestra una hoja con el modelo del nombre.

\- Así va, me gusta como quedará.

\- Volveré en un momento con su encargo para que se lo pueda llevar.

Mientras la encargada se va un momento, el hombre mira a su lado reconociendo a Kidou Yuuto.

\- Disculpe... ¡¿Kidou Yuuto?!... ¿es usted, no es así?- el hombre sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si soy yo...- Kidou volvió su mirada a los pasteles que estaban en el mostrador.

\- ¿Me puede dar un autógrafo? ¡Soy gran, pero gran admirador suyo!

Yuuto le voltea a ver- Muchas gracias y seguro que le doy mi autógrafo. ¿ A nombre de?...

Le da una libreta- Póngalo a nombre de Azumi, soy yo- sonrió algo nervioso y feliz.

\- De acuerdo... Para Azumi un gran admirador... de Kidou Yuuto.- Aquí tiene.

\- Muchas gracias- en eso llega la encargada y le da la caja con el pastel.

\- Pastel de cumpleaños ¿eh?- Kidou se había fijado.

\- Si, es de mi hija, cumple dos añitos mañana.

\- Espero tenga un lindo cumpleaños...- Kidou ya había tomado una decisión respecto al pastel que llevaría- señorita me da este, por favor.

\- Kidou-sama- le llama una vez más- disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿usted tiene hijos?

\- No, con mi esposa estamos en eso... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Seguro...

\- ¿Es difícil criar a un niño?

\- No, claro que no, uno aprende cada día con ellos, todos los niños son únicos, mi hija es muy dulce y tranquila, ella es mi felicidad y mi luz desde su llegada.

\- Me gusta como piensa, pues le mando un saludo a su familia y le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a su pequeña.

Al día siguiente, domingo por la tarde, alguno de sus amigos habían venido puesto que querían saber de lo que el matrimonio Kidou iba a decirles.

Yuka iba con el pastel en manos para el patio trasero, cuando los dos pequeños, Ryo-kun y Naoko-chan la rodearon.

\- ¡Cuidado niños!- dijo casi tropezando, pero sin llamarles mucho la atención.

Los pequeños comenzaron a seguirla gritando "Pastel" por todo el recorrido hasta la mesa. Ambos se subieron a las sillas en busca de un poco de glaseado, Natsumi fue por Ryo-kun que ya casi alcanzaba un poco del pastel y Naoko se distrajo al ver a Kidou llegar para hablar con Yuka.

\- Yuu-chan- Naoko llama la atención de Kidou, que volteó a verla ya que tiraba de la camisa de él.

\- ¿Que ocurre Naoko?- dijo él a lo que ella le extiende los brazos, él la tomó.

\- Pastel- sonrió y le abrazó.

\- Yuka te tiene tu rebanada- dijo él.

\- Así es... no te preocupes ustedes dos son primero que todos.- ya casi había terminado de cortar el pastel y servirlo en los platos.

Yuka fue repartiendo, Yuuto le iba a ayudar pero la niña no le quería soltar, siempre era lo mismo con la niña. Fudo y Fuyuuka tuvieron que ayudarlo a quitarsela de encima. La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y se molestó, Fuyuuka la dejó en el suelo donde se sentó hasta que Yuka le dio su pastel que tanto quería y se le pasó.

Una vez que ya habían repartido el pastel a todos los presentes Yuuto llama la atención de todos, mientras rodea a Yuka con su brazo.

\- Amigos, hermanita... Tenemos que contarles algo importante, es un nuevo paso en nuestras vidas. ¿Yuka quieres contarles?

\- Con gusto mi vida... Ya han pasado dos años desde que perdí a mi bebé, yo en verdad no pensé en recuperar mis ánimos y fuerzas, para seguir adelante con mi vida, pero gracias al apoyo de todos y de Yuuto he logrado seguir adelante y mirar la vida de otra forma. Lo intentamos muchas veces pero la vida no nos concede lo que anhelamos, así que estuvimos hablandolo y decidimos adoptar.

Todos los presentes los felicitaron por ese paso tan importante en sus vidas.

\- Felicidades Kidou- Kazemaru lo abraza fuerte- Yuka espero que cuiden de esa criatura- la abraza igual de fuerte.

\- Gracias- dijo Yuka con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que la apretó un poco.

\- Tiene que ser niño- dijo Endo a Kidou.

\- No Mamoru, una niña, Yuka pasa el día sola, necesita la compañía de una nena, son más fáciles de dominar.- responde Natsumi.

\- Yo opino igual, quiero que sea niña- dijo Haruna.

\- Adopten un niño- dice Fuyuuka.

\- Cualquiera está bien, sea niño o niña- dijo Aki.

\- Yo no me meto en discusiones, solo que sea niña- dijo Fudo.

\- Bueno- Yuuto sonrió- para que no se alargue la discusión yo he pensado desde hace unos días que para Yuka y para mí es mejor adoptar a una niña.

\- Yuuto... pero- Yuka sabía que él quería un niño, pero ahora ha optado por una niña.

\- ¡Si!- dijeron las que querían niña y Fudo.

\- Bueno, será recibida a esta gran familia con alegría.- Dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

Esa misma semana Yuka estaba admirando la lluvia caer desde la ventana de la habitación, era algo temprano para irse a la cama pero por tener algo de frío, fue con Kidou y se acostó a su lado.

\- Yuuto ¿crees que encontremos a nuestra niña?

\- Creo que en algún lugar estará, además ya hice una lista de los orfanatos que hay.

\- Te amo- le besa- Buenas noches.

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeña mariposa- deja su tablet y se acuesta junto a ella.

Mientras en otra casa, muy lejos de ahí.

\- Mi niña tus padres acaban de llamar, llegarán en media hora.- Una joven mujer cuidaba de la niña.

La pequeña sonríe ya que quería ver a sus padres, para que le desearan buenas noches como siempre. Ella saltaba impaciente encima del sofá viendo por la ventana a la espera de sus padres.

\- Mejor acuéstate y duerme un poco- recuesta a la niña y la cubre con la manta.- Hace frío por la lluvia mi pequeña.

La pequeña ríe y cierra sus ojos para descansar hasta que lleguen sus padres de trabajar.

El tiempo pasa la mujer que estaba a cargo de la menor, leía un libro para pasar el tiempo, sonó el reloj y se percató de que ya había pasado una hora desde la llamada, estaba preocupada así que tomó el teléfono y trató de localizarlos pero nada.

Ella camina impaciente de un lado para el otro mucho tiempo, hasta que tocan a la puerta y ella va a abrir, la niña de inmediato abre los ojos. La mujer al ver al oficial se teme lo peor.

\- ¡Mami, papi!- la pequeña baja del sofá y va a la entrada y para en seco cuando ve al oficial en vez de sus padres, solo se queda escuchando.

\- Familia Mizuno

\- Dígame ¿qué ocurre oficial?

\- Lamento traer malas noticias, en la carretera hubo un accidente, al parecer el matrimonio Mizuno perdió el control del auto y terminaron chocando con un camión que venía del otro lado de la vía, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió al accidente. Lo siento mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué haré con la niña?! yo solo la cuidaba mientras ellos trabajaban.

\- Tendrá que llevarla con un familiar o sinó a un hogar infantil. Buenas noches.- él se va y ella cierra la puerta, en ese momento la niña pregunta por sus padres, ella no sabía cómo decirle, era muy pequeña para darle una noticia así, la niña a pesar de su corta edad entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba. La niña comenzó a llorar desconsolada- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.- dijo para calmarla pero no pudo.

Pasan unos días y la familia que no era muy numerosa asistieron al funeral, la niña no conocía a nadie, salvo a la que la cuidaba, solo se quedó mirando el retrato de sus padres con dolor, les extrañaba.

Se quedó dormida en uno de los sillones del lugar, su niñera quería conseguir que fuera a vivir con alguno de sus familiares pero ninguno se quería hacer cargo de ella.

\- La niña es muy tranquila y obediente.

\- A mi no me queda espacio en casa, suficiente con mis dos hijos, no puedo con ella, sería una carga para nosotros.

\- ¿Una carga más? ¡es su sobrina!

\- Escucha Hayashi-san, ya sabes a donde van los niños sin padres...

\- Pero si ella pasa a manos de otras personas ustedes no podrán reclamar sobre ella.

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, ninguno de nosotros puede hacerse cargo de ella.- aquellas palabras salían de la tía de la niña.

\- De acuerdo- fue con la niña y la llamó- ven mi niña tenemos que irnos.

\- Si Tami-chan.

Salieron de aquel lugar, directo a la casa, al llegar Tami tomó un maletín y acomodó todo lo de la niña, tendría que separarse de ella ya que pronto la casa y sus cosas se las repartirán entre la familia. Cambió de ropa a la niña.

\- No me mires así, tú sabes que te quiero pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ti, prometeme ser fuerte ¿si?.

La niña solo asintió, antes de irse tomó su conejito de peluche del cual no se separaba. La llevaría a un orfanato donde la dejaría.

Sun Garden

Tami llegó al Sun garden y tocó, esperando que le abrieran. En unos momentos Hitomiko abrió.

\- ¿Si? ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

\- Soy Hayashi Tami y la traigo para que por favor se encarguen de ella.

\- Pase.

Ambas pasan dentro- Sus padres han fallecido hace unos días y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, traigo sus cosas y sus papeles de nacimiento.

\- Claro- mira a la niña- Eres un pequeño angelito, seguro que le consigo una familia que la cuide y le brinde amor. Soy Kira Hitomiko, me encargo de dirigir este lugar aunque cuando era más joven solo era ayudante. No le faltará nada cuento con el apoyo de mi hermano y de mi padre.

\- Pues como todo niño pequeño apenas le estaba enseñando a ir al baño y pues...

\- Yo me encargo se ve que es tan pequeña- Hitomiko la tomó en brazos- y supongo que está aprendiendo a hablar.

\- Si, y se porta muy bien. Es que solo acaba de cumplir dos años hace una semana y cuatro días.

\- Pero si es una linda bebé, yo me encargo de buscarle una familia, no se preocupe.

\- Le dejo su maleta y los papeles, nos veremos alguna vez mi niña- le besa su frente y se va del lugar.

Hitomiko se encarga de ella. Pasan unos días y llega una pareja en busca de una niña. Las vieron a una por una hasta que Hitomiko nota que faltaba una.

\- ¡Anzu! ¿dónde está esa niña?

La pequeña comenzó su juego de esconderse, cada vez que venían parejas a adoptar Hitomiko no sabía en donde se escondía y hacía perder su paciencia.

A la vez que estos fueron a un orfanato, pero les negaron la adopción, siguieron en busca de otros lugares en ese par de meses pero se negaron a darles la adopción.

\- ¡Que mal que no logremos adoptar! Estoy empezando a creer que la vida no nos dejará tener hijos propios ni adoptados.

\- Yuka, mi amor, no pierdas las esperanzas, cuando una puerta se cierra...

\- Otra se abre- Yuka le abrazó y él le correspondió.

Era de noche Yuuto estaba en su despacho terminando una rutina de entrenamiento, en ese momento sonó el móvil y él contestó.

\- Si, que tal Hiroto.

\- Si no puedes aún adoptar ve con nuestra ex-entrenadora.

\- ¡¿Quien?!

\- Hitomiko, mi hermana, te aseguro que te da a una de sus pocas niñas en adopción. Ella te conoce a la perfección, haz una cita con ella cuanto antes.

\- De acuerdo le llamaré cuanto antes.- Yuuto se despide de su amigo y busca en sus contactos a Hitomiko Kira.

Hitomiko oye sonar su teléfono y lo toma, era tarde.

\- Hitomiko-san... lamento si la molesto a esta hora.

\- No te preocupes, hace mucho que no sé de ti.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una cita contigo?, mi esposa y yo queremos adoptar y no lo hemos logrado aún.

\- Si, claro, no tengo inconvenientes mañana, a menos que tu trabajo te impida.

\- No claro que no, que sea en la mañana está bien ya que iré en la tarde a trabajar.

\- De acuerdo los espero.

Ambos cuelgan, Yuuto de inmediato va a buscar a Yuka para avisarle, la buscó en la sala, en la cocina y por último en la habitación, entró al baño y vio que se estaba relajando en la bañera.

\- Mi vida ¿qué te parece si vamos al Sun garden?, mi ex-entrenadora dirige el lugar, fue hace mucho cuando yo tenía catorce- comienza a darle masaje a ella- Hagamos un intento más.

\- De acuerdo.- respondió ella.

Un rato después, él se recuesta para leer un momento. Ella se le acerca.

\- Yuuto mi amor, si logramos adoptar ¿crees que con el tiempo me querrá? tengo miedo de que me rechaze.

\- No lo creo, además yo fui adoptado y quise a mi padre con el tiempo, él me dio todo, a él le debo lo que soy, estoy agradecido.

\- Mmmm- lo abraza- ¡¿cómo criar a un niño?! ¿estás nervioso como yo?, jamás te vi de esta forma.

\- ¿Yo nervioso?

\- Te tiemblan las manos mi vida...- le besa.

\- Pues seré padre primerizo… ¿como no estarlo?

\- Tranquilo, es hora de dormir, mañana será el día.

\- Yuka, hermosa, si te va a querer, estoy seguro de eso- le da un beso, apaga la lámpara y se cubre con la manta y la abraza para estar cerca de ella.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, que descanses.

Regresando al principio...

Dentro del Sun Garden.

\- ¡Anzu ven aquí! no corras- dijo Hitomiko- El matrimonio Kidou vendrá pronto... no entiendo como puedes correr así de rápido y no tropezar con nada ¡Anzu!- va tras la niña.

Aquella niña corre a la entrada justo choca con algo o más bien alguien y cae al suelo, levantó la mirada y lo primero que ve es a un hombre de gafas, le causó terror.

Él se pone a su altura y la pone en pie- Lo lamento tanto- dijo mientras sonreía.

Detrás de él aparece una mujer con una amable sonrisa, toma el conejito que ella había dejado caer y se lo entrega- Aquí tienes, no lo pierdas.

Anzu estaba algo distraída y Hitomiko la sorprende- Por fin te tengo, disculpen es muy escurridiza- la niña quería soltarse- Hoy no te ha salido ¿verdad? vamos con los demás niños- la lleva a una sala y la deja, cierra la puerta y suspira. Luego regresa- De acuerdo, hay veces que me cuesta mantenerla con los demás.- Soy Kira Hitomiko.

\- Kidou Yuka, un gusto en conocerla.

\- Pasemos a mi oficina.- les guía.

Los tres tomaron asiento y Kidou le entrega los documentos, Hitomiko revisa cada papel y de vez en cuando mira a Yuka, que estaba algo intranquila o sentía nervios. Aunque lo notaba también en él.

\- Bien ¿ya pensaron si van a adoptar a un niño o a una niña?- llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Una niña, queremos a una niña.- dice Kidou como respuesta rápida.

\- Claro- se levanta- siganme.

Ambos se levantaron y la siguieron hasta el salón donde todos estaban jugando, menos una que estaba sentada, apartada del resto. Yuka miró a todas, solo eran unas cuantas pero su mirada se enfocó en aquella, la de hace un rato, quedó encantada con ella. Yuuto notó que su esposa no le quitaba la mirada a la pequeña, la niña los miró y ocultó su rostro tras su conejo de peluche. Yuka rió por esa acción.

\- Quiere hacerse invisible.- dijo Yuka.

\- ¿Entonces a cuál?- preguntó Hitomiko.

Yuuto ya sabía a cual- Hitomiko, ¿puede ser la que está en solitario?

\- De acuerdo, ustedes vayan a la oficina y espérenme ahí, ya se la llevo.

Ellos regresaron a la oficina y comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro. Hitomiko se acerca a la pequeña.

\- Anzu, ven conmigo- la niña le miró- te presentaré a tus nuevos padres, quiero que comprendas que tendrás una nueva familia, una nueva vida, será difícil adaptarse al principio, pero estoy segura que te irá bien, no quiero que te quedes aquí toda la vida, mereces empezar de nuevo.

La niña asiente y se pone en pie, Hitomiko la lleva de la mano y entra con ella a la oficina, ellos voltean a verla y ella a ellos, recordando el incidente de hace un momento y se apena.

\- Les presento a Mizuno Anzu.

Ambos la miran detenidamente, su linda y dulce carita, sus rosadas mejillas, sus ojos y cabello lila, solo que sus ojos eran más oscuros.

\- Hola Anzu- Yuka se pone a su altura y apenas estira el brazo ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Ve con ella- dijo Hitomiko, le dio un pequeño empujón.

La niña se acerca tímidamente y le da la mano, siente aquel calor de aquella mano, recordando la calidez de la de su madre y se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Me dejas abrazarte?- La niña asiente y Yuka con delicadeza la abraza- Eres tan indefensa y pequeña- se separa de ella y la ve sonreir.

\- Ella no sonríe casi nunca, me a costado hacerla comer o dormir y casi que no hace amigos.

\- ¿Quien puede con la tristeza que de seguro tiene?- Yuka la toma en brazos y besó su mejilla.

\- Pueden venir por ella el viernes, así tendré sus papeles listos para que pase a ser una Kidou.- dijo Hitomiko.

\- Bien así le arreglaremos su habitación que ya casi tiene todo- habló Yuuto a lo que la niña lo mira, aún siente temor, pero le parece conocido de algún lugar.

\- ¿No te gustaría tomarla entre tus brazos? es tan pequeña y tierna.

\- ¿Estás segura? siento que me tiene miedo.

\- Adelante Kidou, solo prueba es muy cariñosa, si le tratas con cariño seguro se acostumbra a ti.- Dijo Hitomiko.

Yuka se la pasa a él- Hola Anzu, mi pequeña- dijo con dulzura.- Yo quiero hacerme cargo de ti y cuidarte.

Ella le sonríe y le abraza, siente que puede confiar en ambos, Yuuto la pone en el escritorio y Yuka saca su cinta de medir para tomar sus medidas. Le comprarían ropa, terminarían de decorar su habitación, hizo varias preguntas para saber algunas cosas importantes.

\- Lo que desees, solo acaba de cumplir dos años hace dos meses, también está en entrenamiento para aprender a ir al baño.- dijo Hitomiko

\- Yo con gusto me encargaré de enseñarle poco a poco.- Mira a la niña- Anzu yo... no te pido que me quieras como a tu madre, solo quiero darte mi amor y cuidar de ti sin esperar nada a cambio, no te faltará nada.

\- Bien vendremos por ti el viernes temprano, cuidate mi Anzu- Yuuto le acaricia su cabecita y besa su mejilla. Hasta pronto y gracias Hitomiko, por esto, no sabes lo feliz que nos haces.

\- Yo también le agradezco tanto, estoy muy feliz porque quiero cuidar de ella.- se gira hacia la niña- Anzu, espero te guste tu nuevo hogar.

\- Los esperamos la próxima semana.

\- Nos vemos, bye bye Anzu- se despide Kidou.

\- Bye, bye- la niña le responde.

Ellos se van del lugar, totalmente felices y más tranquilos, por fin habían conseguido su tan anhelada adopción.

Hitomiko se encargaría de aconsejar y orientar a la niña, para que se acostumbrara a la idea de una nueva familia.

Una vez en casa, Yuka subió a la habitación para cambiarse de atuendo, algo práctico para seguir decorando la habitación. Yuuto le ayudó para acomodar los muebles, ella no sabía que diseño poner para la cama de la niña, había comprado tantos que no se decidía.

\- Anzu será la luz de nuestras vidas- dijo Yuka sonriendo. A él le resonaban esas palabras en la mente que se quedó algo pensativo- Yuuto... cariño. ¿ Te pasa algo?

Ella le sacó de sus pensamientos- Ah... no, claro que no, sigamos arreglando.

Ya para cuando terminaron de ordenar y poner todo en su lugar se sentaron en el piso de la habitación, él la abrazó.

\- ¿Estás feliz?

\- Mucho, no sabes cuanto... espero que con el tiempo nos tome cariño.

\- Claro que lo hará, yo al verla me he encariñado de inmediato.

\- Si, yo también- Yuka se levanta- Oye mi vida, intenta alcanzarme- Ella sale corriendo de la habitación, seguida de él. Una vez ella en la cocina él logra alcanzarla, gracias a que algunas veces temprano de mañana sale a correr y mantenerse en forma, la tomó de la cintura y besó su mejilla mientras ella reía. Les interrumpe el telefono- voy yo.

Yuuto mientras va a la nevera a sacar dos botellas de jugo de manzana, ella habla animada en el teléfono sobre la llegada de la niña. Luego de que ella terminara Yuuto le dio la botella.

\- Llamaré a Sakuma y le pediré que me reemplace en el entrenamiento de hoy.

\- ¿Quieres faltar?

\- Me apetece, después de todo estoy en algo importante, solo por esta vez, mañana iremos de compras.

\- Muy bien.

Ya para el día siguiente todos sabían de la llegada de la niña, ambos fueron de tienda en tienda, buscando ropa cómoda y linda, con el gusto de ambos, estampados de toda clase, los favoritos de pingüinos o personajes de la tv, zapatos de todos los colores y diseños. Yuka llevaba una lista grande, de paso los pañales y la bolsa donde llevaría sus cosas, un asiento para autos no podía faltar. El invierno se aproximaba, consiguieron mantas para mantenerla abrigada en la noche o a la hora de la siesta.

Una vez en casa.

\- Cuántos paquetes, iré a ordenar todo en el armario- dijo Yuka mientras tomaba algunos paquetes y subía.

\- Llevaré el resto- dijo él.

Ambos pasaron ordenando juntos, todo en su lugar, querían enseñarle sus cosas una vez que llegara a casa.

Van pasando los días, ya habían comprado la comida de la niña, Yuuto mientras estaba en el trabajo leía sobre niños y Yuka estaba acomodando y limpiando como loca.

\- A ver Relámpago y Motita, mañana tendremos a una nueva miembro de la familia, espero se lleven bien con ella o que ella no tenga alergias, espero que no.

En el Teikoku

\- Mañana es el día Sakuma.- dijo Kidou a su amigo.

\- Estás nervioso, tranquilo, lo harás bien.- Sakuma notó sus nervios.

\- ¿Nervioso yo?

\- Te tiemblan las manos, has escrito mal algunas palabras.

\- Es que la sola idea me tiene alegre pero con nervios. Si la vieras, es tan linda e indefensa.

\- Ya la conoceré luego, pasaré con Genda un día de estos.

Mientras en el Sun Garden.

Hitomiko acababa de empacar las cosas de la niña- Listo, para mañana está todo preparado para que partas de aquí.

\- Hitomiko-san... te voy a extrañar- dijo con algo de nostalgia y palabras casi entendibles pues apenas está aprendiendo a hablar.

\- Yo igual... tendrás a unos padres que te van a amar mucho, tu no estás desamparada y nunca lo estarás.

Ya llega la noche y Yuka estaba algo impaciente, más de lo normal.

\- Tranquila mi amor- dijo Yuuto al verla caminar de un lado al otro por la sala.

\- Es que la semana se ha ido volando, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez- se sienta junto a él- tengo este album para llenarlo con nuestros recuerdos que vayamos creando, claro que este y muchos más- rió un poco, estaba demasiado feliz.

\- Bien, pero ten paciencia que ya mañana la tendremos aquí- Yuuto la abraza y besa su frente dulcemente.- dejé el asiento para niños en el auto, ¿tu preparaste el bolso? la llevaremos a comprar sus juguetes mañana.

\- Tiene todo lo esencial, solo falta poner el agua, la leche y un jugo, lo que ella quiera tomar.- tomó sus mejillas con sus manos- espero que con el tiempo me quiera y a ti también.

\- Estoy seguro que sí.

Ya era de día Yuuto tenía las cosas listas en el auto, Yuka dejaba agua y comida a sus gatos ya que llegarían un poco tarde.

\- Se portan bien, espero se porten bien con Anzu y sean amigables. Ni imaginar si es alergica, espero no lo sea.

\- ¡¿Yuka, estás lista?!- preguntó él desde la entrada.

\- Si- tomó su bolso y corrió a la entrada, Yuuto cerró la puerta, una vez dentro del auto- ¡Que feliz me siento!

\- Yo igual, vamos por ella que luego iremos de compras por primera vez con ella.

Partieron al Sun garden.

Hitomiko ya la tenía lista, con sus pocas pertenencias empacadas, la sentó para que esperara, Anzu no sabía si la iban a querer o no, algunos de los niños le habían dicho que se cansarían de ella pronto, ¿y si se arrepentían de venir por ella? Abrazó con fuerza a su conejito con temor, Hitomiko ya tenía todos los papeles listos y los estaba revisando para cuando ellos llegaran.

Pasó el tiempo y el auto se estacionó, ellos bajaron y fueron a la entrada, una de las encargadas les guía.

\- Esperen un momento- dijo- Hitomiko-san ya están aquí.

\- Hágalos pasar por favor.

\- Si.

La pequeña ahora tenía un poco más de nervios, temblaba, apenas les conocía e iría con ellos en un rato. Ellos entraron en la oficina, ambos sonrieron al verla, tomaron asiento.

\- Muy bien, me firman aquí por favor- les da los papeles y ellos firman- Ella es ahora Kidou Anzu, nacida el 28 de agosto, tiene dos años y dos meses. Como ya les dije, tienen que tener paciencia, con lo de ir al baño.

\- Me haré cargo, sé lo difícil que puede ser al principio pero estoy segura que con el tiempo aprenderá.- dijo Yuka.

\- Tenemos todo lo necesario para ella, no le faltará nada, tendrá el amor de una familia.

Anzu se baja de la silla y camina, metiéndose entre ambos que estaban sentados, se apoya de la pierna de Yuka, ella siente su manito y la ve.

\- Hola Anzu- la levanta y la sienta en sus piernas- me llamo Yuka y desde hoy seré tu mamá. Él es Yuuto y será tu papá.- Yuka la abraza- no dejaré que nada te pase mi pequeña.

La niña también corresponde el abrazo, buscaba la protección que hace tiempo perdió.

\- Anzu es su hija, quiero que la cuiden mucho.

Yuuto y Yuka se levantan- Lo haremos, no te preocupes, queda en buenas manos- dijo él y miró a la niña para luego acercarse y darle un beso en su frente.- Llevaré sus cosas al auto.

\- De acuerdo- Hitomiko les acompaña hasta la entrada, los niños se despiden de Anzu.

Yuka se encarga de asegurar a la niña en el asiento y Yuuto deja la maleta en el maletero del auto.

\- Anzu, mi vida, no sueltes tu conejito.- dijo Yuka, la niña asintió y lo abrazó.

Ellos se despidieron y entraron al auto, una vez dentro Yuuto le dijo que irían a comprar sus nuevos juguetes, a ella se le iluminó el rostro, había dejado todas sus cosas en su antigua casa. Disfrutó de aquel recorrido ya que hace mucho que no paseaba. Llegaron al centro comercial, Yuuto llevaría el bolso de la niña y Yuka tomó a Anzu en sus brazos y le besó, estaba más que feliz, le parecía un sueño el tenerla en ese momento, fueron a una juguetería, grande en su interior. Yuka la dejó en el suelo para que ella misma recorriera el lugar.

\- Escoge lo que quieras- dijo Yuuto.

\- Yo le ayudo, siempre tuve buen gusto para juguetes.

Ambas se van a recorrer el lugar y Yuuto busca donde poner los juguetes, en una carrito de compras, las sigue por todo el almacén. Anzu escogía lo que le encantaba y le sonreía a Yuka, Yuuto jamás le diría que no a nada, él se encargaba de escoger los juguetes educativos y libros de cuentos.

La pequeña se sentía alegre, saltaba por la juguetería, viendo que llevar. Una vez escogido todo Kidou pagó y llevó los paquetes al auto Yuka le seguía con la niña en brazos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado todo lo que compramos?- pregunta Yuka con dulzura.

La niña solo asintió. Al llegar al auto ella se percata de que la niña necesita un cambio de pañal y le avisa a Yuuto que irá al baño un momento. Yuka sabía que hacer puesto a los cambios de pañales que había realizado antes con los hijos de sus amigas. Al terminar Anzu sintió sed, no podía quedarse con las ganas así que le pidió, podía confiar en aquella que ahora se haría cargo de ella.

\- Debes de estar sedienta- le pasa la tacita con agua y la niña se lo toma.- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Si- responde y Yuka guarda todo.

\- Bien Anzu, nos vamos a casa, mi pequeña- la tomó entre sus brazos.- A tu nuevo hogar.

Yuka ya sale del baño con Anzu, luego van directo con Yuuto.

\- Ahora si mis princesas, vamos a casa, espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar, Anzu.- Yuuto le dedica una sonrisa. Claro que la pequeña siente curiosidad por ver los ojos de él.

Una vez en la carretera Anzu comienza a jugar con su conejito, aunque de pronto su mirada se quedó fija en la ventana viendo aquellas mansiones al pasar, una vez el auto se detuvo las rejas dieron paso para entrar, el jardín lucía con tonos cálidos pues ya estaba llegando el invierno y las hojas caían de los árboles, dando casi fin al otoño.

El auto se detuvo, ambos bajaron, Yuka de inmediato fue a ayudar a bajar a la niña de la silla y Yuuto las cosas.

\- Vamos Anzu- Yuka la lleva a la entrada, abre la puerta y deja ver el interior a la niña, luego la deja en el suelo. De inmediato recorre con la mirada el lugar, tenía algo de timidez, luego volteó a ver a Yuka.- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi pequeña Anzu.- dijo con dulzura- ya vuelvo iré con Yuuto a traer las cosas.- ella va afuera.

La niña ve a uno de los gatos- ¡Gatito!- lo persigue hasta la sala en donde se muestra el segundo descansando en el sofá. De inmediato se sube al sofá y abraza a uno de ellos, aunque no podían poner fuerza ya que si la tocaban sabían que tendrían problemas con Yuka. Aunque aguantarse ante los otros dos niños que siempre vienen a la casa no podría ser peor que esto.

En eso llegan Yuuto y Yuka con los juguetes en las bolsas de compras.

\- Anzu dejaste tu conejito en el auto- dijo Yuka mientras se lo mostraba.

La niña voltea y baja del sofá y va a buscar su juguete- ¡Conejito!- Yuka se lo entrega.

\- De acuerdo Anzu, ¿qué te parece si tu y yo abrimos los juguetes?- le muestra las bolsas.- le Propone Yuuto a la niña.

\- ¡Juguetes!

\- Yo mientras haré de comer, Anzu diviértete- se pone a su altura y besa su cabecita, luego va a la cocina.

Yuuto toma las tijeras y se sienta en el sofá para comenzar a abrir cada juguete, ella se acercó y lo miró.

\- Bien aquí está la primera muñeca- se la entrega.

Ella la toma- Gracias por los juguetes- le agradece y él posa su mano en su cabeza.

\- Eres mi hija ahora, voy a velar por ti. No quiero que nada te pase o te falte.

Una vez que abrieron los juguetes Yuuto se quedó con ella jugando hasta que estuvo listo el almuerzo.

\- De acuerdo mis amores, ya está listo el almuerzo.- saca su móvil- la primera foto.- Yuka se sienta junto a ellos y toma la foto, luego la mira y sonríe.- Es hora de comer, vamos Anzu, te he preparado algo rico para ti.

Los tres van a la cocina y la sientan en la silla que habían comprado para ella. Yuka le dio la comida, Anzu sintió un sabor algo diferente a la comida que le hacía su niñera y en el Sun garden, a Yuka siempre le había gustado desde niña puré de papas acompañadas de salchicha, con eso probaría y zanahorias.

Anzu no comía bien desde la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora su apetito había vuelto. Luego de almorzar era hora de mostrarle su habitación. Yuuto la tomó en brazos, junto a Yuka fueron arriba.

\- Anzu, es hora de que conozcas tu nueva habitación, no es quizás como la que tendrías alguna vez, pero ten por seguro que ambos le pusimos esfuerzo y amor a la hora de decorarla.- le dijo Yuka a la niña.

Yuuto tapó los ojos de la niña- ¿Lista?- Yuka abre la puerta y él quita la mano dejándola ver.

La niña abrió los ojos a más no poder, tendría más espacio para jugar, Yuuto la dejó en el suelo, de inmediato fue a la cama solo para saltar y probarla.

\- Es toda tuya esta habitación, la casa es tu nuevo hogar, quiero que te sientas en casa... no has visto lo mejor.- Yuka abrió la puerta del armario y Anzu curiosa bajó de su cama, se acercó y estaba delante de tanta ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Ella quedó encantada con todo.

\- Si- dijo Yuuto- Y tu propio baño- abrió la última puerta, solo para ella, un baño.

La niña sonrió y les agradeció con sus palabras que apenas sabía pronunciar. Yuuto la tomó en brazos y junto a Yuka fueron a recorrer la casa.

Habían pasado conociéndola, era bien portada y tranquila, Yuuto veía cuán feliz estaba su esposa al tener a la pequeña en casa, él ahora estaba igual de feliz y tranquilo pues sus problemas estaban resueltos, no le pedía más a la vida, esta niña con su sonrisa le alegraba ahora a ambos la vida.

Después de cenar Yuka la llevó a la habitación junto a Yuuto, estaba cansada de jugar con sus juguetes, ambos la prepararon para dormir, Yuka cepilló sus dientes con cuidado, mientras le iba enseñando como, Yuuto preparaba la tina.

Su nueva madre le bañó y lavó sus cabellos lilas, luego pasó a la tina para que se relajara y jugara con algunos juguetes. Yuka le pidió a Yuuto que le pasara la toalla, él lo hizo y ella la sacó y la envolvió en la toalla para llevarla a la cama, y prepararla para dormir.

\- Anzu, que linda te ves con la pijama que Yuuto escogió para ti- dijo Yuka, señalando el estampado de pingüinos. Luego fue a buscar algo en la cómoda.

\- Que linda se ve- la niña se levanta, salta un poco y se tira en su nueva y suave cama.- Cuidado mi amor.- dijo él, preocupado de que se hiciera daño.

\- Tengo frío- miró a Yuuto mientras señalaba sus pies.

\- A eso voy- Yuka encontró lo que buscaba, volvió con unos calcetines rosa para ponerle.- Listo ya no tendrás frío.

\- Anzu ¿qué te parece si te leo un cuento antes de dormir?- propuso Yuuto.

La niña saltó feliz por un cuento, generalmente su niñera le leía algunas veces, aunque en realidad quería que alguno de sus padres lo hiciera y pasaran más tiempo en casa. Mientras Yuuto y ella se decidían Yuka bajaría a la cocina por una jarra de agua y un vaso para la niña, seguro que de noche tendría sed.

Una vez volvió al cuarto de la niña, ambos habían decidido qué libro de cuentos leerían, Yuka la cubrió con la manta y le dio su conejito, así Yuuto le leería hasta que se quedara dormida cosa que pasó un rato después, ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches, ella antes de salir prendió el generador de luces con estrellas en el techo y una suave luz, cerraron la puerta y fueron a su habitación.

\- ¡Qué día más entretenido!- dijo Yuka mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Por fin la tenemos en casa.

\- Si, estoy feliz tanto como tu, Yuka es hora de descansar, mañana es otro día en donde tendremos que ocuparnos de la niña.

\- Es encantadora- dijo mientras se desvestía para irse a tomar un baño con él.- Muy dulce y curiosa como todo niño.

\- Es inteligente lo pude notar, es una buena niña, espero y podamos ganarnos su afecto.

\- Si, me haría feliz que nos tome cariño, porque yo la quiero... de verdad la quiero.

\- Yo también la quiero, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- Tienes razón...- Yuka sonríe, para luego ir al baño con él.

Luego del baño, ambos se ponen sus pijamas, Yuka se peinaba antes de dormir, ya se le dificultaba tener largo su cabello y dormir le era molesto.

Bufó un poco- Estoy seriamente pensando en cortarlo un poco, me ha crecido un poco más.

\- Puedes hacerlo como te guste.

\- Buena idea, pero quiero ir al salón, arreglarlo en casa ya lo he hecho muchas veces, quiero manos profesionales.- se levantó de la silla y fue a acostarse.

\- Si eso quieres.- Yuuto la abraza y apaga la lámpara.

\- Si, solo que me lo dejen por los hombros.- Yuka se separa de él recordando el comunicador de bebés que tenía en la mesita de noche, lo toma asegurandose de escuchar a la niña en el. Queda más tranquila de poder escucharla, luego vuelve a estar cerca de Yuuto.- Ahora sí, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches- Yuuto besa su frente.

Era de madrugada, Yuuto abrazaba una almohada y Yuka dormía un poco diagonal sin alguna almohada en su cabeza ya que Yuuto la tenía abrazada, algunas noches eran un poco desordenados al dormir, al punto de caer fuera de la cama o dejar al otro sin sábanas.

Yuka se despierta tras escuchar los pequeños sollozos de la niña, ella algo adormilada se da cuenta de la cantidad de saliva que había dejado en la cama.

\- ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¿que me pasa?- se limpia la mejilla con la manga de la pijama y se levanta y se tropieza con una almohada que estaba en el piso, haciendo que Yuuto despertara.

\- Yuka ten cuidado con los pingüinos- dijo entre dormido y despierto, a Yuka le salió una gotita aún estando en el suelo.

Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación para ir a la del frente y encender la luz y verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Anzu ¿que pasa?

La niña no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas imágenes en su mente, había tenido un mal sueño, Yuka suponía.

\- ¿Un mal sueño?- se acercó a la cama y tomó a la niña- si lloras en medio de la noche seguro fue un mal sueño, ¿pero sabes que? no te pueden hacer daño, yo estoy aquí.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si y no podrás dormir con este pañal cargado.- Le cambió por uno limpio, le dio un poco de agua, luego la volvió a tomar en brazos y buscó una pequeña manta, apagó la luz y se sentó con ella, recostándola en su pecho y cubriéndola, solo para que la niña sintiera su calor, la abrazó suavemente. Hasta que Anzu pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño- Anzu, eres tan pequeña y linda, como deseaba tenerte en mis brazos y tenerte así, mi deseo se ha cumplido, te amo hijita de mi corazón.

Luego de un rato la acuesta en su cama y la cubre y pone el conejito a su lado, le besa para luego retirarse, al ir a su cuarto recoge la almohada y ordena un poco.

\- ¿Primera noche?- Pregunta Yuuto algo adormilado.

\- Si, es divertido...- mira que Kidou aún abraza su almohada- Me permites es la de mi cabeza ¿Donde está la cuarta almohada?

Kidou se sienta y ve que está en el suelo- Lo siento.

\- No importa, llevamos tres años de casados estamos acostumbrados.

\- Si, lo sé, aunque tienes la costumbre de dejar las sábanas húmedas.

Yuka se sonroja- Lo siento, hay veces en que no lo puedo evitar, la saliva se me escapa... pero tu aún te chupas el dedo.

\- No es cierto... bueno solo cuando algo me preocupa, me ayuda a relajarme mientras duermo.

\- Eso no importa nos estamos conociendo más cada día. Pero es lo que me gusta de ti, que por fuera eres duro, pero por dentro eres sensible y tierno.

\- Gracias por pensar así de mí, pero como yo te veo es como la primera vez que te vi, sigues siendo torpe, infantil, inmadura, eres tan sensible, lloras por la cosa más simple del mundo, algunas veces despistada y algo testaruda. Pero es como me enamoras cada día.

Yuka se acostó mirándole- Gracias... te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos para descansar, ya llevaban tres años juntos, algunas cosas salen a relucir al pasar el tiempo, cosas que se ocultaban ambos.


	3. Primer día

**Yuka y Yuuto: Primer día**

* * *

El sol brilló, Yuka abrió los ojos tras percibir aquella luz que le molestaba un poco. Yuuto por su parte al comenzar el día se ponía sus gafas, pocas eran las veces en que dejaba que Yuka mirase sus bellos ojos color carmesí.

\- Buenos días querido- Yuka le salta y abraza.

\- Buenos días, querida mariposa.

\- Iré a ver si Anzu ha despertado.- Yuka le besa y se levanta con ánimos. Su primer día ahora comenzaba. Fue a la habitación pero la niña seguía en un profundo sueño, ¿cuando fue la última vez que durmió en una cama tan cómoda? Ella sonrió y cerró, bajó a hacer el desayuno.

Yuuto al rato bajó, los gatos estaban en medio de su desayuno, aunque siempre se acercan para que ambos les den de su comida, Yuka siempre les da pero él es un poco más firme con ellos. Besó a Yuka y se sentaron a desayunar, ella terminó antes.

\- Iré a prepararme y luego iré con Anzu.

\- De acuerdo- Yuuto sonríe.

Yuka va a prepararse y en unos minutos estába lista, fue al cuarto de Anzu y apagó la lámpara de noche, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar un poco la luz mañanera, entró al armario por la ropa de la niña. Anzu abrió los ojos viendo que ya era de día, Yuka en ese momento salió.

\- Buenos días Anzu.- la pequeña sonrió y Yuka la tomó en brazos.- Es hora de un baño.

Yuka jugó un poco con ella, había burbujas por todo el baño flotando en el aire, luego la arregló para bajar a desayunar, Anzu se vio en el espejo, su nueva vida comenzaba hoy, un nuevo estilo, una habitación diferente, nuevos sabores y una nueva familia.

Ambas bajaron, Yuuto estaba esperando verla.- Buenos días pequeña princesa- se acercó y besó su cabeza- Yuka traeré a los chicos en un rato y las chicas vendrán a conocer a Anzu.

\- De acuerdo, haré un pastel, vamos Anzu, a desayunar.

Un rato después, Yuka estaba en la cocina y Anzu jugando y viendo tv a la vez ya que le encantaba ver los programas que pasaban, Yuuto la vio unos instantes y sonrió, pues le alegraba tenerla en casa y ver lo rápido que se adaptaba.

\- ¡Yuka, saldré un rato con mis amigos y luego vendremos!

Yuka se asomó desde la cocina- De acuerdo ya casi termino con el pastel.

Los ojos de Anzu se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al oír la palabra pastel . Le encantaban las cosas dulces.

Yuka terminó de decorar el pastel y lo guardó, recibió una llamada y se puso a conversar hasta que tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir, Natsumi y Fuyuuka con sus pequeños, Haruna y Aki, las cuatro entraron a empujones.

\- Perdón por entrar de esta forma- se disculpa Aki por sus amigas, Yuka solo niega.

\- ¡¿Y la niña?! ¿dónde está?- pregunta Natsumi, a lo que Yuka señala la sala, ellas van corriendo.

Las cuatro ven a la niña jugando, luego las voltea a ver, Yuka ya había colgado para ir con ellas.

\- Yuka ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunta Haruna.

\- Su nombre es Anzu.

\- Hola Anzu- Haruna se le acerca con cuidado; le hizo saber que ahora sería su tía. Tomó su pequeña mano y la acercó más para poder cargarla; las demás se acercan a verla.

\- Es muy linda- Natsumi le acaricia la mejilla- Anzu-chan, él es Ryo, espero se lleven bien.- El niño sonrió ampliamente.

\- Y ella es Naoko, espero sean buenas amigas.- Fuyuuka la presentó- Yuka tu niña es muy bella.

\- Me encanta su tierna carita, ¿Yuka tú de entre tantas niñas, cómo supiste quien era la indicada?- pregunta Aki, interesada en saber como ocurrió todo.

\- Pues cuando llegamos ella se tropezó con la pierna de Yuuto haciendola caer, fue a la primera que vimos y me enamoró su forma de ser, tan tímida, curiosa, algo rebelde y su ternura. Tras eso supimos que ella era la indicada.

Dejaron a los tres en el suelo, para que se conocieran mejor, Ryo no le quitaba los ojos, Anzu y Naoko se hicieron amigas para comenzar a jugar, aunque el niño se incluyó. Sus madres se alegraron al ver que se llevaban bien los tres. Al ver pasar a uno de los gatos, Anzu dijo "gato", los otros dos miraron en la dirección del animal, luego los tres fueron a perseguirle.

Yuka recordó aquel pastel que había hecho- Les traeré una rebanada de pastel a todas- va a la cocina y prepara todo, luego va a repartir los platos a ellas. Al ver los niños el dulce van donde sus madres.

\- ¡Mami!- Dijo Ryo- Quiero...

\- ¡Mama!- Dijo Naoko. Anzu ve a los otros diciendo mamá y queda paralizada, no sabe como llamar a Yuka, además de que quiere pastel.

\- Anzu...- Yuka la saca de sus pensamientos- tu rebanada de pastel, ven sientate para que puedas comer.- Ella subió al sofá y Yuka se sentó a su lado para darle de comer.

Todas hablaban animadamente de sus pequeños, para luego mirar a Haruna y Aki y cuestionarlas con la mirada.

\- ¡No estoy lista!- dijo Aki rápidamente.

\- Y yo estoy tratando de que mi hermano acepte mi relación, no puedo ni pensar en boda y menos en niños.- Haruna miró a su cuñada- Yuka habla con mi hermano y convencelo de que acepte mi relación.

\- Creía yo que él ya lo había aceptado. Pero bueno intentaré hacer algo, por que quiero que seas feliz.

Pasan hablando amenamente mientras los pequeños juegan juntos, suena el teléfono y Yuka se levanta para contestar; era Kidou que le llamaba para informarle que irian a la casa él y sus amigos. Yuka miró un momento la sala y abrió los ojos, los juguetes estaban por todos lados.

\- Si, les avisaré a las chicas que ya vienen. Hasta al rato- Yuka colgó y fue con todas- Yuuto y los demás vienen en camino. Necesito ordenar los juguetes.

\- No te preocupes te ayudaremos- dijo Natsumi.

Todas se pusieron a ordenar y en poco tiempo el salón quedó listo para recibir a los visistantes que venían, pero no era tan molesto para Natsumi y para Fuyuka, sus casas estaban un tanto llena de juguetes por todos lados.

\- Akio le compra muñecas y tantos accesorios, la sala es un desastre.- dijo Fuyuka recordando cuando su marido llega con obsequios para su hija.

\- Y ni se diga de mi casa, es un estadio, ya sabes con todo esto del futbol que no sale de la cabeza de Mamoru. Pero tengo que poner orden, no quiero tener que reponer objetos todo el tiempo, siempre los mando afuera. Cuando eres madre tienes que tener equilibrio.

\- Bueno no será problema, siempre me he llevado bien con niños pequeños, se que no será facil, pero darémos lo mejor para guiarla y educarla con valores y principios. Además uno aprende algo nuevo cada día.

Pasan los minutos y Kidou junto a algunos amigos llegan; Fudo, Kazemaru, Sakuma, Genda, Endo y Goenji. Naoko y Ryo escucharon las voces de sus padres y corrieron a darles un abrazo, en cambio Anzu se quedó solo observando hasta que su nuevo padre se acerca a ella para presentarla con sus amigos.

\- Anzu, mi vida- la toma en brazos y la lleva con los demas.

-Kidou-kun, ¿ella es tu hija?, es muy bonita- Fudo elogió a Anzu- tenme a la mía y dame a la tuya- intercambian niñas, a lo que la hija de Fudo abraza a Kidou, se siente tan bien con él en cambio Anzu estaba apenada.- Dale un beso a tío Akio.

\- ¡Fudo!- Reclamó Kidou, activando su modo sobreprotector.

Endo solo rió a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo para que dejara de sobreproteger a la niña. Fudo insistió a la pequeña Anzu hasta que consiguió que ella le diera un pequeño beso.

Sakuma saludó a su amigo y a la pequeña, Genda tría obsequios de parte de ambos. Yuka estaba cerca y Sakuma fue a hablar con ella.

\- Espero que seas responsable con esa pequeña, ¿que hiciste de almuerzo? Muero de hambre.

\- Hola Sakuma-san, que bueno que saludas.- Yuka había aprendido a llevar las cosas con él, aunque a Sakuma nunca le agradó ella intentaba soportarla por Kidou, solo lo hacía por que ella era la persona que había escogido su amigo. Yuka siguió- No te preocupes no soy la misma que conociste hace unos años, puedo encargarme de la niña y tú ¿para cuando adoptas?

\- ¿Yo?... no estoy para eso, mucha responsabilidad además no te tengo que dar cuenta de nada.- dijo Sakuma, en ese momento Fudo se acerca y le pasa a la niña a Yuka.

\- Yuka tu niña es un encanto, aunque Kidou se pasa de protector.

\- Gracias Fudo, respecto a Yuuto ya lo conoces hasta con mi cuñada es sobreprotector.

Mientras aún en el recibidor- ¡Kidou!- Goenji llama la atención de éste- Me da gusto que hagas feliz a Yuka, cuando supe hace dos años que no podía tener hijos me dolió verla en ese estado pero con sus síntomas no habia duda de que esperaba, luego nos golpeó la noticia de que lo perdiera, haz sido un gran esposo con ella. Y ahora tu tienes que seguir cuidandola y a tu nueva hija.

-Si lo haré, y gracias por tu apoyo.- Él aún tenía a Naoko en brazos y la niña le besó la mejilla y sonrió- Dios jamás se quiere soltar de mi.- llega Kazemaru a ayudarle.

-A ver dámela- Kazemaru la toma de la cintura pero ella se aferra fuerte de la camisa de Yuuto.

La niña se negaba a soltarlo, así que Kidou llamó a Fudo para que se la quitara, junto con Kazemaru, ambos lo intentaron.

\- Mi hija te adora- Dijo Fudo aún dando la batalla.

\- Yo la quiero pero... ¡quitenmela!

\- Naoko suelta al tío Kidou- dijo el padre de ésta; pero ella seguía resistiendo hasta que Kidou se resignó.

\- Creo que pasará conmigo la tarde, ni modo.- Respondió él, mientras la pequeña reía victoriosa.

En la sala estaban algunos conversando, otros comiendo y Endo le estaba entregando su obsequio a la pequeña Anzu.

-Anzu-chan esto es para ti, un regalo de mi parte y que todo niño o niña debe tener, aprender a amarlo es lo mas importante.- le entrega un balón.

Ella lo recibe y recuerda que en el Sun garden los niños mayores jugaban al futbol y pasaban el tiempo divirtiendose. Anzu agradece con un dulce "Gracias". Ryo se la llevó a jugar.

Kidou con juegos engañó a Naoko para que lo soltara.- ¡Que alto vuelas!- jugaron al avioncito y la dejó en el piso.- Anda ve a jugar con los demás, yo me quedaré por acá.- Él sube a lo más alto del sofá y la niña se enoja y se va a sentar lejos con los brazos cruzados.

Yuka se acerca a su esposo para darle su pastel, comienza a cuestionarlo- ¿Que haces arriba?- Kidou señala la razón, y Yuka rie- le arruinas la ilución del primer amor.

Luego no te pongas celosa- Yuuto baja a sentarse y toma su plato.

Pasaron el día conversando, Fuyuuka durmió a su hija para que se le pasara el enojo.

-Tu hija es muy linda- dice Endo- es tan tranquila, está en su mejor momento, la infancia.

-Si la hubieses visto cuando estaba en aquel lugar, te partiría el corazón.- Dice Kidou

-Nos mostró una linda sonrisa, creo que su rostro no reflejaba alegría desde que sus padres murieron.- Dijo Yuka recordando aquel momento en el que la conoció.

\- Realmente se ve muy feliz con ustedes, serán buenos padres; estoy seguro de ello.- dijo Endo.

Ya llegaba la tarde y todos fueron despidiendose, Fuyuuka habló con Yuka, es una costumbre dejar a Naoko cuando ella tiene turno temprano y Fudo trabajara, así que le avisaba que el lunes la dejaría.

La casa solo quedó con los habitantes de ella, fue un día agotador y Yuka tomó a la niña para ir a cenar, luego la bañó, cepilló sus dientes y Yuuto le escogía su pijama para que se la pusiera; luego leerle un cuento y ella quedó dormida. Ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches su nueva madre la cubrió con la manta y puso el conejo cerca de ella.

Fueron a su habitación y Yuka se sentó en la cama, estaba algo agotada, su esposo tomaría un baño- ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó, ella solo asintió, tomaron un baño largo, conversaban sobre las cosas que pasaron en el día. Yuuto estaba observando el rostro de su esposa que irradiaba alegría. Ellos se pusieron la pijama y se acostaron a descansar junto a sus gatos que dormían en el final de la cama.

* * *

Holiii, dejo esto por aquí...


	4. Viejos Recuerdos

**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, este viene un poquito subido de tono. Disculpen esta versión beta.**

* * *

 **Viejos Recuerdos**

* * *

Era lunes 5:12 am el timbre de la mansión Kidou sonaba, Yuka estaba despierta ya que preparaba el desayuno y almuerzo de su esposo, el mensionado estaba arriba arreglandose. Yuka fue a abrir y recibir a Fuyuuka con la niña que estaba dormida.

\- Hola Yuka, buenos días, te dejo a Naoko.

\- Si, la llevaré junto con Anzu,- Fuyuuka se la entrega y le deja su bolso.

\- Ahora me tengo que ir- Ella besa la cabeza de su hija- Saludos a Kidou y a Anzu.- se despide.

\- Si, hasta luego- Yuka cierra después de despedirse, toma el bolso y sube con la niña en brazos, cuando entran a la habitación ella despierta.

\- Tía Yuka...- dijo con un tono somnoliento. Yuka la dejó sentada en el sofá mientras arreglaba un espacio, Anzu igual despertó.

\- Mi vida, Naoko ha venido a quedarse, hazle un espacio.- Yuka ayudó a Anzu a moverse y luego acostó a Naoko.- Mis lindas princesas duerman que aún no sale el sol.- Ella las besó a ambas y apagó la luz, solo dejó la lamparita de noche encendida y salió cerrando la puerta.

Las pequeñas quedaron sola, almenos Anzu no se sentía sola. Yuka al salir de la habitación se encontró con Kidou, le contó que había llegado Naoko, ambos bajaron.

Llegó la hora de irse a trabajar, Kidou subio a despedirse de Anzu y de Naoko que aún dormían; luego de su esposa y partió a su trabajo. Yuka después de que él se fuera, decidió ir a descansar hasta que fueran las ocho de la mañana o hasta que las niñas despertaran.

Anzu abrió sus ojos y miró a su compañera, se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana, el sol brillaba y recordó en ese momento a sus padres.

\- Mamá... Papá...- dijo con profunda tristeza, los extrañaba. En ese momento entró su nueva madre.

\- Anzu pensé que estabas aún dormida- sonrió.- Espero que hayas tenido buena noche mi pequeña.- la niña asintió- me alegro- fue a despertar a Naoko y ésta sólo se quejaba ya que no quería levantarse. Yuka solo dejó que despertara a su ritmo mientras llevaba a su hija a prepararse.

Le tomó unos veinte minutos alistar a Anzu mientras Naoko estaba parada sin hacer nada, aún con sueño. Luego era el turno de ésta, Yuka la ayudó mientras Anzu tomó su libro de colorear y se sentó a pintar mientras esperaba.

Al rato estaban en la cocina; Yuka les hizo un rico desayuno. Sus gatos estaban sólo mirando la comida. Luego de desayunar las llevó al jardín para que jugaran al aire libre mientras ella hacía algo de jardinería.

Anzu tenía su balón afuera y Naoko se le ocurrió jugar e imitar a su padre- Anzu-chan serás Kidou Yuuto y yo seré Fudo Akio.

\- Pero yo no sé como ser él...- dijo Anzu a lo que Naoko se puso a pensar.

\- Papá cuenta que tío Kidou usaba capa roja y unas gafas extrañas, podemos conseguir algo igual.- Fueron con Yuka- Tía Yuka queremos jugar y quiero ser mi padre y Anzu necesita una capa y gafas para que sea tío Kidou.

Yuka no entendía mucho, además su esposo había omitido ciertas cosas del pasado, pero bueno si necesitaban esos objetos ella buscaría algo similar. Con indicacion de que la capa tenía que ser roja, ella tomó una sábana de las que le compró a Anzu y la ató alrededor del cuello.- Respecto a las gafas compraré unas para que puedan jugar la próxima, ahora usen su imaginación que es lo más hermoso que tienen ¿sí? vayan a jugar.

Las niñas asintieron y fueron a jugar mientras Yuka fue a ordenar sus cosas de jardinería y luego iría a ponerse ropa más cómoda para hacerles una merienda rica a las pequeñas.

La niñas jugaron hasta que se cansaron y quedaron acostadas en el cesped, Yuka salió para llamarlas, ellas se levantaron y fueron dentro.

\- Les he preparado una pequeña merienda, galletas de animalitos y ¿quieren jugo o leche?

Ambas pidieron leche. Mientras merendaban veían la televisión.

En una preparatoria cualquiera. Biblioteca

\- ¿Que harás este fin de semana?- Pregunta una chica de orbes violeta.

\- Acabo de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante; trabajaré el fin de semana.- dijo la de orbes verdes.

\- Tienes suerte yo aún debo de encontrar uno, para que el próximo año alquilemos una casona de campo y pasemos juntos con los amigos. Invitaré a Yuka para que nos acompañe.

\- Dudo que quiera acompañarnos, debe de estar ocupada con ser madre, además ella no pertenece a los más jóvenes. Tiene otra etapa de vida.

\- Que importa será mi invitada, como adulto resposable y esas cosas.

\- Excusas todos somos independientes hace mucho y lo sabes. Pero bueno dejando de lado ese asunto tu que harás este fin.

\- Ah... iré a patinar el sábado con Takuto y el domingo tiene resital de piano, asistiré ese día para darle mi apoyo. Y hablando de mi novio cuando le harás caso a tus pretendientes.

\- Akane estás loca, yo no tengo ningún pretendiente.- dijo Midori algo avergonzada ya que estos temas propios no los tocaba.

\- Si los tienes o ¿es que cerraste tu corazón?

\- Yo pues...- en eso timbró el movil de esta pelirroja- ¡un mensaje!...- lo leyó- Es de Aoi, dice que nos veamos después de clases en la cafetería de siempre.

Akane igual recibió la notificación- Claro que si iremos- dijo Akane para luego enviar un mensaje de confirmación de vuelta.

Midori se levantó- Llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase- devolvió el libro que leía y salió antes.

Akane sólo se levantó- eso es porque no haz podido olvidar a Nishiki-kun.

De vuelta en la casa Kidou.

\- Tia Yuka... tengo que ir- Naoko se estaba aguantando.

\- Si claro vamos. Yuka la llevó al baño pero ya fue tarde; Naoko se echó a llorar, no lo había logrado.- No te preocupes será la próxima.

Anzu fue al baño a ver que pasaba y se dió cuenta de lo sucedido. Recordó en ese momento las veces que Hitomiko le enseñaba pero ¿cuándo estaría lista? Sentía un poco de temor por ese asunto del baño, y ¿si Yuka la regañaba?

\- Anzu...- Yuka sacó de sus pensamientos a la niña- ¿Quieres ir? o ¿tienes el pañal cargado?

\- Quiero cambio... pañal mojado.- dijo triste.

\- De acuerdo princesa, bien vamos- las llevó a su habitación y las recostó en su cama que es más amplia y las cambió.- Listo pequeñas princesitas, luceros del amanecer.

Yuka pensó un poco para enseñarlas a ir al baño, tomaría apuntes de cada cuanto sentían ganas después de tomar liquidos y para el del dos igual.

Llegó el almuerzo, Yuka les llevó su comida a la mesita de la habitación y comieron juntas ya que ella igual se incluyó. Después de un trago amargo ellas la pasaron bien con este almuerzo. Luego jugaron con los juguetes, Yuka les leyó un libro y rieron ante las voces de los personajes que ella les hacía.

Eran las dos de la tarde y las pilas de las niñas se agotaron, ella las acomodó para que tomaran la siesta. Bajó a llamar a su esposo y contarle su propuesta para enseñar a ir al baño, entre otras cosas. Aprovechando que estuvieran durmiendo hizo las labores del hogar con su magia y otras como un humano ordinario.

El día pasó volando, las niñas se encontraban tomando el té imaginario de jugo de manzana en la habitación con unos peluches de invitados.

Llegó Fudo a buscar a su hija.- Hola Yuka ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien gracias, adelante.

El pasó dentro- Y ¿cómo les va?

\- Excelente, por mi parte no sabes lo encantada que estoy, es algo que no puedo explicar pero lo que siento es amor, ternura y mucha felicidad.

\- Te comprendo perfectamente es fascinante. Aunque te juro que dije que esto de ser padre no era lo mío.

\- ¿No? ¿en serio? ¿si dijiste eso?

\- Nunca lo comenté con nadie y como eres mi amiga te lo diré- Fuyuuka pensó en no tenerla, sabes, eramos jóvenes y pues yo dije que si, me haría cargo.

\- Te agradezco que confíes en mi, no lo comentaré, te lo juro. Oye tu hija te debe estar esperando, está jugando con Anzu.

-Subiré por ella.- Él subió y tocó la puerta.

\- Papá...- ella corrió a sus brazos y el la cargó para abrazarla.

\- ¿Te portaste bien? mi niña hermosa.

\- Si señor papá.

\- Mañana vendras a jugar con Anzu.- Fudo miró a la mencionada- Hasta luego querida Anzu.

\- Bye bye...- ella se despidió.

Fudo tomó la maleta y bajó las escaleras con su hija en brazos, se despidió de Yuka.

\- Me saludas a Kidou.

\- Si, de acuerdo, tengan cuidado. Hasta mañana.

En otra parte, en casa Midori.

Midori tenía esa tarde huéspedes, sus mejores amigas Aoi y Akane. Habían estado en la cafetería mientras conversaban sobre las pequeñas vacaciones que planeaban para el próximo año.

Pero ahora tocaba hacer la cena, entre todas ayudaron, olvidaba mencionar que ésta vivía sola rentando un pequeño departamento que sus padres le ayudaban a pagar.

Comieron su cena, luego tomaron un baño y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes.

Aoi estaba un poco ida, ya que siempre en sus pensamientos estaba Tenma, y le dolía que saliera con otras chicas ya que ella para él era solo una amiga.

\- ¡Estoy decidida!- dijo Aoi asustando a sus amigas por la repentina reacción.

\- ¿Decidida?- preguntó Midori

\- Si- dijo más calmada- ¿Conocen el juego de la botella?- las otras asintieron- pues jugaremos el año que viene y haré que la botella lo señale, asi me tocará besarlo y con mi beso sabrá lo que siento. Necesito practicar.

\- A mi no me mires- dijo Akane.

\- Y menos a mi que experiencia no tengo.- Dijo Midori volviendo la mirada a su libreta de apuntes.

\- Ya pero no estaba pensando en ustedes, estaba pensando en un objeto.

\- Toma el espejo y coquetéale y luego te lanzas- Propuso Midori.

\- No besaré un objeto, es asqueroso.

\- Usa tu mano y ya verás.- Dijo Akane.

\- Si, creo que es buena opción.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando precionabamos a Yuka para que besara o tuviera relaciones, que era lo más normal entre los más jóvenes?- preguntó Akane a sus amigas.

\- Si- dijo Midori recordando lo de hace unos años- Creo que me siento mal por haber dicho eso, mira que no es facil entregar el corazón y que no te lo destrozen.

\- Si les digo que cuando yo lo hice con Takuto todo fue bien hasta que llegó el momento de que entrara y no se de donde saqué valor para no llorar, estaba muy estrecha.

\- Si pues, ahora de seguro es un paseo para ti.- dijo Aoi como relajo.

\- Sólo lo hemos hecho cuatro veces, es dificil encontrar el lugar y sacar tiempo.

\- Cuenta amiga, ¿dónde fue que lo hicieron?- preguntó Midori queriendo saber ya que siempre las dejaba con las ganas de saber todo.

\- Si, claro mis aprendices, la primera vez nos armamos de valor para el 14 de febrero de este año. Fuimos a una farmacia y yo me quedé afuera, no era capaz de moverme por la vergüenza, recuerdo que él salió como un tomate y pues me mostró la bolsita de compra.

\- Que valor- rió Aoi- yo estaría igual de avergonzada.

\- Teníamos miedo era de entrar a la casa de citas, pero lo hicimos, la chica que cobraba estaba leyendo una revista para adultos, levantó la mirada y nos atendió diciendo "¿cuántas horas?" nos quedaríamos una y ella nos miró de arriba abajo mientras mirábamos a otro lado- Akane comenzó a reir sintiendo vergüenza por lo que pasó en ese momento de su vida.- Siguió diciendo "necesitarán por lo menos dos". Tomamos la tarifa de dos y pagamos y nos entregaron la llave del cuarto.

\- Me imagino sus caras- dijo Midori para partirse de risa junto Aoi.

\- Entramos y nos pusimos "cómodos" nos quitamos los abrigos, le dije que iria al baño, leí un manga días antes de todo eso para prepararme y tomar apuntes; me duché rápido y me vestí nuevamente.

\- Tonta, hubieras salido así para que pasara rápido todo eso.- Dijo Midori.

\- ¡Quisiera verte en mi situación!... continúo, salí y él estaba sentado en la cama y tuve la genial idea de ver una peli de adultos, solo para ver algo que nos tranquilizara pero no fue así, fue demaciado para los dos así que terminamos quitandola con torpeza. Nos tranquilizamos y comenzamos a besarnos. "¿estás segura?" me preguntó y yo asentí y dije que lo amaba, que quería que pasara lo que habíamos dejado pendiente, fue dulce conmigo, me trató como si de una flor fuera, no lloré así que le clavé las uñas en la espalda- Aoi y Midori rieron- ¡no es de risa! ya no les cuento.

\- Continúa- pidió Aoi.

\- No sé como no se rieron de Yuka.-dijo Akane.

\- Fue la curiosidad que no nos dejó.- siguió Midori.

\- Ajá, pues para resumirles lo hicimos y no nos quedamos dormidos, solo mirando hacia el techo, no dijimos nada, estabamos recuperando el aliento, mi mente no podía pensar y trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Luego el se sentó de golpe y me miró, pero su mirada era de terror, se había olvidado de protegerse.

\- Error de principiante- Dijo Aoi riendo.

\- Vamos, no te rías, no pasó nada, la segunda vez lo hicimos en mi casa, mis padres salieron de viaje el fin de semana y pues aprovechando, y las últimas veces en otras casas de citas.

\- Pero supongo que si se protegieron, ¿o no?- preguntó Midori.

\- Siii... no cometimos más ese error, ahora todo es más facil entre nosotros. Ahora que saben bien mi cuento de amor ¿podemos terminar la tarea?

En otra parte

Kidou volvió a casa; Yuka estaba terminando de hacer la cena y Anzu estaba coloreando el dibujo de una bailarina. La niña gira la cabeza y ve a Kidou llegar.

\- Hola princesita- él se puso a la altura de Anzu.

\- Hola...- dijo ella, se levantó y le entregó una hoja de papel con un dibujo, lo abrazó y sin más se fue donde Yuka.

Kidou no esperaba ese abrazo tan espontaneo de parte de ella, luego miró el dibujo y en el estaba él dibujado, Yuka y en el centro Anzu, a los lados estaban los gatos y una casa a su alrededor con un corazón en la cabeza de la niña.

\- Anzu... yo igual te quiero.- Dijo él y fue a la cocina- Hola Yuka, ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien, esta hermosa niña se ha portado de maravilla- toma a Anzu en brazos y besa su mejilla, para ponerla en la periquera y darle su plato de comida.

Yuuto se sentó y Yuka igual cerca de Anzu para ayudarla en lo que necesitara y cenaron. Luego de eso subieron, él a quitarse el saco y la corbata y dejar su maletin y ella Ayudaba a Anzu que ya tenía sueño a cepillar sus dientes y darle un baño. Luego la vistió y Yuuto entró para cubrirla con la sábana y poner a su lado el conejito de compañia, ambos la besaron, él salió y Yuka se quedó recogiendo y vió uno de sus dibujos, era similar al que tenía Yuuto. Ella acomodó todo dejando solo la lamparita de noche y salió con el dibujo en mano, no pudo contener las lágrimas de la emoción y llegó a su habitación.

\- Mira lo que ha dibujado- se lo muestra- no pensé que esto pudiese pasar así de rápido, creo que en estos momentos soy la madre más feliz del mundo- sonrió.

\- Yo tengo uno igual- Yuuto le muestra el suyo- lo pondré en mi maletín de trabajo.

\- Yuuto yo quería preguntar ¿qué sabes tú de una capa roja y unas gafas?

Kidou se sienta en una silla mirandola- Eso es parte de mi pasado, mis años de escuela en la adolescencia. ¿Por qué la pregunta cariño?

\- Lo que pasa es que las niñas querían jugar representandote a ti y a Fudo.- Yuka contó lo que Naoko dijo y Yuuto no había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo, se paró y fue al armario sacó una caja de madera y la abrió develando esos objetos, algo deteriorados por el tiempo; se los muestra a Yuka.

\- Vaya así que de esto se trataba, que bellos tus tesoros, ¿me permites solo copiar las gafas?

\- Si, adelante.

Yuka hizo una replica, pero Kidou advirtió que solo podía usarlos encima de la cabeza o como colgantes en el cuello ya que reducir la visión podía afectarla un poco.

Antes de dormir Yuka discutió con Kidou el asunto de que Anzu dejara los pañales, le pondría empeño; leyó un poco, un libro de ayuda a padres primerizos para luego caer rendida, su esposo le quitó el objeto de la mano y la cubrió con la manta y dandole un beso en la frente para luego apagar la luz y dormir.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	5. Mi Querida Haruna

**Mi querida Haruna**

* * *

Otoño, hojas en las veredas y parques, el cielo grisaceo y el ambiente frío, era domingo por la tarde y Sakuma estaba preparando té para Fudo quien estaba de visita y para él.

Sakuma le entrega la taza a Fudo para luego tomar asiento delante de éste.- Tu más que nadie sabes mis sentimientos por Kidou ya que compartimos el mismo sentir.

\- ¿Qué con eso?... dejé los mios enterrados hace varios años desde que él y Touko estuvieron de novios.- respondió Fudo

\- Vale esto de los sentimientos los he ido calmando- suspiró- Cuando Touko terminó con él sentí que esa podía ser mi oportunidad, estuve a su lado cuando estuvo deprimido, sin ganas de vivir, traté de mandar señales pero no me hizo caso alguno. Después de haberse casi recuperado aparece ella...

\- Yuka ¿cierto?

\- Si, le llegué a tomar demasiado odio y más cuando le terminó a Kidou... tanto que me desquité impulsivamente con ella.

\- Woa ¿qué hiciste?

\- Le di un puñetazo en la mejilla- dijo Sakuma sin ocultar detalle- no se lo perdonaría pero luego nos contó el motivo a Kojiro y a mi.

\- Si, todos lo conocemos ahora, vamos ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Que esa vez no pude acercarme, me sentí mal al haber actuado sin saber las razones y que de alguna manera ella intentó alejarse por el bien de Kidou, prefirió la felicidad de él antes que la de ella. Yo sé que Kidou quería formar una familia y conmigo no iba a poder ser, el punto es que ella igual está en mi posición pero Kidou insistió en continuar con la boda aún sabiendo la escasa probabilidad de que ella quede embarazada.

\- Cierto, ellos iban a tener uno pero lo perdieron, entiendo tu punto, "como es posible que él la eligiera siendo igual a tí" ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas, he estado investigando el todos los problemas médicos de una mujer que no puede embarazarse, he descartado algunos pero no logro adivinar cuál es su problema.

Fudo queda pensando un momento para luego seguir- Pensé que eras feliz al lado de Genda-kun.

\- Si lo soy, solo tengo cosas atoradas dentro, necesitaba desahogarme y no puedo hacerlo con él y tú eres lo más cercano.

\- Que considerado de tu parte contarme esto... aunque siento que en todo esto te preocupas por Yuka.

\- ¿Y-yo? no te equivoques- se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

En un parque de Inazuma Yuuto, Yuka y Anzu estaban de paseo, vaya que habían muchas hojas; tenían un mantel y Yuka estaba sentada mientras su esposo estaba jugando con la niña.

Yuuto le enseñaba a recolectar hojas para luego lanzarlas al aire, Anzu veía como caían a su alrededor. Yuka se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y le dió un vuelta, para ellos verla reír era suficiente. Yuuto la cargó en sus hombros, a caballito la llevó a dar un paseo mientra su esposa les tomaba una foto.

En ese momento una mujer se quedó mirándolos ya que ella todos los días tomaba el camino del parque para ir a trabajar.

\- Anzu...- dijo en un susurro, había pasado mucho desde que no la veía.- Tienes nueva familia- solo se quedó mirando, ella había sido su niñera; ahora trabajaba en otra casa.

Yuuto ayudó a guardar las cosas a su esposa mientras Anzu estaba distraída mirando una que otra hoja callendo de un árbol.

Una vez guardaron todos Yuka la llamó y esta solo corrió con ellos para luego irse los tres en el auto a casa de la madre de Yuka. Su antigua niñera reaccionó ya que observó todo el tiempo y siguió su camino.

Era lunes muy temprano en la mañana en casa de Haruna.

Se sentía un agradable aroma en el ambiente, Tachimukai estaba preparando el desayuno y en eso entra una muy asueñada pero molesta Haruna.

\- ¿Por qué no me has levantado?- reclamó y este solo la volteó a ver.

\- Buenos días cariño, pensé en darte una sorpresa y que descansaras un poco más.- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro; Haruna solo lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Gracias... por este detalle.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo servido, se sentaron a comer.

\- ¿Le dirás a tu hermano?- preguntó muy serio el chico.

\- No creo que sea el momento, sabes que se enojaría si le dijera que tu y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos a otra casa me armaría un lío, eso creo. Él acepta nuestro noviazgo pero no sabe que tu te quedas algunas veces a dormir. Eso lo omito siempre.

\- No me quiero entrometer pero su esposa es demasiado joven y ahí no pasa nada.

\- Cierto, pero Yuka es lo suficientemente madura en estos momentos, claro que siempre quize que fuera novia de mi hermano. Mi hermano tiene que aceptar la realidad y dejar de lado su sobreprotección conmigo, tiene que entender que quiero ser feliz.

\- Y que queremos casarnos y formar una linda familia- sonrió y tomó la mano de Haruna.- trata de decircelo cuanto antes, así como me lo dijiste a mi.

\- Espero que entienda.- Haruna se lleva un bocado de fruta a la boca.

Ese mismo dia a eso de las tres de la tarde Kidou recibe un mensaje de Tachimukai, lo cual le hace fruncir el ceño.

"Necesitamos hablar, te espero en la cafetería de siempre a las 5"

\- ¿Ahora que querrá?

Sakuma se acerca a su amigo- No frunzas tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas; por cierto ¿querras una aspirante para asistente?

\- Si, ya que tú igual tendrás una no me vendría mal, necesito que me organice.

\- Entonces te dejaré los cinco expedientes de las aspirantes.

\- Los revisaré en casa, saldré temprano.

Kidou se levantó y metió las carpetas en su maletín, para isre con Sakuma al entrenamiento.

En la casa Yuka estaba en compañía de Natsumi, Ryo, Naoko y Anzu.

Estaban probando los disfraces de halloween a los pequeños; el disfraz de Anzu era de una bailarina.

\- Sospecho que Anzu quiere aprender ballet- Dijo Natsumi.

\- Es un hecho, es lo que ve en tv, lo que dibuja todo el tiempo, la inscribiré cuando cumpla tres, se que será difícil ya que yo en lo que tenga que ver con deportey ejercicios no soy buena, pero Yuuto puede hacer algo para mantenerla en forma.

\- Muy bien- respondió para luego mostrar el disfraz de su hijo, un balón de futbol- si es esto- dijo Natsumi desilucionada- Endo y su obseción ya sabes, lo compró en internet.

\- Si ya me imagino, y el disfraz de Naoko será de princesa, Fuyuuka-san lo guardó para pasado mañana.

Naoko se acercó solo para contar un poco del disfraz- Es de una princesa con un largo pelo y lleva un sapo.

\- Luciran los tres perfectos.

\- ¡Yo quiero golosinas!- Dijo Anzu ya que sería la primera vez que iría a pedir.

\- Siii golosinas.- dijo Ryo

\- Madre mía estos niños quieren un dolor de panza y caries.-Terminó de añadir Yuka.

Eran las cinco y Kidou llegó a la cafetería, entró y en ese momento lo recibió una chica.

\- ¿Sorano? ¿pero qué...?

\- Bienvenido señor ¿desea que lo lleve a su mesa?

\- Si, Tachimukai me espera.- dijo con extrañeza.

\- Por aquí por favor- dijo la peliazul sonriente, lo llevó hasta la mesa y él se sentó frente a su amigo.

\- Kidou, bienvenido- Dijo Tachimukai, ella les muestra el menú.- Yo invito, pide lo que quieras.

\- Pues en ese caso tomaré una taza de café Blue Mountain, solo un poco de leche y dos de azúcar.

\- De acuerdo y ¿para usted?

\- Yo tomaré un capuchino, con el diseño de gatito y con cacao ¿si?

\- Anotado- Aoi se retira para llevar la orden.

Tachimukai estaba pensando como comenzar una coversación y Kidou se preguntaba que hacía en una cafetería moe moe. Ya había venido antes con algunos amigos para pasarla bien, habían reclutado a nuevas chicas y nuevamente la sorpresa de ver a otra conocida.

\- Buenas tardes, espero que lo disfruten- dejó las tazas con cuidado, gracia y elegancia.- Esto viene con el capuchino de gatito.

\- ¡Oh gracias!- dijo de lo más feliz Tachimukai, eran unas orejas de neko.

\- ¡Yamana!- la llamó el de gafas.

\- Desea algo más.

\- ¿Si?... saber que hacen trabajando aquí.

\- Lo siento mucho, no puedo en este momento- se acerca un poco- si quiere puede esperar hasta la salida, salgo a las 6:15. - Con permiso.

\- Las chicas que atienden son muy amables- estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kidou.

\- Creo que esto te resta puntos para tu relación con mi hermana. Porque estás admirando a otras chicas y más si son menores.

\- No lo hago con mala intensión, este sitio es muy agradable, y quería decirte sobre la relación de Haruna y mía.

\- ¿A sí?- Kidou bebió un poco de café.

\- Si... quisiera tener un futuro con ella, nos amamos y queremos tu permiso para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

\- El matrimonio, a eso te refieres, ¿quieres casarte con ella?

\- Si... eso y que no quiero estar más solo, ella es una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa en todos los sentidos, es amable y cariñosa. Es mi querida Haruna, mi fresca primavera.

\- Ella es así, eso lo sé, ¿estás preparado para dar ese gran paso?... Lo dudo- Kidou tomó de golpe su café- No hay ningun hombre digno para mi hermana.

\- ¡Kidou-san! demostraré que puedo ser digno de ella.

\- Veamos que harás para poder ganarte mi aprobación.- dijo sin más, se levantó de la silla y se retiró del lugar.

Tachimukai siguió tomando su café y pagó la cuenta, luego salió algo pensativo, de alguna manera le demostraría que él era digno de ella. Kidou había ido a la tienda de a lado por un paquete de golosinas y lo vió irse. Se sentó en su auto a esperar que fueran las seis. Llamó a casa avisando que llegaría algo tarde.

Llegó la hora de la salida de las chicas, él salió de su auto y se les acercó.

\- Ahora sí, ¿me van a contar?- pidió él.

Akane comenzó- Pues hemos conseguido trabajo, tenemos planes y esto nos viene bien, tener experiencia de trabajo, es normal.

\- Si, comprendo, pero ¿por qué este sitio?

\- ¿Le molesta?- pregunta Aoi.

\- No pero ¿Qué no tienen miedo a los acosos de hombres con malas intensiones?

\- Eso que importa, tenemos reglas en la cafetería, por el momento no ha pasado nada, además no es una donde las chicas prestan servicio de compañía.- Dice Akane.

\- Solo tenemos que lucir tiernas y bonitas, se amables y cantar algunas veces. Comenzamos hace un par de semanas, no nos ha ido mal. No tiene que preocuparse es un trabajo temporal.- Siguió Aoi.

\- De acuerdo, recuerden que siempre las cuidaré, las puedo llevar a su casa.

\- No se moleste, nosotras ya nos vamos seguro tiene cosas que hacer- dijo Akane mientras empujaba a su amiga para seguir su camino- Nos saluda a Yuka, bye.

Ambas siguieron, Kidou solo las vió irse- El tiempo ha pasado y ambas crecieron mucho, se volvieron unas jovenes muy hermosas.- dijo para luego subir a su auto e ir a casa.

En casa ya era de noche Yuka estaba sentada con su hija, mientras esperaban a Kidou.

\- Es un hecho Anzu- la niña miró a Yuka- Nuestro jardín está sin hojas y sin flores, seguro en primavera florecerán hermosas.- La pequeña asintió.

Pasó un rato y Anzu vostezó ya que se caía de sueño. Yuka llamó la atención de la pequeña para subir a dormir pero ella se reusó.

\- Yo... quiero... esperar- ella se dejó caer en el regaso de Yuka, y ésta no tuvo más opción que dejarla esperar hasta que por fin él llegó a casa y Anzu despertó y fue a la entrada seguida de su madre.

\- Bienvenido- Yuka fue a tomar las cosas que el traía en las mano.

Kidou cargó a la pequeña Anzu- Princesita hermosa- le da un dulce beso y ésta sonríe. Luego se acerca a Yuka para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Sorano y Yamana te envían saludos.

\- Oh bien... ¿qué? ¿cómo?

Van a la sala y Kidou se sienta con Anzu en sus piernas, mientras Yuka deja la bolsa de dulces y el maletín a un lado.

\- Me las encontré en la tarde, trabajan en una cafetería, ¿lo sabías?

\- Si...- Yuka recordó el sitio- ¿que hac... no, no, no pienso preguntar.

\- Te conozco y te queda la curiosidad de saber que hacía yo ahí. Tachimukai me citó para hablar de Haruna.

\- Bueno, pero ¿me llevarás?- Yuka se levanta con su rostro desbordando ilución ya que el sitio ofrecía objetos.

\- Si...- Kidou miró sus brazos- Anzu se ha dormido aún con tus gritos.

\- Yooo- dijo señalandose, en un tono bajo y entrecerrando los ojos.- Es hora de acostarla, te esperó todo el rato y ya no pudo más, mira lo feliz que duerme.

\- Si, vamos.

Una vez la acostaron le dieron un beso como todas las noche y salieron.

\- Con lo poco que lleva con nosostros nos ha tomado mucho cariño- dijo Kidou.

\- Si- dijo ella. Ambos esperan el momento en que ella por fin diga papá y mamá.

Lo que ellos no saben es que ella siente un terrible miedo a recibir la misma noticia de hace unos meses atrás y es por eso que siempre espera a Kidou.

Kidou cena y Yuka esconde la bolsa de golosinas ya que los niños son unos mounstros cuando ven dulces.

Luego de cenar - Yuka cielo tengo trabajo extra, estaré en el estudio un rato, ¿que harás?

\- Aún es temprano, veré una pelicula con los gatos hoy se me antoja ver Frozen, esfuerzate mucho- se retira a la habitación y pone la peli.

Kidou se sienta y abre su maletín, saca cinco carpetas y comienza a leerlas hasta que encuentra una aspirante que cumple sus expectativas.

\- A ver que tal usted Yoshida Chieko... 20 años.- Kidou mandó un correo solicitando una entrevista con ella para mañana.

Una vez terminado su trabajo fue al cuarto y Yuka estaba dormida con la tele encendida y la parte de la peli en let it go, Yuuto negó con la cabeza- que haré contigo- sonrió y la llamó- a lo que ésta se despertó de golpe diciendo cosas.

\- ¡Yo soy Elsa y Kokoa es Ana!- dijo para luego darse cuenta de que estaba babeando.

\- Sí querída, ya sé que tu hermana es Ana y tu Elsa, lo dices siempre que ves la peli, otra cosa más, te estás volviendo vieja- bromeó a lo que ella no le causó mucha gracia.

\- Malo- le sacó la lengua.

Llegó el siguiente día y Kidou llegó a las ocho, se sentó y en frente su amigo Sakuma.

\- ¿Ya citaste a la aspirante o ninguna te convenció?- preguntó el de cabello platinado.

\- Si, escogí a una y la he citado para las diez y media.

\- ¿La tratarás igual que a tu esposa?

\- Solo le daré instrucciones, nada más.

\- Aún no entiendo como Yuka se enamoró de tí si la tratabas tan mal.- dijo con un tono algo aburrido y pensativo.

Kidou solo alzó la ceja.

Llegó la aspirante a asistente de Sakuma.

\- Miyamoto Ruri- Una chica de 21 años, piel clara, cabello rosa oscuro, recogido en un moño y fleco de lado, sus ojos del mismo tono.- Me esforzaré mucho.

\- Un gusto de conocerla Miyamoto-san, Sakuma Jirou.- Iniciaron la entrevista.

La aspirante a asistente de Kidou fue llamada por éste mismo, ella siguió dentro de la oficina.

\- Yoshida Chieko, gracias por darme la oportunidad.- Una chica de 20 años, piel clara, cabello rubio claro, corto, de ojos azules y usaba unas gafas rojas.

\- Un placer de tenerte con nosotros, de que te unas a este maravilloso instituto, tu trabajo será organizar mi agenda y ayudarme, te entrenaré bien para que puedas ayudar a los del club de futbol.

\- Si señor, como usted ordene.

Las chicas estuvieron bajo la supervisión de ambos y no lo hacían mal, es más iban aprendiendo muy rápido. La asistente de Kidou estaba arreglando cosas mal puestas, ordenando papeles y archivos mientras él estaba revisando cosas sobre entrenamientos, encuentros y etc.

Para la hora del almuerzo Miyamoto se acercó a Yoshida para ir juntas a comer.

\- Estaré con usted en un momento, solo terminaré de pasar esta información.

\- De acuerdo te espero en la cafetería.- Se retira.

Chieko se dirige a su nuevo jefe- ¿Me necesita para algo más? o ¿Ya me puedo ir a almorzar?

\- Ve tranquila, yo también almorzaré- Kidou ve su reloj y saca su fiambrera, su asistente toma en cuenta el pañuelo con el que estaba envuelto, este era de estampados de cerezo.

\- Con permiso- se retira.

Kidou va con Sakuma, Genda y Fudou para tomar el almuerzo y hablar en la sala de juntas.

Mientras en la cafetería estas dos estaban conociendose y hablando de sus jefes. Vamos que ellas estaban consientes para quienes trabajaban, ellos eran leyenda en el mundo del fútbol.

\- Sabes si mi jefe tiene pareja, es casado o sigue en la soltería.- Pregunta Chieko.

Ruri busca información- Tu jefe tiene esposa, aquí dice que es mucho más joven que él, tiene 22 años y para que sepas el cumple de tu jefe es el día 14 de abril.

\- Gracias por la información, que lástima que es casado.

\- ¿Te hacías ilusiones?

Chieko negó con la cabeza rapidamente y luego lo soltó- Bueno sí, pero no soy una roba maridos.

\- Es normal, sabes que eres jóven y que tu jefe no te ayuda en nada pues es muy atractivo al cien, eso hace enamorar a cualquiera. Yo tengo eso controlado. En eso entran los cuatro a buscar algo de tomar en la cafetería y Ruri siente un estremecimiento en el pecho al ver a uno de ellos, Genda Kojiro.

Esta Chieko estaba hablando y se dió cuenta que su compañera estaba demaciado concentrada que tuvo que pasar su mano frente de sus ojos para hacerla volver.- Oye ¿estás bien?

\- Si, me distraje un momento.- ella no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Un rato más tarde Yuuto estaba hablando con Yuka.

\- Me he venido con las niñas a hacer las compras, luego pasaremos por la panadería a comprar pan y dulces. Ahh y les compraré unas canastas en forma de calabaza para los caramelos.

\- Me parece genial, luego me las muestras. Espero se diviertan.

\- Si te dejo, que estas niñas estan implacables con los dulces que hay en el super.- Yuka colgó y las niñas se acercaron con un par de bolsas llenas de golosinas.

\- Más dulces- Dijo Anzu- ¿Podemos llevarlas? Por fa

\- Si tía Yuka.

\- Claro, pero no se las van a comer todas de un golpe.

\- ¡Siii!- dijeron con alegría y Yuka echó a la carretilla los paquetes.

Una vez terminadas las compras las pequeñas Anzu y Naoko iban en el auto balbuceando palabras por lo menos ellas se entendían ya que Yuka comprendía ciertas frases, y trataba de enseñarlas a pronunciar. Llegaron a casa, ella acomodó todo y las niñas fueron con ella por las golosinas.

Yuka abrió la bolsa y sacó seis caramelitos y les entregó tres a cada una.- Se lo comen con cuidado- ellas asintieron luego agradecieron y fueron a sentarse en la alfombra de la sala. Ella siguió asiendo cosas y sacó en frente de los gatos una botella de champú- Mañana toca baño.- Relámpago salió corriendo- ¿Y ahora que dije?

 _En ese mometo Yuka recibió un mensaje de Akane_

"Querida Yuka mañana por la noche pasaremos por tu casa Aoi, Midori y yo, por nuestros dulces, ya sabes o si no sufriras las consecuencias.

Nos vemos, Akane.

\- Bueno aquí las espero. - Yuka tomó el paquete de dulces y sacó uno- pero recordó algo.

 _Flashback_

Hace unos meses atrás, en el hospital, en una consulta.

\- Yuka, debes disminuir la cantidad de azúcar que consumes, si esto sigue así tienes riesgo de una diabetes.

\- Está bien, ya lo sé.

\- Sí lo sabes hazlo por tu salud, sabes que no puedes hacerte eso y procura hacer ejercicio.

\- Lo intentaré- dijo quejándose ya que no le gustaba hacer deportes.

 _Fin de Flashback_

\- Solo será este- se lo metió a la boca y fue con las niñas que estaban ahí tiradas en la alfombra sin hacer nada.- Si ya terminaron haganme el favor y tiren los envoltorios en la basura ¿sí?

Ambas se levantaron y recogieron los papelitos y fueron a tirarlos. Yuka fue a su habitación mientras las niñas regresaron para subir al sofá y ver tv.

Yuka abrió su armario y sacó su ropa deportiva, la dejó sobre la cama.

 _Flashback_

\- Para ayudar a controlar tus periodos un poco, que quemes calorías y te mantengas en forma, todo esto para que puedas llevar una vida sana y de paso puedas quizas quedar embarazada. También si no deseas ahora un embarazo y deseas que tu periodo baje todos los meses puedes tomar pastillas anticonceptivas que te ayudarán.

\- No, seguiré su recomendación es que si deseo quedar embarazada, pero también me preocupan los tratamientos para quedar y no sé que hacer.

\- Ya sabes si lo deseas podemos hacer el tratamiento de fertilidad o ya ves que hay niños que pueden adoptar tú y tu esposo si tomas la vía facil, pero claro eso ya lo deside usted.

 _Fin de flashback_

\- Y estás con nosotros Anzu- Yuka estaba pensando en levantarse temprano y salir a dar un recorrido de treinta minutos en las mañanas pero el no contar con alguién que cuidara de la niña dificultaba un poco las cosas. Ella bajó y fue a la cocina por agua para las niñas ya que de seguro tendrían sed por los caramelos.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	6. Noche de Brujas

**Noche de brujas**

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, era Halloween y Yuka se levantó temprano para ir al baño y despertarse con un poco de agua en su rostro, cepillar sus dientes, se puso su ropa deportiva; Se acercó a Kidou que estaba durmiendo de lo más rico.

\- ¡Yuuto despiertate!- éste despertó- Estás durmiendo con la boca abierta, roncando y babeando.

Él se limpió- ¿Ya te vas a correr?- preguntó bostezando sin quitarse el antifaz de dormir.

\- Si, te encargo a Anzu, son las seis, ya me voy.

\- Si, no te preocupes- Se acomodó y se abrigó más con la manta.

Yuka fue a ver a Anzu antes, la arropó y le dió un beso, luego fue a la cocina por una botella de agua, llevaba consigo sus auriculares y su teléfono.

Salió de casa y comenzó a estirarse antes, luego siguió trotando. Pasó un rato y se encontró con Aoi igualmente haciendo lo mismo.

\- Buenos días Aoi- Yuka se acercó.

\- Buenos días Yuka, ¿Trotando?

\- Si- dijo Yuka con falta de aire. siguió junto con Aoi hasta que terminaron, se sentaron a descanzar en una banca. Conversaron un poco, la mayor confiaba en la peli azul y le contó sus motivos.

\- Ya veo, te hará bien hacerlo díario.

\- ¿Midori y Akane no te acompañan?

\- Ellas tienen su ritmo de ejercicios diferente al mío. Midori hace yoga y aerobics matutinos, Akane igual hace aerobics, baila. Deberías intentar en casa

\- Tienes razón- Yuka miró su teléfono para ver la hora y darse cuenta de que se había ido volando el tiempo. Su estómago comenzó a rugir y de inmediato se puso colorada y Aoi solo sonrió, ya que conocía como era su amiga.- Hay una cafetería cerca ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- ¿No tienes que ir a casa?

\- Si, pero dejaré que Anzu y Yuuto convivan más.- Yuka envía un mensaje de que iría a desayunar fuera.

Ellas se levantaron y caminaron. Mientras en casa el sonido del teléfono despertó a Kidou, se quitó el antifaz que cargaba puesto y aclaró su vista, miró el mensaje.

\- Bien, creo que desayunaremos Anzu y yo- se levantó fue al baño a cepillar sus dientes, lavar su cara y de último ponerse sus gafas para luego ir a ver a la niña que en esos momentos estaba despertando.- Buenos días princesa- ella le contestó "buenos días" pero a su forma ya que aún le costaba pronunciar bien.

Ella estaba despeinada, se levantó de la cama mientras él abría las cortinas, Anzu fue al baño y Kidou la ayudó un poco para luego felicitarla. Ayudó a cepillarle los dientes y peinarla.

Ella preguntó por Yuka y Kidou le dijo que había salido, que volvería más tarde. Bajaron y fueron a la cocina, él sacó todo para hacer el desayuno y Anzu se puso a corretear a los gatos.

Kidou sentó a Anzu en la silla para ponerle su desayuno, cuando se disponían a comer llegó Yuka.

\- ¡Buenos días!- se acercó a Anzu y besó su mejilla y luego besó a su esposo- disculpen la demora.

\- No te preocupes, ¿deseas tomar algo?- ofrece Kidou a lo que ella acepta y él le da jugo de naranja.

Yuka se sienta junto a Anzu para estar a su lado y ayudarla a comer, Yuuto cuenta el progreso de aprendizaje de ir al baño de la niña, Yuka sonríe habían dado fruto sus enseñanzas. Vamos que aún podían haber pequeños accidentes pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Mucho más tarde Yuka estaba terminando de decorar la entrada con objetos de halloween, todo un ambiente creado con sus poderes mágicos que se habían hecho más fuertes.

Yuuto estaba poniendo en orden la casa, con algunas decoraciones pavorosas, su disfraz sería de un vaquero, Yuka iba a ser un genio y Anzu una bailarina.

Anzu estaba metiendo su mano a la bolsa de dulces y Kidou se fijó es eso y llamó su atención.- ¡Anzu!- la llamó con tono firme, ella dejó el caramelo y se entristeció un poco cual niño regañado- No es el momento de comer dulces.

\- Lo siento.

\- Pero... ¿quieres que te enseñe a pedir dulces para esta noche?- Le preguntó y ella curiosa aceptó- Di estas palabras... Dulce o truco.

Kidou le enseñaba una y otra vez, la niña aprendió en un instante, llegó Yuka y ambos voltearon a verla y gritaron "Dulce o truco" haciendo que se exaltara un poco.

\- ¡Vaya susto! así que ya aprendió.

\- Si, lo ha hecho muy rápido- dijo él tomando a Anzu en brazos y dándole un beso- mi chiquita es muy inteligente.

Yuuto le pasa la niña a Yuka la cual la lleva a su cuarto a descansar el resto de la tarde.

Yuka se tira a la cama, había gastado un montón de magia, pronto alcanzaría la última etapa, Kidou estaba revisando su teléfono con un mensaje de su hermana.

"Debemos hablar"

\- Ya sé de que será la conversación- dijo sacado de onda, Yuka solo quedó mirandolo con sorpresa.

\- ¿Que conversación?

\- Haruna, lo de siempre.

\- No sería "lo de siempre" si aceptaras que quiere formar una familia- Yuka se acerca a su marido- Así tendríamos sobrinitos a los que consentir y querer mucho, que Anzu tenga primos, tu hermana y tú serían más unidos.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Pero nada! ya es tiempo de que ella y él hagan sus vidas juntos, como tú y yo.

\- El solo hecho de que mi hermanita deje su inocencia acostandose con él hace que mi sangre arda.

Yuka miró a otro lado cansada de escuchar lo mismo de siempre, aunque sabía que Tachimukai y Haruna estaban juntos algunas veces, tratando de no estar muy distantes ya que se amaban y mucho.- No te tiene que afectar, es algo tan natural, es lo que me hiciste ver a mi.- recordó como siempre él buscaba hacerla suya años atrás.

\- Siento que le estoy entregando uno de mis tesoros a alguien que no la merece.

\- Al principio se siente así, mi padre te entregó a mi y mamá dijo que lloró toda la noche en casa. Tú también tienes que dejarla ir. Piensalo, por la felicidad de mi cuñadita.- Yuka se fue al baño y Kidou se sentó impotente en la cama.

Llegó la hora, Yuka estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes al traje de Anzu, puso alas al vestido de bailarina- Serás una hada bailarina, la reina de todas ellas.- puso un poco de maquillaje y brillantina para un toque especial.- Listo, quedaste hermosa.

Kidou estaba mirandose en un espejo y practicando poses, haciendo como que disparaba- ¡Te dí!- Suspira y sale del armario- ya estoy listo para llevarla a pedir dulces.

\- Bien, mira que hermosa está- dijo ella mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo.

Yuuto miró a su pequeña- Mi querida hija, eres una hermosa bailarina.- Anzu se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente. él tomó la canastita de calabaza y se la entregó a la niña, en tanto Yuka fue a pegarle un susto a Kidou dando un beso en la camisa de él con sus labios de un rosa fuerte y él era muy estricto con su ropa, todo debía estar sin manchas.

\- ¡Yuka! a ver si...- El miró su camisa sin ninguna marca de labial y Yuka sonrió mostrando su nuevo labial con mirada traviesa ya que había jugado muy cruel con su ropa impecable.

\- Sustos que dan gusto- Yuka miró el reloj de la habitación- se hará tarde.

Bajaron y Yuka le dió a Anzu sus primeros dulces y los despidió para entrar en ambiente, luces violeta dentro de casa.

Kidou se encontró con Endo y Fudo que habían quedado para hacer el recorrido con los pequeños.

-¡Dulce o truco!- dijeron los tres en la primera casa.

En tanto en la mansión Kidou los primeros chicos llegaron y tocaron el timbre, las puertas se abrieron liberando humo- Soy el genio que habita esta casa, ¿que desean?

Eran tres pequeños y sintieron miedo, uno empujó a su compañero- D-dulce o T-truco.

Yuka mostró sus manos y aparecieron mágicamente los dulces y los depositó en las tres canastas, los niños al ver eso corrieron despavoridos y Yuka comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Eso es!... esto es lo mejor de Halloween asustar niños.- siguió riendo y fue a la sala a ver una pelicula de estas fiestas mientras esperaba a más victimas.

En tanto los pequeños estaban llenando sus canastas y los tres estaban charlando mientras seguian caminando.

Yuka en cambio aterrorizaba a todos los que llegaban, hasta que llegaron Aoi, Midori, Akane, Shindo, Kirino y Kariya, para luego tocar el timbre y presenciar ese acto de aparición. Para ellas era normal verla hacer ese tipo de actos, en cambio ellos no.

Sus mismas líneas, ellos diciendo la frase "dulce o truco", aparecieron los dulces.

\- Pero si es una bruja- dijo Kariya a Yuka- Sin ofender, Yamana-san- dijo ya que ésta estaba disfrazada de una.

\- No me ofendes.

Yuka se acercó más a Kariya y pellizcó su mejilla- Que apuesto te has puesto- Yuka rió por su rima. Todos habían superado en tamaño a la mayor.

Midori estaba disfrazada de chica de pozo, Sadako-chan; a sabiendas que a Yuka le causaba un terror inmenso.

Yuka pegó un pequeño grito al verla- ¿Quieres matarme?, aunque te digo que ya superé mi miedo.

\- ¿Ah si?, entonces ¿por qué haces barricada con todos?

\- Para que no me asustes.

Akane abrazó a Yuka- Yo te protejo

Kirino notó algo más en ese abrazo, ya que Akane había aplicado la tecnica de cualquiera que se quiere aprovechar de la situación ya que esta estaba sonriendo al dar el abrazo como si disfrutara del miedo de Yuka para poder acercarse; o tal vez era su imaginación.

Aoi estaba disfrazada de una linda gata, los varones no traían disfráz, solo las acompañaban.

\- Iremos a una fiesta después de aquí- dijo Shindo a Yuka.

\- Oh si que se diviertan- Yuka se soltó del abrazo- ahora sigan su camino que no me dejan entrar en ambiente, ambas luces hermosas- dijo Yuka refiriendose a Akane y Aoi- Tú Midori estás terrorífica.

\- Gracias- dijeron las tres.

\- Cuando estés durmiendo vendré a jalarte los pies- Dijo Midori en broma, Yuka sintió escalosfríos.

Todos se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

El tiempo pasó y Yuka entregó los últimos caramelos. Miró la hora eran las diez, puso un cartel por si llegaba alguien a la casa "el genio que consede deseos salió y volverá en un milenio". Ella tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje para algunos de sus contactos, solo para ir a un punto de encuentro, el parque; aquel lugar estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween.

Cuando llegó Yuka a la entrada se encontró con Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna y Aki que acababan de llegar.

\- Feliz Halloween- saludaron a Yuka todas al unísono.

\- Feliz Halloween- respondió para luego ir dentro del parque donde habían muchas personas para luego encontrarse con el resto.

Había música, pinta caritas, Yuuto se acerca a Yuka y esta para en seco ya que el traía un globo naranja en la mano.

\- Querida mira lo que tengo.

\- Te me acercas con eso y te juro que duermes en el sofá.

\- Que sensible.- Él se acerca más, que le importaba si igual ella no le haría dormir en el sofá.

\- ¿Hoy es el día de asustar a Yuka o que?- Yuuto se acerca lo suficiente, solo para molestarla.- Aleja eso de mi.

\- Ya hermosa- Kidou besa su mejilla sorprendiendola y luego le revienta el globo y ella grita.

\- Te odio por eso...- Hizo su clásico berrinche y fue con los demás que se reían, ya que Fudo estaba cuidando de Anzu, mientras este gastaba su broma pesada.

* * *

En otra parte, en una casa de alguno de los compañeros de estos chicos había una gran fiesta.

Vaya que habían muchos jóvenes. Shindo estaba junto con Kirino mientras tomaban, conversando.

\- Esa mujer no te quita los ojos de encima, parece que le gustas- bromeó Kirino.

\- Lleva rato mirándome, pero es que a mi no me gustan mayores, además tengo novia.

\- ¿Ah que no? yo pensé que te gustaban por lo menos un poco, que raro que Yamana no se de cuenta de que ella te esté tratando de ligar.

Mientras Akane estaba junto a Midori y ya se había dado cuenta.

\- ¡Que zorra! ya viste como mira a MI novio.

\- Si Akane, ¿qué harás?

\- Ya verás, estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

Kariya se acerca a Kirino y se lo lleva, quedando Shindo solo mirando para otro lado. La chica que lo obserbaba decidió acercarse, iba con un disfraz muy sexy, solo con dar unos pasos Akane no perdió tiempo, se acercó antes y besó a su novio, luego la volteó a mirar con una mirada de victoria y se lo llevó.

\- Así se hace amiga- dijo Midori.

\- Midori-san, te traje ponche- dijo la peli azul.

\- Gracias Aoi-chan.

La chica que miraba a Shindo volvió con sus amigas, era universitaria.

\- Maldita mocosa.

\- Te lo dijimos, se ve que era un bebito el niño.

\- Muy bello, pero era un bebé amiga.

\- Pero es que así, todo tierno, es que me gustan.

Mientras Akane estaba con Shindo en una habitación.

\- ¿Te gustó esa mujer?- le reclamó

\- No, claro que no, yo solo tengo ojos para tí mi tierna bruja.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Akane se acerca seductoramente- dime que me amas.

\- Te amo y me encanta como me cuidas.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y la puerta se abre.

\- ¡Aquí están!- dijo Kariya sorprendiendolos, estos se sonrojaron al máximo.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!- dijo Shindo un tanto molesto.

\- Ya me voy, solo les digo que pongan seguro- se retira y Shindo asegura la puerta. Él la vuelve a mirar y besar.

Mientras los del parque siguieron su camino, Yuka llevaba a Anzu en brazos y Kidou se quedó atrás con su hermana ya que tenían que hablar.

\- Hermano... yo... quiero pedir por favor que aceptes a Yuuki- Haruna se pone en frente y le mira a los ojos.- Lo intentamos por año, que nos dieras permiso pero siempre nos lo negaste. No es noticia, de que él y yo comenzamos nuestra relación a tus espaldas. Y que quizas en unos meses haya boda, si hermano queremos casarnos y te pido la bendición.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas entonces? puedes hacerlo pero no cuentes con mi presencia y mi bendición. No veré como tú destruyes tu vida a su lado.- fue lo único que dijo y siguió su camino dejando a Haruna desconcertada y triste ya que lo quería tener a su lado en el día más importante.

Yuka llegó a casa antes con la niña, dejó la canasta llena en la mesa de la sala y subió a prepararla para dormir. Luego Kidou llegó y fue a tomar una copa de whisky y sentarse a pensar.

Yuka bajó un rato después y se acercó- ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

\- Yuka mi hermana...

\- ¿Hablaron de matrimonio? aceptalo, no querrás perderte el día más especial para tu hermana, ella confía que estarás ahí con ella.

\- No quiero hablar de eso más.

\- De acuerdo- Yuka le extiende una almohada y una manta- dormiras aquí en el sofá.

\- Y si mejor me acompañas, podemos reconciliarnos y dormir juntos.

\- Cierto, pero antes, ya que Anzu duerme, ve a darle su beso de buenas noches- Yuka tomó la manta y la almohada- Solo bromeaba, iré a tomar un baño.

Ambos subieron aunque Kidou entro al cuarto de la pequeña Anzu para desearle dulces sueños y darle un delicado beso en la frente. Luego fue a quitarse su disfraz y tomar un baño mientras aún Yuka estuviera ahí.

Había pasado el tiempo y Shindo y Akane bajaron las escaleras, Midori y Aoi se acercaron, la primera con un trofeo en la mano.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? se perdieron el concurso de disfraces he ganado por el disfraz mas terrorífico, claro si todas son unas princesas.- dijo Midori orgullosa.

\- ¡Felicidades amiga! creo que ya es hora de irnos, estoy cansada.

\- Si claro "cansada"- la pelirroja miró a Shindo, el cual se sonrojó y miró a otra parte.

\- Iré por Kirino-senpai y Kariya-kun- dijo Aoi la cual buscó mientras estos iban a la entrada, los encontró en un lugar solitarios y vió una escena quedando completamente ruborizada, ambos estában dandose un beso- Lo siento no debí. Que vergüenza.

\- Ahora sabes que Kirino y yo somos pareja- sonrió el chico.- Kirino es mi perra.

\- No lo digas de esa forma tan vulgar, Sorano, Kariya y yo salimos desde hace un mes.

\- Los felicito, pero hubieran dicho que salían así no me hubiera tomado de sorpresa esto.

Kariya empezó a reír- Si vieras la cara que tenías.

\- Ya, hay que irnos.- dijo Aoi.

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y buscaron al resto para irse del lugar. Una vez fuera Aoi estaba pensando en Tenma, últimamente habían estado algo distanciados y eso le estaba matando por dentro, trataría de acercarse más como su amiga. Midori estaba alardeando de su trofeo mientras Kariya estaba muy feliz con Kirino, molestandolo como siempre. Shindo y Akane estaban conversando sobre los caramelos que Yuka les había regalado, ya que discutían cual de todos comerían primero.

Era tarde ya y cada uno se separó tomando su camino a casa. Aoi se detuvo y fue con Midori.

\- ¡Midori!- la peliazul la llamó.

Ésta volteó- ¿Si, que ocurre?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

\- Seguro, ¿necesitas de una amiga?- Preguntó la peliroja.

Aoi solo asintió y caminaron juntas, ella marcó a casa para reportarse y que no se preocuparan por ella. Llegaron al depa de Midori y entraron.

La azul no se resistió y comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a la mayor, esta fue solo su apoyo, su hombro donde descargarse, Midori sabía exactamente lo que sentía Aoi si ella misma padecía desde hace tiempo ese dolor de amar alguien y que no correspodiera.

\- Aoi-chan, tienes que intentar decirle tus sentimientos antes de que de verdad te lo quiten de tu lado, aún estás a tiempo.

\- P-pero...- seguía llorando y apenas salían sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero nada! tu eres una chica muy hermosa y solo tienes que armarte de valor y decirle tus sentimientos y si no te corresponde es que Matsukaze Tenma es un idiota. Tal y como lo es Ryoma.

Aoi limpió sus lágrimas- Tienes razón... solo tengo oportunidad hasta el próximo año.

\- Aoi-chan... tengo el presentimiento de que le gustas a Matsukaze, es que ninguno se anima a decir lo que sienten.

\- Pero el tiene novia.- dijo triste Aoi.

\- Y ha tenido muchas, es que ninguna le complementa, trata de ser como siempre con él y verás que el destino hará todo solo, sé su apoyo incondicional.

\- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo y ¿tú que harás?

\- ¿Con mi vida sentimental? lo resolveré pronto, necesito comenzar de nuevo, fue un rechazo indirecto, no tuve oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos y fui rechazada así sin más ya que dijo cosas hirientes a mi persona. Si no fuera por ustedes estaría deprimida.

\- Claro, Akane-chan y yo estaremos para tí.

Midori agradeció a su amiga, se levantó para ir al baño y mirarse al espejo, se quitó la peluca y miró su rostro para recordar que no tenía desmaquillante.

\- ¡Aoi!- la chica fue al baño y encontró a su amiga con agua en el rostro a que había intentado lavar todo.- Esto es difícil de quitar.

\- ¿Que haré contigo?- dijo negando con la cabeza y buscó en su bolso que había dejado para emergencia por si se quedaba a dormir, un frasco de desmaquillante y motas de algodón y ayudó a su amiga.- Sabes, deberías empezar a maquillarte un poco.

\- ¿Yo? no es algo que vaya conmigo o haya pensado hacer.

\- Solo digo, yo solo uso colorete en las mejillas y brillo labial, tal ves si usas haría resaltar tu belleza.

\- ¿Eso crees?- Midori contempló su rostro- lo intentaré amiga.

Luego ambas de tomar un baño se van a dormir.

* * *

Holis, hoy 14 de abril subo este capítulo y que también es el cumpleaños de Kidou Yuuto, por fin sé su fecha, hace rato quería saberlo, recuerdo que hace uno años atras yo escribí un cap. con el cumple de Kidou pero no especifiqué fecha ya que no tenía idea de cuando era, recuerdo haberme guiado por pag de fb y la fecha invisible que utilicé fue 15 de abril. XD no estaba tan incorrecta ya que es un día antes.


	7. Conociendo al Abuelo

**_Antes que todo gracias por leer . Los siguientes dos capítulos están listos, pronto los subiré, el capítulo de las vacaciones de verano serán el cap 10 y 11, se dividirán en dos partes. Estuve sin computadora una semana, pero ya tengo una nueva y me quedé sin internet el día 19-5 por lo que no pude publicar. A_** _**Foreveryoung10 gracias por siempre comentar.**_

* * *

 **Conociendo al Abuelo**

* * *

Era diciembre, los días pasaban muy rápidos, pronto sería navidad el Señor Kidou acababa de llegar de un viaje, había estado de vacaciones, se sentó frente a la chimenea que se encontraba encendida, consigo traía una foto que su hijo le había enviado y él se encargó de mandarle a poner un marco.

La foto era de su nieta adoptiva- Es un encanto- dijo a su mayordomo, el cual solo afirmó. El Señor Kidou tomó su móvil y llamó a su hijo para invitarlo a él y a su familia para la fiesta de año nuevo que siempre daba, Kidou estaría ahí con su esposa e hija.

\- A veces me cuestiono si mi nuera era la indicada para mi hijo. Siempre quise que fuera una mujer de una familia influyente y de renombre, pero Yuuto se enamoró de una chica común y corriente, no tiene nada de malo solo que ella está seca por dentro, no quería que mi hijo estuviera en mi posición. Con educación se puede llegar ser una dama, pero ella a pesar de tomar las debidas clases para ser una esposa ejemplar sigue siendo una mujer con un comportamiento que deja mucho que desear. Pero Yuuto así lo decidió y respeto su decisión, confiaré en que hizo lo correcto.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío era hora de la salida del instituto, Midori estaba por cambiarse los zapatos, Shindo tenía su taquilla al lado, él estaba cambiándose los zapatos, la peliroja abrió su taquilla y saltaron varias cartas de amor.

\- ¡Vaya, sí que tienes muchos admiradores! - exclamó el chico.

\- Si, esto es algo fastidioso. - recoge las cartas y las guarda en su bolsa. Ella hizo caso a los consejos de Aoi y con solo un toque de maquillaje casi todos estaban tras de ella.

Akane llegó a cambiar sus zapatos- Tengo que irme, quedé de encontrarme con Aoi para irnos juntas al trabajo. - Se acercó a Midori- ¿Irás a mi casa más tarde?

\- Si, salgo a las siete del trabajo, ya habrás llegado a tu casa.

Akane asintió y fue con Shindo- ¿No tienes entrenamiento?

\- Por hoy no, mañana si tendré. ¿Salimos el viernes?

\- Si, pero tengo trabajo, ¿me esperas a la salida el viernes?

\- Claro.

Akane y Midori salieron juntas, Shindo esperaría a Kirino. Ambas se separaron para ir por caminos distintos. Aoi iba al mismo instituto con Tenma, Tsurugi, Kariya y Shinsuke.

\- Tenma...- Llamó Aoi y él volteó a verla- ¿Vas a casa?

\- No, tengo que hacer un trabajo en grupo y he quedado con Tsurugi y Shinsuke. Tú tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no es así?

\- Sí, oye deberíamos de quedar un día de estos, no sé tal vez ir a una cafetería a charlar- Ella sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por supuesto, chatéame y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Aoi siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con Akane e ir a la cafetería, cuando llegaron fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, ambas conversaban y Aoi mencionó que había hablado con Tenma hace un rato.

\- Creo que tengo oportunidad nuevamente, estoy tan feliz amiga. - dijo Aoi.

\- Solo sé tú misma, como antes, tu luz se ha apagado, muéstrale esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa que tienes. – Le aconsejó Akane.

\- Así lo haré.

Ellas fueron a trabajar, con sus bellísimas presencias encantaban a todo el que entraba a pasar un buen rato. Las horas pasaron rápido, y salieron del lugar para tomar transporte ya que viven lejos y estaban cansadas.

Llegaron a casa de Akane- Estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenida Akane- la madre llega al recibidor- Oh trajiste a tu amiga, bienvenida Aoi-chan.

\- Gracias, y permiso- las dos se cambian sus zapatos y van a la sala donde Akane saluda a su padre.

\- Les prepararé algo de comer. - ofrece la madre de Akane.

\- Si, mientras iremos a cambiarnos. Ahh Midori viene más tarde.

Subieron, entraron al cuarto, dejaron sus bolsas y fueron al baño, Aoi terminó de desvestirse y se sentó en el taburete para lavar su cuerpo. Akane estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia para dejarla en el cesto y luego fue al espejo para quitarse la cinta que ataba el final de su cabello; luego fue con Aoi y se sentó a su lado.

Luego de haber tomado un baño y puesto sus pijamas, fueron al cuarto y estaban las bandejas de comida. Al rato llegó Midori y estas fueron a recibirla, ya que estaban haciendo tarea.

Muchas horas después, Akane sacó una caja en donde guardaba sus ahorros. Y comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones del siguiente año.

\- Todos pondremos para cooperar.- dijo Midori.

\- Ya he hablado con Takuto sobre eso.

\- Por supuesto es una de las personas más ricas del grupo. - comenta Aoi.

\- Invitaremos a tu mejor amiga, Akane. - dijo Midori.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ya lo hemos discutido, esa es una traidora. Se hace la chica dulce, pero es un demonio.- dijo Akane algo alterada.

\- Eso lo ves tú, ella te dio su apoyo en todo momento, estaban juntas ya que son las chicas más tiernas y lindas.

\- Eso fue antes de que mostrara su otro lado y me apartara de la persona que más quiero. Por eso no está invitada.

\- De acuerdo- Midori y Aoi se miraron cómplices de que sí la invitarían.

Akane salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Ellas se acercaron a hablar.

\- Aoi-chan estarás de acuerdo si la invitamos ¿no es así?

\- Si, además de que la extrañamos un montón, Akane-chan la terminará aceptando.

\- Conociéndola te aseguro que nos dará problemas, ella es demasiado celosa. Yo la conozco muy bien.

\- Midori-san, hagamos una apuesta... Yo apuesto a que Akane-san se comportará y no arruinará las cosas. Si gano quiero un set de maquillaje que vi en una tienda.

\- Vale, Akane armará un lío desde antes. Eso te lo apuesto. Y si gano quiero que pagues todos los postres que pueda comer.

En eso entra Akane- ¿Chicas de que hablan?

\- Del viaje de verano. - responde Aoi.

* * *

Días antes de navidad, muy temprano por la mañana, Yuka estaba en la habitación haciendo aeróbicos mientras Anzu estaba dormida junto a Kidou; la habían traído en la madrugada ya que algunas noches tenía pesadillas. Ella terminó su rutina y justo su esposo despierta y aclara sus ojos.

\- Buenos días querida Yuka. - Él se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a la niña.

\- Muy buenos días querido, ya he terminado de hacer mis ejercicios. - Yuka mira dormir a Anzu- Es un ángel cuando duerme.

\- Si eso lo sé, pero me preocupan que tenga pesadillas, seguro que todavía recuerda esa noche.

\- Yo quisiera que olvidara ese trago tan amargo, pero es algo con lo que vivirá siempre, y depende de nosotros ayudarla a superarlo. - Yuka va al armario, busca unas cajas y las deja en una mesita, saca unos pijamas con motivo navideño- Sorpresa, las compré hace unos días.

Kidou miró cada pieza, no, definitivamente no se pondría eso para dormir. Eran ridículos para su gusto. - No me pondré eso.

\- No te pregunto si quieres ponértelo o no, te estoy ordenando que te lo pongas, así seremos una familia típica en pijamas navideñas feas. Aunque no sé qué te molesta, a mí me gustan.

\- Habla por ti... bueno está bien me la pondré- Kidou a este punto perdió un poco de su dignidad- Ya me había recuperado de aquella sesión de belleza de hace unos años atrás.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? pensé que no te acordabas. - Yuka sonrió pues recordaba lo que le hicieron ella y Akane.

\- Si lo recuerdo, me pintaron las uñas de diferente color.

Anzu despertó y ellos fueron a atenderla, Yuka le mostró su pijama de navidad y la niña sintió en su corazón que formaba parte de esa familia, sus lazos estaban uniéndose y haciéndose más fuertes.

Mucho rato después del desayuno, en el otro salón donde estaba la chimenea ellos tenían el árbol navideño sin decorar, sacaron las decoraciones que habían guardado y otras nuevas que compraron, Anzu estaba con un muñeco de Santa Claus abraza árbol, mientras sus padres estaban liados con los objetos.

Luego la llamaron- Anzu querida, ven a poner estas bolitas. - pidió Yuka.

\- ¡Si! - contestó para ir con ellos a decorar.

Luego de ese trabajo tocaba poner la estrella en la punta, Kidou puso la escalera y subió, Yuka le pasó a la niña la cual sostenía el adorno principal para que lo pusiera. Al bajar los tres vieron terminado el árbol, él conectó el cable de corriente y se encendieron las luces.

Anzu se sorprendió al ver las luces brillando y muchos colores. Kidou acomodó todos los obsequios bajo el árbol.

Yuka y él tenían regalos para sus seres más cercanos y para ellos tres. Colgaron los calcetines en la chimenea y los llenaron de golosinas y juguetes.

Pasaron los días y una mañana, Kidou abrió los ojos, se levantó y miró por la ventana en la noche había nevado, llamó a su esposa y ella despertó a regañadientes ya que estaba soñando y tenía frío. Él le mostró la ventana y ella fue a ver, todo blanco y helado. Podía ver el vaho salir de su boca, sus gatos estaban en el medio de la cama durmiendo bien acurrucados.

Yuka fue al cuarto de la niña para ver si había despertado, pero estaba profundamente dormida ella se acercó y la abrigó con la manta. Luego bajó con Kidou y fueron a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron para tomar su chocolate y disfrutar juntos un instante a solas.

\- Yuka ¿eres feliz? - preguntó él, ya que quería saber los sentimientos de ella.

Ella lo miró y sonrió- Por supuesto que soy feliz, porque te tengo a mi lado y a nuestra hija con nosotros, no me falta nada.

Yuuto la rodeó con su brazo- Te amo pequeña flor.

\- Yo igual mi comandante sr. Pingüino.

* * *

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana y Tenma salió de su habitación, en eso el teléfono sonó y él contestó; la llamada era para Aki.

\- ¡Aki-nee, la llama su novio!

\- Pero ¿qué dices? - ella toma él teléfono y él sonríe traviesamente y solo le avisa que saldrá. - este chico...- suspira y atiende la llamada.

Tenma sale hacía frío, pero había quedado con sus amigos para ir a la ribera a jugar en la nieve.

Tan alegre como siempre se encuentra con Shindo, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya y Shinsuke. jugaron futbol bajo la nieve, algo resbaladizo, pero se divertían todos juntos, luego cambiaron a pelea de bolas de nieve y también construyeron fuertes para defensa.

Al rato vinieron las tres ex gerentes del Raimon con chocolate caliente, saludaron y ellos fueron con ellas.

Akane repartió las tazas y Aoi y Midori sirvieron el chocolate. Todos tenían frío la rosa se abrigó junto a su virtuoso, los dos muy juntitos, Aoi quería hacer lo mismo con Tenma pero por lo menos estaba haciéndole compañía y conversando animadamente.

Kariya como siempre molestando en el grupo y Kirino controlándolo, pero él siempre había sido incorregible, aunque tenía un gran corazón. Shinsuke estaba hablando de jugar en línea en la tarde, algunos se apuntaron, Tenma lo acompañaría junto a Aoi. Kariya estaría en casa junto con Kirino y Tsurugi jugaría en su casa, Shindo tenía otros planes como para eso.

Todos fueron a casa y se conectaron a los servidores del juego en línea.

Shinsuke: Mr_Pika20

Kariya: Cazador-Furia15

Tsurugi: The10Kingblue

Ellos competían, formaban equipos y siempre encontraban a algunos conocidos.

\- Shinsuke ¿por qué Mr_Pika20? - preguntó la peliazul que estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación junto a Tenma, mientras comían golosinas.

\- Muchos dicen que me parezco a Pikachu de ahí mi nick y porque soy brillante.

\- Uh okay.

Mientras Kirino en casa de Kariya estaba recostado en la cama del chico, leía un manga. El menor ya estaba en el chat del servidor junto a sus amigos y conocidos.

Estaba preparado para comenzar su batalla, en su equipo estaba un avatar que destacaba por ser muy lindo cosa que al chico no le agradaba mucho.

\- Es algo tonto ese avatar y más su nombre.

Kirino se levantó a ver el personaje- a mí me parece lindo.

-Solo a ti te parece lindo, si eres igual de princesa que ella.

\- Magic_cho15 te está escribiendo.

\- Es una estúpida, cuánto dinero desperdiciado para un avatar así… Me desea buena suerte.

\- Es linda. - dice el pelirosa.

En casa Tsurugi estaba conectado, en el equipo de Shinsuke y otros jugadores.

Cada uno luchando, el mic estaba habilitado para poder hablar de estrategias con su equipo. Vaya que Shinsuke gritaba, era muy bueno liderando para llevarlos a la victoria.

Kariya estaba insultando a su compañera de equipo ya que pensaba que era mala jugando, tal vez la chica era nueva en esto ya que tenía nivel 10 y él era nivel 32.

Luego de varias rondas él chico terminó por perder la paciencia y despedirse de sus amigos en el servidor ya que estaba enojado. Ganaron solo 2 rondas de 5. Kirino trató de calmarlo, después de todo era un tonto juego de roles.

* * *

En casa de los Kidou, Yuka estaba en el ordenador algo molesta.

Kidou entró a la habitación y la vio pensativa frente a la pantalla. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Esos niños rata de internet solo se la pasan insultando a los que somos de niveles bajos.

\- Eso es normal en esta generación, no creas que tú igual a veces gritas cuando te van ganando en algún juego.

\- Pero es que me desespera no ser buena jugadora.

\- Un buen jugador sabe aceptar la derrota y seguir luchando para conseguir la victoria. Esfuérzate y ya verás el resultado.

Yuka deja la portátil a un lado de la cama y abraza a Yuuto- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Hermosa, ya he enviado los donativos a los hogares de niños sin hogar, este año se beneficiaron cinco instituciones incluida el de Hitomiko-san.

\- Me alegro por la causa.

Era de tardecita, Anzu estaba admirando afuera la nieve caer, tan blanca y pura. Yuka la llamó.

\- ¡Anzu!...- la niña voltea a mirarla- iremos a dar un paseo tú y yo, admiraremos tiendas- Yuka sonríe y toma la mano de la pequeña.

Ambas caminaron, hasta que Yuka tuvo que cargar a su hija ya que estaba cansada y pidió sus brazos. Siguieron adelante hasta el centro comercial, las luces y el gran árbol navideño, todo deslumbrando a Anzu y en una tienda podían hacerse fotos con el viejito barbón, ese llamado Santa.

Yuka pagó para la foto de la niña, aunque claro como todo niño pequeño la cara de temor de Anzu no tenía precio. Era su foto con el Santa Claus, aunque una experiencia traumante, en la fila había niños llorando.

Para calmarla la llevó y le compró un caramelo, se sentaron y la niña abrazó a Yuka muy fuerte.

\- No pasa nada, estás con mamá mi pequeña- Yuka la abraza, espera a que ella se calme y deciden volver a casa.

Las noches de la ciudad de Inazuma eran muy hermosas, un agradable paseo por las calles, Yuka cargaba a Anzu mientras animada tarareaba una melodía navideña.

Al rato llegaron a casa, ya que era víspera de navidad Kidou preparaba la cena navideña, Yuka saludó junto a Anzu.

Yuka se puso su delantal y ayudaría a su marido mientras Anzu estaba comiendo galletas, sentada en el sofá, en compañía de los gatos.

* * *

En casa de la familia Yamana, se estaba preparando la cena y la madre estaba algo preocupada ya que su hija no había llegado y no se había reportado para dar indicios de vida.

\- ¡Esta niña! Siempre se desaparece y no dice a donde irá.- dice la madre.

\- ¿Llamaste a sus amigas? - pregunta el padre.

\- No, pero ya lo hago- la señora marcó a casa de Aoi y ésta le dijo que estuvieron en la ribera jugando pero que luego se separaron y no sabía del paradero de Akane. Claramente Aoi le guardaba el secreto de que se había ido con Shindo.

A eso de las ocho de la noche Shindo la trajo a casa, se despidieron con un beso del que no querían que terminara, pero había que hacerlo, se desearon una feliz navidad y él se fue a su casa. Ella entró y sus padres se aparecieron algo molestos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó la madre.

\- Nos tenías preocupados, no entiendo por qué no avisas.

\- Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, estuve con mis amigos en la mañana ¿qué no les dije?

\- Pero eso no explica que llegues a estas horas jovencita.

Akane sentía que le hablaban como si fuera una niña pequeña- Estuve con mi novio, no tienen que preocuparse, él cuidó de mí.

\- Shindo-san, ese muchacho no te cuidará mejor que nosotros, eres nuestra hijita solo queremos que seas más atenta y que nos avises donde estarás. - dijo el padre.

\- Ya, agradezco que se preocupen, pero estoy grande y sé lo que hago, claro ustedes aún me ven como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Es que eres nuestra única hija y siempre serás nuestra pequeña, aunque ya seas casi una adulta.

\- Bien, iré a cambiarme y bajo.

Ella fue a su habitación, mientras buscaba su ropa, su madre tocó la puerta, Akane la dejó pasar. La señora solo miró a su hija, pensando en que la chica tenía razón, hace rato dejó de ser una niña, pronto cursaría último año y luego de eso se iría de casa. Su hija había crecido, luego recordó lo que estaba en su mesita de noche hace unos años.

\- Hija ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- ¿Contarte, no sé qué podría ser? - Preguntó Akane mientras se vestía.

\- Sales con un chico, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu madre. ¿Ya diste ese paso tan importante?

\- ¡Mamá!... -dijo un tanto apenada. - ¿Cómo crees?

\- Yo pensé que sí, ya que él y tu andan siempre juntos.

\- Es que lo amo, pero solo salimos ya que la escuela no nos deja tiempo.

\- Bueno, si solo es eso, hija, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para ayudarte y orientarte.

\- Si, lo tendré en cuenta.

Una vez su madre salió del cuarto, ella suspiró, aunque confiaba en su madre no era capaz de decirle que lo había hecho y más de una vez. Algunas veces sentía que les había fallado a sus padres, pero como dijo, ella sabía lo que hacía y quería, su amor por el chico era muy grande.

* * *

En casa de los Kidou, todos cenaban, en eso llegaban a los teléfonos mensajes de felicitaciones que ellos contestaban.

Kidou estaba revisando su Line cuando Fuyuka envía una foto de Fudo, este comienza a reír, Yuka lo mira con extrañeza y él le muestra para que aprecie a un Fudo Akio vestido de reno.

\- Y tú te quejas de nuestra pijama familiar.

\- Bueno, me la pondré ya que no tengo más opción, además Fudo no tuvo vergüenza al vestirse así.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Anzu ¿quieres que me ponga el pijama? - preguntó Kidou.

\- ¡Sí!- dijo la niña ya que esperaba que todos vistieran igual esa noche.

Luego de la cena Anzu y Yuka estaban esperando sentadas en la cama a que Kidou se dignara a salir del armario vestido con su pijama.

\- ¡Sal ya! Queremos verte- pidió Yuka ya que estaba impaciente. - Anzu y yo queremos verte.

\- Ya voy. - él sale y ellas solo ríen de alegría.

\- Ves que no era tan difícil- Yuka sorpresivamente saca él móvil con la cámara activada y toma una foto. Kidou le ruega que no la envíe a nadie, pero solo Yuka sabía si lo haría o no

Ellos salieron de la habitación, iban a pasar navidad junto a la chimenea. Anzu se durmió primero, Yuka se acostó a su lado mientras reía por lo bajo, haciendo una linda tarjeta navideña familiar y enviándola a algunos más allegados.

Yuuto sabía que su esposa estaba haciendo travesuras con la foto, la conocía muy bien. Algunos de sus estudiantes mandaron saludos, otros de los ex estudiantes del Raimon.

Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos junto a la niña.

* * *

Era temprano, no había salido el sol, Haruna estaba siendo abrazada por Tachimukai, estaban en el departamento de él, habían tenido una muy linda noche de pasión y estaban viendo ahora por la ventana un bello amanecer bajo las sábanas.

\- ¿Así se sentiría estar juntos todos los días? - preguntó Yuuki a Haruna.

\- Creo que sí, siempre que estoy contigo me siento protegida.

Tachimukai pensó en ese momento ya que ella estaba conciliando el sueño, que pronto iría por un bello anillo y pediría su mano a sus padres.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los tres despertaron y lo primero fue desearse una feliz navidad para luego ir con los regalos, ayudar a Anzu ya que no podía sola.

Había regalos de parte del señor Kidou y de la familia de Yuka. Regalos que habían enviado hace unos días sus amigos.

Mucho rato después, llegaron visitas para desearles una feliz navidad, Kido y Fudo estaban burlándose uno del otro con las fotos. Los niños corriendo en la casa, ya que los hacía feliz comer golosinas, Natsumi tratando de controlar a su hijo ya que tenía el carácter de su marido.

Haruna y Tachimukai también habían venido, Yuka los recibió, Kidou se hizo el indiferente.

Anzu fue a abrazar a su tía, mientras Yuka les platicaba lo mucho que Yuuto había tenido cuidado con escoger los obsequio de ambos. Eso denotaba que, aunque sintiera mucho enojo por dentro se preocupaba por darle un regalo a la persona que cuidaba de su hermana.

\- Creo que aún le cuesta aceptarlo, pero por lo menos muestra aprecio por ti, aunque a su modo. - dijo Yuka.

\- Yo respeto mucho a Kidou-san y espero que él me acepte.

\- Yo igual, quiero tener a mi hermano presente el día en que nos casemos. - dijo Haruna algo esperanzada.

Estuvieron un rato en casa de los Kidou, los niños quedaron algo cansados de jugar, todos se retiraron deseando que pasaran una feliz navidad, lo que restaba de ella.

Kidou tomó a Anzu y la durmió en sus brazos, había jugado demasiado con sus amigos, la recostó en su cama y la arropó, los niños a esa edad se cansaban con facilidad, pero recuperaban energía en un par de horas. Luego de dejar durmiendo a la niña fue con su esposa que estaba en la cama.

\- Querida Yuka, la niña ya está durmiendo, que tal si tú y yo nos divertimos un rato.

\- Claro que sí- Yuuto se acerca a ella para besarla.

Pasar un tiempo en pareja, brindándose cariño, ya que pocas son las veces que pueden tener intimidad. Después de disfrutar se abrigaron con las sábanas, él la abrazó por la cintura y durmieron un rato, solo hasta que Anzu despertara y los necesitara.

* * *

Llegó el día antes de año nuevo, el padre de Kidou estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos de fin de año, su hijo, su nuera y su nieta pasarían allí la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Yuka estaba preparando las maletas, todo lo necesario para la niña, sus mascotas igual irían a casa, Yuuto estaba alistando sus objetos, y la ropa que les había escogido para que se vieran elegantes.

Era tarde, ellos llegaron en auto, el mayordomo y las doncellas ayudaron con el equipaje, toda la familia estaba ahí, el señor Kidou los recibió.

\- Bienvenidos…- posó los ojos sobre la niña, mucho más hermosa que en las fotos.

Ellos saludaron, Yuuto le presentó a Anzu, la niña estaba un poco nerviosa, pero todos sus miedos se fueron ya que de inmediato él los llevó a su biblioteca, tomó un libro y contó una linda historia, Yuka y Yuuto se sentaron a escuchar igual, Anzu estaba muy entretenida escuchando a su nuevo abuelo.

Ella adoraba las historias. Luego jugaron un rato a diversos juegos, Yuuto estaba tomando con Yuka una taza de té y galletas.

La noche calló muy rápido, los gatos estaban en el sofá con atuendos brillantes para la noche, Yuka y Anzu estaban aún preparándose.

\- Las mujeres se tardan mucho para arreglarse.

\- Lo hacemos para estar guapas y deslumbrar, pero la que brilla esta noche es Anzu. - Yuka terminó de ponerle un moño brillante de color rosa en el cabello, luego sacó unas fotos.

Abajo llegaban los invitados, las damas estaban como siempre murmurando sobre el matrimonio de Kidou hijo, ahora la comidilla sería la niña, simplemente ya sabían que no era de sangre, pero la niña era muy portada, enseñanzas de Kidou y Yuka, aunque esta última era algo hiperactiva. En año nuevo desearía estar jugando online, ¿es que acaso la gente no tenía nada que hacer en sus teléfonos móviles o en sus computadoras?

Yuka pensaba que la gente rica era muy aburrida, solo hablaban de cosas superficiales y de dinero, de sus autos, de sus casas de verano y de que sus hijos estaban en escuelas privadas.

Yuuto se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ya que traía comida para la niña- Sé lo que piensas, conozco esa cara de aburrimiento- dijo solo para ella- Pero descuida ese suplicio no será por siempre.

\- Si lo sé, solo tengo que esperar, es que extraño mucho el internet de casa, mi portátil y tengo a mi teléfono durmiendo en mi bolsa.

\- Pero puedes tomar fotos.

\- Incluso eso es de mal gusto.

\- Eres una mujer algo especial- Kidou sonrió.

Ellos le ayudaron a la niña para que comiera, al rato sintió sueño.

\- Princesita ¿ya tienes sueño? - preguntó el señor Kidou.

\- Si abuelito…

Él mandó a la niña con una de las doncellas, no sin antes que Anzu se despidiera de sus padres y de él, con un beso de buenas noches.

El señor Kidou viendo a Yuka, pensó que al conocer a la niña sería algo rebelde y malcriada, pero había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora con la crianza de una niña que no era suya, nacida desde el vientre materno de otra mujer.

Los meseros seguían repartiendo copas, después de las doce comerían la cena ¿Yuka aguantar hasta las doce? No lo creo, ya estaba con un plato con algunas boquitas.

Una vez que llegó el año nuevo, todos festejaron y desearon un año próspero y lleno de salud. Luego la elegante cena, Yuka estaba aguantándose las ganas desde hace rato, todo se veía delicioso, y el postre ni se diga. Tanto Yuuto como Yuka tenían ese deseo enorme por la comida, eran el uno para el otro.

La fiesta terminó tarde, Yuka y Yuuto fueron a ver a la niña en la habitación que le habían preparado, la abrigaron y le dieron otro beso. Fueron a sus habitaciones y como nadie los veía, decidieron aflojar sus ropas pues la comida estuvo excelente y sus prendas estaban ajustando sus panzas.

\- Estoy que me muero- dijo ella tirándose en la cama.

\- Lo sé, tendremos que ponernos a dieta- Dijo Kidou recostándose a lado de ella.

\- Creo que con esta cena mi salud empeoró un quince por ciento.

\- No exageres querida, volveremos a estar en plena forma.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	8. Surprise Baby

_**Hola, para este capítulo les diré que así es como deben ser las cosas, ya lo tengo todo planeado desde hace un par de años. Otra cosa, soy fan de EXID y a cada una las represento de la siguiente manera.**_

 _ **Aoi= Hani**_

 _ **Midori= LE**_

 _ **Akane= Junghwa**_

 _ **Yuka= Hyerin**_

 ** _(Yo y mis locuras XD)_**

 ** _Hice lo que pude para explicar lo del momento crucial, investigué y expliqué con mis propias palabras ( es que me siento una retarder a veces :()_**

 ** _Habrá contenido que puede herir tu sensibilidad, si no deseas continuar regresa al principio de fanfiction. +18 (eso creo)._**

* * *

 **Surprise Baby**

* * *

Era una ceremonia más para Yuka, estaba en el penúltimo nivel de magia, había recibido un listón amarillo. Solo le faltaba uno y ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

Ya había pasado su cumpleaños y tenía veinticuatro años ya, el tiempo iba pasando, pero ella seguía igual, habían sucedido cambios en su vida desde que ingresó al Raimon por primera vez, encontró el amor, hizo grandes amigos y hace poco se les unió su pequeña Anzu.

Una mañana estaban desayunando los tres en calma, pero Yuka comenzó a sentirse un poco mal.

\- No me siento bien. - Dijo ella haciendo que Yuuto y Anzu se preocuparan.

\- Pero si casi no has tocado la comida.

\- Si, lo sé- dijo algo asqueada, se levantó y fue corriendo al baño.

Kidou trató de tranquilizar a la niña, para que no estuviera asustada. Ella salió del baño unos minutos después.

\- Yuuto…

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Tengo un poco de mareo- se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Anzu.

\- Si no te preocupes. - Yuka la ayudó a subir y la abrazó. - Yuuto ¿tú crees que?...

\- Puede ser una posibilidad, pero ante eso esperaremos un poco e iremos al médico.

Al cabo de unos días ella siguió teniendo los mismos síntomas, los tres fueron al hospital y le hicieron las pruebas.

\- Kidou Yuka- la enfermera le entrega los resultados. - Felicidades, el doctor los verá ahora.

Para ambos era algo que les sorprendía nuevamente, ya que habían tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado. El doctor no iba a andar con rodeos, así que les dijo que era un embarazo con algo de riesgo, pero tendría que llevar calma y tratar de cuidarse e ir a control para ir viendo el progreso.

Al salir de ahí Yuka se sintió un poco tensa y preocupada. Llegaron a casa todo transcurrió normal, pero su cuerpo fue invadido por el miedo.

En la noche Yuuto se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Sabía que sus miedos estaban presentes y eso la estaba afectando un poco, siempre estaría a su lado.

Ya que las chicas estaban de vacaciones, salvo a que trabajaban en las tardes las llamó a las tres para que le hicieran el aguante a su esposa y a él con la niña.

\- Yuka, mírate cómo estás, deberías de tranquilizarte. - dijo Aoi

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco tensa…- respondió Yuka.

\- Tienes miedo, vamos trata de tranquilizarte. Hazlo por tu bebé. - continuó Midori

\- Recuerda que tus emociones las siente, se pondrá triste si ve que lo estás, sonríe y trata de llevarlo con calma. - Dijo Akane.

\- De acuerdo, trataré de tranquilizarme. Gracias por sus consejos chicas.

Las chicas pasaron con la niña conociéndola, enseñándole nuevas cosas, entreteniéndola, en lo que Yuuto se encargaba de su esposa.

El verde en la ciudad volvía a estar presente las flores, las aves y mariposas. Yuka salió con Yuuto y la niña al parque, ya que habían pasado unas semanas, decidieron organizar un pequeño día de campo. Todo el embarazo iba con normalidad.

Ese mismo día la que fue niñera de Anzu estaba en el parque, siempre con la esperanza de verla y hoy le tocó. Con esa alegría corría alrededor de sus padres adoptivos. Notó que era feliz.

Ella notó al hombre- No puede ser, ¿será él? - El mismísimo Kidou Yuuto había adoptado a la niña que cuidaba, necesitaba saber de Anzu y conseguiría la dirección con Hitomiko.

Un día ella encontró la dirección con lo que le habían anotado en un papel y asombrada de la mansión, llamó a la puerta ya que las rejas estaban abiertas, Yuka acababa de dejar tomando la siesta a la niña, bajó y fue a abrir.

\- Buenas, ¿necesita algo?

\- Ahh sí, estoy buscando a la niña Anzu. ¿Vive aquí?

\- ¿Es que usted es familiar? ¿la quiere apartar de mí? - Yuka se puso en modo defensivo.

\- No, no tranquila, encontré donde vive, fui su niñera y quería saber de ella.

\- Ah, pues así cambian las cosas. Pase.

Ambas fueron a la sala- Solo quería saber cómo está, es que me preocupaba que no se adaptara a los cambios.

\- Pues en un principio fue así pero ahora es una niña totalmente feliz y mi esposo y yo nos encargaremos de eliminar su tristeza, sé que no seré como su madre, pero deseo por encima de todas las cosas, protegerla y amarla, es mi hija del corazón. -Yuka le ofreció de tomar una bebida.

\- Sus padres trabajaban y llegaban en la noche, solo estaban juntos cuando era su día libre, pero esa noche lluviosa… ellos tuvieron ese fatal accidente y la niña tenía solo una semana de haber cumplido dos años.

\- Así que no pudieron estar juntos mucho tiempo, seguro que Anzu los recuerda con cariño y guarda sus mejores momentos en el corazón.

\- Si, pero como era tan pequeña sus recuerdos se irán borrando y solo quedará una voz en la lejanía.

\- Ella siempre sabrá que tuvo unos padres que la amaban con el corazón, pero de igual forma ella será parte de nuestra familia, es una bendición.

\- ¿Puedo verla? Es que quiero hacerlo para no estar preocupada, trabajo en otra casa cuidando a unos hermanitos.

\- Adelante, la acompaño.

Subieron y ella la dejó pasar, vio el cuarto de la niña, sus juguetes, su ropa, los muebles, la decoración, se acercó para verla dormir plácidamente junto a ese conejito que le regalaron sus padres en el primer cumpleaños.

Luego de verla, ella se despidió y partió. A Yuka le encantó conocer a alguien del pasado de la niña.

Era la tercera semana de marzo, Aoi estaba con Yuka ya que Kidou había salido a hacer las compras.

Yuka se había sentido un poco de dolor en el vientre, los típicos cólicos del periodo. Ella sintió un temor inmenso.

\- Aoi, tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Me estas asustando.

\- Sobre mi bebé, una madre sabe cuando algo no va bien con sus hijos. Tengo un dolor aquí- señaló su vientre.

\- ¿Quieres ir al doctor?

\- Creo que sí, he estado algo estresada últimamente y me temo lo peor.

Yuka sintió que algo bajaba de su interior y fue al baño presintiendo algo malo.

Aoi dejó a la niña- voy a ver a tu mamá, mi vida, quédate aquí.

\- Si, Aoi-chi.

Ella salió tras Yuka y llegó al baño, Yuka tenía su mano llena de sangre y su cara llena de lágrimas. Aoi la ayudó, solo tenía un leve dolor, pero había mucha sangre.

\- ¡Aoi-chan…! - dijo con desesperación.

\- Tranquila, si puedes moverte sin problemas puedes limpiarte, iré por ropa.

En lo que Aoi iba por ropa, llamó a Kidou-san y le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo, él iba ya en camino, Yuka estaba en el baño tomando una ducha y sintió como un coagulo de sangre bajó de ella, lo miró un momento y supo que pasaba.

\- Lo siento tanto. - dijo ya que lo había perdido.- No pude protegerte.

Al llegar al hospital, la atendieron y había tenido un aborto espontáneo, Aoi tenía a la niña a sus cuidados, mientras la revisaban. Tendría sangrado por unos días, pero nada grave, Yuuto y ella salieron, Kidou le dijo a la menor las malas noticias haciendo que se entristeciera. Anzu ignorante a todo, pero presentía que algo no iba bien.

Yuka estuvo ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, sumida en la tristeza los siguientes dos días. Anzu el segundo día después de lo que pasó se paró fuera del cuarto esperando a que se animara a levantarse, Yuuto se puso a su lado.

\- Creo que será mejor que la dejemos sola- Kidou cierra la puerta y baja con la niña a la sala- Tú solo tienes que jugar y pensar cosas lindas, te llevaré con Endo.

Él toma las cosas de la niña y la lleva a casa de Endo, mientras Ryo trataba de convencer a Anzu para jugar futbol y que se le quitara la tristeza, Kidou hablaba con Natsumi y Endo.

\- Tienes que hacerla recapacitar- Natsumi miró al jardín- Tienen a una niña pequeña a la que deben de darle cuidados, los dos, no solo puedes ser tú.

\- Dale ánimos, de que estás a su lado sin importar qué. – Dijo Endo, como siempre dando su apoyo.

\- Yo la amo, tendré que hacerla volver, brindarle mi cariño.

Endo se levantó, y fue con los niños, llamó a Kidou para que se uniera y sacar esa tristeza jugando fútbol, los cuatro jugaron haciendo que la niña se divirtiera, él futbol hacía que Kidou viera las cosas de otra manera.

Al llegar a casa hizo la cena junto a Anzu, puso comida a los gatos. Cenaron los dos juntos, se notaba la ausencia de ella. Al llegar a la habitación Kidou preparó a la niña para descansar. Ella concilió el sueño ya que gastó energías.

Yuuto llegó y suspirando se acostó al lado de su esposa haciendo que ella despertara.

\- Yuka, querida mía- Se acerca más y la abraza- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Siento que no valgo para nada, en serio, algunas veces pienso en que debí de nacer hombre, pero ¿sería lo mismo? Un hombre infértil.

\- Mira si fueras hombre y te hubiese conocido como tal, seguro tu esencia sería la misma. Y me habría enamorado igual.

\- ¿En serio?- ella lo volteó a mirar.

\- Que sí, aunque para ser un hombre no te falta mucho, tienes bigote, mucho vello en las piernas y el doctor dijo que tienes hormonas masculinas que hacen inestable tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Oye, yo me depilo! - dijo algo colorada,y molesta, siempre trataba de ocultar esos detalles pero al parecer él ya se había dado cuenta, nada pasaba desapercibido ante Kidou Yuuto.- Es que nací en el cuerpo equivocado, pero he aceptado mi condición y me gusta ser lo que soy, con pequeños detalles que me hacen única.

\- Bien pero ahora lo importante, has dejado a la pequeña Anzu estos días muy abandonada, creo que piensa que no la quieres más.

\- Pero eso no es así, yo la quiero, solo que me he sentido mal por la pérdida de nuestro bebé.

\- Bien, pero hay que mirar adelante y sonreír sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación. Para que sepas Anzu estuvo parada en la puerta esperando a que te levantaras, ella te quiere mucho. - Kidou se levantó para ir al baño y ponerse el pijama.

Yuka igual decide levantarse y arreglarse, se bañó junto a él. Al rato fue con la niña y se acercó.

\- Anzu perdóname, no he sido yo misma. - dijo ella y Anzu despertó. - Lo siento linda, te he despertado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes- Yuka sonrió- Solo que mamá se sentía mal, pero ya estoy mejor. - Yuka besó la frente de ella con dulzura y acarició sus mejillas.

Yuka se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió, luego salió y bajó a la cocina para comer.

* * *

Comienzan las clases último año de Shindo, Akane, Kirino y Midori. Pasaron dos semanas desde que iniciaron y Akane se denotaba algo preocupada.

En el descanso Midori la acompañó al baño y hablaron.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Este es el último año y deberías sonreír.

\- Tengo un retraso y estoy preocupada por eso.

\- ¡Es que eres una descuidada! - le gritó Midori.

\- No me digas esas cosas, si nos cuidamos, pero tal vez algo falló, no lo sé, estoy preocupada.

\- Debería hacerte la prueba de embarazo, la venden en la farmacia.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme? Tengo algo de vergüenza. - dijo sonrojada.

\- Pero no tienes vergüenza para hacerlo con Shindo-kun. Mejor cuéntale a tu mamá.

\- Si fuera tan fácil, ella me mataría.

\- Bueno, mañana lo compramos, es sábado, será más fácil.

\- Bien…

En la casa a la hora de la cena Akane jugaba con la comida, su madre llamó la atención.

\- Hija tu comida se enfría.

\- Si- la chica dio un bocado a su comida, lentamente se la comió. Más tarde se miró al espejo de su cuarto- Un bebé, espero que solo sea un susto y nada más, es que aún quiero seguir con mis estudios.

En eso entra la madre algo preocupada- Hija ¿podemos hablar?

\- Si, claro.

Las dos toman asiento en la cama y hubo un silencio incómodo, ella jugaba con sus dedos pensando en si contarle o no lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo inquieta, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

\- Pues, es que… tengo un retraso, ¡no me mates por favor! - dijo rápidamente.

\- Akane hija, ¿es que no te dije que me tuvieras confianza? Así que ya diste ese paso tan importante.

\- Si, pero es que me daba vergüenza hablarte de esto, inicie mi vida sexual desde el año pasado. - Ella omitiría que había ingresado a ese mundo de placer desde hace años, pero oficialmente lo hizo con Shindo el año anterior.

\- ¿Entonces temes de que estés embarazada?…

\- Si, pero compraré una prueba casera mañana.

\- Es mejor ir al doctor, será más certero.

\- Si, pero quiero hacerlo primero así, quiero saber que se siente hacer una.

\- Bueno, pero sabes que aquí estoy yo para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias mamá.

Al día siguiente Akane trajo consigo a la farmacia a Aoi y a Midori, las tres estaban algo apenadas.

\- Diablos, es un hombre…- Dijo Akane mirando al farmacéutico desde la entrada.

\- Pues es muy guapo- sigue Aoi- esto es tan vergonzoso.

\- Se nota en nuestras caras que somos estudiantes. - dijo Midori a Akane.

\- Bueno igual hay que pasar la pena, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. - Akane se da la vuelta para irse a casa y ellas la devuelven haciéndola pasar adelante. - Traidoras. - Las otras sonrieron detrás.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar?

\- Pues sí, verá es que necesito una…- se puso colorada.

\- ¿Una?

\- Una prueba… de… embarazo.

El farmacéutico le mostró muchas marcas y le recomendó una muy amablemente.

\- ¡Tome mi dinero! - ella pagó y le dieron su bolsa con el producto y salieron suspirando de alivio.

\- ¿Ahora…? - pregunta Aoi.

\- A casa de Yuka ella es la experta en esto. - propuso Akane.

\- ¿Vas a ir a molestarla con este problema? - Le preguntó Midori.

\- Si… aunque claro que siento lo que pasó.

\- Bueno fue algo lamentable de ver, pero ya pasó.- dijo Aoi.

Ellas llegaron a casa de Yuka y ella les abrió. Anzu estaba en su habitación con Naoko jugando así que no interrumpirían en un rato.

\- Bueno y a que debo la visita.

\- Yuka ayúdame, estoy en problemas, no me ha bajado la regla y estoy un poco asustada.

\- La muy tarada cree que está embarazada. - Dijo Midori mientras se tiraba al sofá.

\- Tu eres la experta, ayúdala. - dijo Aoi tomando asiento.

Akane estaba a los pies de Yuka suplicando. - Mi hermosa y amada Yuka tu que todo lo sabes ayúdame con la prueba.

\- Bien… pero si sabes que trae instrucciones, ¿no es así?

Akane se pone en pie- Si, pero tú eres la que sabes.

La chica le entrega el paquete y Yuka comienza a leerlo indicándole lo que tiene que hacer. Ella va al baño y se encierra, Kidou pasa por ahí y las ve esperando fuera del baño, decide hacer una pregunta a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es Akane- dijo susurrando- está haciéndose una prueba de embarazo casera.

Kidou alza una ceja y sorprendido sigue indagando- ¿Es que acaso ya…?

\- Ni debería sorprenderte.

\- Claro, claro. Es Yamana.

Las otras dos chicas sintieron un poco de vergüenza ajena ya que Kidou estaba ahí.

Akane salió y se encontró con la mirada de todos encima de ella. - Kidou-san… ¿Qué hace aquí? - dijo nerviosa.

\- Es mi casa…

\- Si, pero lo digo porque es una reunión de chicas.

\- Solo quería saber si ya te sacaste tu domingo siete.

Akane estaba mucho más avergonzada que antes, Yuka tomó la prueba y la miró comparando resultados, Kidou se acercó a ver, las tres estaban algo impacientes.

\- Parece que tienes mucha suerte de no arruinar tu futuro. - Dijo Kidou. - Akane lo miró un poco mal ya que estos asuntos la estaban matando de la vergüenza y más si estaba él- No me mires así- dijo Kidou.

\- Es que Akane no tiene vergüenza para algunas cosas, porque todo lo hace a escondidas y ahora está saliendo a la luz. - dijo Midori.

\- ¡Midori!... solo quiero saber si…

\- Yuuto ya lo dijo, no lo estás.

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué el retraso? - pregunta a Aoi.

\- Supongo que es normal que algunas veces se retrase, pero puedes ir con tu madre al gine y que te hagan estudios, para que no te pase… como a mí.

\- Yuka lo siento- Akane se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

\- Ya no importa, pero por lo menos te da la oportunidad de tener más cuidado.

Los cinco salieron del pasillo y las niñas estaban sentadas en la escalera, llamaron a las tres.

\- Oigan niñas- llamó Naoko. - ¿Quieren jugar?

\- Tenemos galletas arriba. - dijo Anzu. - Tomaremos té de mentirita.

Las tres se miraron y sonrieron, ellas aceptaron, Yuka y Kidou las acompañaron igual.

Anzu le mostró la tetera, estaba vacía- Necesito más jugo de manzana, por favor.

\- Vale, ya vuelvo. – Dijo Yuka

Para olvidar los problemas que mejor que pasar la tarde con dos niñas pequeñas y su gran imaginación, con todo tipo de disfraces e historias inventadas.

Pasan unos días y Akane va al instituto con buenas noticias, ya había llegado la visita del mes.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Su Regreso

**Su Regreso**

* * *

Era un fin de semana, Haruna caminaba junto a Tachimukai por el centro comercial, ella hablaba por teléfono con Aki.

\- Así que llegará esta noche a la ciudad.

\- Si amiga, estoy impaciente, hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Bueno que te diviertas esta noche.

Haruna se despide y cierra la llamada. En sus brazos llevaba bolsas de compras, claro está que Tachimukai igual.

\- Así que hoy llega Ichinose-san.

\- Sí, espero y pronto él se decida a declararle su amor o que ella diera el primer paso.

\- Ajá.

Ellos se sentaron en unas sillas, Tachi-kun estaba viendo su teléfono muy feliz. Estaba viendo diferentes modelos de casas y las comunidades. Querían una casa para tres personas. Haruna deja los paquetes a cuidados de él y va por unos smoothies, luego regresa.

\- Toma querido- le ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Haruna.

Ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él- Somos un equipo increíble.

\- Si, querida.

\- Aunque espero que mi hermano venga a nuestra boda el próximo año.

\- Hay tiempo de sobra para que su esposa lo haga recapacitar. Mañana iremos a ver estos modelos de casas.

\- Me parece bien.

Haruna cierra sus ojos un momento para recordar.

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente, ella estaba trabajando como de costumbre en el Raimon, mientras estaba viendo su portátil cuando una chica, gerente del club llama su atención y le muestra una carta de esas de amor.

\- Se la ha enviado su novio. - dijo la chica.

Haruna tomó la carta y la leyó, ya que la gerente se había retirado. Tachimukai la estaba invitando en la noche a un restaurante a cenar.

Muy feliz llegó a casa y con tranquilidad fue a arreglarse, después de tomar una ducha, se miró al espejo y se maquilló un poco, aunque sin maquillaje ella era muy hermosa, se puso un vestido rojo ceñido, marcaba y realzaba su figura.

Llamó un taxi, cuando llegó ella abordó para ir al encuentro. Al llegar al lugar ella preguntó por él y le indicaron donde estaba su mesa. Una vez que se Haruna se acercó, él la observó un momento quedando maravillado con la belleza de su novia, esta noche brillaba más que nunca.

Él reaccionando, se levantó de golpe algo nervioso, ella rio por la actitud de él. Tachimukai le ofreció la silla de frente, ella se sentó y luego volvió a su puesto. Charlaron un rato para luego ver el menú y hacer su pedido, mientras esperaban, él le entregó una rosa muy discreta, ella sonrió mientras la tomaba.

Llegó su cena y brindaron con vino, ella estaba esperanzada de que por fin esta noche él le propusiera matrimonio, pero bueno tendría que esperar un poco más si no era así. Terminaron de cenar a la luz de las velas, pero él nunca tocó el tema de anillos, ni compromiso ni nada.

Al salir del lugar ella estaba un poco resignada a que esta noche no sería, caminaron juntos tomados de las manos, él la volteó a ver y miró su rostro algo desilusionado, él solo sonrió tiernamente.

Llegaron a una fuente, había pocas personas paseando, ella se sentó a contemplar el agua y la luz que se reflejaba, Tachimukai viendo que ella estaba distraída aprovechó y se quitó el saco de su traje y se lo puso a ella para brindarle calor, ella lo miró y lo vio sonreír pues él sabía lo que ella anhelaba.

Él le brindó su mano y ella la tomó, se puso en pie y él se arrodilló. Ella quedó algo sorprendida pues no se lo esperaba justo ahí.

\- Mi amada Haruna- Sacó la cajita y abrió el contenido mostrando un bello anillo- Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, amo tus locuras y tu entusiasmo, siempre me quedo como un tonto mirándote cuando duermes a mi lado- Haruna se sonrojó- ¿Aceptarías a este hombre que quiere entregarte su corazón y compartir una vida junto a ti?

\- Pensé que no me lo pedirías- Dijo ella, él se puso en pie y Haruna le saltó abrazándolo- Yo acepto, quiero casarme contigo.

Tras decir que aceptaba, él le puso el anillo en el dedo y sellaron el pacto con un tierno beso.

Fin de su recuerdo.

* * *

En la noche en la residencia de Aki, ella estaba acomodando las cosas, estaba de un lado a otro.

\- Aki-nee, será mejor que se tranquilice, la casa siempre está ordenada.

\- Oh Tenma… estoy que muero de los nervios, ¿me veo guapa?

\- Usted se ve bien, está muy guapa.

En eso tocan el timbre y ella se arregla el cabello y va a abrir.

\- Aki… Hola

\- Hola. - Al momento de saludar recibió un gran abrazo por parte de éste.

Tenma viendo la escena decidió irse a su habitación. Ichinose y Aki se separaron.

\- Luces hermosa.

Aki se sonrojó- Pensé que no.

\- Tu siempre estás preciosa, tengas o no maquillaje, te peines o no.

\- Que cosas dices, pasa…- él entra con su equipaje. – te tengo tu habitación lista.

\- Gracias Aki.

Ella lo guio y le mostró su cuarto, él dejó sus cosas y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó ella.

\- Perfecto… pero falta algo.

Ella lo miró confundida- ¿Falta algo? ¿Pero qué? ...- él toma su mano y tira de ella haciéndola quedar cerca de su cara y así poder darle un beso en los labios. Aki se sorprende.

\- Aki, te amo- dijo suavemente de sus labios, haciendo que ella se ruborizara. - ¿Qué me dices Aki?

\- Es que yo…

\- Entiendo, hay alguien más en tu vida…- dijo un poco triste.

\- ¡No! Es solo que me tomas por sorpresa.

Él se pone en pie. - Entonces ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Aki se armó de valor- Es que yo también siento lo mismo, te amo, pero no me atreví a decirlo hasta ahora.

Ichinose sintiéndose la persona más dichosa y feliz del mundo, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

Llegó la mañana y Aki abrió los ojos, se sonrojó al ver a Ichinose a su lado rodeando su cintura, lo observó dormir un rato y recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento, cada sensación, las caricias y los dulces besos. Ichinose despertó y ella abrió los ojos.

\- Aki buenos días- dijo suave.

\- Buenos días- ella acarició el cabello de él y luego le dio un pequeño beso. - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- ¿A tu lado? Sí. - dijo él, sonriendo.

Cuando Tenma se levantó a desayunar ella estaba muy alegre tarareando en la cocina, él saludó como siempre y ella igual, luego le presentó a Ichinose.

* * *

Mientras Tachimukai y Haruna estaban viendo la segunda casa, a muy buen precio, buena estructura, amplia, dos baños y tres habitaciones, dos pisos y un lindo jardín, en un lugar cerca de escuelas y parques, canchas de futbol, cerca de hospital y supermercados, con buena seguridad.

Ambos sintieron que era la indicada, él señor de bienes raíces le mostró los papeles, las cómodas formas de pago, solo faltaba hacer un préstamo en el banco.

Ellos arreglaron todo y en poco tiempo tenían nueva casa, era algo que estaban haciendo por propia cuenta sin decirle a nadie. Poco a poco irían amueblándola.

* * *

Era julio faltaba poco para las vacaciones, Akane fue con Shindo a entregar parte del dinero, ya otros lo habían hecho, era todo lo que ella y sus amigas habían ahorrado. Él llevaba la contabilidad del grupo.

Midori y Aoi estaban en una tienda haciendo compras.

\- Y ¿la vas a invitar? - pregunta la peli azul.

\- Si, ya lo acordamos pronto la contactaré, no puede faltar la mejor amiga de Akane. - continuó Midori mientras veía los vegetales.

\- Igual es nuestra amiga.

\- Si, pero Akane y ella eran muy unidas.

\- Cierto, pero no entiendo que pasó entre ambas. ¿Por qué se pelearon?

\- Yo sí creo saberlo, Aoi. - dijo la peli roja.- Aunque Akane es la única que está peleada.

Pasaron los días y Midori junto a Aoi hicieron una llamada a la mejor amiga de Akane, invitándola a pasar unos días de vacaciones junto al grupo, ella gustosa aceptó.

\- Excelente, nos veremos pronto. - dijo Midori sonriendo.

Llegó el mes en que saldrían de vacaciones.

Todos los que iban al viaje estaban en una cafetería hablando del alquiler de una casona de campo, asistirían, Tenma, Aoi, Shindo, Akane, Tsurugi, Kirino, Shinsuke, Kariya y Midori.

\- Yo me encargaré de buscar la más amplia, seremos muchos. - dijo Shindo viendo un amplio catálogo de casas para la zona en la que iban a pasar sus vacaciones.

\- Llevaré un invitado más- dijo Akane.

Midori se acerca a Shindo para que su amiga no escuchara lo que tenía que decir, como si solo fuera a ver lo que había en la portátil del chico- Capacidad para doce, llevaré a otra persona más.

\- De acuerdo me encargaré esta tarde- dijo Shindo cerrando su portátil.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Ya se acerca el capítulo de las vacaciones, la apuesta de Midori y Aoi (se me había olvidado), desenfreno total en los jóvenes que van a asistir, ¿o se portarán bien? once personas en el paseo ¿quien es la persona misteriosa invitada? y Surgirá un nuevo amor... (yo y mis clickbait)._**


	10. Vacaciones Contigo

**Yuka:** **Primero** _ **, portada hecha con base, solo por tiempo limitado. El dibujo nació primero, luego la idea de relleno para el fic.**_

 _ **Segundo : si lees este cap y el siguente, si habrá Yuri (chicaxchica). Lo digo para los que no les gusta este género. Habrá escenas explicitas, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo, no lo pongo en maduro porque de igual manera buscarían, la curiosidad siempre ¿no es así chicos y chicas? pero bueno.**_

 **Tercero _: Siento que la historia mucho más adelante la enfocaré en Midori, Akane y Shindo, un poco de Kirino y Kariya, ya me las apañaré con los demás. (a pesar de que lleve en el título a Yuka y a Kidou) XD._**

* * *

 **Vacaciones Contigo 1ra parte**

* * *

Después de haber estado reunidos en la cafetería haciendo lo del paseo, nuestras tres chicas; Aoi, Midori y Akane se fueron a la casa de la peli azul.

Aoi comenzó a preparar su maleta para el viaje, Midori y Akane lo harían al llegar a casa, pero por ahora estaban ayudando a la azul, más bien, solo la peliroja ayudaba ya que la rosa estaba sentada sobre un almohadón e hizo una llamada.

En la otra línea.

\- ¡Moshi, moshi! ¿sí? Habla Yuka ¿Qué te cuentas?

\- Nada, te llamaba para invitarte a pasar cuatro días en una casa de campo, con todo el grupo, claro está. Seremos muchos, te divertirás, pídele permiso a Kidou-san.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que asista, es solo para ustedes los jóvenes, un tiempo de diversión. Seré vista como la mayor, una adulta mandona.

\- Eres una persona muy dulce, no seas así, acompáñame, nos divertiremos.

Akane pasó mucho tiempo tratando de convencerla, Midori puso su plan en marcha para ganar la apuesta.

\- Es hora de desvelar mi estrategia- dijo la peliroja a su amiga Aoi. Tomó el móvil de Akane y comenzó a hablarle a Yuka.- Por favor acompáñanos- pidió a su amiga pero siguió negándose a asistir.- Vendrá Kinako-chan, pensé que querías verla.

Akane abrió los ojos a más no poder y Yuka tras la línea.

\- ¡¿Kinako-chan?!- Yuka se levantó del sofá y fue con Kidou que estaba un poco más lejano a ella.- Iré de paseo este fin con las chicas, ¿me cuidas a Anzu? Por favor ¿sí?

\- Está bien, aunque había hecho planes para nosotros y las familias Fudo y Endo. Tu ve tranquila- dijo él sin dejar de ver su portátil.

\- Bueno en ese caso…- Yuka volvió a la llamada, mientras Akane estaba gritando desde la otra línea- Moshi, moshi…- esperó hasta que Midori pudo atenderla ya que tenía problemas con su amiga- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Aquí Akane formando sus rabietas, pero y ¿qué te dijo?

\- Que sí, puedo acompañarlas. - respondió Yuka muy feliz.

Akane no sabía que Kinako asistiría y estaba reclamando a sus amigas, luego tomó el teléfono.

\- Te rogué, te supliqué que nos acompañaras y no aceptabas, Midori te dijo que estará Kinako y ¿ya pides permiso?

\- Es que Akane, entiéndeme, no la he visto en mucho tiempo. A ustedes si las puedo ver seguido.

\- No justifica el hecho- grita la rosa, Aoi le quita el móvil- ¡Oye, estoy hablando!

\- Yuka, tú solo empaca, nosotras trataremos de tranquilizar a Akane, nos vemos.

\- Umm, de acuerdo, nos vemos.- Yuka quedó algo desconcertada sobre la actitud de Akane, luego cerró.

Con las chicas, Akane estaba más que molesta, había sido traicionada por la que consideraba su mejor amiga, después de Midori y Aoi.

\- Pensé que había quedado claro, que no la quería en este paseo. Ustedes igual me traicionaron. - dijo casi llorando.

\- No te pongas así- Midori se acerca- Kinako es nuestra amiguita, tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, éramos mejores amigas, pero ella me robó la atención de Yuka y desde entonces la considero una enemiga.

\- Kinako no tiene tus mismas intenciones- dijo Aoi.

\- Ella vendrá, ya la he invitado y nos extraña, te extraña Akane.- dijo Midori.

\- Debe de estar muy cambiada- dijo Aoi pensativa.

\- Pues por eso mismo no quería que viniera, hará que Yuka caiga ante sus encantos. Kinako viene de un futuro, dada las circunstancias en su era se aprenden las cosas mucho más rápido.

\- Eres una mal pensada, Kinako es una chica muy inocente- dijo Aoi.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, ha dicho que quiere ser la novia de Tsurugi por los días que esté con nosotras.

\- Pues si eso es cierto me tranquiliza, es lo mejor, así no estará mucho tiempo con Yuka.

En otro tiempo, muchos años en el futuro.

Nanobana Kinako, una chica de dieciséis años estaba en casa de una amiga tomando el té de la tarde, mientras le contaba que estaría un tiempo fuera.

\- Me hará falta tu compañía, dejarás a esta viuda aquí sola. - dijo la mujer con voz suave.

\- No exagere, estaré de vuelta pronto. - Kinako mira su reloj- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo que avisarle a Azurei que viajaré, luego iré a mi casa para hacer mi maleta.

\- Kinako, te portas bien y buena suerte.

\- Claro, Mai-san- Kinako lleva su mano hacia atrás y cruza sus dedos.

Los días pasaron y Kinako llegó al depa. Midori, la cual estaba preparando un segundo futón para recibirla, escuchó el sonido del timbre y fue corriendo a abrir.

Cuando abrió- ¡¿Kinako?!- se quedó mirándola ya que había crecido mucho, se había vuelto más hermosa.

\- Midori-san, que gusto volver a verla- la menor la abrazó.

Ella correspondió el abrazo- Pasa, te esperaba ¿quieres cenar?

\- Si, gracias- Kinako pasó y admiró el lugar. - ¿Vives sola? ¡es genial!

\- Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación mientras te sirvo la cena.

Kinako dejó sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación, luego fue a cenar y pasó conversando con Midori para informarse de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Antes de dormir Kinako envió un mensaje a su querido Tsurugi Kyousuke, el cual estaba terminado de empacar y escuchó su móvil sonar, lo tomó y vio que venía de un número desconocido. Abrió el mensaje y leyó que era de Kinako, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Chatearon hasta pasada la hora de dormir para quedar como novios de paso.

Al día siguiente Yuka se levantó temprano para dejar instrucciones a Kidou para cuidar a la niña. El día anterior Yuka y él hablaron con Anzu para que quedara tranquila ya que ella se iba a ausentar unos días.

Eran casi las 6, habían madrugado ese jueves, todos fueron llegando a la estación para tomar el tren y cuando llegaron Midori acompañada de Kinako, todos se sorprendieron.

\- Ella es mi invitada. - dijo Midori, mostrando por fin a su invitada sorpresa.

\- ¡Kinako-chan! - dijo Tenma.

\- ¡Hola, capitán! ¡Chicos! - Todos estaban felices de verla una vez más. Ella caminó hacía Tsurugi- Somos pareja una vez más.

Todos gritaron de sorpresa.

\- Así es- dijo él, la miró y pensó que se veía hermosa y muy cambiada.

\- ¿Y Akane-chan? - preguntó Kinako mirando a todas partes.

\- No demora- dijo Shindo mirando su teléfono ya que había recibido un mensaje.

Mientras todos conversaban, Yuka y Akane llegaron, aunque la mayor se sentía incómoda desde que salió de casa. Akane saludó y todos voltearon a ver a Yuka.

Todos tenían la mirada en ella, como diciendo ¿qué hace ella aquí? es que con la presencia adulta significaba que ellos solos no se sabían defender.

Kinako fue y abrazó a Yuka, la cual correspondió dulcemente.

\- ¡Cuanto tiempo, Kinako-chan! - Yuka alzó la mirada y empezó a tocar su rostro- eres tú, mi hermosa y pequeña niña- dijo con suave voz y casi llorando de la emoción.

\- Si, no soy un sueño, pasaremos un fin de semana divertido. - dijo la castaña a la mayor.

Shindo se acerca algo molesto para hablar con Akane- No pensé que la traerías a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, ella será una molestia, no dejará que disfrutemos en paz, estará pendiente de todos, con el típico, no hagas eso, está mal, etc.

\- Puedo escucharte- dijo Yuka molesta.

\- Lo dije sin motivos de ofender. - dijo Shindo.

\- No importa. - dijo ella ya que estaba ahí por otros motivos.

Kinako y Akane suplicaron a Shindo para que Yuka los acompañara, él suspiró y aceptó, entregó los pasajes a todos, el de Yuka lo dio y ella se puso muy feliz ya que iría con Kinako.

Aoi miró a Midori- Creo que me vas debiendo mi set de maquillaje.

\- No cantes victoria azulita, apenas comenzamos. - dijo Midori con aires de victoria

Entraron al tren y todos iban acomodados ya que Shindo tenía un orden, dos lugares uno frente del otro, del lado izquierdo, iban Kinako y Akane, en frente Aoi y Midori. En el lado derecho iban Tsurugi y Shindo, en frente Tenma y por último detrás de las chicas, Yuka, Shinsuke a su lado, en frente Kariya y Kirino.

Las chicas estaban hablando y contando cuantas cosas habían pasado, Akane tenía dibujada una sonrisa nerviosa y falsa, tratando de pensar cosas bonitas para tener autocontrol con Kinako. En la parte de atrás estaban Kirino, Kariya, Yuka y Shinsuke jugando videojuegos con sus consolas N3DS, Mario kart 7. Aunque ellos se sorprendieron de que ella tuviera algo así.

En los otros asientos el trío relámpago estaban hablando de chicas, la primera vez de Shindo.

\- ¡¿Como preguntas eso Tenma?!- preguntó un tanto alterado Shindo.

\- No me responda con otra pregunta, yo solo quería saber.

\- ¿Es que tú no lo has hecho? - preguntó Shindo, claro que Tsurugi estaba callado.

Este negó con la cabeza- Ninguna chica me atrae de esa forma. - Luego miró a Tsurugi y este comenzó a sudar.

\- ¿Que miras?

\- Te preguntamos a ti ¿Tú ya...? - preguntó Shindo curioso al igual que Tenma.

\- ¡No! ¿felices? - respondió Tsurugi, algo molesto de revelarles su vida privada.

\- Tranquilo amigo- Shindo puso una mano en el hombro de él. - Aunque ya tienes oportunidad, si volviste con Nanobana-san, puedes intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo crees? ¿no viste esa dulce e inocente mirada? - pregunta el peli azul.

\- Vamos, que es fácil quitarle la inocencia. - responde Shindo.

\- Pero yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

El viaje en tren terminó y para llegar tenían que tomar transporte, el siguiente autobus saldría en una hora así que dio tiempo de ir al baño y comer algo ligero.

Yuka estaba sentada con su grupo correspondiente y se acerca Kinako.

\- Las chicas me dijeron que adoptaste una niña, quiero conocerla. - Pidió Kinako.

\- Si, ya te la muestro- Yuka buscó una foto del móvil y se la presentó. Los chicos que estaban con ella se levantaron para verla igual. - Ella es Anzu.

\- ¡Es preciosa! - dijo Kinako.

\- No puedo creer que puedas criar a alguien- dijo Kariya a la vez que recibió un golpe por parte de Kirino.

\- Está muy bonita su hija, Yuka-san- Dijo Shinsuke.

\- Se ve que es feliz a su lado- continuó Kirino.

\- Gracias chicos.

Mientras Akane veía con furia a Kinako, Midori estaba fastidiada.

\- Akane toma un poco de refresco, que lo necesitas. - aconsejó su amiga y ella lo tomó y bebió rápido, asustando a las dos.

\- Akane-chan mejor cuente para que se le pase. - le recomendó Aoi.

\- Dudo que contar me quite el enojo. - comenzó a contar y fue calmándose- ¡Wao funcionó!

\- Eso es, piensa en cosas bonitas- sugirió Midori, luego miró a su amiga con aires de victoria ya que Akane estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

Shindo los llamó a todos para que abordaran el transporte. Fue otro largo viaje, Yuka ya se estaba cansando y se quedó dormida al lado de Tenma, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo ya que no llegaba al hombro.

\- "¿Cómo terminé compartiendo puesto con ella?"- se preguntaba Tenma mentalmente, le daba un poco de vergüenza que lo vieran con una persona mayor, pero nadie hacía caso ya que ella tenía esa apariencia de chica de secundaria.

Un largo rato después todos ellos bajaron y siguieron a pie, ya faltaba poco, todos iban a paso firme y rápido menos Yuka que iba atrás con los ojos entreabiertos ya que no estaba a cien. Shindo se detuvo y le llamó la atención ya que estaba enojado por hacer que el grupo se atrase.

\- ¿Que? - Yuka silbó mirando para otro lado ya que no le gustaba que la regañaran. - Bien ya voy- corrió para seguirlos.

\- Eso me pasa por aceptar cargar con personas mayores- Miró con enojo a Kinako y Akane las cuales miraron en otra dirección, Yuka se sintió algo ofendida por el comentario.

\- ¿Me estás llamando anciana? - preguntó Yuka, a lo que Kariya comenzó a reír pues él siempre la vio así.

\- Pues tal vez, quién sabe. - dijo serio.

\- Mocoso…- dijo para sí, encogió sus hombros algo fastidiada.

En el camino se encontraron con tiendas, pero siguieron hasta que llegaron y se admiraron de la casa. De ella salió un hombre que los esperaba, era el casero.

\- Shindo-sama le estaba esperando para darle las llaves.

\- Se lo agradezco, ¿puede darnos un pequeño tour?

\- Seguro, pasen adelante.

Era una estancia amplia, el salón contaba con sofás, una tv en la pared, mesas y sillas, con chimenea, pero no la utilizarían ya que era verano, había un baño abajo y dos arriba, una cocina que daba a la piscina, el comedor, una sala de entretenimiento con minibar y mesa de billar, arriba había cinco habitaciones amplias, por último, un gran jardín y una piscina, todo bien cercado para mayor seguridad y privacidad.

El hombre observó a todo el grupo- Jóvenes en busca de diversión y libertad, sin adultos que los manden, oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? - miró a Yuka y posó su mano en la cabeza de ella- que linda jovencita.

Yuka abrió los ojos con asombro- Yo muerdo- Akane y Midori la sujetaron ya que ella no soportaba que la confundieran con una menor y estaba amenazando.

\- Bueno tranquila pequeña, la pasarás bien sin tu mami. Me retiro, ah Shindo-sama le dejo esta hoja para que se distribuyan las habitaciones.

\- Gracias- una vez que el señor se retiró este se volteó enojado- ¡Compórtese como la adulta que es!- ella se impresionó demasiado.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó.

Fueron dentro y Shindo puso la hoja para asignar las habitaciones.

\- Kidou-san le toca la primera a la izquierda.

\- Gracias- Yuka se retira para ir arriba y acomodar sus cosas.

\- Le asigné primero para que no moleste tanto, su compañera será Nanobana Kinako, en la siguiente habitacion hay tres camas, Seto, Sorano y Akane ustedes tomarán la de al lado. En frente Kirino, Nishizono y Kariya.

\- Disculpa, Shindo- comenzó Kirino, señalando la habitación principal. - ¿puedes darnos esa a Kariya y a mí?

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pueden tomarla, Tenma y Shinsuke estarán en este cuarto sobrará una cama y por último Tsurugi y yo compartiremos recámara.

Akane se acercó- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Puedes cambiarme de habitación? quiero compartirla con Yuka.

\- Mi vida, puse a todos según como los veo y tu estarás con tus amigas, Nanobana y Kidou, son las últimas de su grupo de amistad, mejor ve a ponerte cómoda.

Kinako abrió la puerta- Soy tu compañera- dejó sus cosas y abrazó a Yuka cosa que no le duraría ya que Akane llegó rápido y sujetó la cintura de ella.

\- ¡Suéltala!

Kinako suelta a Yuka- Vaya creo que alguien está enojado.

\- Ya dejen de pelear, ustedes son amigas y las amigas no pelean.

\- Dile eso a Akane-chan, no soy yo la que está peleando- Kinako camina y cierra la puerta, toma su maleta y busca un bañador para cambiarse y Akane con su mano tapa los ojos de Yuka. Ella sale de la habitación y se encuentra con los demás, algunos van a la piscina y otros como Shindo y Kirino saldrían a comprar comida.

\- Akane estás actuando de forma extraña. - dijo Yuka.

\- Es que yo sé que Kinako no tiene buenas intenciones contigo. Te quiero solo para mí.

\- ¿Estás celosa? - preguntó Yuka con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Sí- respondió Akane algo molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos no veas cosas donde no las hay. -Yuka se levantó para cambiarse y poder ir a nadar.

Mientras lo hacía Akane no dejaba de mirarla y pensar en que no tenía sentido tener esos sentimientos de celos con Kinako, después de todo Yuka era una mujer sencilla, nada atrayente, buena, una persona promedio. Así la describían muchos incluido su novio Shindo, pero ante ella, era una loli de ojos muy grandes, muy infantil y caprichosa, una persona torpe y con algo de mala suerte en su vida, sensible, llorona y risueña a la vez.

\- "Maldita sea ¿qué es lo que Kinako ve en ti?"- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la mayor.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- En un rato- Akane se quedó sentada en la cama, mientras Yuka salía de la habitación. - Tal vez si estoy algo paranoica, si todas dicen que no hay malas intenciones es porque no las hay.

Cuando Akane llegó Midori y Yuka estaban recostadas en las sillas de playa relajadas, mientras Kinako estaba en la piscina encima de Tsurugi jugando a las luchas contra Aoi que estaba arriba de Tenma. Shinsuke y Kariya estaban jugando con pistolas de agua, corriendo por todo el jardín.

Ella tomó asiento y sacó protector y se puso, luego sacó su cámara y tomó fotos. Buscó a Shindo, en respuesta obtuvo que él y Kirino habían salido.

Rato después de que hubiesen llegado sacaron del cobertizo una parrilla y comenzaron a preparar carne y vegetales.

Todos disfrutaron con el almuerzo, Yuka pidió permiso para retirarse e ir a cambiarse la ropa ya que se sentía incómoda porque había nadado antes. Fue dentro, Akane igual pidió permiso.  
La mayor estaba subiendo las escaleras, Akane la alcanzó- Yuka espera...- ella la acorrala contra la pared al llegar a la puerta de la habitación- Necesito saber algo.

\- ¿Saber qué? - dijo Yuka algo cortante ya que temía de que alguien las viera.

\- Si te gustan tiernas como yo o prefieres dulces...- miró en dirección a las escaleras, pues señalaba a la otra persona que estaba aún abajo.

\- ¿Tengo que contestar?

\- Si...

\- Me gustan ambas combinaciones de personalidad, pero tú eres muy dulce y tierna a la vez, no sé por qué preguntas… ¿Puedes soltarme? alguien puede vernos.

\- Todos están allá aún- dice Akane viendo que nadie venía- Yuka, quiero que lo hagamos- Ella se lanzó a los labios de Yuka sorprendiéndola, ella no opuso resistencia y correspondió.

Tenma subió y se encontró con a su parecer una desagradable escena, no soportó y dio vuelta atrás cuidando que no se dieran cuenta de que él había estado ahí viendo lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios acabo de ver? esto es tan confuso. - Aoi llegó junto con Shinsuke.

\- Tenma ¿que tienes? estás pálido. - preguntó Shinsuke viendo a su amigo en ese estado.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé. - dijo Tenma mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Tenma…- dijo Aoi algo preocupada.

Mientras arriba, Yuka reaccionó y se separó de Akane.

\- Esto no debió pasar.

\- Pero Yuka, tenemos una nueva oportunidad.

\- No, lo sabes bien, esto no debió ocurrir… haré como que no pasó- Yuka fue dentro de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Akane quedó parada delante de la puerta- ¿Es que no sientes lo mismo por mí? - dijo para luego sentir que tocaban su hombro.

Volteó y se encontró con Kinako- Algunos iremos a comprar y pasear por la zona ¿nos acompañas?

\- No… pero diviértete.

\- Bueno… aunque me gustaría que vinieses, iré a cambiarme e invitar a Yuka. - Kinako entró al cuarto.

\- Eso es ¿no es así Yuka? Prefieres la compañía de ella. - dijo Akane para sí, luego fue a su pieza a cambiarse.

Kinako encontró a Yuka algo pensativa y desanimada. - Iremos a dar una vuelta algunos ¿nos acompañas? - ella no respondió- ¿Oye que tienes?

\- Yo… bueno yo… estoy… creo que estoy un poco confundida.

\- ¿Confundida? - pregunta Kinako mientras se cambia- ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?

Yuka abrazó una almohada y se sonrojó, ¿Cómo podía contarle eso a Kinako? Con la inocencia de la castaña ¿Cómo le diría lo que le ocurría?

\- Vamos cuéntame, o ¿es que no confías en mí? - Kinako se sienta a su lado y la abraza para consolarla.

\- Akane y yo nos dimos un… beso.

\- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella? - preguntó Kinako mirando a la nada.

\- Es que pensé que había enterrado mis sentimientos hace mucho, solo quedaba una linda amistad, pero con ese beso… ha desatado una tormenta en mi interior. Todo está dándome vueltas y mi corazón se acelera al pensar en lo ocurrido.

\- Aun la amas, eso es lo que pasa… por eso te sientes así. Te diré algo, algún día la perderás, no la tendrás a tu lado. - Yuka miró a Kinako con algo de extrañeza al no comprender sus palabras. – Por eso disfruta cada momento, la vida es una ¿no es así? pues aprovecha este viaje, para eso hemos venido todos, diviértete. Ahora arriba esos ánimos y vente a comprar con nosotros.

Yuka salió con algunos, en la casa solo estaban Tenma, Akane y Shindo.

Ellos tres se habían quedado, Shindo estaba bebiendo licor y leyendo las etiquetas de las botellas. Akane estaba sentada pensativa y suspirando ya que no era lo que había planeado, Tenma por su parte estaba mirando fijamente a Akane, algo molesto. "por qué engañas a Shindo-san" era su pensamiento, buscando lógica en lo que vio.

Se levantó y tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de lo que bebía Shindo, lo bebió de un solo trago solo para tratar de ahogar lo que estaba sintiendo, un sentimiento de ira que iba creciendo, pero de nada servía. El mayor solo se le quedó mirando impresionado, Akane no hizo caso ya que estaba impaciente a que volvieran del pequeño paseo, pero no era la única, Tenma esperaba a su amiga Aoi.

Cuando todos volvieron venían con un tanto de alboroto, contando cosas y riendo, Tenma sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó a Aoi consigo hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, eso hizo que por la cabeza de ella pasaran muchos pensamientos y se sonrojara un poco.

Tenma estaba cansado de tener que guardar ese secreto y si no conseguía una respuesta, detonaría diciendo todo lo que sabía.

Aoi notó el enojo en el rostro de él, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando algo no estaba bien- ¿Ocurre algo Tenma?

\- - No puedo con esto, tú que conoces a Yamana, quiero saber ¿por qué estaba besándose con Kidou-san?

\- Ahh así que te enteraste.

\- Lo sabías ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno…- Aoi tomó asiento en la cama- Siempre me toca a mi aclarar las cosas. La cosa es que hace unos años atrás Akane empezó a tener sentimientos diferentes hacia Yuka, ya no la veía como amiga.

\- Pero Kidou-san y Shindo-senpai ¿que con ellos?

\- Por lo que sé, Akane y Yuka los aman con el corazón, yo no puedo juzgarlas, es que tú tampoco tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

\- Aunque digas que los aman eso es traición… No sabes como me ha dolido saber que no le son fieles.

\- "Mira quien habla de fidelidad, estoy aquí esperándote desde hace años y tu saliste con mas de cuatro chicas"- Aoi suspiró- Tenma ellas están sufriendo por ello, pero por favor guarda el secreto ¿sí?

\- Bien, no diré nada- dijo serio.

Era ya de noche todos estaban ayudando en la cocina, Yuka estaba hablando por teléfono con Kidou, luego iría a ayudar a los demás. Kinako tomó la mano de Tsurugi y se lo llevó a la habitación.

El cuarto apenas si tenía luz, ella lo besó tiernamente para luego profundizarlo volviéndose más apasionado. Ella lo empuja a su cama y se posiciona encima.

\- Kinako espera... ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No es obvio? - ella comienza a besar el cuello del chico haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando, pasó sus manos por el torso del chico acariciándolo por debajo del suéter.

\- Siento que esto no es correcto.

\- ¿Por qué? - la chica rio ya que sabía el motivo- Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! es solo que...- se excusó algo avergonzado.

La chica lo calló con un beso, para luego susurrarle al oído- No te preocupes, no es mi primera vez.

Tsurugi quedó algo sorprendido- De acuerdo, eso no lo esperaba- Tsurugi poco a poco perdió la timidez mientras se besaban y desvestían.

Ella quedó totalmente desnuda- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó con voz suave.

\- Sinceramente me gustan con más pecho. - dijo en tono de broma, ya que sinceramente sabía que ella no tenía mucho, se había fijado horas antes en la forma anatómica de ella.

\- ¡Que malo! - ella lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, sin importarle mucho el comentario.

Él de un momento a otro tomó el control, ya que ella lo volvía loco, quería impregnarse de su suave aroma, besó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta bajar y encontrarse con lo que más deseaba, Kinako arqueó un poco la espalda al sentir contacto con la lengua de Tsurugi, dejó escapar un gemido, cosa que lo hizo prender aún más, siguió degustando de su sabor, ella cubrió su boca con la mano derecha para que no se escuchara tanto su voz perdiéndose en el placer.

Tsurugi se preparó y la penetró suavemente, su interior era muy cálido, poco a poco iba incrementando la velocidad de sus envestidas, estaba sintiendo con ella sensaciones muy dulces y placenteras hasta que todo se tornó mucho más intenso.

Todos abajo habían comenzado a cenar, tenían puestos vacíos en la mesa.

\- ¿Han visto a Nanobana y a Tsurugi? - preguntó Shindo a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza. - Bueno les dejaremos su cena guardada.

Mientras en la habitación Kinako y Tsurugi habían tocado el cielo y ahora él descansaba en el pecho de ella. Pronto se levantaron de la cama, pues sabían que todos preguntarían donde estarían, él salió de la habitación de la chica, ella se quedó eliminando rastros de evidencia y acomodando la cama. Luego fue al baño, algunos se quedaron haciendo la limpieza Yuka fue por su móvil ya que lo necesitaba.

Entró en la habitación y no había rastro de Kinako, salió con su móvil y pasó por el baño. - Me pregunto sí… - ella entró y vio la ropa de la menor, la mencionada salió envuelta en toalla sorprendiendo a la mayor- Lo siento Kinako-chan debí tocar. - se disculpó alarmada.

\- No te preocupes- sonrió para luego mirarse al espejo, tomar un cepillo y peinar su cabello.

\- Solo quería saber si estabas bien y decirte que tu cena está guardada.

\- Estoy bien, solo no me apetecía cenar antes y bueno ya bajo porque ahora si siento hambre.

\- Ok, bueno yo iré con los demás.

Kinako y Tsurugi fueron los últimos en cenar. Eran las nueve de la noche, Las chicas, menos Kinako estaban en el baño ya que estaban preparándose para hablar un rato y luego dormir. Los chicos estaban aún abajo, jugando.

Las cuatro salieron del baño ya con las pijamas puestas, se separaron de Yuka y fueron a su habitación para ordenar sus cosas, Midori se tiró a la cama a ver tv antes de dormir, Aoi estaba mirando igual, pero Akane tenía puesta la mirada en la pared que separaba las habitaciones. Su imaginación empezó a jugar con ella, solo venían pensamientos de traición por parte de la mayor y de la "más inocente" del grupo.

Empezó a caminar con desesperación de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? - preguntó Midori- No me dejas ver la película tranquilamente.

\- Es que por más que quiera no puedo estar tranquila, pienso que ambas están…

\- No lo digas… Kinako y Yuka no estarían en ese plan.- dijo Midori.- deja de imaginar cosas extrañas, estás enferma.

\- Yo sé lo que digo, ambas se gustan lo sé, no alucino. Estoy preocupada de que me la quite de mi lado.

\- Se llama amor maternal, no lo que piensas, Yuka es protectora con ella por que es la más pequeña.

Akane entrecerró los ojos- No estoy segura de eso, se los demostraré, deben de estar haciendo cosas impensables- ella sale del cuarto y las otras van tras ella. La rosa abre la puerta gritando los nombres de ambas- ¡Yuka… Kinako!

Ambas la miran, cada una estaba en su respectiva cama. Kinako estaba leyendo una revista de moda en silencio ya que Yuka no la escucharía pues tenía audífonos para oír música un rato y leer una revista de videojuegos que le había prestado Shinsuke en la tarde.

Yuka se quitó los audífonos para escuchar mejor- ¿Sucede algo Akane?

\- Solo quería saber si ya se iban a dormir- dijo Akane algo apenada, mientras que Midori y Aoi estaban algo molestas.

\- Dentro de un momento- contestó Kinako- ¿Deseas algo más?

Akane negó con la cabeza. Midori la tomó del cuello del pijama.

\- Nos retiramos, que descansen- dijo la peliroja.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Aoi saliendo del cuarto.

Akane se logra zafar de Midori y vuelve al cuarto- No crean que no las estaré vigilando- Las otras van y tiran de ella para llevársela.

Kinako se levanta cierra la puertay apaga la luz, en lo que Yuka acomoda todo en la mesita de noche Kinako toma la almohada de su cama- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

Yuka sonríe- Por supuesto- le hace espacio a la castaña y luz de la lámpara.

\- Sabes, siento que Akane-chan está celosa, aunque no tiene que estarlo, tu una vez dijiste que nos querías a las dos por igual. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo- en realidad si lo recordaba, pero sería como afirmar que no veía a Kinako de la misma manera de antes y suficiente tenía con Akane.

\- Pensé que sí, pero bueno ¿si te acuerdas cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa? La pasé muy bien haciéndote compañía.

\- Si me acuerdo- Yuka se gira hacía ella quedando cara a cara, luego acaricia su cabello. Mi dulce Kinako, descansa.

\- Tu igual, sueña bonito.

En otra parte, Tsurugi llegó a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo abrazando una almohada, Shindo entró ya que se acababa de bañar y se recostó en la cama.

\- Tsurugi ¿quieres hablar? ¿por qué no has ido a cenar con todos? sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Éste solo lo miró y escondió el rostro tras la almohada.

Shindo suspiró y decidió preguntar lo que ya sabía- ¿Pasó algo con Nanobana-san? Tu cuerpo habla solo.

\- ¿Se me nota?... sí pasó- él se incorpora- Si tuviera que describirlo, fue muy dulce hacerlo con ella.

\- ¿Entonces tomaste su inocencia? - preguntó Shindo con gran interés y sorpresa.

\- No, ciertamente no, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella hizo su vida, tiene novio y es seguro que lo hizo con él.

\- Dime si te importa que ella haya sido de otro.

\- No me importa, realmente fue mejor así, pasamos un encuentro muy placentero.

\- Ya, entonces me alegro de que algo bueno pasara en este paseo.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Yuka escuchó la alarma de su teléfono y trató de levantarse, pero Kinako tiró de la parte de arriba del pijama.

\- Yuka no me dejes.

\- Solo haré el desayuno, tu sigue descansando ¿sí? ya verás que haré algo rico junto con mis compañeros.

\- Bueno ve- Yuka se acerca y la abriga.

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con Tenma y Kirino.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días- dicen al unísono, aunque Tenma lo dice con algo de indiferencia.

Para cooperar el castaño no acataba orden de ella.

\- Matsukaze pásame la harina por favor- pidió ella, pero el hizo caso omiso.

\- Te están pidiendo algo- dijo Kirino- a este paso no terminaremos.

Tenma le pasa la harina de mala gana, estos dos se miran uno al otro buscando una respuesta para la actitud del chico. Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer sin cooperar con Yuka, Kirino y ella hicieron el esfuerzo de que todo fuera perfecto ya que con malas actitudes todo queda mal. Pusieron la mesa, Yuka iba a poner el último plato, pero Tenma la empuja haciendo que cayera el plato y se quebrara.

\- Disculpen...- Yuka se pone de rodillas y empieza a recoger los pedazos.

\- ¡No sea tan descuidada la próxima, idiota! - el chico pasa sin ayudar y sale de la habitación.

\- ¡Tenma! ¿qué es esa actitud? ¡Tenma! - Kirino ayudó a Yuka.

\- No entiendo, ¿le hice algo para que estuviera así de molesto conmigo? Nunca había visto esa actitud de él hacia mí.

\- Si, lo noto extraño, ya hablaré con él. - dijo Kirino.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	11. Vacaciones contigo parte 2

**_1\. Para iniciar, habrá escenas explícitas,_** ( **Ya saben, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo o pueden omitir las escenas, que sé yo.)**

 ** _2\. ¿Qué me estoy extendiendo?_** **R= ¿Quién sabe? pueda que llegue a la época de Fey**

 ** _3\. Ya me conocen habrá un poco de relación (Chicoxchica) y (ChicaxChica) (Rayos se me olvidó ChicoxChico, será en un futuro.)_**

 ** _4\. Hice en un papel una ruleta con los nombres y tomé una pequeña botella para jugar y que fuera real el juego. (hice trampa ¿sí?, no me salían Aoi y Tenma U_U así que los forcé solo a ellos.)_**

* * *

 **Vacaciones contigo parte 2**

* * *

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, Yuka dio un vistazo rápido a Tenma para encontrárselo con cara de pocos amigos, no se podía negar que todo estaba delicioso, aunque hubiese un ambiente pesado en la cocina una hora antes.

Yuka solo comió un poco, pidió permiso de retirarse, fue al cuarto y llamó a casa.

\- ¿Yuka? buenos días- dijo Kidou al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Buenos días- suspiró- ¿Sabes? creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido, estoy pensando en volver.

\- Si te apetece vente a casa, Anzu te extraña, ahora está durmiendo.

\- Ya me imagino, yo igual los extraño. Quería decirte que Matsukaze ha adoptado una mala actitud hacia mí y no sé qué le hice.

\- Intenta hablar con él, a ver si te dice sus razones, él nunca ha sido así, denota que es un chico amable y alegre, eso lo sabes bien.

\- Dudo que quiera dirigirme la palabra, para él no existo. Bueno le das un beso a Anzu de mi parte, te amo. - mandó un beso por la línea y cerró.

Yuka se sentó en la cama a pensar, Kinako entró a cambiarse el pijama por ropa cómoda. Luego presta atención a la mayor y se acerca.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si.

\- Pero aún llevas el delantal puesto. Puedo saber cuándo algo no anda bien.

\- Ya me lo quito, tú puedes irte con los demás- Yuka suspiró con aires de tristeza.

\- Hace un día maravilloso, yo me encargo de llevar tu delantal y dejarlo guardado. - Kinako ayuda a retirar el delantal- Te haré un masaje.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no, gracias!

\- Estás tensa por algo, soy muy buena dando masajes. Solo relájate. - La menor sentó a Yuka y se subió a la cama para estar detrás y con sus manos empezó a masajear los hombros de la mayor.

Yuka se puso mucho más tensa de lo que estaba, hasta olvidó el incidente de más temprano, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, se levantó de golpe- Kinako-chan, mejor ve abajo, yo ya voy ¿sí?

\- ¿Te ayudó mi masaje? - preguntó la chica a lo que su compañera asintió- ¡Vaya, sí que hice un buen trabajo! - dijo mientras miraba sus manos, para luego irse a llevar el delantal.

Yuka se cambió y bajó. Kirino mientras le dijo a Kariya que fuera a entretener a Yuka.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? la mantendrás ocupada, te doy permiso de que hagas travesuras, pero no te pases. Hoy ha estado muy sensible.

\- De igual forma me divertiré, le pediré de la manera más amable que juegue conmigo a las pistolas de agua. Kariya fue a llenar las armas de munición, o sea agua.

Yuka estaba hablando con las chicas y de repente siente en su espalda algo frío y húmedo, ella voltea.

\- ¡¿Eso por?!

\- Ten- él le lanza una de sus armas- Te estoy retando.

\- Ya verás, acepto- sonrió con cara de desafío.

Kirino llevó a Tenma a su habitación para hablar- Tenma, supongo que ya sabrás para que te traje aquí.

\- Supongo- se encogió de hombros.

\- Dime ¿que tienes en contra de Yuka Kidou?

\- Que te lo diga ella ¿no?

\- Ella tampoco sabe.

\- ¿Ah no?... ¡Besarse con Yamana-san! eso es lo que me molesta.

Kirino quedó asombrado por lo que le confesó- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Se supone que lo mantendría en secreto. Pero que importa- dijo el castaño con enojo.

\- Así que no era mi imaginación. Pero no entiendo ¿en qué te afecta?

\- Pues no a mí, pero me enfurece que estén engañando a Shindo-san y a Kidou-san. Además Yuka-san es mucho mayor.

\- Tienes razón, pero debes de por lo menos saber quién empezó todo el cuento y no juzgar.

\- Aoi me ha dicho que quién comenzó fue Yamana-san... pero ¿por qué Yuka-san accedió a esto?

\- Tal vez en algún momento surgieron nuevos sentimientos la una por la otra, ya no eran de amistad sino de amor ¿yo que sé?

\- ¡Oh tal vez decides ponerle los cuernos a tu pareja!

\- Conozco a Yamana y ella ama a Shindo y mucho, no puedo decir lo mismo de Yuka pues no la conozco mucho, pero no puedes enojarte así, si quieres puedes ir a disculparte con ella porque ese rencor te consumirá y dará paso al odio. Piénsalo. - Kirino se retira.

Mientras afuera Kariya estaba persiguiendo a Yuka para dispararle.

\- ¿Han visto como corre Yuka? - preguntó Akane a las demás.

\- Claro sin zapatos es fácil correr a esa velocidad. - Contestó Midori.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo Kariya apuntando al borde de la piscina y mojando la zona donde ella pisó y resbaló cayendo a la piscina.

Ella salió a flote y siguió disparando desde dentro de la piscina hasta que le dio en la cara y éste se detuvo, Yuka nadó a la orilla para salir, Midori ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, la mayor tiró y la pelirroja cayó dando un gran grito.

Midori salió a la superficie- ¡Yuka date por muerta!

Kariya saltó a la piscina junto con las chicas, antes de que Akane fuera a unirse Shindo la detuvo, ambos se fueron del jardín ya que era buena oportunidad de estar juntos.

\- ¡Tsurugi-kun, Shinsuke-kun vengan a jugar! - les sugirió Kariya, a lo que el peliazul si se unió, pero Shinsuke no ya que estaba jugando con su consola bajo el parasol.

Mientras Shindo y Akane llegaron a la habitación, cerraron y comenzaron a besarse en lo que iban retirando sus prendas.

\- ¿Los trajiste? - pregunta ella.

\- Mi amor, por supuesto- le muestra el paquete de preservativos.

Al cabo de unos momentos siguieron besándose, ella estaba encima de él, disfrutando de sus caricias. Ella tomó la iniciativa y comenzó por estimular el miembro del chico con su sexo, dando paso a pequeños gemidos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente excitado Akane introdujo el miembro de él en su cavidad para comenzar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sin salirse, él pasaba sus manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose con las delicadas curvas de su novia, una de sus manos jugueteaba con sus senos haciéndola gemir.

Shindo tenía la mejor vista de Akane, toda para él a plena luz del día. Akane se aferró a él ya que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría, ahogaba sus gemidos dándole besos en los labios a su amado novio, con sus manos estrujaba las mejillas de él, podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro hasta que el chico se corrió al igual que ella. Él la abrazó mientras trataba de recuperarse, ella solo decidió descansar en su pecho.

\- Te amo- dijo ella suavemente ya que le faltaba el aliento.

\- Yo igual y mucho- Shindo beso dulcemente su frente y ella sonrió.

Luego ambos salieron por que sabían que aún estarían abajo y fueron a baños separados.

Un rato despues todos van a cambiarse ya que iban a preparar el almuerzo, Yuka se detiene al ver a Tenma.

\- Matsukaze ¿podemos hablar?

\- Yuka ¿no vienes? si no te cambias enfermarás. - dijo Aoi.

\- Luego iré tengo algo que hacer. - Los demás fueron a cambiarse y ella quedó con el chico- Matsukaze...- ella lo miró a los ojos- Perdóname.

\- "¿Perdón?"- ella ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón? pensó, ya que él era quien se había portado un poco mal con ella.

\- Si es que no sé qué te hice, bueno si fue por quedarme dormida a tu lado en el bus lo siento.

\- No fue eso...- ella lo miró sorprendida- Pero no tiene caso, creo que me desperté con el pie izquierdo, Yuka-san discúlpeme no era mi intensión ya que usted no tiene la culpa.

\- Me alegro, es que no me gustaría perder tu amistad, es en serio, pero si hice algo perdón.

\- No, descuide- el chico sonrió, hablar con ella le hizo calmar ya que ese sentimiento le estaba quitando su luz y paz interior.

Olvidaba mencionar de que estaban en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, los demás salen y Yuka estornuda.

\- Te lo dije- la regaño Aoi.

\- Anda a cambiarte- Midori la empujó a la pieza.

\- Si mamá...- dijo en tono de broma.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó Midori, Yuka sacó la lengua y fue a cambiarse. - Ella me saca de casillas, es como una niña.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? - preguntó Kinako- Necesito hablar con ella.

La mencionada salió del baño y Kinako se acerca, a juzgar por que Akane olía a recién bañada supuso el por qué desapareció antes, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? por fis.- pidió la castaña a su amiga.

\- Si, claro. Vamos a tu cuarto.

\- No, es que Yuka está cambiándose y no quiero que ella escuche.

\- Bien iremos a la mía. - entraron y se sentaron- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Pasó un momento antes de que Kinako dijera algo, suspiró- ¿Recuerdas que cuando estuve en el instituto Raimon tu y yo éramos muy unidas?

\- Si lo recuerdo, eras como mi hermana menor.

\- Pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar ahora hacia mí? pensé que cuando volviera estarías feliz con mi presencia. Pero no fue así.

\- Kinako tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie- Akane se cruzó de brazos- Ella te ama a ti, dijo que nos quiere por igual, pero yo sé que ella siente mucho más por ti que por mí. Y yo sé que tu igual sientes algo por ella y por ello es por lo que no quería que vinieras.

\- Hace años te apoyé para que estuvieran juntas, Yuka jamás notaría que me moría por dentro por tener tu lugar, pero yo no sabía cómo actuar, tú ya lo tenías claro y fuiste firme en tus decisiones, pero en cambio yo estaba indecisa en si era verdad o no que me gustaba, al final decidí dejarlo pasar y dejártela a ti.

\- Así que ¿ella te gusta?

\- Pues sí, tengo al igual que tú mis motivos para hacerlo. Pero eso no cambia el transcurso de mi vida, amo a mi novio actual y al de mi pasado, pero a cada uno de forma diferente. ¿y si Yuka no me ve igual?

\- Kinako-chan, quizás sea mejor que no te involucres de esa manera con ella, ustedes son de épocas muy distintas.

\- Quizás tengas razón. - suspiró- Hace años te apoyé para que estuvieran juntas, ya que yo no podré, que tal si te doy esa oportunidad, esta noche te dejaré dormir en mi cuarto con ella, toda para ti, eres mucho más alta y fuerte que ella, muy bonita, puedes hacer que caiga en la tentación.

\- ¿Pero te estás escuchando? Y las demás piensan que estoy paranoica, tu no eres tan inocente que digamos, pero te tomaré la palabra- Akane sonrió.

Ya era de noche los chicos estaban en sus cuartos para descansar, el pasillo estaba oscuro, Akane entró al cuarto de Yuka ya que ésta estaba preparándose para dormir.

\- Yuka...- Ella se acerca, la mira a los ojos acaricia con ambas manos su cabello- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?... si no lo sabes te lo demostraré.

La mayor abrió los ojos de par a par al sentir los labios de Akane unidos sorpresivamente a los suyos. La peli rosa bajó sus manos para luego rodear la cintura de Yuka y acercarla más, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar hasta que tocó la cama y se dejó caer, Akane se encimó para verla y apreciar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Kinako solo miró por unos segundos la escena y cerró la puerta con cuidado y con algo de resignación, si iba donde sus amigas sabrían lo que estaba pasando, fue al cuarto de Shindo y Tsurugi, cerró tras de sí y se acercó al peli azul.

\- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

\- Claro, ven- este le hizo un espacio y ella se acostó a su lado. - Kinako, quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado siempre. - dijo él en un susurro, ella solo se entristeció pues había conocido en esta época personas que eran muy importantes para ella y estaban en otra las que serían parte de su familia.

Mientras en la habitación Akane ya había quitado toda la ropa que traía Yuka, para luego ir desnudándose ante la vista de la rubia, ella desvió la mirada.

\- Vaya si que estás avergonzada, ya se te pasará.

\- Es que… tengo temor de lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¿Temor? - Akane sonrió- seguro porque ya sabes lo que pasará ahora, hace unos años atrás fuimos unas inexpertas, pero he adquirido experiencia.

Akane se puso a su lado, ambas se miraron y besaron, ahora Yuka sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la chica al hacerla venir al paseo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de cada una, Akane ansiaba poder tener contacto con la parte más sensible de su querida Yuka, astutamente su mano logró hacerse paso y llegar a su destino haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara un poco.

El rubor en la mayor se hizo mucho más intenso ya que Akane estaba haciéndola disfrutar, pero ella no se iba a cortar solo ahí y quería hacer algo que en su mente estaba rondando desde hace tiempo. Mientras besaba los labios de Yuka, fue llevando sus besos a la mejilla, bajando por el cuello, siguiendo por el pecho, no dudó en lamer y mordisquear uno de los pezones, no creía poder llegar hasta ese punto y que ella no pusiera objeción alguna.

Akane bajó más y más hasta llegar a su objetivo, Yuka solo se dejó llevar una vez más, cada vez más podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos que estaba recibiendo, dejó escapar uno que otro gemido, pero sin elevar el sonido, ya que si lo hacía muy fuerte sus compañeros de frente y de al lado se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Akane logró hacer llegar a Yuka, subió con ella y la abrazó- Eso estuvo bien ¿no es así? - dijo Akane sonrojada.

Yuka solo asintió, luego la miró y besó- Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.- Yuka se apartó de Akane y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, la cual no dudó en abrir las piernas y dejarse llevar, miró a la rubia y se ruborizó a la vez que dejaba escapar gemidos, ya que disfrutaba con lo que estaba viendo, había soñado con ese momento desde hace mucho, aunque se imaginaba a una Yuka más dispuesta y menos tímida, pero eso era algo típico de ella. Sentía sus labios y dedos, todo en conjunto haciéndola sentir más acalorada y que pronto acabaría, pero quería quedarse un rato más sintiendo placer. Fue inevitable sentir aquel orgasmo invadirla, dejó su cuerpo reposar en la cama, Yuka estaba ahora en modo "¿qué hice?" ya que su cerebro comenzaba a asimilar lo que había pasado.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Akane y sintiéndose culpable comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- He traicionado a mi esposo… mi casa, me siento culpable.

\- Vamos Yuka- Akane la abraza- no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, Kidou-san ya lo sabe de antemano. Así que…- ella seca sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

Ambas sintieron más sueño del normal, así que fueron un momento al baño, y regresaron para dormir juntas. Yuka se durmió primero y Akane con todo lo que había sucedido solo se quedó abrazándola- Mi hermosa Yuka, me has demostrado que en verdad me amas.

El sol brilló con intensidad, Kinako ya había desayunado con los demás y ahora estaba sentada en su cama esperando que ambas despertaran.

Akane fue la primera persona en abrir los ojos y mirar a Yuka dormir, besó su mejilla, luego se levantó para ir donde Kinako y agradecerle.

\- De nada, para eso están las amigas- sonrió- Pero tuve que inventar una excusa para cubrirte ya que Aoi y Midori iban a decir que no dormiste con ellas.

\- Ya me las arreglaré, muchas gracias de nuevo, me voy.

Akane salió de la habitación y Kinako se acercó a Yuka- Envidio lo que Akane y tu hicieron anoche, la envidio mucho, pero igual soy feliz si ella y tú lo son.

Yuka abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que no estaba Akane y en su lugar estaba Kinako mirándola dormir- Que vergüenza.

\- No debes preocuparte, soy la única que sabe lo de anoche ya que Akane quería estar contigo a solas.

\- ¿Ah sí? en estos momentos me siento la persona más culpable del mundo.

\- Ya pasará, Yuka me preguntaba si... no, olvídalo. Tu desayuno te espera.

Pasaron las horas el servicio de limpieza estuvo en la casa, todo quedó impecable hasta la ropa sucia quedó con un fragante aroma.

Midori sacó del minibar una botella de sake, y bebió un sorbo quemándose un poco la garganta, tosió, luego Akane bebió, se lo pasó a Aoi y por último Kinako, todas tuvieron la misma reacción.

Todos los chicos ya habían bebido de las bebidas más fuertes y esta era la primera vez de ellas, le ofrecieron a Yuka, pero ella rechazó ya que no tomaba.

\- Kidou-san ya que tiene identificación puede ir por unas cervezas. - dijo Shindo.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¿realmente quieres unas?

\- Pero recuerdo que a usted la confundirían con una menor y que su identificación es falsa.

\- Eso no me hace gracia.

Al caer la tarde, Tsurugi y Kinako se ofrecieron a ir de compras, Midori tomó una botella de gaseosa para jugar, haciéndole un favor a su amiga Aoi.

\- Todos vamos a jugar, reúnanse por favor. - ella enseñó la botella así que todos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Dónde está Yuka? - preguntó Akane.

\- Está en la sala. - dijo Aoi.

Yuka estaba viendo un video musical y aprendiendo la coreografía, Akane entró a buscarla.

\- Vamos a jugar... que buenos pasos.

\- Que vergüenza...- paró de bailar- Y ¿de qué es el juego?

\- La botella ¿si lo conoces?

\- Si, pero jugarán sin mí.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en círculo Yuka se preguntó cómo había acepado.

\- Explicaré las reglas, uno, si no desean besar a la persona darán una cachetada. Dos, pero si desean besar será por tiempo de un minuto.

Todos acariciaron sus mejillas sintiendo dolor psicológico. Empezaron con Yuka, giró y apuntó hacia a Aoi, se acercaron y esta respondió con una cachetada.

\- Sabía que iba a recibir una pero no tan pronto. - dijo Aoi, ella giró y salió Akane. La cual también recibió una.

\- Aoi-chan que fuerte- se acarició la mejilla; giró y apuntó a Yuka.

Yuka cerró los ojos esperando una cachetada, pero la vida le estaba dando un chance más a Akane y la besó haciendo que todos hicieran un pequeño alboroto. Yuka giró y salió Kirino.

\- El juego es aburrido si todos se dan cachetadas- dijo al chico- si te beso pondré más acción.

\- Prefiero la cachetada- Kirino tenía un poco de sudor bajando por su frente, Yuka no se hizo esperar con su mano. Kirino giró la botella y salió Tenma.

Kirino besó a Tenma, éste quedó perplejo y Aoi se puso muy celosa al igual que Kariya.

Tenma giró y tocó con Shindo, el cual recibió una cachetada. Shindo hizo girar la botella y señaló a Midori.

Se acercaron- Eres muy guapa, pero...- Shindo le da una cachetada.

\- Estúpido- Midori toma la botella y la gira, Aoi, igual recibe una cachetada.

\- No he salido- dice Kariya.

\- Ni yo- dijo Shinsuke.

Aoi sigue, saliendo Akane nuevamente. - ¡Noooo! dale suave- Akane se lleva una cachetada otra vez.

Akane saca a Tenma y le da su cachetada de desprecio como ya lo empezaron a ver todos.

Tenma saca a Aoi, la cual esperaba una cachetada por parte de él, pero él la besa, todos se levantan y aplauden.

\- Ya era hora- dijo Midori.

Ambos se sonrojan un montón. Tsurugi llegó con Kinako y vieron que estaban reunidos.

\- ¿Qué hacían? - preguntó la chica.

\- Jugábamos a la botella, cachetada o beso.

\- Yo hubiese querido jugar- su mirada se posó sobre Yuka, caminó y le dio un pequeño beso, Akane activó modo asesino y sus amigas la tuvieron que sujetar ya que estiraba sus manos para estrangular a Kinako, Yuka quedó de lo más sorprendida, todos la quedaron mirando con algo de asombro, se quebró por dentro y salió corriendo.

Shindo se acercó a Kinako- Tú y Akane fueron las únicas en darle un beso. A mí me daría vergüenza besar o salir con alguien mayor.

\- Tengo la idea más grande para una broma- dijo Kirino a Kariya.

\- ¿Qué será?

\- Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, eso si la persona se presta para ello.

\- Iré a verla- Kinako subió sin importar que Akane pronto encontrase la forma de soltarse. - Yuka...- la encontró en la cama llorando.

\- ¿Por qué, Kinako? Precisamente tu… Yo no quería que esto nunca pasara.

Kinako se sentó junto a ella- Oye no es para tanto, solo fue un pequeño beso. ¿Es que acaso ha significado algo para ti?

\- No lo sé, estoy confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos.

Kinako se acerca más y se pone frente a frente con Yuka- ¿Qué sientes por mí? - preguntó a lo que Yuka se puso colorada.

Se escuchó desde el pasillo los gritos de Akane gritando el nombre de Kinako, la nombrada se levantó de la cama y se asomó fuera de la habitación viendo que se acercaba la de pelo rosa, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

Akane tocó con reclamos, Midori y Aoi la trataban de tranquilizar. Los demás solo escuchaban el escándalo.

Kirino se acercó a Shindo para decir que fuera a calmar la situación, él no se quería meterse en cosa de chicas, pero bueno le tocaba como líder. Subió las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Akane deja de golpear así la puerta.

Ella estaba demasiado alterada y no razonaba, Kinako estaba con Yuka esperando que Akane se detuviera y así hablar. A la pelirosa se le bajó la presión y se desmayó en brazos de sus amigas. Shindo fue y la cargó para llevarla a su habitación.

\- ¿Y si pasó algo con Akane? - pregunta Yuka algo preocupada por la menor.

\- No te preocupes iré a ver...- Kinako salió del cuarto y fue al contiguo ya que estaban ahí las chicas y Shindo, con Akane que estaba recobrando la conciencia.

\- ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿estás bien? - preguntó Shindo, a lo que Akane no pudo decir nada solo salían lágrimas de sus ojos. - el chico volteó a donde Kinako. Mientras Aoi y Midori atendían a su amiga- ¿puedes decirme lo que está pasando? - pregunta el chico.

\- Ehhh yo pues... Solo quería hablar con Yuka, y pues Akane no quiere que me acerque a ella, piensa que le quitaré a su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno, ve y habla con ella. Pero Akane se puso mal porque besaste a Yuka.

\- Un beso entre amigas no es nada- dijo nerviosa mientras caminaba en reversa para luego salir corriendo.

Akane se calmó y recuperó la compostura, arregló su cabello, si Kinako solo quería hablar con Yuka no se involucraría, pero le preocupaba ya que ella le había dado una pequeña demostración de cariño.

En la otra habitación Kinako le había dicho a Yuka que Akane estaba recuperándose de un desmayo, cosa que la hizo preocupar pues sabía el motivo.

\- Ahora dime, sigo esperando ¿Te gusto? - Yuka no dijo nada- Pues si no me vas a decir… Tú a mi sí.

\- Kinako- Yuka la miró algo sería- No creo que sea el momento, hay un ambiente algo incómodo.

\- Aunque sea así necesito aclarar esto- Kinako se acerca a Yuka y le planta un beso nuevamente para luego separarse y ver el rostro de la mayor algo sorprendida- Volveré a mi época y quiero llevarme recuerdos de este paseo. - Seré más traviesa que Akane- Se acercó y volvió a besarla y acariciarla por debajo de la blusa- sabes que me gustan tus pechos.

\- ¿Es por compensar que no tienes? - Yuka sonrió, haciendo a la castaña molestarse un poco.

\- Eres mala…

\- Sigues siendo una niña, de acuerdo, pero quien tomará las riendas seré yo. - Yuka se acercó más para susurrarle- Es mentira, tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado, mejor que él mío.

Akane y Kinako habían logrado despertar a una Yuka diferente a la de siempre. La castaña sonrió ya que ahora Yuka estaba encima de ella.

\- Hazme tuya- pidió Kinako.

Ambas se desvistieron, ayudándose una a la otra hasta quedar sin prenda alguna. Mientras se besaban, acariciaban sus cuerpos, la mano de Yuka llegó hasta la intimidad de la castaña, haciendo delicados toqueteos hasta que se humedeciera, introdujo dos dedos dentro, comenzó a meter y sacar suavemente para ir poco a poco incrementando la velocidad.

Kinako comenzó a gemir de placer, si su amiga tuvo esa oportunidad ella igual la quería tener cosa que se le había cumplido, pero al hacerlo había traicionado a Akane. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía como esa sensación recorría su cuerpo y se concentraba más en su vientre, pronto llegó al clímax, Yuka llevó sus dedos a la boca para degustar su sabor, eso hizo que Kinako se sonrojara.

Yuka se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa, Kinako llamó su atención ya que quería hacer lo mismo con Yuka, pero ésta se negó.

\- Creo que ha sido un poco agitado todo esto ¿no crees? - dijo Yuka.

\- Pero se supone que es para que dos personas disfruten. – Kinako estaba tratando de convencerla.

\- Cierto, lo he disfrutado igual, un tanto diferente. No estaba lista y creo tu ya lo habías planeado.

\- No te mentiré, vine con esa intención. - dijo Kinako mientras se cubría con las sabanas. - También lo hice con Tsurugi.

\- ¿Pero es que ya lo hiciste? - preguntó Yuka con asombro.

\- Yuka, por favor, ¿es que acaso creías que me quedaría con las ganas?, yo sé lo que quiero y cuando. Y ahora te quiero aquí, a mi lado. - con su mano hace un gesto para que se siente. Yuka se negó- Bueno que le vamos a hacer, será en otra oportunidad, esperaré a que estés lista.

Shindo estaba con Akane mientras los demás estaban ayudando a preparar la cena.

\- Akane ¿te sientes mejor?

\- Si- Akane en ese momento no estaba de lo más feliz, pensaba en lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación. Pensó en algún momento que Kinako dejaría de perseguir a Yuka, pero la chica la había traicionado.

\- ¿Por qué besaste a Kidou-san? - Shindo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Solo era un juego ¿no?

\- ¿Sentías un poco de morbo al besar a una persona mayor? ¿o que fuera mujer?

\- Ninguna de las dos, solo fue un simple beso de amigas en un tonto juego.

\- Bien, bien.

\- ¿Celoso? - preguntó acercándose a él.

\- No, solo tenía curiosidad.

\- Además, Yuka no es tan mayor.

\- Ella nos lleva muchos años. - dijo el chico haciendo cuentas, ya que sabía que en el círculo de vida ellos iban muy atrás y los adultos que conocía ya habían pasado etapa escolar y cada quién había hecho con su vida lo que quería, ellos eran un grupo de chicos que ni siquiera se había graduado de ultimo año de preparatoria.

Shindo y Akane bajaron con el resto de los chicos, todos habían estado preocupados por ella ya que supieron por boca de Midori que se había desmayado, pero los tranquilizó ya que estaba mejor.

Kinako y Yuka fueron al baño, la mayor estaba pensativa, se había dejado seducir por dos nenas, ¿cuándo su vida había tomado ese cambio tan brusco? También había traicionado a su esposo, su casa. Quería desaparecer del mundo, que se la tragara la tierra. La menor ya había conseguido su objetivo, pero de igual manera saltó la interrogativa ¿cuándo sintió atracción por Yuka? en serio no lo recordaba, pero en ese momento sabía que solo la amaba.

Bajaron después de ponerse el pijama, ya casi todos habían terminado de cenar.

\- ¿Ya terminaron su plática? - preguntó Shindo, ellas asintieron- Bueno tomen asiento y cenen tranquilamente.

Kinako se sentó a lado de Tsurugi, éste estaba preocupado por ella, la cual le sonrió dulcemente.

Tenma y Kirino sabían exacto lo que pasaba, ya que cruzaron miradas, pero no comentaron nada.

En el jardín, había luciérnagas volando por encima de la piscina, Shinsuke se acercó sonriente junto a Aoi y Kinako.

Shindo y Kirino tenían bolsas con fuegos artificiales, añadiendo que Kariya traía un balde con agua.

Shindo necesitaba una persona adulta para supervisar, Yuka encantada se ofreció y puso mirada de cachorro alegre, pero el chico asignó a otra persona ignorándola por completo, Tsurugi, ya que, aunque ella era adulta no era muy responsable.

Kirino repartió junto a Shindo y luego fueron con los encendedores, aunque Yuka no necesitó de uno ya que ella tenía poderes y encendió el suyo. Ambos se preguntaron como lo había hecho si ella solo traía el pijama y notaron que ella no era de poseer cosas de ese tipo.

Todos hacían lo que más les llamaba la atención, desde ser una estrella fugaz o cometa, a verlos tranquilamente hasta que se consumieran.

Kinako sabía lo lastimada que estaba Akane y se acercó a hablar, para poder aclarar las cosas. Le pidió perdón por haber hecho lo que hizo.

\- Es obvio que ambas sentimos lo mismo, Akane no quiero perder tu amistad, aunque estemos muchos años a distancia.

\- Es claro que tú para este entonces no ha nacido.

\- Pero me alegro de haberlos conocido a todos.

\- De acuerdo, te perdono, no debí de pelearme contigo- Akane abraza a Kinako en reconciliación.

\- Aww que lindas- dijo Midori viendo la escena junto a Yuka y Aoi.

\- Me alegro de que volvieran a estar como antes. - dijo Aoi.

\- Deberíamos celebrar con algo rico...- las otras la miran- ¿qué? tengo hambre.

\- Acabamos de cenar. Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Las otras dos se acercan a decirle que su amistad se había recuperado.

Yuka las abrazó a las dos ya que estaba feliz de que se hubieran amigado. Los chicos entraron, de igual manera las chicas. Ellos iban a ver una película algo subida de tono.

Las chicas pusieron cara de desagrado, Shindo habló por todos.

\- No nos miren así, ni que ustedes nunca hubiesen visto una.

\- Eso es claro, pero prefiero de acción, algo que tenga que ver con samuráis. - dijo Midori.

\- ¿No tienes una de comedia? ¿de fantasías animadas? ¿o ciencia ficción? - preguntó Yuka a la vez que ponía la mano para chocarla con Akane.

\- Que si tenemos, pero nosotros queremos ver una así. - respondió Shindo algo molesto.

Ellas continuaron para ir arriba y darse un baño antes de dormir, Kinako entró con ellas para acompañarlas y ayudarlas a lavar la espalda. Yuka luego entró con una bolsa de papas fritas y se recostó del lavabo para comerlas tranquilas.

\- Yuka no comas en el baño, además tiene muchas calorías- la regaño Midori.

\- Se me antojaba. - Yuka tenía las manos llenas de grasa.

\- Ni se te ocurra poner las manos en mi hermoso cabello. - Siguió diciendo Midori ya que Yuka iba con intenciones de ayudar. - Ya lo he lavado.

\- Bien, bien- Yuka se lavó las manos y cepilló sus dientes, las otras estaban terminado ya que igual tenían que secarse el cabello.

Todas se ayudaron a peinar, luego fueron a la habitación y prendieron la tv. Akane propuso aprender a bailar una coreo. de un grupo de k-pop ya que vio a Yuka bailando más temprano.

EXID, ese fue el grupo que escogieron, y el favorito te Yuka ya que eran cinco miembros al igual que ellas, pusieron el video every night dance practice, y se asignaron a una de las cantantes, Aoi como Hani, Akane como Junghwa, Midori como LE, Yuka como Hyerin y por último Kinako como Solji.

Comenzaron a mirar y tratar de bailar, claro que siempre la confusión de lugares daba como consecuencia tropiezos y risas. Luego comenzaron a coordinar mejor los pies y todo el cuerpo, fue algo mejorable. Eran las once y decidieron bajar para tomar agua e hidratarse.

Los chicos estaban casi cabeceando porque tenían sueño, Shinsuke y Tenma estaban dormidos.

\- Oigan niños vayan a dormir, hace rato pasó su hora de ir a la cama. - bromeó Yuka.

\- Con todo respeto ¿Que le importa? nosotros somos jóvenes en busca de diversión y nos dormimos cuando nos dé la gana. Vemos lo que nos plazca.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero cuando seas un adulto extrañarás acostarte temprano. - Yuka tocó el hombro de Shinsuke y Tenma, ellos despertaron- Vayan a dormir ya es tarde.

Ellos sin rechistar y con sus parpados que les pesaban, fueron arriba. Yuka fue a la cocina.

\- Shindo, Yuka-san tiene razón yo me voy a dormir- dijo Kirino- Buenas noches, vamos Masaki.

\- Si, Buenas noches.

Ellas salieron y Kinako se llevó a Tsurugi, se despidieron en la puerta del cuarto con un beso.

Todas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Shindo estaba tomando un poco de whisky y estaba pasándose.

\- A mí nadie me da órdenes, solo mi mamá y mi padre, pero más nadie. Soy lo suficientemente maduro para tomar mis decisiones, soy independiente. - El chico se acostó un poco tarde.

Ya para cuando amaneció todos se levantaron algo tarde, las chicas bajaron a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, Yuka tomó el teléfono para reportarse con su esposo.

\- Yuka, me tenías preocupado, pensé que les había pasado algo.

\- Tuve una serie de problemas y estuve algo ocupada, perdón por no llamar ¿Y Anzu como está?

\- Muy bien, iremos con los demás a un día de campo, estuve enseñándole a usar la Tablet.

\- Ya quiero verla y a ti, los extraño mucho. Llegaré a más tardar en la noche.

\- Te esperaremos.

Se despiden y cuelgan, Akane grita haciendo que ellas se asustaran.

\- He pasado perdiendo mi tiempo, que apenas si tuve para sacar fotos.

\- Pues tómame una cocinando- dice Kinako.

\- Iré por la cámara.

Akane tomó algunas fotos de los chicos acabados de levantar, de Shindo durmiendo, Las chicas haciendo el desayuno y de Midori quemando la comida por accidente.

Mucho rato más tarde todos estaban haciendo sus maletas, Shindo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Akane le dio un vaso con agua.

\- Creo que me pasé anoche.

\- Debiste de ir a dormir en vez de quedarte bebiendo.

\- No me grites que me duele la cabeza.

\- No te estoy gritando, llamaré a Yuka para ver si puede hacer algo por ti.

\- ¡Que no necesito de ella! yo sé cuidarme solo.

\- Oh claro que la necesitas, saldremos dentro de dos horas y tú eres el líder. - Akane salió del cuarto gritando.

Yuka entró al cuarto junto a Akane- Te dije que te fueras a dormir, pero a mí nadie me hace caso, tú lo que necesitas es un chanclazo.

\- ¡Pero no es mi madre!

\- No, no lo soy, pero, aunque seas el líder aquí está una persona adulta- Yuka se acercó- tranquilo te prepararé algo y se te pasará.

Kirino y Tsurugi se reían por lo bajo, ya que el chico necesitaba de la única adulta de la casa.

\- Ustedes no se burlen.

Mientras afuera estaba Aoi sentada contestando un mensaje de su madre, Tenma se acerca.

\- Aoi...- llama la atención de la chica.

\- Tenma ¿qué ocurre?

\- Tenemos que hablar...- el chico se sonrojó- sobre nosotros.

Aoi se puso un poco nerviosa, tenía que hacerlo, decirle lo que sentía, aunque la rechazara. - Tenma hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho.

\- Dilo primero tú.

\- Pues...- Aoi no pensó su cuerpo solo se movió, siguiendo a su corazón, se levantó y abrazó al chico y unió sus labios con los de él.

Tenma correspondió dulcemente y la abrazó por la cintura. Se separaron y ella lo miró a los ojos.

\- Desde hace años quise decirte, pero tuve miedo, Te amo Tenma y no sabes cuánto, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé.

\- Es que yo igual siento lo mismo, pero no sabía cómo demostrárselo a la chica que ha estado siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos de seguir, ninguna chica me hizo sentir algo tan especial como tú. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Claro que acepto- sellaron su relación con otro beso- Perdona lo que diré, pero si hubiésemos sido novios desde antes hubiésemos hecho el amor en este paseo.

Él chico se sonrojó y ella sonrió tiernamente.

Mientras arriba Shindo estaba tomando el remedio que le dio Yuka.

\- Sabe un poco amargo. - se quejó después de beber la última gota.

\- Te pondrás bien en unos quince minutos. Confía en mamá Yuka.

Shindo se levantó para ir al baño y asearse, Yuka fue a la habitación a recostarse y Kinako llega.

\- ¿Tú crees que me queda corta la falda?

\- Te queda linda, ¿llevas pantalón corto?

\- Si llevo, solo quería saber tu opinión. - sonrió mientras daba una vuelta.

Yuka supo que le mintió ya que no llevaba más que solo las bragas- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

La chica rio nerviosa- No es cierto. Iré a ver a Tsurugi. - Ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y Shindo brillaba más que todos, estaba fresco como lechuga, tenía los pies firmes sobre la tierra.

\- Kidou-san- Shindo entro al cuarto- Discúlpeme por tratarla como si fuera una persona inútil.

\- De acuerdo te disculpo... ¡espera! eres muy malo ¿piensas que soy inútil?

\- A veces, pero gracias por lo que hizo. - él chico se va a terminar de empacar ya que lo estaba haciendo Akane por él.

Pasó el tiempo y Shindo entregó las llaves y todos emprendieron el camino de regreso. Era de tarde casi las siete y todos en la estación se despidieron unos de los otros, para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Yuka se quedó en la estación un momento, sintió un poco de nostalgia, caminó y afuera tomó un taxi, llamó para avisar que llegaría pronto.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	12. Cumpleaños de Anzu

**Cumpleaños de Anzu**

* * *

Eran las ocho y veinte de la noche, en la mansión Kidou, habían pasado cuatro días y Anzu estaba algo triste por la ausencia de Yuka, a cada momento preguntaba por ella y ahora estaba llorando, Yuuto se sentó a su lado para consolarla.

\- Mamá no demora- dijo él para calmar la situación.

\- ¿Y si no vuelve? - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Claro que vendrá, solo salió a pasear y ya la extrañas- él sonrió enternecido mientras con su pañuelo suavemente secaba las lágrimas de la pequeña.

No se dieron cuenta cuando el taxi arribó, Yuka bajó después de haber pagado, fue a la puerta y con sus llaves abrió la puerta. Ellos y los gatos se alertaron, fueron a la entrada y Yuka sonrió al verlos, hubo un abrazo grupal.

\- Los extrañé mucho. - Dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y abrazaba fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla. Luego besó a su esposo con cariño.

\- Veo que sobreviviste a un montón de adolescentes rebeldes.

\- No te imaginas, pero luego te contaré. Ahora… mi princesita hermosa. - Yuka besó la mejilla de su hija.

\- No te vayas- Anzu tras decir eso la volvió a abrazar.

Llegó la hora de dormir, ellos la dejaron en su camita, deseándole las buenas noches, luego fueron a su habitación y ella tomó a Motita y se sentó en la cama.

\- Tengo que contarte algo, aún si me detestaras no puedo ocultarte lo que pasó en el viaje.- dijo seria.

\- Tiene que ver con Yamana ¿no es así?

\- Si y no, pues veras…- ella estaba pensando como contárselo a la vez que él estaba extrañado.

Con un poco de detalles le contó todo lo sucedido sobre Akane y Kinako.

\- ¡¿Kinako?!- preguntó con sorpresa- ¡¿Nanobana Kinako?!

\- Si… ella.

\- Siempre pensé que te veía como si tu fueras su madre, ahora recuerdo que un día intentó besarte, no directamente, pero en ese momento noté como intentaba robarte uno y tu sin darte cuenta, dijiste que solo jugaban, más ella tenía otras intenciones.

\- Ya recuerdo, te la llevaste cargando fuera de mi oficina.

\- Esas dos te estaban acosando.

\- Pero yo no lo noté, en ningún momento sentí más que solo amistad y cariño, pero al declarárseme Akane ese día algo cambió en mí. Pero de igual manera no sentí nada en ese momento con Kinako, pero creo que en el fondo siempre la quise de diferente manera, solo que no me daba cuenta o no quería aceptarlo.

\- Creo que la querías a ella y no a Yamana, pero entraste en una confusión y llegaste a aceptar a Yamana ya que Nanobana no estaba presente en tu vida.

\- Tal vez, pero es que me siento culpable, no debí ceder. En todo caso perdón.

\- Está bien, ya lo imaginaba, además ustedes dos me están debiendo algo- Kidou se recostó en la cama, ella igual, pero preguntándose que le debían.

En el departamento de Midori, ella y Kinako estaban sentadas viendo un programa.

\- ¿Oye Kinako? Ya que me intriga algo, pasó algo entre tú y Tsurugi.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó la castaña sin dejar de ver la tele.

\- Ya sabes, un beso…

Kinako la volteó a ver- ¿Estás de broma? ¿solo un beso? ¿Vengo de tan lejos solo para dar un beso y nada más? ¿piensas eso?

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Yo solo quería saber.

\- Si quieres saber si nos besamos, pues si, es que es realmente irresistible. También hicimos el amor- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Es que ya te acostaste con él?

\- Pues sí- dijo como si nada- Pero claro está en que no fue mi primera vez.

\- Eres como Akane, van demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?

\- No lo sé, que no siguieras los pasos de Akane.

\- Ay Midori, me costó acceder la primera vez que me lo pidió mi novio, Asurei, pero hablé con una amiga y le conté mis inseguridades, ella me dijo que si no estaba lista no lo hiciera, pero es que realmente quería tener mi primera experiencia y pues ya vez.

\- Hiciste de oídos sordos, cambiando de tema, nuestro futuro, ¿me casaré? Y si es así ¿con quién?

\- En primera, si, te casarás con un hombre que es muy bueno, te hará feliz, no te diré con quién pues no quiero alterar las cosas.

\- Bueno por lo menos sé que no me quedaré soltera.

\- Después de conocerlos y de haber estado con todos ustedes, me he dedicado un poco en conocer que les depararía el destino, siempre habrá algo que se interponga en el camino, pero para lograr la felicidad hay que luchar con ganas y no dejarse vencer venga lo que venga.

\- Tomaré tus sabias palabras y las tendré presente siempre.

Kinako volvió a su época, Tsurugi quedó algo triste, pero sabía que ella no pertenecía a su tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

En la vida de los Kidou las cosas como todos los años se complicaban pues había muchos cumpleaños, y este sería el primero que pasarían con Anzu.

Desde muy temprano se encargaron de arreglar la mansión pues tendrían a los niños del vecindario, los padres, algunos amigos cercanos, la familia.

Entraron a la habitación de ella y la despertaron con felicitaciones y muchos abrazos, Kidou dejó un par de obsequios en la mesa del cuarto.

\- Felicidades retoño, hoy cumples un año más de vida. - dijo Yuka mientras Anzu saltaba en la cama para luego caer sentada y escuchar a Yuuto.

\- Como ya cumples tres años, tu madre y yo sabemos cuanto te gusta el ballet así que…- Yuuto la toma de la mano y la baja de la cama y la lleva a la mesa- Ábrelos.

\- Gracias- ella se aparta el cabello ya que aún no estaba peinada, luego retira el moño y con ayuda de Yuka retiran la tapa de arriba del obsequio y ve los implementos para tomar clases de ballet.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunta Yuka a lo que ella solo asiente mientras apreciaba el traje de práctica.

Anzu se giró y abrazó a Yuka ya que estaba a su altura y luego pidió los brazos de Kidou, para igual agradecerle con un abrazo y un beso.

El segundo obsequio tenía el vestido de cumpleaños. Los invitados iban llegando Anzu estaba conversando con su amiguita que vivía a solo unas casas.

\- Que lindo vestido Anzu-chan

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Narumi-chan.

\- ¿Te lo han comprado tus padres?

Anzu se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Yuuto y Yuka- ¿Mis padres? - No lo había pensado, siempre sintió temor a llamarlos papá y mamá ya que aún tenía en su memoria a los que perdió. Ellos le tenían paciencia, la llenaban de amor, la cuidaban.

\- ¿Anzu?... ¡te estoy hablando! - dijo Narumi algo disgustada.

\- Ah, lo siento, si, me lo compraron mis padres- sintió algo raro en su ser.

Naoko llegó junto a ellas- ¿Qué hacen? - se sentó en el sofá mientras comía un cupcake de chocolate.

\- Hablando del vestido de Anzu.

Mientras ellas hablaban Fuyuuka le habla a su hija- Naoko ten cuidado de que te ensucias el vestido.

\- ¡Si! - Naoko miró sus manos y su vestido dándose cuenta de que ya estaba lleno de chocolate. - Mamá me matará.

Ellas rieron, luego se acercó Ryo- ¿Quieren jugar? - traía consigo la pelota de futbol.

\- Más tarde, aún no puedo. - Dijo Anzu.

\- ¿Cuantos cumples? - Pregunta el niño.

\- Tres añitos- Anzu pone tres dedos.

Yuka se acerca un poco ya que llevaba una bandeja con pastelitos. - Anzu llegaron tus abuelos.

Anzu se disculpó un momento con sus amigos y fue corriendo a donde sus abuelos.

\- ¡Abuela Kokoro, abuelo Yuu! - Ella los abrazó.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Anzu- dijo dulcemente Kokoro.

\- Gracias.

\- Te dejaremos este presente con los demás. - dice Yuu.

Yuka se acerca- Que bueno que nos pudieron acompañar.

\- Hija es que estábamos ansiosos de celebrar junto a nuestra nieta su tercer cumpleaños y el primero con nosotros. - Dijo Kokoro.

Kirino iba junto a Kariya.

\- Que bien que nos invitaron- dijo Kariya con su regalo en mano.

\- Si, Shindo y Akane asistirán también.

\- Tenma y los demás, ya que somos amigos cercanos de la familia.

Al llegar se encontraron con Akane y Shindo. Los cuatro entraron y fueron a saludar a la cumpleañera. Llevandose una pequeña sorpresa.

\- Creo que llegamos primero- dice Midori, tras ella aparecen Tenma, Aoi, Tsurugi y Shinsuke.

\- Nos han ganado- dice Shindo.

\- Chicos, pónganse cómodos, tenemos mucha comida. - Dijo Kidou mientras les señalaba el salón de fiestas de la mansión a los que llegaron.

Ellos agradecieron y siguieron a ver que podían probar, había niños correteando por el lugar. Llegaron Sakuma y Genda.

\- A ver ¿Dónde está la niña del cumpleaños? - pregunta Sakuma, mientras cargaba un peluche de pingüino con un moño.

Anzu se acercó- ¡Tío pingüino!

\- Ay, pero ¿quién le dijo que me llamara así? - dijo Sakuma, le entregó el regalo a Yuka casi empujándola y cargó a la niña, dándole muchos besos en la mejilla.

\- He sido yo- respondió Kidou.

\- Pues es mejor así, sabrá mis gustos por esas bellas aves.

Kariya estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza, mientras Shindo y Tenma veían al pequeño hijo del entrenador Endo algo depre pues sus amigas tardaban mucho para jugar.

\- Tenma invítalo a jugar- propone Kirino.

\- Bueno. - dice Tenma, para acercarse y charlar con el niño.

Akane se acerca a Yuka- Oye y ¿no me presentas con tus padres?

\- Lo haré si las demás vienen contigo.

\- Bien- llamó las demás.

Yuka las presentó con sus padres- Padre, madre, quiero presentarles a mis amigas, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane y Seto Midori.

\- Un gusto, me alegra que mi hija tenga amigas, cuiden de ella por favor. - Dijo Kokoro ya que las tres lucían muy maduras en el sentido responsable.

\- Mamá…- dijo algo apenada.

\- Es que hija, eres muy distraída- dijo Yuu- Tienes amigas muy bonitas.

Si, eso fue un pequeño piropo para las tres, cosa que dejó a Yuka mucho más avergonzada. Ya que su padre no notaba que eran estudiantes, Kokoro sabía cómo era su esposo pidió permiso y se lo llevó algo molesta.

\- Vaya tu padre es muy lanzado- comenta Midori.

\- Es que somos bellas- dijo Akane- Mi suegro es muy singular. - terminó de decir a lo que las tres la quedan mirando de forma extraña- Es broma. No lo tomen tan en serio.

\- No cambiarás jamás ¿verdad? Esto me trae problemas siempre.- Aoi se aleja de ellas, las tres no entendieron lo que quiso decir.

Kirino estaba mirando la escena y se le acerca Kariya.

\- Hace rato que planeo mi broma.

\- Me come la curiosidad ¿de qué se trata?

\- Kariya, he notado que a Shindo no le gustan las mujeres maduras, aunque nunca puso pretexto para acercarse a una.

\- Seguro porque ahora que ya tiene edad suficiente las mujeres lo ven atractivo y teme ser perseguido por un montón de viejas.

\- Exacto, solo necesito a una mujer mayor que acepte el reto.

\- Es lo más malvado que he escuchado.

Van llegando los invitados, la hermana de Yuka llega, impactando a los invitados con su exótica belleza.

\- Kokoa, bienvenida- Saluda Yuka, traía consigo a Anzu.

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

\- Gracias tía.

\- Dejaré el regalo por acá.- Kokoa va a dejar el obsequio y se acerca Endo.

\- Hola, Kokoa-chan

\- ¡Endo-san!- dijo con algo de sorpresa y nerviosismo- Hola.

\- ¿Si nos sentamos y conversamos?

Ella solo asintió y fueron a sentarse a un sofá. Fuyuuka llama la atención de Natsumi.

\- Endo está charlando con esa mujer.

Natsumi voltea a mirar y ve lo joven que se veía- Mamoru, ¿de dónde la conoce? Me parece su rostro familiar.

Haruna se acerca- Es la chica del paseo a la playa, ¿no la recuerdan? La invitada de Hiroto.

\- Ah ya la recuerdo, ¿ella es?- dice Fuyuuka.

\- Si no he escuchado mal, ella es la hermana menor de Yuka.- Dijo Haruna a lo que las otras dos se sorprendieron.

\- Pero ella y Yuka no se parecen- empezó Natsumi- Esa chica es muy guapa, parece modelo y lo peor de todo es ¿Por qué mi marido le habla como si fueran viejos amigos?

Las otras negaron pues no tenían idea.

El señor Kidou llegó, con regalos en mano, su hijo lo ayudó.

\- Padre, que bueno que ya esté aquí- dijo Yuuto.

\- Si, me tardé pues me tomé el tiempo para elegir unos hermosos regalos para mi nieta.

Anzu llega corriendo- ¡Abuelito!- él la carga en brazos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeña, luces hermosa.

\- Gracias- Responde Anzu.

Ellos van a integrarse con los demás, algunos niños se distraían en el jardín con Tenma, Shinsuke y Ryo. Otros correteaban por la mansión.

Kirino se acercó a Yuka y con su dedo tocó su hombro llamando su atención.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Si, por supuesto.

Kirino de paso llama a Akane, los tres suben las escaleras, Shindo solo los siguió con la mirada, ¿tramarían algo? Se preguntaba, pero no hizo caso y siguió conversando con los demás.

\- Las he traído a ambas por que quiero hablar con ustedes, es sobre algo que sospechaba, pero he confirmado- dijo él mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

Ellas se miraron sin comprender nada, Akane habló primero- ¿Qué es? Dinos de una vez.

\- Si, es que no tenemos idea de qué…

\- Se sobre su romance secreto- Soltó el chico, Akane comenzó a preocuparse ya que Shindo y él eran muy amigos, ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijera?

\- Es que no puede ser, ¿cómo te enteraste?

Yuka no dijo nada ya que no sabía que decir. Akane estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- Oye tranquila, no diré nada, puedes confiar en mí.

\- Kirino ¿desde cuándo? - preguntó Yuka.

\- Desde Halloween del año pasado, lo sospeché cuando Akane te protegió de Seto-san, ese abrazo no fue normal, era como si Yamana disfrutara tu miedo para abrazarte.

\- Fui descuidada. - Akane se reprochó a sí misma.

\- Pero es que son tan obvias… Akane y usted se besaron en frente de todos. Pero supongo que todos lo vieron como parte de un tonto juego. Solo un pequeño detalle más. Alguien está igual que yo involucrado, pero no se atreve a decir nada.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntaron ambas a la vez.

\- Matsukaze. ¿Recuerda cuando él se comportó de manera extraña hacia usted?

\- Si, ahora lo entiendo.

\- ¿Tenías problemas con él, Yuka?

\- Él ve la traición que ambas están cometiendo a espaldas de sus parejas, me siento intrigado y debo de preguntar, ¿Kidou-san lo sabe? Porque Shindo al parecer no.

\- Por supuesto que Kidou-san lo sabe- dijo Akane como si de un logro se tratase- Tanto que él se imaginaba cosas extrañas.

\- Hey, él nunca se imaginó nada similar- Yuka dijo en defensa de los pensamientos de su esposo.

\- Así que Kidou-san tiene una mente pervertida con estos temas- dijo Kirino.

\- ¡Que no es así! - dijo Yuka alterada ya que ellos hacían caso omiso a lo que ella decía.

Shindo había subido las escaleras y los vio discutiendo, pero no entendía nada de lo que salía de sus bocas- Oigan, ya están todos los invitados- Los tres lo miraron algo atemorizados- ¿Vieron un fantasma o qué?

\- No- dijo Akane algo nerviosa- vamos- ella lo tomó del brazo y bajaron, luego le siguieron estos dos.

Al llegar abajo Anzu corrió a los brazos de Yuka, Kidou dijo que ya era la hora de cantar cumpleaños y cortar el pastel.

Yuuto encendió la vela, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, Yuka con Anzu en brazos y el señor Yuu Oishi, atenuó la luz, todos celebraron con la niña, hasta que sopló la velita.

Las luces se encendieron y cortaron el pastel, repartieron a cada invitado, los cuatro niños, Anzu, Naoko, Narumi y Ryo fueron al cuarto de la cumpleañera a comer y conversar. Claro que sus madres tuvieron que llevarlos ya que era complicado de que subieran una escalera larga y con plato en mano solos.

Los dejaron solos, conversando ya que ellos se entendían a pesar de que sus madres solo escuchaban palabras mal pronunciadas.

Luego de eso como prometieron las tres fueron al jardín a jugar, Narumi solo jugó unos instantes ya que su madre la llamó ya que no quería que jugara y se ensuciara. La niña al igual que Anzu era adoptada y tenía dos hermanos mayores, una niña de seis y un niño de ocho, pero eran hijos biológicos de la señora.

Al ser adoptada a Narumi se le exigía comportarse y mantener la educación que se le había inculcado desde que llegó a casa.

Ellos se sintieron algo tristes ya que ella solo se sentó a verlos jugar. Su madre la dejó sentada y se retiró. Yuka y Yuuto se acercaron y la vieron ahí.

\- ¿No juegas Narumi?

\- No, señora Kidou, mi madre no me permite jugar porque me ensucio.

Kidou y Yuka se miraron, sintiendo algo de tristeza por ella. Narumi tenía cinco años, pero se llevaba con los tres ya que con sus hermanos no mucho.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado todos fueron despidiéndose, Fuyuuka llamándole la atención a su hija ya que se había manchado, Narumi se salvó ya que había obedecido. Los niños estaban agotados.

En la mansión solo quedaron unos cuantos, de los chicos, Akane, Kirino, Kariya, Shindo y Midori. La hermana de Yuka se sentó al lado de Kariya.

\- Masaki…- dijo Kokoa con ganas de molestarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - el chico estaba fastidiado.

\- Nada, mocoso. - le acarició la cabeza al chico despeinándolo de paso cosa que lo hizo enfadar.

\- Te sigo detestando, y a tu hermana igual.

\- Eso ya lo sé. - ella solo sonrió ya que disfrutaba hacerlo enfadar.

Kirino solo los veía discutir, pero era entretenido que alguien no se disgustara con la actitud odiosa de Kariya y qué el perdiera la paciencia.

La casa quedó como si un huracán hubiera pasado, Yuuto sacó su móvil para programar una limpieza para el siguiente día.

\- Yuka ¿no crees que es hora de que tengamos sirvientes en casa?

\- Tú crees, yo estoy bien así.

\- Si, pero es que no quiero que tus hermosas manos se arruinen.

\- Bueno, lo pensaré, además cuando te conocí vivías solo y tenías empleados de entrada por salida.

\- Tu ganas, luego será.

Yuka viendo que Anzu estaba cansada le pidió ayuda a Akane para con la niña. Subieron a la habitación, le pasó la niña a la rosa, mientras preparaba la tina.

Akane prestaba atención para cuando en un futuro ella fuera madre, tuviera algo de experiencia en niños. Yuka baño a Anzu, ayudó a cepillar sus dientes y le puso una pijama fresca ya que en verano hacía mucha calor, la cubrió con una manta ligera.

\- Buenas noches mi pequeñita.- dijo Yuka mientras apagaba la luz y luego cerró tras sí.- Estoy muy cansada, nuestros gatos se quedaron escondidos en nuestra habitación.

\- Claro, con tanta gente y más si eran niños- Akane y Yuka bajaron con los demás.

Luego los que quedaban se retiraron, ella se tiró al sofá y los gatos bajaron las escaleras ya que ella antes de bajar les dejó la puerta abierta.

Kidou se sentó a su lado y abrazó a su esposa.

\- Notaste que a todos los llama por tío, tía, abuela, abuelo, pero a nosotros aún no nos llama papá y mamá. Anhelo el día en que de sus pequeños labios salgan esas dulces palabritas. - Kidou se quitó las gafas y secó una que otra lagrima.

\- Oye ya llegará el día- Yuka le da ánimos, pero igual derrama algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron ya que las vacaciones habían terminado y Kirino estaba sentado en su silla, llegó temprano esa mañana, había tenido tiempo para armar su broma.

Los siguientes días Shindo recibió una carta en su casillero donde guardaba sus zapatos, una admiradora secreta cada día dejaba una ahí, intrigado siempre leía las poéticas frases que venían impresas en la hoja de papel y un suave perfume.

Una última carta recibió en la que la chica lo citaba después de la salida en la Torre Inazuma.

Salió después de la practica de futbol al encuentro, había un agradable atardecer, él llegó al encuentro y vio a la chica de espaldas.

\- Ya estoy aquí, como me lo has pedido. - dice él, luego ella se volteó revelándose ante él.- ¿Qué hace acá?

\- Te cité para decirte mis sentimientos…- ella da un paso al frente- Me gustas.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	13. Una broma para Shindo

**Una broma para Shindo**

* * *

Se habían terminado las vacaciones, pero aún hacía calor, en la mansión Kidou se escuchaban unas campanillas de viento sonar. Kirino había llegado de visita junto con Akane ya que necesitaba de ella. Su plan comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

Kidou en ese momento se encontraba en casa con Anzu y Yuka, ésta última se encontraba preparando té helado para acompañar las galletas.

Akane se acercó a Kidou y le pidió cargar a la niña, él se la pasó y la chica comenzó a hacerle mimitos, Kirino empezó a hablar antes de que llegara Yuka.

\- Estoy planeando una broma de las mayores para Shindo, pero necesito de su ayuda, sé que no estarán de acuerdo, pero tengo mis motivos.

\- ¿Cuáles son? - pregunta Kidou.

\- Solo busco algo de diversión, es que necesito que me preste a su esposa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijeron Akane y Kidou al unísono, asustando de paso a la niña y a Yuka que estaba en la cocina.

\- Les explico, quiero que una mujer mucho más grande ligue con mi amigo, que se haga pasar por una admiradora secreta, luego que descubra quién es y que...- en eso llega Yuka.

\- Me pueden decir ¿que fueron esos gritos? - dijo la chica mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa de la sala.

\- Es qué no sé qué reacción tendrás al escuchar lo que Kirino quiere pedirte. - dijo Akane.

\- Iré al grano, quiero que usted Yuka-san finja estar enamorada de Shindo. Akane tú no puedes cruzarte cuando estén los dos, eso sería enterarte de la traición de ambos y no queremos eso. Lo hago porque me causa gracia que mi amigo no soporta a mujeres mayores.

\- Creo que esto no llegaría a ningún lado, no tiene objetivo más que divertirte viendo la cara de desagrado de tu amigo. - dijo Kidou- Pero acepto, te presto a mi esposa, pero la quiero intacta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Yuka algo perpleja.

\- De acuerdo, así lograré que no se moleste tanto conmigo cuando le diga que quiero a Yuka, así la conocerá mucho mejor.

\- ¿Como? - Dijo ella, ya que habían decidido por ella y no la tomaron en cuenta.

\- Oh, bien, él solo tiene que saber que es una chica del instituto. ¿Quién de ustedes sabe de poemas?

En un momento Kidou tomó lápiz y papel para escribir cosas tan cursis que harían vomitar de lo empalagoso que eran. Akane le pasó la niña a Kirino, ya que necesitaban vestuario, algo más juvenil, pero al ir al armario ella se fijó en que la ropa que tenía Yuka eran cosas lindas, faldas estilo escolar, camisas con diseños cute, todo lo que una adolescente usaba.

\- ¿Qué? es lo único que encuentro en las tiendas para mi talla y mi tamaño. - dijo Yuka mirando para otro lado.

\- Perfecto. - dijo la chica.

Yuka tenía debilidad por cosas lindas, ya que no le gustaban muy adultas, hace unos años atrás si lograba conseguir cosas más maduras, pero un día decidió darle paso a ropa super tierna.

Ellas volvieron a la sala- - Yo me encargaré de entregar cada día una carta diferente hasta que sea el momento del encuentro.

Una vez solos los tres en casa, Kidou dejó a Anzu en la habitación para que viera una pelicula, y Yuka frente al espejo para practicar su actuación.

Yuka dibujó una mueca en su boca, como si le costara declarar sus sentimientos- ¿Es que yo te amo? Shindo, me… me… gus…tas. Es tan difícil.

\- Sé más natural. - le dijo Kidou.

\- Es que imaginarme a alguien que no seas tú es difícil y más cuando es para declarar amor falso.

\- Solo es actuación, pero ya sabes que no puedes llegar a besarlo. - Yuuto tomó con su mano el mentón de ella y se acercó- Soy muy celoso, mi amor.

\- Si eso lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué a Akane no le dices nada.

\- Sigo siendo un pervertido, aunque Yamana me debe el beso que me prometió darte en frente mío.

\- Eso es algo incómodo, no quiero pensar si ocurriese. - Ella siguió enfocándose frente al espejo en su actuación.

* * *

El lunes llegó, Kirino estaba sentado en su silla, llegó temprano esa mañana, había tenido tiempo para armar su broma y estaba impaciente de hacer su primera jugada.

Shindo llegó minutos después dejando sus cosas- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días amigo- Kirino se levanta y va junto a su amigo al club a cambiarse para el entrenamiento matutino.

* * *

Mansión Kidou

Yuka estaba preparando la maleta, pues tenían a las nueve la primera clase de ballet de Anzu. La niña estaba desayunando tranquila en la silla de comer, mientras veía su programa favorito en la tele de la cocina.

Al rato Yuka ya la había preparado, solo la estaba terminando de peinar, luego le sacó muchas fotos y las subió al face. Yuuto les mandó un mensaje deseándole a la niña sus mejores deseos en su primer día y algunas amistades igual.

Yuka y Anzu fueron en auto hasta la escuela, como cualquier niña Anzu estaba un poco nerviosa, pero su madre estaba ahí apoyándola. Había muchas niñas y unos cuantos niños, los dividieron en dos grupos y fueron al salón correspondiente.

Todas las madres tomaron asiento para ver a sus hijas e hijos, Yuka era una persona un tanto diferente a las demás, denotaba claramente una inmadurez que seguía caracterizándola, estaba emocionada al ver a la niña dando sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la danza. Las demás madres de familia eran más serias y con ese aire de mujer adulta hecha y derecha, mientras la apariencia de Yuka era muy dulce y tierna, como si de una muñeca fuera, ya fuese por su tamaño.

Yuka, grabó con su móvil a su hija. La clase terminó y todos fueron con sus madres. Ella se encargó de hidratar a la pequeña y con una toalla secarla.

Anzu era todo para ella y su esposo, se había tomado el tiempo de aprender cuidados de los pies, como vendarlos correctamente para que no se hiciera daño. Habló unos momentos con la profesora de ballet y luego se fue con la niña a comer fuera.

* * *

El entrenamiento, las clases transcurrieron normal hasta la hora de la salida cuando el chico fue a cambiar sus zapatos y descubrió una nota.

\- ¿Quién pudo dejarme esto? - leyó el contenido, dándose cuenta de que Akane no había sido ya que esa carta venía de alguien diferente, una chica que lo admiraba desde las sombras.

Akane y Kirino lo espiaban, ambos habían logrado su objetivo.

\- Shindo, ¿vas a casa? - Kirino llamó su atención y éste reaccionó nervioso.

\- Si, hoy tengo práctica de piano ya sabes lo habitual.

\- Cariño, ¿saldremos el viernes? - Akane se apresuró a preguntarle.

\- Claro, te llevaré a un lugar nuevo para que cenemos.

\- Estoy ansiosa, me tengo que ir. - la chica se cambia rápido y se retira.

Cuando el chico llegó a casa leyó una y otra vez la carta.

\- ¿Que no entienden que ya tengo novia? - quiso imaginar a la chica que había escrito su carta, tal vez tenía trenzas, cabello café oscuro, usaba gafas de esas de ratón de biblioteca.

Pasó la casi la semana recibiendo cartas, las cuales había ocultado a Akane para no preocuparla de que otra chica estaba tras él, solo que el viernes recibió la más importante de todas, ella estaba diciéndole que lo esperaría en frente de la torre Inazuma al atardecer, ese día tenía una cita con Akane ya que ella tenía la tarde libre, pero quería resolver todo eso.

\- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? - preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Se me ha presentado algo urgente, me temo que tendremos que posponerlo para mañana.

\- Oh bueno. Está bien.

Midori y ella siguieron a casa de los Kidou, la peliroja se enteró poco después.

Akane se encargó de elegir la ropa y peinar a Yuka, mientras Midori estaba cuidando de Anzu.

\- Esta niña me tiene enamorada, yo quiero convertirme en madre algún día, en el futuro.- comenta Midori.

\- ¿Vez a algún chico lindo en él? - pregunta Yuka para luego quejarse- Akane no tires tan fuerte de mi cabello.

\- Lo tienes algo enredado.

\- No, aún no, pero seguro será un hombre que me aprecie y me trate como una reina.

\- Seguro está por ahí igual que tú, preguntándose donde estará su futura esposa. - terminó de decir Yuka.

Una vez que terminaron de arreglarla Akane tomó una foto y la envió a Kirino, el chico aprobó la vestimenta. Yuka salió de casa caminando como robot de los nervios que tenía, Akane la acompañaría.

\- Tengo mi cámara para grabar.

Midori se quedaría cuidando de Anzu, ahora que su madre no estaba, lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a jugar a las escondidas.

\- Anzu ¿lista para ver la tele? - Midori miró para todos lados- ¡Oh no! Anzu ¿dónde te metiste?

Shindo se había cambiado de atuendo, decidido a terminar con todo, Yuka llegó antes junto con Akane y Kirino las esperaba.

Ellos platicaron luego fueron detrás de unos arbustos a esconderse, Akane tenía todo listo Yuka solo miró el horizonte con vistas a la ciudad y un lindo atardecer, en eso siente pasos y se pone nerviosa.

\- Ya estoy aquí, como me lo has pedido. - dice él, luego ella se volteó revelándose ante él.- ¿Qué hace acá?

\- Te cité para decirte mis sentimientos…- ella da un paso al frente- Me gustas.

\- Pero... oh Dios que asco siento.

\- Shindo, desde el día que estuvimos de vacaciones, me sentí algo atraída por ti y quería demostrarte que puedo ser alguien muy atenta y cariñosa.

\- ¡No!... de ninguna forma, usted mejor que nadie sabe que tengo novia y es su amiga, la está traicionando y a Kidou-san.

\- Por favor no me trates de usted, trátame de tú- Yuka se acerca más. - Nos conocemos hace mucho, pero quiero convertir esto en una relación de amantes.

\- Usted perdió el juicio.

\- Lo perdí por ti, no deseas experimentar con una mujer mayor, tengo más experiencia.

\- Yo estoy feliz con mi novia, además no me gustan mayores.

\- No hay problema, sé que tengo veinticuatro, pero parezco de menos.

\- No fingiré que tiene menos cuando yo sé su verdadera edad. No quiero discutirlo. Me iré ya.

\- Shindo pero si me gustas, piensa en mí, que yo lo haré. - gritó un poco para que él la escuchara.

El chico se va lo más rápido, Akane y Kirino salen de su escondite. Yuka se deja caer en la banca y suspira.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice? - pregunta.

\- Te ha faltado un poco de sentimiento- dijo Akane mientras revisaba la grabación.

\- Pero considerando lo tenso que estaba, no notó nada. - dijo Kirino riendo un poco.

Los tres siguieron su camino, luego Kirino se separó de ellas. Una vez en casa Midori estaba toda pintada la cara con maquillaje. Yuka vio el desorden que había.

Midori le entregó a Anzu a Yuka- Retiro lo dicho, no quiero niños en mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieras? solo tiene tres años.

\- No querrás ver cómo quedó tu maquillaje arriba.

Yuka subió y pegó un grito, miró a Anzu, claro que la regañó un poco.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Me prometes no volver a hacerlo sin permiso?

\- Si, lo prometo.

Yuka le pide a Akane que bañe a Anzu mientras ella va a reparar los estragos y prepara la cena.

\- Es una diablilla- dijo Midori a su amiga- me usó de conejillo de indias para pintarrajearme.

Akane le quita la ropa a la niña y prepara la tina, luego la mete y ésta empieza a salpicar agua.

\- Akane-chi soy una sirena.

\- Y una muy hermosa sirenita.

\- No sé cómo eres así de buena con los niños.

\- Puedo hacerlo, he visto a Yuka algunas veces, así aprendí un poco.

Midori se limpió el rostro y lo secó- Bajaré a ver televisión. Espero que Yuka haga algo rico de cenar, muero de hambre.

Kidou llega a casa y ve a Midori que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Buenas tardes, Kidou-san.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Yuka está?

\- Ah si, en la cocina.

El sigue y Yuka sale con el cucharon en la mano- Yuuto bienvenido.

\- Gracias querida.

\- La cena no está lista aún, me he tardado un poco, ya sabes lo de Shindo.

\- No te preocupes mi vida, te puedo ayudar.

Kidou dejó su maleta, se quitó el saco y subió las mangas, ayudó a su esposa para terminar rápido. Midori pidió ayudar en vez de ver tv, así que la enviaron a poner la mesa. Akane terminó de vestir a Anzu y bajó con ella.

\- Oh Anzu llegó papá- dijo Akane mientras llevaba a la niña a saludar a Kidou.

\- Princesa hermosa- Kidou le da un beso- Tu mamá y yo prepararemos algo rico.

Todos fueron al comedor una vez la cena estuvo lista, Midori pensó, aunque él vino cansado de laborar, aun así, ayudó y no puso queja alguna. Cenaron tranquilamente, ahora que habían pasado un año con Anzu, ella se había convertido en una niña más alegre y traviesa.

La mente de los pequeños es muy fácil de manipular, ella casi que había olvidado lo que le pasó, estaba en una etapa en la que Yuuto y Yuka habían influido mucho para que lograra superar la muerte de sus padres. A veces hacía berrinche para no comer lo que no le gustaba o algunas veces no quería dormir ya que le sobraba energía, la niña había tomado más confianza con sus padres adoptivos.

Luego de cenar, Midori y Akane se despiden y van a casa, ésta última le deja la fabulosa actuación de Yuka. El observa todo el video y luego mira a su esposa.

\- Tantas horas de práctica y estuviste seria con él, debiste de poner cara de sufrida por amor.

\- Nada pues, discúlpame por no sentir algo por él y hacer una actuación tan rígida.

El miércoles por la mañana Yuka tenía que estar muy temprano para hacer su papel de novia sufrida. Dejó a la niña en casa de su madre, que se la cuidara un rato.

El chico estaba casi a la entrada del instituto y ella lo esperaba. - Shindo-kun- le salta la Yuka en frente de todos. - ¿por qué no me llamaste estos días? sabes que te extrañé y no quiero olvidar lo del viernes.

\- ¡Le dije que no quiero nada! - Todos a su alrededor se quedaron observando lo que pasaba- No es lo que piensan. - Trató de explicar

\- Huy Shindo-san traicionando a Yamana-san. - dijo un compañero.

\- No es verdad- Yuka se pega a él y lo toma del brazo. - Ella es una mujer adulta ¿que no lo ven? está demente.

Todo quedó en silencio al saber que ella era adulta, luego reaccionaron y gritaron, las cosas se pusieron algo pesadas para el chico ya que todos estaban murmurando.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo que estoy enamorada de ti, me tratas así.

\- La gente empieza a hablar de mí, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza. - dice el chico tratando de quitársela.

\- Tranquilo cari que todos tienen que saber que tienes nueva novia. - Yuka miró a todos los chicos que estaban ahí- ¿que no tienen cosas que hacer? solo vine a saludar a este lindo bombón- oprimió las mejillas del chico que estaba rojo del enojo y la vergüenza.

\- Mejor váyase de aquí, no quiero tener que echarla de aquí a la fuerza.

\- No te enojes, te traeré mañana un rico postre para que te lo comas y pienses en mí.

\- No quiero nada gracias.

\- No seas así, ya me voy- Yuka se despide con un giño y se va.

Akane, Midori y Kirino vieron todo desde una ventana.

\- Que vergonzoso para él. - dijo Kirino, a la vez que caminaba con ellas para sus respectivos salones.

Shindo entró a la escuela con la mirada de todos puesta sobre él. Dando pasos pesados llegó al salón y dejó su maleta.

\- Shindo tienes cara de enojado.

\- Ni más faltaba amigo- se acerca para contarle lo que le estaba pasando. - No quiero que Akane se entere.

\- Yo no le diré nada, pero ya sabes cómo son aquí, esto va a ser polémico que el blog de la escuela te buscará para dar declaraciones. Así que Akane no se enterará por mí sino por todos los demás.

En el salón Akane recibió un mensaje. "Shindo Takuto tiene una novia mayor que él." eso decía, la chica borró el mensaje en cadena que había comenzado a circular.

\- ¡Carajo! - dijo el chico al recibir un mensaje de esos, se levantó y fue al salón de al lado. - Akane-chan

La chica volteó a verlo- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿No recibiste algún mensaje raro?

\- No, para nada, ¿tenía que recibir algo?

\- No… - el chico se lleva la mano atrás de la cabeza- Pero si lo llegas a recibir no hagas caso.

\- Vale...- respondió ella y él se retiró.

Al día siguiente la alarma del chico sonó, tomó el reloj y lo miró echándose hacia atrás y suspirando con fastidio de tener que levantarse. Hoy tenía entrenamiento temprano, salió de casa muy molesto, pero en medio de eso Yuka lo esperaba para entregarle lo que le prometió.

\- ¡Shindo-kun! Buenos días.

\- Aléjese de mí, entiéndalo, usted y yo nunca podremos ser algo.

\- Solo quería entregarte esto, mira que me ha costado hacerlo, le puse todo mi cariño.

\- No quiero nada de usted, ¿no le da vergüenza andar tras un niño?

\- Ya no lo eres, te convertiste en un chico guapo y atractivo. Eres muy talentoso y admiro eso de ti. - Yuka le entrega el paquete con un rico postre que ella hizo la noche anterior, y adjuntó una nota. - No te quito más tiempo, nos vemos. - ella se aleja.

Él mira el paquete y piensa en deshacerse de el, pero sería un desperdicio. Yuka fue jalada hacia los arbustos. El miró para atrás porque creyó escuchar algo, pero seguro fue su imaginación.

\- Yuka lo estás haciendo muy bien- Dijo Akane.

\- Has mejorado mucho- dijo Kirino- ¿hiciste la nota?

\- Si, no soy buena escribiendo poemas, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Esa es mi Yuka- dijo Akane mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la mayor.

Llegó el almuerzo y Shindo terminó de comer y abrió el paquete, tenía buena pinta. Kirino se acercó.

\- Trajiste postre- Kirino metió la mano y este le pegó.

\- ¡Quita! lo hicieron para mí.

\- ¿Akane-san?

\- No, Kidou Yuka lo hizo, aunque no sé cómo se enteró de que este es mi postre favorito.

\- Yamana y ella son amigas. Seguro le dijo alguna vez y esta está haciéndolo para conquistarte.

\- No quiero nada con esa señora. - Shindo se llevó un poco a la boca.- Delicioso.

\- Déjame un poco.

Akane llega junto con Midori, la rosa se sienta a su lado.

\- ¡Postre! se ve rico. - Shindo le da un poco- Prueba Midori- Akane toma un poco y le da a su amiga que queda maravillada.

\- No es justo...- Kirino se cruza de brazos y su amigo accede a brindarle un poco.

Shindo ve la nota y comienza a leerla.

" ¿Quién es, quién es, quién es él?

Entre esta multitud que sofocante es

Con su aburrida expresión, me gusta, y aviva mi curiosidad.

Su estilo elegante es, y con su paso deslumbra todo mi ser.

Veo un fuego dentro de él, me gusta, ya no podré

escapar de aquí."

Shindo arrugó la nota y la tiró con enojo- ¡Yo no tengo una aburrida expresión!

Los tres lo miraron y Kirino recogió la nota ya que su amigo se fue, las chicas se unieron a leer lo que Yuka había escrito.

\- ¿Eso es una letra de una canción? - preguntó Midori ya que la había visto en un video.

\- Creo que si...- responde Akane.

\- Ciertamente es algo particular ella. - Kirino se fijó en la letra- Yuka-san tiene una caligrafía algo fea.

Las otras asintieron ya que la conocían, las demás cartas habían sido pasadas a fuente con computador. Esta era una hecha con puño y letra.

Había un grupo de estudiantes conformados por dos chicas y dos chicos, que estaban interesados en saber cómo era la nueva novia adulta de Shindo. Así que decidieron ir a por él y preguntarle si quería salir con ellos a una cita en grupo.

\- ¿Una cita? - se sorprendió el chico.

\- Si, supimos que es adulta y ya que eres el único con una rara adquisición, queremos invitarte para saber cómo es pasar una tarde con un adulto.

\- ¡Puta! ya estoy cansado de decir que ella no es mi novia.

\- Bueno Shindo-san no te enojes, invítala el sábado nos veremos en el centro comercial- dijo una de las chicas.

\- Nos vemos amigo. - dijo uno de los chicos.

Sus problemas siempre se los contaba a su mejor amigo para conseguir consejos. Kirino se puso unas gafas y fingió escribir en su libreta mientras el otro se desahogaba, como si de un psicólogo fuera, ambos estaban en la habitación del castaño.

\- Es como si mi vida estuviese pasando por una etapa extraña que nunca pensé vivir, entiendo que algunas personas se sienten atraídas a personas adultas, como Yukimura-kun hacia Fubuki-san y otras sienten que con estar con chicos o chicas jóvenes sentirán esa frescura que ya perdieron. Así lo veo.

\- ¿Dices que ella está pasando por esa etapa de querer jóvenes para recuperar la juventud que ya se va acabando con el paso del tiempo?

\- ¡Si! - Shindo se incorpora- ¿qué debo hacer? tengo miedo de que ella intente propasarse.

\- Bueno dicen que para malos hábitos solo hay que mantener la mente ocupada, llévala a la cita y de paso invítala a la casa a que aprenda piano contigo.

\- Tal vez vea que no somos compatibles si le enseño a tocar piano, eso es muy complejo para su mente. Tienes razón eso haré.

Shindo llamó al teléfono de Yuka, la cual estaba llegando a casa con la niña, ya que habían tenido clases de ballet y siempre paseaban después. Ella contestó y algo agitada.

\- Si... ¿qué pasa?

\- Yuka-san ¿le ocurre algo?

\- No es solo que vengo de salir con la niña y estoy algo cansada. Ya sabes ser madre no es fácil.

\- Si, solo para decirle que la invitaba a una cita en grupo.

Yuka aleja el teléfono y mira de forma extrañada- De acuerdo, dime donde estarás.

\- No yo iré por usted a su casa. El sábado paso a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana.

\- De acuerdo, cari- Yuka cerró- ¡Oh mi Dios! espero que no se esté enamorando.

Yuka cambió a la niña por ropa más cómoda y la dejó descansando, luego mandó un mensaje al creador y cómplices de la broma, aunque para Yuka no era divertido jugar con los sentimientos de un chico muy sensible.

Ese día todos se reunieron para nuevamente dejarla bonita, ya que Yuka no era muy agraciada. Akane como siempre se encargaba de peinarla y vestirla ya que ella tenía buen ojo para la moda, Midori y Kirino solo estaban para dar el visto bueno y de paso estudiar y hacer deberes con la estricta vigilancia de Kidou-san.

\- Mis dos amores juntos, creo que sufriré un ataque de celos- dijo Akane.

\- Cálmate, no haremos nada inapropiado. - Yuka se despidió y salió para ir con el chico.

\- ¿Kidou-san sabe algo? - pregunta Shindo ya estando a solas con Yuka.

\- No, tranquilo, le dije que iría de compras. - Yuka notó que no le gritó- Vaya creo que te gusto por lo menos un poco más.

\- De agradarme sí, pero gustarme de gustar no.

Una vez en el lugar acordado todos los demás la conocieron ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad. La chica parecía una mocosa de 13 años.

\- ¿Es una broma? - dijo un chico señalándola y poniendo cara de estafado- Es una mocosa de secundaria.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices mocosa?!- Yuka empezó a enojarse.

\- No estoy bromeando- dijo el chico deteniendo a Yuka con sus manos mientras ella trataba de soltarse para darle su merecido a todos ellos. - Preséntate.

Yuka se calmó, pero no dejó su cara de disgusto- Soy Oishi Yuka.

\- La nena tiene unos malos modales- una chica se acerca- ¿tú madre no te educó bien pequeña?

\- Para que lo sepas tengo 24 años, y sí, mi madre me educó bien, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me vean como si fuera una chica de secundaria.

\- Es real, ella si es una mujer adulta, trabajó en el instituto Raimon.

\- ¿Aún sigue trabajando?

\- Claro que no, me dedico a otra profesión.

\- Bien no lo alarguemos- dijo una chica- vamos a comer entonces y nos cuentan cómo es que decidieron iniciar una relación tan arriesgada.

Todos entraron al lugar, tomaron asiento y leyeron el menú, en cada mesa había páginas con dibujos en blanco y crayones para entretener a los niños, Yuka tomó uno y comenzó a colorear para no aburrirse mientras le traían lo que habían pedido.

Los cuatro chicos estaban con dudas ya que ese comportamiento no era de una persona madura hasta que Yuka sacó su identificación con fecha de nacimiento para mostrar que era cierto.

\- Este nene no había nacido cuando yo ya daba mis primeros pasos- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Shindo, a lo que él apartó la mano de ella para que no lo siguiera tocando.

Todos comieron y Shindo teniendo que aguantar a alguien tan inmaduro, si Akane estuviera todo sería diferente ya que ella era tranquila, madura y educada, linda en todo sentido, aún se preguntaba ¿cómo Kidou-san se enamoró de una chica así? tal vez porque ella era más joven que él, aunque pensándolo era lo mismo que ella hacía con él ahora.

Luego de comer, las chicas hicieron entrar a sus novios a una tienda ya que había llegado colección de otoño. Yuka solo estaba siendo observada por Shindo.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunta ella mientras veía un lindo vestido color rosa.

\- Nada, solo le quería preguntar si quiere venir a mi casa.

\- De acuerdo... pero me invitas algo rico.

Todos comenzaron a ver ropa, probársela y desfilar, Shindo estaba pensando en algo bonito para Akane, Mientras Yuka pensaba en su hija y su esposo.

Shindo estaba analizándola en todo momento, "¿es posible que me ame como dice?" Ya que se preocupaba por su familia. - ¿Yuka-san le gusta? - le muestra un collar.

\- Si, ¿es para Akane? seguro le quedará bonito.

\- Si es para ella.

\- Bueno yo te tengo algo que vi para ti- Yuka busca y encuentra un pequeño prendedor con forma de la nota musical Sol. - Lo pagaré, es un pequeño obsequio, me enteré de que darás un recital el próximo mes, con esto te verás muy bien.

\- Pues gracias.

\- Vamos, que no soy una mala amante.

\- ¡Que no quiero andar en ese plan!

\- No te enojes hermoso, Akane tiene suerte de que la ames, pero yo quiero un poco también de ti.

Shindo se va de su lado y ella ríe por lo bajo. Ya terminan de comprar y van con paquetes en la mano y Yuka ve máquinas llenas de muñecos y se acerca a probar suerte, a como diera lugar llevaría, falló a la primera, los demás decían que esas máquinas estaban trucadas, pero ella sabía que para conseguir lo que quería tenía que ser un hada traviesa.

Segundo intento, sacó un oso, luego siguió sacando y los entregó a los cuatro chicos- Para que no lloren. - en otra vio conejos y sacó tres de diferentes colores, violeta, rosa y agua marina, en otra cuatro pingüinos de colores, le entregó uno a Shindo- toma nene, no te quedarás sin uno- dijo ella y tomó sus peluches, los metió en una bolsa, tomó sus cosas y siguió.

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo le había hecho? no sabían. Los chicos querían cajas de cigarros, intentaron poner presión sobre ella cosa que no funcionó porque ella no iba a permitir que arruinaran su salud tan rápido.

\- Shindo-san- comenzó una de las chicas- Esto no es divertido, salir con ella, no nos deja hacer nada de lo que queremos, beber, fumar y otras cosas.

\- Ustedes eran quienes querían saber ¿no? Ella es como cualquier adulto, como sus padres que siempre están atentos a todo lo que hacen.

Los chicos dejaron la cita en grupo y se alejaron ya que no querían seguir con ella. - Algún día sabrás lo que es ser adulto... Shindo- dijo ella seria, luego vio un puesto de objetos lindos y fue a comprar de lo más alegre.

\- Yuka-san- Shindo la tomó del brazo- es tarde y quiero que vayamos a mi casa.

\- ¡Espera!...

Ellos fueron a casa del chico en taxi, luego bajaron del auto y las rejas se abrieron dejando pasar a los dos. Una vez dentro el mayordomo los recibió, acomodaron los paquetes en la habitación. El le brindó asiento para estar más cómodos.

\- Así que se enteró de mi recital...

\- Si, sigo una página de arte y eventos, vi el tablero de todos los programas y bueno vi el recital y aparecía tu nombre.

\- Uh ya veo, ¿le gustan las cosas con arte?

\- Si, mi rama es de dibujo y pintura, tomé clases un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal se le da la música? - preguntó el chico con la esperanza de que no tuviesen algo en común.

En ese momento trajeron una taza de té para él y un refresco para ella, acompañado de tarta de fresa.

\- No es mi campo, pero quisiera tomar clases de algo en lo que pueda yo tener talento, no sé leer partituras, no conozco ese lenguaje.

\- Es muy sencillo para alguien que nació con el don, lo sé, dudo mucho que su capacidad de aprendizaje le dé para aprender música.

\- ¡Oye! el hecho de que no me quieras como amante porque soy mayor no te da derecho de insultar mi intelecto, que por cierto no me da para mucho- dijo ella mientras pensaba.

\- Entonces si tengo razón, ¿porqué Kidou-san se enamoró de usted? - preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé... ¿Te enamoraría algo de mí? ¿algo físico? o tal vez ¿alguna cualidad? mi interior es horrible.

\- Describiré mi punto de vista, no me gusta su rara forma de perseguirme, no tiene un rostro muy atractivo, me gustan chicas con más trasero, usted es una tabla, admito que tiene un par de buenos atributos delante, detesto que sea baja.

\- Vaya, fingiré que nunca dijiste lo de mi trasero, pero...- Yuka se le acerca- Si yo fuera más alta ¿tendría una oportunidad? ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir? Tal vez quieras intentarlo conmigo si te pica la curiosidad- ella se le puso encima y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

\- ¿Qué hace? - dijo Shindo algo asustado por tenerla a centímetros de su cara.

\- Yo sé que quieres conmigo, hace años me miraste con esa mirada de deseo. ¿Pensabas hacerme algo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! yo nunca hice algo semejante. No pensé en eso.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, seguro, usted ya tiene una vida, ¿por qué arruinar su matrimonio con un chico que no se ha graduado y de paso destruir mi relación con Akane?

\- Ellos no se tienen que enterar.

\- Además usted ha estado con Kidou-san muchas veces, ha tenido embarazos.

\- Y con Akane-chan...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Digo que tú y ella lo hicieron ¿no es así? - dijo nerviosa ya que casi arruina la relación que ambas tienen. Ella se bajó de él y miró su móvil viendo la hora- Me tengo que ir- se iba a despedir de él con un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Ni se le ocurra! - dijo el chico- Mandaré a mi chofer para que la lleve a su casa.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable.

Yuka y el caminaron por el pasillo y se cruzaron con los padres del chico.

\- Hijo... ¿No piensas presentarla?

\- Si, ella es Kidou Yuka, esposa de Kidou Yuuto mi exentrenador.

\- Un gusto. - hizo una reverencia.

\- Mi invitada ya se va...

Yuka se despidió de él y antes de irse le dejó una cajilla con el prendedor, ella se fue. Los padres notaron que la chica poseía rasgos asiáticos y extranjeros.

\- ¿Es amiga tuya hijo? - preguntó la madre.

\- Si, lo es... no pienses nada raro, solo estábamos comprando unas cosas, le he comprado algo a mi novia y ella a su familia.

\- Parece muy joven, ¿ya tiene hijos?

\- Créeme no tiene la edad que aparenta su aspecto, es de veinticuatro años y tiene una niña de tres años. Pero es adoptada.

\- ¿Adoptada?

\- Si, ella no puede tener hijos, o al menos no sin tratamiento.

\- Los Kidou siempre adoptando. - comentó el padre.

\- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, brindarle un hogar, amor y educación a un niño desamparado. - dijo el chico sin perder la compostura. - Me retiro, con permiso.

Los padres vieron a su hijo irse de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás?

\- Aún no es el momento, nuestro hijo la ama demasiado. Cuando cumpla los veinte tendrá que acatar mis órdenes.

\- Lastimaremos su corazón, no quisiera que él sufriera.

Yuka llegó a casa todos estaban haciendo el vago ya que habían estudiado demasiado, solo esperaban a que ella contara todo con detalle. Tomó todos los peluches y los repartió, tomó a su hija en brazos y besó a Kidou.

\- Esto es muy difícil para mí.

\- Lo sé querida. Yo tengo celos de que le estés coqueteando a otro.

\- Es de mentiras- Yuka miró a Kirino.

\- Yo solo quiero ver qué pasa, más adelante.

Akane tiró de la coleta del chico- Si algo pasa entre ellos dos, vete despidiendo de tu masculinidad. - hizo señas de tijeras cortando, el chico tragó saliva.

\- Ella sí que es buena dando mensajes terroríficos- comentó Midori.

Conforme pasaban los días, Yuka iba metiendo más presión al chico, hasta casi volverlo un poco desquiciado, con el tema de querer una relación entre los dos, era cierto que la iba conociendo mejor en aptitudes como ser madre, ayudar a los animalitos, que tenía un corazón muy bondadoso y otras ser una mujer muy pesada cuando se enojaba.

Shindo estaba harto de ella, y sabía lo que Yuka buscaba de él. Decidió citarla y llevarla a un lugar que conocía perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó un tanto preocupada.

\- Usted debería de saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿Quiere que estemos juntos? eso tendrá.

\- ¿Pero y Akane?

\- Ya lo dijo una vez, no se tiene que enterar.

Mientras el chico pagaba un cuarto, ella envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda. Aborta misión, revélale que fue una broma. Llegó demasiado lejos la situación cosa que Kirino quería, pero solo hasta que el accediera a besarla. Ella fue llevada a la fuerza hasta dentro de la habitación.

\- Shindo...

\- ¿No me quería tener? - la tira a la cama y comienza a desabotonar su camisa, ella se cubre un poco los ojos por la vergüenza de ver el torso desnudo del chico.

\- Es que no es esta la manera…

\- Usted me tiene loco, estoy cansado de insistirle que no quiero nada con una persona adulta. Pero yo sé que solo quiere poseerme. Sabe quién saldría perdiendo ¿verdad?

\- Yo ¿cierto?

\- Correcto, no me haré responsable de un embarazo, a pesar de que sé que usted no puede tener, a veces la vida nos delata, saca el pecado a la luz, no tuvo un hijo en su matrimonio, pero puede que si fuera de él...- Shindo se subió a la cama comenzó a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de ella- ¿Lo está disfrutando?

\- ¡Detente, no me toques! - ella trataba de quitar las manos de él de su cuerpo.

Fue en vano ya que él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, comenzó a retirar la falda, seguido levantó la blusa sin revelar más arriba y comenzó a pasar su mano por el vientre, la cintura, se acercó poniéndose encima de ella e inmovilizando sus manos, ella solo desvió la mirada.

\- Míreme… ¿es esto lo que deseaba?

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, de un momento a otro ella se sonrojó pues, aunque no quería absolutamente nada con él, no podía negar que él había dejado de ser un chico, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, solo tenía trece años, él primer contacto con él fue cuando se lastimó su tobillo y ella lo atendió, le dio un balonazo en el rostro por accidente, él mintió por ayudarla aún en contra de sus principios, salió con él a tomar un helado y muchos otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Ahora él estaba hecho todo un hombre.

Pero en cierto modo le mintió cuando él le preguntó si sabía tocar piano, era cierto que no sabía leer partituras, pero si sabía tocar piano, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Volvió en sí y decidió decir algo- Shindo-kun… no tienes que hacerlo, no tenemos por qué.

\- Es que yo sé lo que quiere de mí. - él la deja de sujetar.

\- Inocente palomita, perdóname por hacerte esto, solo fue una broma. - dijo calmadamente, no se rio de lo que ella ayudó a hacer pues sabía que todo lo que hacía lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- él abrió los ojos por lo que escuchaba.

\- Lo que escuchaste, todo esto fue una broma planeada.

Él se sentó en la cama asimilando todo- ¿Una broma? Pero me acosó por días.

\- De verdad lo siento. Sabía que te estaba causando mal estar siendo asechado por una mujer mayor, pero aun así seguí.

\- ¿Fue su idea? o ¿hay terceros?

\- ¿Crees que soy capaz?

\- Usted no tiene semejante cerebro para pensar algo así.

\- Tienes razón- Yuka saltó de la cama y tomó su falda para ponérsela. - Hay alguien más involucrado, el genio que creó esta atorrante broma. Siento haberte incomodado.

\- De acuerdo, acepto su disculpa, aunque la he conocido mejor gracias a este intento de broma.

\- ¿En serio ibas a acostarte conmigo?

\- Si... ¿que no es lo que quieren las personas mayores que buscan chicos?

\- Tienes razón- dijo ella recordando a su marido, cuando ella tenía diecinueve. - Aunque no sé qué te molesta si tú ya tienes dieciocho.

\- No me gustan mayores.

\- Quedó claro.

Ellos salieron del lugar y se encontraron con Kidou, Kirino y Akane. El chico los miró con deseos de matarlos a todos.

\- ¿Con quién comienzo? - el chico estaba preparando su puño.

Kidou y Akane señalaron a Kirino el cual se puso algo nervioso.

\- Shindo fue solo una bromita.

\- ¡Una broma que casi me sale caro! estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida. - Miró a Kidou- Usted no me puede reclamar ya que puso a su esposa en bandeja de plata. - Luego miró a su novia- ¿Te hiciste partícipe de esto? no puedo creer que mi novia estuviera involucrada.

\- Tengo mis razones- Akane decidió callar sus intenciones pues sabía que él no lo asimilaría.

\- ¡Kirino! no te perdonaré las noches infernales que pasé.

\- Cálmate amigo, yo lo hice de pura joda.

\- ¡Jódete! no te quiero ver en mi casa por una semana...- Miró a su novia- Si, tú igual no te quiero ver por una semana- Luego miró a Kidou- A usted… a usted ni lo veo.

Shindo se va enojado con todos a su casa, ellos quedan ahí mientras Akane se resignaba a tener que soportar una semana sin él a ver si de paso luego se le pasaba.

Todos miraron a Yuka para que les contara lo que sucedió.

\- Pues veran...

* * *

 **Escena extra**

* * *

 _Akane estaba con sus dos amigas y curiosa por algo pregunta._

 _\- Oigan por ahí escuché que estaban apostandole a algo ¿cómo les ha ido? ¿Quién ha ganado?_

 _\- Pues yo- dice Midori._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? y ¿qué ganaste?_

 _\- Todo el postre que pudiera comer._

 _\- Pero desperdició mi dinero ya que terminó enferma.- Comenta Aoi._

 _\- No pensé en las consecuencias pero estaban realmente deliciosos._

 _\- Ya veo y ¿de qué se trataba la apuesta?- pregunta Akane._

 _\- Era si te portabas mal o no en el paseo, yo le aposté a Aoi que lo arruinarías con tus celos y ella apostó a que te portarías bien. Soy la ganadora._

 _\- Son malas, se aprovechan de mis sentimientos._

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	14. Los sueños si se cumplen

**Los sueños si se cumplen**

* * *

\- Con este permiso le concedemos a Kidou Yuka oficialmente ser hada madrina. - Dice un hada del consejo, mientras le da unas alas de oro e instructivos.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho- Yuka hace una reverencia.

Al volver a casa, ella sigue transformada y busca a Kidou y Anzu que estaban en el jardín jugando con el triciclo y él la vigilaba.

Ella llega y los sorprende haciendo que la niña casi se caiga de la sorpresa, claro Yuka llegó con esas pintas de hada, su vestido, zapatos, cabello y ojos eran violetas.

\- Lo siento- volvió a cambiarse- Sé que no están acostumbrados a verme así.

\- Casi que la haces caer del triciclo- Kidou tomó a la niña, que estaba un poco sorprendida. Sería la primera vez que la veía así. - ¿Tenías algo que contarnos?

\- Pues sí familia- dice de lo más feliz. - Ya tengo permiso de ser hada madrina, concederé muchos deseos y pondré una línea caliente…- Yuka se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Ups eso es de Cupido.

\- Si, debieses de pegar volantes por la ciudad con un número de teléfono especial.

\- Ya, pegaré por toda la región de Kanto, creo que igual abriré un nuevo Line para que me contacten igual y además puedo hacerme de bolsillo.

\- ¿Más de lo que eres? - dijo Kidou burlándose un poco.

\- Si- contestó enojada.

\- Eres muy tierna cuando te enojas- Kidou se lleva a la niña para adentro.

\- ¡Oigan espérenme!

* * *

Yuka llamó a Akane para un pequeño trabajo.

\- ¿Para qué soy buena? - pregunta Akane.

\- Para un trabajo de edición, y quiero que me ayudes, además te pagaré.

\- Bueno de acuerdo, una ayudita de dinero no cae mal nunca.

\- Bien, vayamos al estudio.

Ambas fueron al estudio de Kidou y Yuka despejó un poco el escritorio ya que la noche anterior había jugado en línea, había papeles con bocetos en unas carpetas, prendió el ordenador y buscó unos programas de diseño para que Akane comenzara a ayudarla.

\- Tengo varios, a veces es bueno experimentar el mismo dibujo y diferentes acabados.

\- Si, me quedaré con este programa.

Ambas trabajaron unas horas en varios diseños, Yuka y Akane usaban las tabletas graficas ya que en casa había dos. La mayor con sus gafas de hípster ya que sus lentillas le molestaban algunas veces y prefería usar esas. Akane veía a Yuka y pensaba sobre los gustos y pasatiempos de ella, sabía que no había sido una estudiante aplicada en su época, y ese ordenador con tantos programas eran complejos para el cerebro de Yuka, había juegos, programas de dibujo y diseños, entre otros.

Kidou viendo el esfuerzo de ambas decide llevarles algo de merendar, conversaron un poco y mostraron lo que habían hecho, eran unas volantes muy chulas y a Yuka se le ocurrió un último aditamento. El diseño incluiría las pequeñas manos de su hija, así que buscó pintura e hizo que Anzu manchara con rojo y azul la página.

Escanearon la hoja y Akane se encargó de ajustar todo, para quedar un trabajo al gusto de Yuka.

\- Gracias, sin su apoyo y ayuda no lo hubiese logrado.

Yuka le dio el pago a Akane, ya que lo había hecho muy bien. Ella se despidió y se fue.

\- Tu sola lo hubieras hecho ¿qué te hizo pedir su ayuda?

\- Akane estudiará fotografía y diseño gráfico, es una pequeña experiencia que le ayudará y de paso se ganó algo de dinero.

\- Bien pensado.

Yuka en la tarde comenzó a poner los carteles en algunos puntos de la ciudad, estaban encantados dado que si una persona deseaba algo o estuviese preocupado el volante se pondría en su camino.

Las cosas empezaron a ir muy bien con lo de hada madrina, pero Yuka se sentía un poco mal consigo misma, preocupada una noche se sentó con Yuuto para contarle sus inseguridades.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama- Hay veces en que siento que fallé como madre, vale no me molesta que aún no me llame mamá, pero pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella. - Anzu se había levantado para ver si podía dormir con ellos, pero solo se asomó pues estaban hablando de ella. - Anzu no me merece- dijo Yuka a lo que la niña entendió perfectamente las palabras, devolviéndose pensativa y triste a su cama.

\- Hey no digas eso.

\- Pues es que pienso que Anzu es muy dulce y tierna y no merece tener una madre como yo, necesita a una mejor.

\- Querida- Kidou la mira a los ojos- Anzu está en las mejores manos, he visto cuan dedicada eres con ella, te preocupas, si ella es feliz tu lo eres, si ella está triste tu igual. Hace años llegué a dudar si serías buena madre, pero me has demostrado todo lo contrario.

\- ¿En serio crees que soy una buena madre para ella?

\- No tengo la menor duda- Yuuto seca las lágrimas de Yuka, y ella lo abraza.

En la habitación Anzu se cubrió con la manta- ¿Mamá no me quiere? ¿No soy buena para ella?

En eso la puerta se abre y entra Yuka, Anzu finge estar durmiendo, suavemente acaricia su cabello y luego besa su cabeza. - Mi querida hija. - Yuka la arregla un poco ya que a su parecer parecía incómoda. - Buenas noches. - Ella se retira y la niña ahora tenía dudas sobre el amor de sus padres.

* * *

Han pasado varios días, Akane estaba dormida y su madre entra a despertarla.

\- Hija se te hace tarde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - bosteza y se aclara los ojos.

\- Que vas tarde.

\- Si, en seguida me alisto- se quedó sentada tratando de despertar, se levantó, se cambió, peinó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes, luego volvió a la pieza por su maleta, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, se sentó a desayunar algo rapidito, después apurada. fue a la entrada- Me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Cuídate- dice la madre- Crecen tan rápido.

\- Aún no me acostumbro a la idea, casi no la vemos, solo se encierra para estudiar.

\- Se avecinan las pruebas de admisión para la universidad, pero igual ella se mudará y semanas antes de que comiencen las clases.

El padre de Akane rompió el periódico que leía, su hija se estaba alejando mucho de casa, siempre lo pensó, pero desde segundo año ella llegaba a la hora que se le daba la gana.

Al llegar al instituto, corrió ya que faltaban unos minutos para que tocara el timbre de entrada.

\- Salvada- se sentó.

\- Por poco y no llegas.- dice Midori.

\- Me quedé haciendo la tarea y estudiando hasta tarde, no es fácil cuando ya se acercan las pruebas.

\- Si, tienes razón. Saliendo de aquí ¿nos tomamos unos refrescos?

\- Claro amiga, de paso le llevo algo a Aoi, la veré en el trabajo como siempre.

Las horas pasaban rápido, las clases terminaron, Midori y Akane fueron a una refresquería a comprar unas bebidas, se sentaron a charlar.

Kirino venía leyendo un libro para su prueba, Shindo lo acompañaba y encontraron a las dos sentadas, el castaño fue y sorprendió a Akane con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué cuentan? - pregunta Shindo.

\- Nada, solo aquí tomando un refresco mientras discutimos nuestras carreras. - Responde Midori.

\- Es complicado todo esto, la carrera que tomaré me va a costar un gran esfuerzo. - Comenta Kirino tomando asiento.

\- Al final lo lograras, yo estudiaré administración de empresas, contabilidad, finanzas, me haré cargo en un futuro de la empresa de mi padre.

\- Eres increíble mi amor, me he estado esforzando mucho y eso que será en diseño gráfico y fotografía.

\- Yo estaré en comercio- dice Midori.

Antes de tomar diferentes rumbos Midori compró la bebida para Aoi y se la encargó a Akane.

* * *

Pasaron un par de meses y Haruna hizo llegar las invitaciones de su boda, que sería en marzo. Aun faltaba mucho y se las estaba arreglando con sus padres y Tachimukai para tenerlo todo listo, pero costaba.

Yuka revisó la correspondencia en la mañana, entre tantas cuentas estaba la invitación, muy feliz la llevó adentro y la abrió en el sofá. Kidou pasó con una taza de café, aún en bata.

\- Mi vida ¿a qué no adivinas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llegó la invitación a la boda de tu hermana. - ella levantó la tarjeta.

\- Ah ¿sí? No vamos a ir.

\- El hecho de que tu estés molesto por la decisión de ella, no te da derecho a impedirme que vaya a apoyarla.

\- Que no vas y punto. - Kidou se va de la sala.

\- Qué gruñón amaneció esta mañana, supongo que se ponen así con la edad- Yuka le sacó la lengua.

Kidou solo dejó su taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a llorar, se recostó en la cama a pensar y tratar de hallar consuelo, Yuka en ese momento entró a la habitación y lo vio.

\- "¿Está llorando?"- Pensó, ella solo fue al baño a refrescarse, se vistió- Saldré a comprar unas cosas ¿quieres algo?

\- Solo tráeme algo dulce y déjame solo por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Alistó a Anzu pero en el proceso la niña le pregunta.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Anzu, mi amor por ti es infinito.

\- ¿Qué es infinitio?

\- Infinito, que es grande y que nunca se acaba. - Yuka la termina de arreglar.

Salen de casa, mientras Yuka la lleva y le explica como hacer pequeñas compras, pasar un momento entretenido.

Pasaron a comprar a la panadería unos dulces, luego regresaron a la casa. Kidou ya estaba más calmado, pero seguía en la habitación.

Yuka tomó un par de dulces y entre ella y Anzu los comieron, mientras miraban la tele.

Al rato Yuka sirvió un poco de leche y en un plato puso el dulce de chocolate y se lo llevó en bandeja a su esposo.

Se asomó ya que estaba semi abierta la puerta y luego tocó. - ¿Se puede? Traigo comidita rica.

\- Si, adelante. - Kidou le hizo una pregunta mirando sus manos ocupadas. - ¿Cómo tocaste?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me tienes que contestar- Kidou notó que la frente de ella estaba un poco roja.

Yuka le dejó en la mesa de junto a la ventana la bandeja y acomodó todo. Él se levantó de la cama y la abrazó.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Discúlpame por descargar mi enojo.

Ella solo sonrió y luego dijo- Oye estabas enojado, es normal. Pero toma asiento y come tu postre, me pondré de inmediato a hacer la comida.

Yuka de alguna manera intentaría llevarlo a la boda, no se la perdería ni ella ni él.

Pasaron las semanas y Haruna tocó la puerta y abrió Yuka.

\- ¡Hola Haruna! - Saluda Yuka.

\- ¿Qué tal? Recibieron nuestra invitación ¿cierto?

\- Claro, es precioso el diseño que escogieron.

\- Si.

Desde dentro Yuuto preguntó- ¿Quién ha venido?

\- Es tu hermana.

Kidou apresuradamente se asoma.

\- Hola hermano, me preguntaba si asistirás a la boda.

\- Yuka y yo no vamos a ir. Métetelo en la cabeza para mí ya no existes.

Haruna y Yuka se sorprendieron un poco, luego él hizo que Yuka entrara y le cerró la puerta. Dentro de la casa se formó un pequeño alboroto, pues Yuka no iba a permitir que él mandara sobre su vida.

Yuka nuevamente salió- Disculpa a tu hermano, oye no te preocupes, encontraré la forma de que asistamos, además solo tiene herido su orgullo de hermano mayor sobreprotector. Solo está enojado consigo mismo, no contigo ni con Tachimukai-san.

\- Yuka, lamento si los estoy incomodando.

\- No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré.

Haruna se va, deambula por las calles frías abrazándose a sí misma, el viento movió un cartel hasta que llegó a los pies de ella, lo tomó y leyó.

\- Felicidad con tu hada madrina, llama a este número- Haruna arrugó la volante y la tiró en un bote de basura. - Esas son puras tonterías. - dio unos cuantos pasos y volteó a mirarlo, corrió y lo sacó- Hay Haruna, las cosas que haces. Qué asco. - Anotó el número y la volvió a arrojar.

Llegó a casa y llamó. En casa el teléfono especial sonó y Yuka le ordenó a Anzu que contestara ya que estaba cocinando.

\- ¿Hola? - contesta la niña.

\- ¿Anzu?

La niña se quedó muda al ser reconocida, Yuka tomó el teléfono.

\- Ve a jugar- dijo susurrando- Su hada madrina Cho al habla ¿desea algo?

\- ¿Yuka?

\- ¡No, Yuka no, habla Cho!

\- Bueno creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

\- Llamaste por una razón, llegaré en seguida, solo tengo que hacer unas cosas.

\- ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

\- No espera llegaré en unos momentos.- Yuka cierra la llamada.

Le encarga a su esposo continuar cocinando y ella se transforma.

Haruna no se lo esperaba y de pronto en un destello una pequeña hada apareció en frente de ella asustándola en el acto.

\- Aquí me tienes querida.

Haruna grita y le tira un almohadón del sofá, Cho siendo tan distraída cae al suelo, la peli azul va a ver y ve que se mueve el objeto que aplastaba al hada, ella se lo quita de encima.

Cho se sienta algo aturdida y sacude su cabeza.- ¿Anotaron la matrícula del que me atropelló?

\- Oye bichito, no me hagas nada.

El hada se pone en pie- ¡Que irrespetuosa! He venido a ayudarte y tratas de matarme.

\- ¿Era en serio lo de hada madrina?

\- Si, soy Cho, tu encantadora hada madrina- hizo una reverencia. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida?

\- Pues me caso en marzo, aún falta mucho, pero mi prometido y yo estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para pagar los gastos, pero aun así es insuficiente.

\- ¿Ya tienes el vestido de novia?

\- Pues no.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo realidad- ella voló hasta ponerse frente a Haruna y con su magia vistió a Haruna con un vestido con un diseño muy delicado, apareció un espejo triple de color dorado para que Haruna pudiera apreciarse.

\- ¡Vaya! - se admiró, dio vueltas apreciando como le lucía en ella.

\- Felicidad eterna les espera.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Oye es un viejo código de hadas desear felicidad eterna, pero en la vida nada es fácil.

\- No, eso ya lo sé, me refería al vestido.

\- Oh, pues sí, es para ti.

\- Aunque mi mayor deseo es que mi hermano asista a mi boda, es el día más importante, yo estuve para él, de eso se trata de apoyarnos y desearnos lo mejor.

\- No te preocupes, yo no puedo hacer nada, pero si lo deseas con todo tu corazón se te cumplirá.

Un rato más tarde Haruna despierta en el sofá, se había quedado dormida- ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida? ¿Todo fue un sueño? Seguro que sí, esas cosas nunca suceden- Miró a la derecha y encontró el vestido, los zapatos y el velo en un cuerpo de maniquí. - Puede que me esté volviendo loca.

* * *

Llegaron por fin las pruebas para ingresar a la universidad. Shindo esa mañana llevaba su maleta con sus apuntes para repasar. Se encontró con Kirino de camino a la estación.

\- Buenos días, Shindo.

\- Buenos días, ¿listo?

\- Pues algo nervioso, pero listo.

Ambos tomaron transporte para llegar a la estación, se encontraron con Midori y Akane, conversaron un poco luego abordaron el tren, Akane iba mirando sus mensajes de ánimos, Midori iba repasando su libreta. Kirino iba muy pensativo y Shindo estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Al llegar a la facultad ellos se asombraron de lo enorme que era el lugar, según la especialidad les tocaría un aula diferente. Se dividieron no sin antes desearse suerte.

Todos muy concentrados el tiempo que duró la prueba. Al finalizar los cuatros se reunieron y exploraron un poco el campus. Luego fueron a tomar el almuerzo juntos y charlar.

\- No he dormido bien- se queja Akane.

\- Yo estoy igual- dice Midori- Pero parece que Shindo está muy fresco.

\- Cierto amigo ¿cómo le haces? - pregunta Kirino para luego beber su jugo de lima.

\- Es qué tengo un horario estricto que sigo al pie de la letra, mis horas de sueño no se ven afectadas.

\- Sin mencionar que eres el que más especialidades tomará. - Comenta Midori.

\- Mi novio es excelente en todo. - Dice Akane muy feliz.

\- Solo hay que esperar unas semanas para saber los resultados. - termina Kirino.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Comienza una nueva vida

_**Hola, vengo a dejar esto por aquí. :3**_

 _ **Estos últimos meses he visto un montón de Shindaka por aquí, y me han gustado las historias, tanto, que creo que es en lo que me enfocaré ahora en los siguientes capítulos. Claro, no perdiendo el hilo con otros personajes. (Aunque desde el comienzo me enfoqué en ellos, desde la primera temporada.) A pesar de que me acuerdo que no me sabía los nombres de ninguno de go jajaja me aventé al agua sin saber cuales eran sus roles y actitudes, y he awí esta historia descabellada.**_

 ** _Mi oc Yuka ¿sentía algo por Akane?- Re: Nada en absoluto. (recuerdo haberme dejado llevar como escritora sin sentido, en algunos capítulos ya habían indicios de que algo pasaba, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta. Sucedió en el chapter 30 cap 29 de Yuka y Yuuto, cuando abrí los ojos y comencé a leer capítulos anteriores para ver signos, pequeños, pero ahí estaban.) Soy la persona más distraída del mundo._**

 ** _Bueno el siguiente cap, veremos la vida de Shindo, Akane, Midori y Kirino viviendo solos, el retorno de alguien y un nuevo personaje._**

* * *

 **Camino a una nueva vida**

* * *

Era muy de noche, Anzu se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, estaba algo sudorosa ya que estaba teniendo a lo que para ella era un sueño nada agradable que últimamente la estaba perturbando.

Si, debido a las palabras mal interpretadas que escuchó de Yuka ahora tenía esas pesadillas en donde sus padres adoptivos la despreciaban y eso aumentaba día con día un temor muy grande.

Al despertar, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Yuka.

\- Mi Dios, mira cómo estás de sudada. - Yuka no sabía que estaba pasando con Anzu, casi todas las noches últimamente estaba así.

Con un paño secó su frente, le quitó el pijama y siguió secando el resto de su cuerpo, la cambió de ropa, para ella era difícil ver como la niña lloraba desconsolada. La abrazó y trató de calmarla, lográndolo luego le dio un poco de agua y se quedó con ella hasta que conciliara el sueño nuevamente con la ayuda de una nana.

Algunos días pasaron y por ser primavera Anzu pescó un resfriado, el cambio de estación la afectó un poco. Esa mañana los dos estaban al pendiente de ella, Yuuto confirmó una cita en el hospital para que la vieran en unas horas. Yuka preparó su bolso, ambos la llevarían.

Yuka entró con la niña, Kidou fue a presentar los documentos en la recepción, mientras ella esperaba, algunas madres la miraban de mal forma, aunque el motivo era la apariencia muy joven de Yuka. No le daba importancia siempre era lo mismo.

Kidou estaba acomodando los documentos y como siempre él era motivo de admiración, un hombre imponente y apuesto, mujeres jóvenes siempre lo miraban con codicia.

Él se sentó al lado de su esposa y de la niña que reposaba en los brazos de ella. Kidou le hizo cariñitos a Anzu, ella solo levantó el brazo y sujetó el dedo de su padre. Lucía un abrigo rosado de conejo.

Después de que algunos salieron les tocó el turno, pediatra los atendió, Yuka la dejó en la camilla, pero no se apartó de ella. Le hicieron la revisión completa.

\- ¿Cómo la ve doctor? - pregunta Yuka.

\- Se pondrá bien, con mucho reposo y que se tome los medicamentos que le mandaré, también mucha hidratación.

\- Que alivio, ella es nuestro pequeño tesoro- Yuka le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Al salir fueron a una farmacia por los medicamentos, Kidou la dejó en casa para él poder hacer unas compras.

Yuka la aligeró de ropa y la recostó en el sofá, con una manta la cubrió, hizo que comiera un poco para luego darle la medicina, se quedó dormida en el proceso. Yuka con paños húmedos trataba de bajarle la fiebre.

Comenzó a tener una nueva pesadilla.

-Mamá te cuida Anzu. - escuchó la voz de su madre en la lejanía.

-Pero ella ya no está junto a ti, estás sola ni tu padre ni madre están a tu lado. – Dijo una voz dentro de sus sueños.

A una distancia se hicieron presentes dos figuras casi oscuras, pero podía ver que eran Yuuto y Yuka dándole la espalda.

-Yo no te quiero, no eres nada mío- dijo la figura de Yuka.

-Solo me estorbas, nunca debimos adoptarte. - terminó la figura de Kidou.

Nuevamente la voz comenzó a mortificarla, reírse de ella y recordarle que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto.

En eso aparece una pequeña luz frente de ella y con su dedo la toca, vienen imágenes fugaces de todos sus recuerdos con sus padres adoptivos.

\- Anzu hija mía.

\- Mi pequeña princesita.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Buenas noches mi pingüinita, dulces sueños.

Esas frases hicieron que ella recordara cada uno de los días que han pasado juntos.

\- Yuka es mamá de Anzu, Yuuto es papá de Anzu- dijo ella en el sueño y todo se aclaró, despertó en el acto, se sentía un poco mejor.

Lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Yuka pronunciar su nombre.

\- Quiero a mamá…- dijo algo desesperada.

Yuka no sabía qué hacer puesto a que la niña extrañaba a sus padres- Anzu, mi vida yo sé que quieres a tu madre, pero ella está en el cielo.

Anzu se pone de pie en el sofá y pone sus manos en las mejillas de Yuka y la mira- Mamá, eres mi mamá.

A Yuka se le salieron las lágrimas, la abrazó- Anzu… mi querida hija. Te amo- Dejó un poco confundida a la niña.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Es que… lloro de felicidad. - Ella besó su mejilla.

En eso Kidou entra a casa y va con ellas a la sala y Anzu aún en brazos de Yuka dice lo que él tanto había anhelado.

\- ¡Papá!

Él sorprendido dejó caer la bolsa de compra- Yuka ¿la escuchaste?

\- Si, te ha dicho papá.

Él fue con ellas para darles un abrazo lleno de amor y calidez.

Faltaban unos días para el matrimonio de Haruna y Tachimukai. Yuka y Akane estaban conversando en una cafetería.

\- Me da gusto de que por fin les haya dicho papá y mamá- dice Akane mientras miraba su móvil.

\- Y a mi de que hayas pasado el examen de admisión.

\- Vaya que sí, tenía unas ojeras por quedarme tarde estudiando, las cubría con un poco de corrector.

En eso suena el móvil de Yuka- ¿Me disculpas un momento?

\- Seguro.

Natsumi estaba llamando- Hola Yuka, ¿podemos vernos ahora mismo?

\- Si, por supuesto ¿Qué tal si vienes a la cafetería de la plaza? Estoy en compañía.

\- Bueno, llegaré en diez minutos.

\- Bien te espero. - Yuka cierra.

\- ¿Quién era? - pregunta Akane.

\- Natsumi-san.

\- Oh, bueno- Akane toma la mano de Yuka- Lamento que estos sean los últimos días que nos veamos, después de la ceremonia de graduación me mudaré lejos.

\- Si, tienes razón, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Me pongo a pensar en que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y hete aquí hecha toda una mujer.

\- Gracias, aunque tu para nada has cambiado desde que te conocí. Salvo que te convertiste en esposa y madre.

Natsumi llegó- Hola, Yuka, Yamana.

\- Hola- respondieron ambas.

\- Permiso- Natsumi se sentó para hablar con Yuka.- Entre las chicas y yo organizamos la despedida de soltera de Haruna y quería que asistieras.

\- Si me disculpa, Endo-san- comenzó Akane seria- ¿Me deja asistir?

Natsumi miró a la chica, pues la conoció desde el Raimon y ahora estaba pidiendo asistir a una fiesta adulta. Ella simplemente no quería arruinar la mente de la menor con ese mundo.- Es que eres una… ¿cómo decirlo?

\- ¿Una menor? No se preocupe.

\- Pero es que no voy a arruinar tu mente aún.

\- Con todo respeto, no debo de decir esto, pero yo tengo novio y ya sabe que ocurre cuando dos personas sienten atracción.

Natsumi se sonrojó- ¿Qué no esperaste hasta el matrimonio?

\- Cada persona es diferente, él y yo preferimos antes. No es nada del otro mundo. Ahora ¿me invita a la despedida de Otonashi-san?

\- De acuerdo. Será el viernes a las siete- Natsumi les deja la invitación y la dirección.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a mi amiga? Es que me gustaría que me acompañara.

\- Bien, adelante. - Natsumi se despide.

Akane recibe un mensaje de Midori. - Es hora de ir de compras.

\- Vamos.

Ellas acuden al lugar donde quedaron en encontrarse. Una tienda departamental, se saludaron y entraron.

Midori estaba viendo que nuevas prendas esenciales se llevaría en la maleta. Akane por otro lado estaba viendo lencería, si, estaba pensando en modelarle a su novio algo sexy.

Yuka estaba viendo prendas y accesorios. Luego se fijó junto con Midori lo que Akane estaba escogiendo.

\- Ya empezamos…- dice Midori.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi novio y quiero impresionarlo.

\- ¿Impresionarlo de qué? si él ya te conoce hasta el último rincón. - Comenta Midori.

\- Solo me quiero ver guapa, Yuka ¿que no haces lo mismo?

\- ¿Yo? Hace mucho que no me visto así para modelarle a mi esposo, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- De vez en cuando deberías arreglar una salidita y avivar el fuego. Me sorprende que no te diga nada o que se no busque nuevas aventuras. - comenta Akane.

\- Yo no me meto en sus asuntos, si él quiere buscar nuevas aventuras no ha de importarme mucho, bueno tal vez sí, soy algo celosa, aunque dije que no lo era. ¿Tú crees que debería hacer algo diferente?

\- Si, Yuka. - Ella le muestra un conjunto- cómpralo y le das una sorpresita. - Miró a Midori- Oye conocerás a chicos guapos, llévate unos también tú.

\- Ay que cosas dices, voy a ir a estudiar y si encuentro novio, no es para andar en esos planes que tú tienes en mente.

\- Oye, el día que encuentres a alguien querrás darle cariño.

Yuka no se metía en esos asuntos entre ellas, siempre discutían sobre chicos. Cada una hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pasaron unos días, era de tarde, Midori junto a Akane y Yuka, estaban en su pequeño departamento, la mayor se las ingenió para salir de casa sin que Yuuto dijera nada ya que dijo que iría a una reunión con sus amigas.

Todas estaban ayudándose a arreglar.

\- Nunca he ido a una de esas- Comenta Midori mientras se terminaba de maquillar frente al espejo. - Yuka ¿qué tal tú?

\- No, es mi primera vez. - dice la rubia, que estaba ayudando a subir el cierre del vestido a Akane.

\- Pero ¿es que no tuviste una? - Pregunta Akane volteándose.

\- ¿Recuerdan el paseo que hicimos? No quería una despedida común, solo quería pasarla bien y relajarme.

\- Pues hoy vamos a experimentar una fiesta de esas. - comenta Akane.

Ellas salieron con sus obsequios en mano ya que abajo las esperaba un taxi que las llevaría, Midori y Akane llevaban atuendos ceñidos, mientras que Yuka un vestido de falda amplia, todas iban de negro, muy hermosas.

Una vez en el lugar que era un hotel, las tres entraron y Midori pregunto en la recepción y le dijeron el número de habitación, continuaron su camino y subieron el elevador.

\- Yuka, ¿ese vestido se quita fácil? - pregunta Akane, Midori la codea. - ¿Qué? Solo quería saber.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Otra que me lo pregunta. - dijo Yuka un tanto sonrojada.

\- Ah pues ya me imagino quién más lo hizo.

Llegaron al piso correspondiente y caminaron hasta una puerta doble, Yuka tocó y abrió Fuyuuka, ellas pasaron. Fuyuuka sabía que venían las exgerentes del Raimon, las recordaba en la adolescencia, luego cayó en cuenta que recién las había visto cuando frecuentaba las fiestas y reuniones, pero el cambio hizo que ella no pudiera reconocerlas.

\- Bienvenidas chicas- las guio con las demás.

Estaban Natsumi, Aki, Rika, Toko, Fuyuuka y Haruna que era la celebrada.

\- ¿Pensé que no se admitían menores? Esa chica es una nena. - Susurró Rika a su amiga.

\- Idiota es la esposa de Kidou.

\- Madre mía, en las fotos que vi se veía más alta.

\- Las que son menores son sus acompañantes.

\- Pues esas están hechas y derechas. - Termina Rika.

\- Otonashi-san, felicidades.- Dijo Akane.

\- Gracias.

\- Le deseo un matrimonio feliz.- Dice Midori.

\- Las quiero mucho a ambas. - Haruna las abraza dejándolas un poco sorprendidas. - Me alegra contar con ustedes en esto, pareciera que fue ayer cuando se unieron al club, pero es que ya están a punto de comenzar la universidad.

\- Es cierto, lástima que no invitamos a Aoi ya que ella es un año menor- comenta Midori.

\- Será en otra oportunidad, todavía quedan personas por casarse.- Termina Akane.

Ellas ya se estaban integrando a la fiesta, había champaña, música, globos por todos lados la pesadilla de Yuka.

Conversaciones un poco subiditas de tono, hasta que tocaron y Natsumi fue a abrir, llegaron los bailarines sensuales para animar la fiesta.

Las luces se pusieron un tanto tenues, el ambiente muy ardiente.

\- Ahora sí, que comience la fiesta- dice Natsumi.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuka? - pregunta Akane mientras tenía su copa en la mano.

\- Ya sabes muchos globos- Yuka le quita la copa a Akane y la bebió de un trago.

\- No me digas que te pondrás así por una tontería- Akane hizo que dejara la copa vacía en la mesa y la llevó al centro de la diversión.

Haruna estaba un tanto sonrojada, él hombre quería que ella tocara su torso desnudo, ella lo hizo y luego se llevó las manos a la cara de la vergüenza, las otras gritaron. Aki y Midori eran las más tranquilas, uno de los hombres viendo lo lejanas que estaban se acercó y les hizo un baile sensual dejándolas sonrojadas.

Natsumi, Rika y Toko eran integradas natas, y disfrutaban al máximo. Hubo retos con ellos, cosas en las que las más tranquilitas tuvieron que participar, la reunión era muy agitada.

La esposa del entrenador Endo estaba roja por el licor, otras sabían controlarse, Yuka y Akane estaban igual que Natsumi. Midori había consumido unas pocas, más las botanitas a base de licor.

La fiesta no terminaría si no hasta que se hicieron la entrega de regalos, cosa que a Haruna le hizo ruborizar por lo que recibía. En aquella suite había dos habitaciones, ellas pasarían la noche ahí.

Ellos se retiraron, Midori acompañó a sus dos mareadas amigas fuera de la suite.

\- Midori-chan tienes una gemela- comenta Yuka.

\- Cierto. - Akane comenzó a reír.

\- Idiotas, pediremos una habitación para pasar lo que resta de la noche.

\- Querrás decir dos, ya que planeo pasarla… con Yuka.

Midori las hizo bajar por el ascensor hasta la recepción donde ambas quedaron media noqueadas en un sofá, pidió un par de habitaciones y luego pidió el favor a Yuka para hacer el pago, con algo de dificultad ya que Yuka no estaba en sus cabales para firmar así que ella lo hizo.

Finalizado todo las hizo caminar de vuelta y subir, con lo mareadas que estaban, abrió la puerta de la habitación las tres entraron.

\- ¿Te quedarás o te irás? - dijo Akane

\- Bien ya me voy, por lo menos las traje hasta acá, me imagino mañana con la resaca. - Midori les deja la llave y se va a descansar.

Yuka va a la cama y Akane se para en frente comenzando a desvestirse, la mayor se sonroja.

Akane se sube a la cama y se acerca hasta quedar lo más cerca de la rubia, une sus labios, un beso que duró poco pues de pronto cayó dormida.

\- ¿Akane? - Yuka solo la abrazó y trató de acomodarla.

En la suite, Haruna estaba mirando la vista que había sentada en el balcón, Fuyuuka se acerca.

\- ¿Nerviosa? Dentro de unas horas serás la esposa de Tachimukai-san.

\- No lo estoy, pero me preocupa que mi hermano no me vuelva a hablar.

\- Oye tú tranquila, Yuka se hará cargo.

\- Hablando de Yuka, ¿Dónde están las tres? Fui al baño a refrescarme y no las volví a ver, me preocupa estaba hasta atrás junto con Yamana.

\- No te preocupes, Seto-san dijo que pedirían habitaciones.

\- Bueno, siendo así- Haruna bostezó- Vayamos a descansar.

\- Si, yo estoy muerta.

En la habitación Yuka se quedó dormida, su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso. Sí, Kidou estaba hace horas tratando de localizarla.

Amaneció, Akane despertó, le dolía la cabeza pero que importaba si pudo pasar… la… noche…con Yuka. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo último que recordaba eran los secos labios de Yuka. Su ropa estaba en el suelo, pero la de Yuka estaba intacta.

\- Esto es lo peor que haz hecho Akane, dejaste pasar así una oportunidad, no la volverás a ver en un tiempo. Yuka- la llamó- Despierta.

\- Déjame dormir.

Akane se enoja un poco- Estúpida, me dejaste con las ganas. - Yuka sigue ignorándola porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba durmiendo. - Vamos despierta- se recuesta y la mira.

Ella abre los ojos un poco, siente un dolor de cabeza intenso- Ay ¿qué pasó anoche?

\- Puedo recordártelo, fiesta, bebidas, hombres bailando con poca ropa, globos, lo íbamos a hacer en esta cama.

\- Cierto, te quedaste dormida por si me quieres echar la culpa.

\- Pues debiste despertarme.

Yuka se sienta- Igual me dormí después. - se levanta con un poco de mareo- Tengo que regresar a casa, planeo unir a dos hermanos en unas horas.

\- Bien, pero ¿podemos ducharnos?, mis padres me matarán, ya diré una mentira blanca. - Akane sutilmente se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura- ¿Y si lo hacemos? Compensaría lo de anoche.

\- No lo sé…

\- Bueno si no quieres está bien- ella se aparta y va al baño mientras Yuka revisa su móvil.

\- Yuuto me matará, a ver que le invento. - Ella va igual al baño, de su bolsa saca un cepillo dental, se cepilla mientras Akane tomaba una ducha.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron listas, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Midori que estaba a punto de tocar.

\- Vaya pensé que se quedaron dormidas.

\- ¿Vamos a comer fuera? Me estoy asfixiando aquí- contesta Akane.

\- Uy alguien pasó una mala noche. - Mira a Yuka ya que Akane se adelanta- ¿Que no la hiciste feliz?

\- Se quedó dormida.

\- Por eso está molesta, una Akane sin amor es una Akane malhumorada.- dice Midori.

Las tres bajaron y Yuka fue a la recepción ya que se retiraban del lugar. En el camino se detuvieron para desayunar algo, luego se sentaron a comer.

\- Akane quita esa cara, tu no te ves bonita enojada. - Comenta Midori.

\- A veces me puedo enojar. Además, ésta que está al frente mío no quiso tener sexo matutino.

\- Demasiada información.

Yuka solo decidió mirar por la ventana y desayunar sin hacer caso a los comentarios y a las miradas constantes de Akane.

Luego de separarse, Yuka llega a casa y aparece Kidou muy enojado. - ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

\- Lo lamento, me quedé dormida pues bebí demasiado. Cuando desperté ya era de día. Te dije que sería una reunión de amigas.

\- Pero me extraña que hubieras bebido, tú no eres así, la única vez que estuviste ebria fue en nuestra noche de bodas.

\- Si, luego te explico, ahora tenemos una fiesta a la que me invitaron y quiero que me acompañes, iré a ver a Anzu.

Yuka subió- ¿Será que se está volviendo fiestera? ¿Le quité la libertad muy pronto? - Ahora Kidou recordaba las palabras de algunos, que decían que ella era muy joven y que sentiría ganas de divertirse.

En lo que Kidou se alistaba, un auto pasó por Anzu, si era Fudo que vino a recoger a la niña. Todo estaba arreglado desde hace días. Solo que Kidou se enteraría después.

Yuka volvió a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse- Han pasado por Anzu, tú y yo llegaremos a la fiesta después.

En el mismo hotel, Haruna estaba casi lista, estaban haciendo los últimos retoques, pero estaba triste por su hermano, quería que él estuviera en el día más importante de su vida.

\- Animo, solo falta una hora para la ceremonia. - Dice Natsumi.

\- Oye, no te preocupes, seguro y se arrepiente de haberse alejado este tiempo de tu lado, solo está herido. - sigue Toko- lo conozco, tiene un corazón muy sensible. Él acepta a Tachimukai solo que aún no lo quiere reconocer.

Fudo toca la puerta y Aki abre, dejando pasar solo a Anzu y a Naoko.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son las famosas hijas de Kidou y Fudo? – Empieza Rika- son un encanto.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienen ambas? - pregunta Toko acercándose.

\- Tres- ambas contestaron a la vez.

Midori y Aoi pasaron a casa de Akane para irse juntas a la boda. Ella se estaba terminando de maquillar, él padre de la chica estaba un tanto preocupado con su hija.

\- Últimamente ha salido de fiesta en fiesta.

\- Querido, solo va a una boda.

\- ¿A una boda? Eso es algo pasable, pero llegó trasnochada y con mi experiencia llegó con ese peculiar aroma a licor, estuvo bebiendo.

\- No te enojes, por lo menos llegó a casa bien.

\- Para luego irse por ahí mismo.

Las tres chicas bajaron, luciendo hermosos vestidos.

\- Ya nos vamos- dice Akane.

\- El taxi llegó- dice Aoi, viendo afuera.

\- Me cuidan a la niña- dice el padre de Akane.

\- No se preocupe señor Yamana, siempre la he cuidado- Midori empuja a Akane a la salida.

Todos los invitados iban llegando, a la boda no podían faltar los exalumnos del Raimon, ya sabemos quiénes son. Los tres niños, Ryo, Anzu y Naoko, ya que ocupaban los puestos de el que lleva los anillos y las niñas de las flores.

Las tres chicas llegaron, Shindo y Tenma fueron por sus hermosas novias. Midori quedó un tanto de lado, siguió detrás, miró a todos los invitados ya que veía a todos los de su generación, todos menos uno.

\- Al menos hubiera tenido con quien discutir un rato.

Kidou y Yuka llegaron, ella condujo todo el camino.

\- ¿Yuka que hacemos en este lugar?

\- Perdóname mi amor, solo lo hago por tu bien y el de tu hermana.

\- Yuka, quiero ir a casa.

\- Ah no, compré este bello vestido por internet y quiero lucirlo y no, no te comportarás como un niño chiquito. ¡Ahora sal del auto!

\- Bien- Kidou bajó y Yuka igual, la cual lo tomó del brazo y entraron, si, Kidou tenía cara de disgusto.

Al ir donde estaban los invitados, todos voltearon, parecía que él fuera quien se iba a casar, todas las miradas clavadas en él, y al parecer todos estaban esperándolo.

Tachimukai se armó de valor y se acercó, después de todo era más alto que Kidou, pero de que serviría si le temía al hermano de su novia. - Kidou-san.

\- Tachimukai. - Dijo Kidou, Yuka solo decidió dejarlos y fue con su hija y los demás.

\- Me alegra que haya venido, le prometo hacer feliz a su hermana, cuidarla y protegerla de todo, la amo con todo mi corazón, y es que tanto Haruna como yo deseábamos que estuviera presente. Yo lo respeto y admiro mucho.

Kidou solo sonrió- Tuviste el valor de enfrentarme, luchaste contra viento y marea, no tuviste miedo de mis amenazas y has llegado hasta aquí.

\- Es porque sé que usted confía en mí, aunque le cueste un poco aceptarme, pero me considero digno y merecedor de ella, Haruna es lo más importante, mi otra mitad. Espero nos dé la bendición.

\- De acuerdo, pero esperaré a mi hermana.

Yuka se acercó, avisando que ya venía Haruna, ella se llevó a los tres niños para que tomaran posición. Las damas de honor de Haruna eran Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuuka. Los padrinos de Yuuki eran Endou, Tsunami y Toramaru.

Kidou fue con Yuka hasta la entrada, en compañía de todos los que harían la entrada junto a la novia.

Haruna llegó, en compañía de su madre, ella lucía algo triste, pero estaba hermosa. Su padre emotivamente la abrazó ya que su querida hija se estaba casando.

\- Las novias en este día deben irradiar alegría y luz.

Haruna al reconocer la voz de su hermano miró en la dirección que provenía, todos se apartaron dejando a Kidou frente a ella.

\- Hermano… viniste- Haruna comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, él se acercó y ella lo abrazó. - No sabes cuanto deseaba que estuvieras aquí en este día tan importante.

\- Me alegro de que mi esposa me haya hecho entrar en razón.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, Haruna le agradeció a Yuka. El padre de Haruna cedió su lugar a Kidou para entregar a Haruna.

\- Hice una buena acción. - dijo Yuka para luego ir y tomar asiento.

Kidou se detuvo con Haruna frente a Tachimukai- Te hago entrega de mi tesoro, mi querida hermana, espero que sepas valorar lo que estoy dejando en tus manos, les doy mi bendición y que sean felices.

\- Cuidaré y amaré a esta hermosa mujer por siempre.

Haruna se sonroja, luego ellos siguen y él toma asiento al lado de su esposa, las niñas habían terminado de hacer un camino de pétalos y fueron a sentarse, Anzu al lado de su madre y Naoko al lado de Kidou y Fudou.

Escucharon la ceremonia, cada palabra, emotivos para algunos, Tenma y Aoi se miraron, Akane y Shindo igual, Midori solo estaba prestando atención a las palabras, pero en serio por dentro anhelaba encontrar a alguien con quién compartir sus momentos de alegría o de tristeza, alguien que la complementara. Kariya tomó la mano de Kirino.

Naoko veía a Kidou y tiró de su manga, él la volteó a mirar- Yu-chan ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

El quedó algo sorprendido y sin saber que contestar, Fudo solo rio por lo bajo igual que Yuka.

Nadie se opuso a la boda, luego los declararon marido y mujer, ellos terminaron con un tierno beso, Haruna se sonrojó a más no poder, pero la hacía ver hermosa. Los aplausos no se hiceron esperar, todos los presentes estaban felices por ellos dos.

Todos siguieron a los novios ya que iban a un salón de eventos, todos se acomodaron en vehículos para llegar.

La fiesta en grande, la música sonando, las tres gerentes felicitaron a Haruna.

\- Muchas felicidades- dijeron al unísono.

\- Gracias chicas, disfruten de la fiesta.

Aoi y Midori fueron a la mesa, Akane fue al baño y Yuka la siguió, Kirino solo las siguió con la mirada y miró a Shindo.

\- Si supieras los cuernos que llevas.- dijo el peli rosa para sí.

En el baño Akane solo fue a lavar sus manos Yuka entra.

\- Akane, ¿estás molesta conmigo?

\- Pues no, ya se me pasó, no puedo seguir enojada con mi hermosa Yuka- Akane le pone la mano en la mejilla y luego la pellizca un poco.

Yuka se queja de dolor, ella la suelta dejando roja su mejilla- Lo siento. No descargues tu ira en mí.

\- Es que esa era la última oportunidad, me mudaré lejos.

\- Tendrás a Shindo.

\- Si, lo sé, pero no estarás tú.

\- Quizás alguna vez tengamos oportunidad.

\- Bien hasta entonces. - Akane mira el vestido de Yuka- Escogimos el mismo tono de vestido.

\- Lo compré en internet.

Ambas volvieron a la fiesta, Haruna estaba deslumbrante bailando de lo más feliz con su ahora esposo Yuuki.

Luego Haruna, hizo llamado a las mujeres solteras, todas se pusieron detrás porque iba a lanzar el ramo de flores.

Midori empujó a sus dos amigas, haciéndoles un favor. - Listas… uno… dos y- sin previo aviso lanzó el ramo cayendo en manos de Akane, la cual se sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Lo tengo? ¡LO TENGO! - dijo agitándolo en el aire.

\- Vaya Yamana, serás la próxima- dice Haruna viendo la suerte que su exalumna.

Akane es felicitada por algunos, y aún sin creérselo va con Shindo muy sonrojada.

\- Felicidades por el ramo.

\- Me pregunto ¿seremos los próximos? Esto será verdad.

\- Mi vida, claro que sí, solo tenemos que esperar un poco.

Kidou dijo unas palabras- Hermanita, Tachimukai, mis mejores deseos, paz y felicidad, porque comienzan una nueva vida juntos, que la salud reine y haya prosperidad en sus vidas. Un brindis por ellos.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron.

Kidou miró a su hija- Anzu, espero que no crezcas tan rápido. - ella solo lo miró pues no entendía lo que quería decir.

\- Papá te quiero- ella solo dijo eso.

\- Yo igual, y quiero que te quedes así, inocente a este mundo lleno de tipos a los que me encargaré de ahuyentar.

Yuka lo miró y rodó los ojos- Eres imposible.

Tenma se acercó a Midori- Si te preguntabas por Nishiki-san, él no pudo asistir ya que está de viaje.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que quería saber de él? No me interesa.

\- Bueno creí que querías saber de él, ya que lo buscabas con la mirada. – Aoi le había comentado una vez lo que Midori sentía por Ryoma y lo que había sucedido entre ambos, algo que los separó.

Los novios cortaron el pastel, Haruna tomó un poco de su plato y le dio un bocado a su esposo, untándole un poco en las mejillas.

\- ¡Oye no! - él hizo lo mismo, ambos rieron.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo más.

Repartieron el pastel entre los invitados.

La fiesta siguió hasta que los novios se fueron al hotel a pasar una noche ya que al día siguiente irían de viaje a pasar su luna de miel en Francia, gracias a Yuka.

Todos fueron a sus casas y Akane llegó acompañada de Shindo.

\- Ya estoy en casa- Dijo ella mientras se cambiaba sus zapatos junto a él.

\- Bienvenida hija- él padre miró a Shindo- Buenas joven.

\- ¿Cómo le va señor Yamana?

\- Todo bien, veo que la trajiste bien.

La madre se acerca- Bienvenidos.

Akane muestra el ramo - Seré la siguiente en casarme- dijo feliz haciendo que su padre le diera algo.

\- ¿Está bien señor? - pregunta el chico asustado.

\- Le pasa siempre que hablan de matrimonio- dice la madre.

\- Subiremos a mi habitación- Akane tomó sus zapatos para llevarlos a su pieza, seguida de Shindo.

\- Con permiso- dijo Shindo.

El padre estaba en desacuerdo con que él fuera a la habitación de su hija.

\- Tranquilo, ellos no harán nada indebido.

Akane entró a su habitación y dejó sus zapatos en una caja, ya casi tenía todo preparado.

\- Mi vida, veo que ya tienes casi todo listo- Dice Shindo mientras se sienta en la cama.

\- Si, solo me faltan algunas cosas.

\- Donde viviremos es un lugar muy agradable, yo mismo me encargué de buscar un buen sitio, ya tendremos tiempo de planearlo.

Akane con el ramo aún en sus manos, se sienta al lado de su novio. - ¿Cómo me vería siendo una novia?

\- Realmente hermosa, ya me lo imagino.

\- Lo he soñado, imaginado, fantaseo con ser tu esposa.

Con Haruna y Tachimukai

Ellos llegaron a la suite matrimonial que les tenían preparada, él la llevaba en brazos ella disfrutaba ese momento, la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama, sonrió y besó sus labios.

\- No puedo creer que esto por fin se haya hecho realidad- dice Haruna dulcemente.

\- Estoy muy feliz, por tenerte a mi lado.

Unieron sus labios en un beso que se fue tornando apasionado, bajó el cierre del vestido, Haruna lo miró en el acto, él retiró el vestido dejando ver su cuerpo con la lencería blanca que llevaba.

Ella le fue ayudando con el traje, lo tiró a la cama y se puso encima de él mientras lo besaba, Tachimukai acariciaba la espalda llegando hasta donde ésta perdía el nombre, retiró la ropa que quedaba de su delicado cuerpo.

Haruna se sonrojó un tanto, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero aún así siempre la hacía avergonzar.

\- Te amo mi hermosa esposa.

\- Yo igual amado esposo- ambos se unieron en un beso.

Ella ahora se encontraba debajo de él, disfrutando los dos del momento, gemidos de placer por parte de ella, jadeos por parte de él, besos por parte de ambos, Haruna enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él a medida que iba se iba intensificando esa sensación, lo abrazó fuerte, él hizo una última embestida y ambos llegaron a la vez.

Descansaron un momento, él se levantó y tomó una bata, fue por una botella de champaña que había en la habitación y sirvió dos copas, le entregó una a ella y brindaron por su nueva vida juntos.

Mansión Kidou

Yuuto estaba sentado en una silla de la habitación, Yuka estaba viendo las fotos de la boda que habían subido a la red.

\- Yuka ¿tú crees que mi hermana y Tachimukai hicieron eso esta noche?

\- Es normal, no pienses en eso.

\- Es su primera noche, me preocupo.

\- Querido, primera noche de casados, tu hermanita, mi querida cuñada, hace rato que tenía sus encuentros con él.

\- Kidou ya lo sabía pero no quiso aceptarlo todo este tiempo, no su querida hermana, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	16. Y Somos Libres

**Holis, vengo a dejar esto por aquí. No sé por qué le puse ese título si ellos hace rato eran responsables de sus actos, hacían lo que querían jajja, bueno mi talento para poner títulos es nulo. Disculpen mi falta ortográfica.**

* * *

 **Y somos libres**

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban en fila para recibir su diploma de último año, uno a uno fue pasando, los padres de familias orgullosos, alguna que otra lágrima de felicidad y de ver a sus hijos ya crecidos, apenas ayer estaban llorando en sus brazos y hoy estaban terminando una etapa de su vida; justo iniciarían sus estudios para ser alguien importante en el futuro.

Shindo y Kirino chocaron sus manos. - Por fin terminamos.

\- Que va si esto solo es el comienzo, pero sin nuestros padres. - dijo Kirino para luego sonreír.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo Shindo.

Midori y Akane estaban con su familia, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones. Las chicas fueron con los demás para una foto con toda su generación.

Luego de eso Midori, Akane, Kirino y Shindo se despidieron de sus padres, ellos iban a festejar a algún restaurante con otros compañeros. Sus teléfonos se abarrotaron de mensajes de felicitaciones que provenían de sus amigos. Ellos celebraron con todo, brindando y disfrutando.

Pasaron unos días, en la mañana por fin irían a instalarse. Un día antes Midori y Akane se reunieron con Aoi.

\- Las extrañaré a ambas, a pesar de que ya no asistíamos a la misma escuela nos veíamos a diario. - Aoi estaba un poco triste y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Estaremos en contacto- dijo Midori.

\- Eso lo sé, pero aún así, ustedes me harán falta, son mis mejores amigas.

\- Oye además de tenernos a nosotras tienes a las de tu instituto. - dice Akane

\- Si, pero ellas estarán ahí y ustedes no. Midori-chan muchas gracias por el estuche de maquillaje que me diste en navidad.

\- De nada, después de todo te debía lo de los dulces, fue un desperdicio total.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Aoi-chan te queremos amiga- Akane toma una selfie de las tres- te haré llagar una copia para que la imprimas y la pongas en un marco.

\- Gracias chicas. - Dijo Aoi, las tres se abrazaron y lloraron.

Al día siguiente, todos se preparaban para por fin irse a instalarse en unos departamentos rentados cerca de la facultad donde estudiarían sus carreras.

Shindo había encontrado un lindo lugar para irse a vivir junto con Kirino, Akane y Midori, claro que serían vecinos de ellas. Los departamentos donde vivirían estaban amueblados, ellos solo pagarían la renta y llevarían sus cosas personales. Sus padres les aportarían ayuda.

Todos fueron a su nuevo hogar, los camiones de mudanza estaban allí, las pertenencias fueron llevadas y dejadas en sus respectivos apartamentos.

Midori y Akane empezaron a ver el lugar, tendrían cada una su habitación, pequeña, pero cabía todo perfectamente si lo sabían acomodar. Tardaron, pero hicieron del departamento su nuevo hogar, hasta que terminaran sus estudios.

\- Listo, solo nos falta conocer la zona- dijo Akane viendo el lugar.

\- Cierto- continuó Midori, en eso suena el timbre de la puerta y ella va a abrir.

\- ¡Hola! - dijeron Kirino y Shindo mientras sostenían unas bolsas con comida y unas bebidas.

\- Trajimos comidita rica- Dijo Kirino.

\- Pasen adelante- dijo Midori.

Kirino y Midori se encargaron de poner todo en la mesa ya que Akane y Shindo estaban como dos tortolitos que acababan de casarse, los dos juntitos.

\- Vengan a comer- Llamó Midori.

\- Ya vamos- dijo Akane para ir con Shindo a sentarse.

Conversaban animadamente, mientras comían y bebían, en eso tocan el timbre nuevamente. Kirino se levantó y fue a abrir llevándose una sorpresa.

\- ¡Kirino!

\- ¡Nishiki!

La peli roja se atoró con la comida, Akane le dio palmadas en la espalda, Kirino hizo pasar a Nishiki y a otro chico que venía con él.

Akane y Shindo saludaron, Midori estaba bebiendo para bajar la comida.

\- Veo que no has cambiado mucho Midori, sigues igual de antipática- Nishiki se dirigió específicamente a ella.

\- Ja ja, tu sigues igual de descerebrado. - dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

Nishiki presentó a su amigo- Él es Takanashi Hachiro, nos conocimos en el segundo año de preparatoria.

\- Shindo Takuto, un gusto.

\- Yamana Akane, es un placer. Soy la novia de Takuto.

\- Kirino Ranmaru seremos vecinos de piso.

\- Seto Midori que gusto.

\- Un gusto en conocerlos a todos. - El chico solo tenía ojos para la peli roja, había escuchado historias de ella por parte de Ryoma, pero conocerla en persona no era lo mismo que imaginarla como la chica ruda que le describía su amigo. De carácter fuerte, muy bonita y qué hermosas curvas, ni hablar de su sonrisa. Hachiro había quedado fascinado con ella.

Akane lo notó, Midori solo estuvo calmada, pero por dentro moría, el chico era lindo y aparte que no dejaba de mirarla, eso la mataba. Kirino les invitó a tomar unas bebidas y platicar un rato.

Luego al rato ellos dos se fueron y Kirino fue a llevar la basura, Akane y Midori saltaron.

\- ¿Viste cómo me miraba? ¿pensaría que yo soy linda? – se preguntaba Midori muy feliz.

\- Es muy guapo, tiene todo lo que una desea- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Que sigo aquí! - dijo molesto Shindo.

\- Lo decía por Midori, creo que es buen partido para ella. - Ambas se tomaron de las manos y gritaron mientras saltaban.

Para conocer la zona decidieron ir a caminar y hacer las compras de la despensa, había lavanderías, tiendas, restaurantes y cafeterías, bibliotecas e internet café, algunos bares y discotecas, alguna que otra plaza para socializar.

Una vez en sus respectivos departamentos, acomodaron las compras, Shindo y Kirino estaban aún organizando sus cosas ya que no tuvieron tiempo antes porque salieron a buscar comida.

Llegó la hora de hacer la cena, Akane estaba haciendo su agenda para organizarse y poder cooperar con su amiga, si Midori preparaba la cena ella haría el desayuno. Kirino y Shindo estaban ayudándose ya que su organización no estaba definida.

Una vez cenando Akane le dice que Shindo y ella pasarán la noche juntos.

\- Espero no incomodarte- dice Akane mientras estaba avergonzada.

\- No, descuida, estoy acostumbrada a tus extraños encuentros- dijo en tono de broma.

Era ya casi hora de dormir, Midori estaba en la sala revisando su móvil, estaba buscando un nuevo empleo de medio tiempo, Shindo llegó y Akane fue a abrir.

\- Buenas noches, Seto-san. - dijo él con un notable sonrojo.

\- Buenas noches. - respondió la chica.

\- Iremos a la habitación. - dijo Akane tomando la mano del chico. - Que descanses Midori-chan.

\- Ustedes igual, Shindo me la cuidas.

\- Claro, no te preocupes.

Una vez en la habitación de ella, comenzaron a besarse y darse caricias. Ella llevaba lencería muy sexy por primera vez, él la contempló. Hermosa en todos los sentidos, tierna y encantadora, con un toque sensual.

Midori, terminó de subrayar los empleos que le interesaban, apagó la luz de la sala y fue a su habitación, se acostó pensando en que en el piso de abajo estaba Nishiki, estuvo enamorada de él, pero todo lo arruinó con solo decir cosas malas de ella. Pero en cambio conoció a un chico agradable, compañero y amigo de su pesadilla de amor. Decidió dormir y dejar de preocuparse.

Shindo y Akane estaban disfrutando su noche, cada caricia, cada beso, para ambos era un sueño el poder estar juntos sin tener que ver el reloj porque su tiempo se agotaba, ahora eran totalmente libres, él comenzó a penetrarla, siempre tratándola con cariño hasta que sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse y perdían el control de todo ya que pedían más y más, iban en aumento sus movimientos, los gemidos inundaban la habitación, sus cuerpos sudorosos ambos muy bien sincronizados, llegaron al clímax.

Shindo la abrazó y besó- Te amo, Akane.

\- Yo mucho, mucho, mucho. - ella sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Llegó la mañana, Midori se levantó temprano, sabía que su amiga por más organizada que estuviera, definitivamente no se levantaría a hacer el desayuno.

La luz del día estaba iluminando la habitación, Shindo despertó primero, de paso besó la mejilla de ella dulcemente, acarició su hombro, ella despertó muy feliz, habían dormido de lo más rico.

\- Buenos días mi hermoso pianista.

\- Buenos días mi cielo, ¿la pasaste bien?

\- Claro, contigo siempre la paso de lo mejor- ambos se besan.

Una vez deciden levantarse él se viste y ella se pone su bata, Midori había salido y dejado el desayuno de ella, Shindo se fue a su depa, ella quedó desayunando, luego fue al baño, el cual tenía una lavadora y secadora, estaba aliviada de no tener que salir, hizo los quehaceres ya que su amiga había salido, tendió las sábanas en la azotea del edificio, preparó el almuerzo, ella al igual que Midori saldría a buscar empleo.

¿Shindo trabajar? pues no, sus padres se encargaban de pagarle todo, él tenía una cuenta de ahorros secreta solo para emergencias, él sabía cómo administrarse.

Akane encontró su empleo ideal, ella salió después de que su amiga llegara de buscar trabajo, claro que lo había encontrado. La chica tomó transporte y llegó a un estudio fotográfico, necesitaban a una asistente de medio tiempo.

Una vez dentro ella veía el gran movimiento que había, había otras aspirantes fue a llenar solicitud. Llegó el turno de ella.

El que la entrevistaría la miró- ¿Vienes por el puesto de modelo?

\- ¿Modelo? - la chica quedó admirada.

\- Claro que podemos otorgarte un asesor de imagen, te peinarán y maquillarán, me gusta tu perfil, tu rostro inocente.

\- Yo venía para el puesto de asistente. - dijo alarmada.

\- Oh, pero ¿no preferirías el de modelo?

\- Pienso que puedo ser muy eficiente siendo asistente, es que me gusta mucho la fotografía y quisiera aprender aún más.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes, evaluaré tu hoja. Escogeré a tres, espera afuera por favor.

Akane esperó un rato, hasta que el hombre salió y anunció a las que se quedarían con el empleo, ella quedó en uno de los puestos y firmó su contrato. A las tres chicas le dieron un adelanto, ellas agradecieron y se retiraron, comenzaría mañana por la tarde.

Midori en casa estaba muy concentrada en sus cosas, tendría turno en la mañana ya que estaría trabajando como recepcionista. Al ser estudiante de universidad, cambiarían su horario cuando empezaran las clases, aún faltaba.

En el piso de abajo, Hachiro estaba leyendo una romántica historia de amor, Ryoma estaba haciendo ejercicio.

\- No sé para qué lees aún esas tonterías de amor, eso es para tontos enamorados.

\- Me gusta la literatura en base al romance, es muy interesante. ¿Nunca te has enamorado? Yo he tenido muchas novias.

\- No me gusta nadie por el momento y no entiendo por qué nunca te duran las relaciones.

\- Supongo que ninguna chica es buena para mí, pero creo que encontré a la indicada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿quién es la afortunada?

\- Tu amiga de la secundaria, es tan linda a mi parecer.

\- Es cierto se ha vuelto muy guapa, pero no deja de ser insoportable.

Iban pasando días y en una de esas Midori que iba a trabajar se encuentra con Ryoma que entraba, ya que salía todos los días a hacer un poco de ejercicio, por esa razón tenía un cuerpo bien marcado. Ella pasó como si nada, ya no era la misma chica, cambió junto con Akane su peinado, lo había recortado un poco y lo había atado en una coleta alta, usaba un poco de maquillaje para resaltar su belleza. Al parecer esa mañana había captado la mirada de Nishiki sin querer.

No la había visto tan arreglada, ni se había fijado en su cuerpo hasta ese momento. Lo que contaba era el interior y él la conocía perfectamente, eso creía ya que ella tenía un lado muy sensible y amable, a su forma, pero la tenía.

* * *

Era la época más esperada por todos los niños y jóvenes, temporada de clases, los arboles de cerezo estaban en su punto.

Muy temprano Endo y Natsumi se levantaron, él se encargó de preparar el desayuno y la merienda de su hijo esa mañana. Mientras su esposa levantaba al niño.

\- ¡Ryo despierta!

\- Mamá es muy temprano.

\- Es el primer día de escuela, levántate. – dijo Natsumi para luego salir de la habitación.

El se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, luego corriendo entró a su pieza muy feliz a ponerse el uniforme, practicó mucho todo este tiempo. Bajó a desayunar.

\- Buenos días mamá y papá. - saludó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

\- Buenos días- saludaron ambos.

\- Aquí tienes tu desayuno- dijo Endou.

\- Gracias, se ve delicioso.

\- Hijo a mi nunca me dices que está delicioso.

Endo y su hijo se miran.

\- Mamá, tu comida no tiene igual.

Al rato tomaron una foto del niño, luego ambos fueron a dejarlo en el jardín, había muchos niños con sus padres.

Natsumi tenía un poco de tristeza ya que no lo tendría en casa. Él chico estaba recorriendo con la mirada todo y a todos los niños.

\- ¿Naoko y Anzu?

\- Ellas vendrán el siguiente año. - dijo Endo.

\- Después de la escuela te llevaré con ellas- dijo Natsumi- Así puedes contarles tu primer día.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Sakuma y su asistente Ruri estaban poniéndose al corriente, ella salió a llevar unas cosas a otro departamento. En el camino se encuentra con Genda.

\- Buenos días Genda-san.

\- Buenos días, Miyamoto.

Ella muy feliz porque él le habló- Disculpa…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Deberíamos de salir un día de estos y conocernos ¿qué dices?

\- Miyamoto, sabes que tengo pareja.

\- Si, eso lo sé, solo lo decía porque quiero ser su amiga. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

\- No, bueno, pues de acuerdo salgamos un día a tomar algo.

\- Nos ponemos de acuerdo, Sakuma-san está en su oficina.

\- Iré a verlo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de la salida, Natsumi esperaba a su hijo como todas las demás.

Fueron a la casa de Yuka de visita.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo Yuka

\- ¿Anzu y Naoko? - pregunta el niño.

\- Están en la sala, ve a saludarlas.

\- ¡Si!

\- Y Yuka ¿qué haces?

\- Ah pues…- Yuka esconde su consola tras de sí. - No mucho, hoy he tenido un día como otros.

\- ¿Qué me escondes? No me digas que andas con esos tontos videojuegos.

\- Que no son tontos. Solo jugaba una partida.

\- Si, pensé que eras una mujer refinada, no una gamer. Pero bueno, no me incumbe.

En la sala Ryo le estaba montando una historia a las dos niñas, que estaban atentas en todo momento.

\- Entonces ¿hiciste nuevos amigos? - pregunta Naoko.

\- Si, jugamos al futbol en el descanso, nos divertimos un montón.

\- A de ser divertido el jardín.- continúa Naoko.

\- Las clases aburren un poco, pero ya lo iré llevando. Y ustedes ¿qué hacen?

\- Pues aprendiendo a escribir- Dice Anzu.

\- Yuu-chan nos dejó estos libros para que aprendamos. Tía Yuka dijo que si lo hacíamos bien nos recompensarían con una estrella en la frente. Pero lo que quiero es un beso de Yuu-chan.

Ryo puso cara de asco- Es un viejo.

Mientras lo niños discutían ahí, Yuka fue a servir el almuerzo para que todos comieran.

En la tarde, solo estaban ellas tres y los gatos en la Mansión. Anzu y Naoko veían una película, sujetaba cada una un gato con sus brazos, ellos querían irse de ahí, pero ellas no los dejaban, Yuka dormía en otro sofá.

\- Tu madre duerme mucho.

\- Debe de ser la edad.

\- ¿Tiene muchos años?

\- Si, aún no los sé contar con los dedos.

\- ¿Cincuenta, ochenta o cien años?

\- Veinticinco. - responde Anzu.

\- ¡Ahh!

Kidou llegó a casa al anochecer acompañado de Fudo y Fuyuuka. Él había tenido un día muy ocupado, besó a su esposa y saludó a las niñas.

Fuyuuka y Akio fuero a platicar con Yuka, mientras Naoko entusiasmada le enseñó el libro a Kidou.

\- Tengo una estrella para tu frente, por seguir las indicaciones y hacer bien la tarea que te dejé.

\- No, ponla en el libro, quiero un beso.

\- ¿Un beso?

\- Si- señaló la mejilla.

\- Pues de acuerdo. - Kidou pone la estrella en el libro de tarea y la toma en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego la deja en el piso y va con a ver a su hija que estaba con los demás.

Naoko suspira- No me lavaré la mejilla.

* * *

En la vida de Haruna todo iba de maravilla, se había mudado con Tachimukai a su nueva casa. Devuelta a su vida en el trabajo, descansada y lista para seguir con sus tareas.

Esa mañana en la sala de profesores, mientras tomaba una taza de café y leía un papel, Yuzuki se acerca a ella.

\- ¡Otonashi sensei!

\- ¡Aizawa, buenos días!

\- Supe que te casaste el mes pasado.

\- Si, fue algo íntimo, entre las personas más cercanas. Ya sabes la familia y eso. - dijo Haruna para cubrir el hecho de no haberla invitado.

\- Me hubiera gustado tanto haber asistido, pero lástima que no seamos muy cercanas, pero te deseo mucha felicidad.

\- Gracias.

\- Me pregunto ¿qué fue de tu hermano y de su esposa? Se la extraña por acá.

\- Pues, ella es ama de casa y mi hermanito sigue en lo suyo, ya sabes entrenador del Teikoku.

\- ¿Ya tuvieron hijos? Pregunto pues la última vez que vi a Yuka-san estaba embarazada.

\- Lastimosamente perdieron a su hijo, pero adoptaron a una niña pequeña, es un encanto.

\- Ya me imagino- sonó la campana- Bueno me tengo que ir.

\- Si, nos vemos.

Yuzuki mientras caminaba a impartir clases estaba pensando.

\- No creas que tú te salvarás Otonashi, me encargaré de arruinar tu felicidad, eres igual de detestable que la esposita de Kidou. No creas que no sé que no te caí bien desde el principio. Al igual que esa mugrosa de Oishi me encargaré que no puedas engendrar un bebé. Otra qué está en mis planes, Yamana Akane, por defender a la estúpida esa.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que las clases comenzaron para los de escuelas e institutos, ahora era el turno de los de la universidad. Llegaron las clases, primer día de universidad, todos estaban con sus maletas, sus móviles para ver sus horarios. Todos tenían clases en diferentes aulas, ellos se dividieron.

El castaño estaba algo incómodo porque todos tenían la mirada en él, además de que era extremadamente guapo, a cada lado tenía una chica que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Kirino en su clase estaba igual, hasta le pedían autógrafos, estaba ansioso de que todo esto pasara de una vez.

Nishiki, él estaba normal, esperando a que impartieran las clases.

Akane estaba ordenando su libreta y lapicera, la chica era muy atractiva, y con su nuevo peinado a todos los chicos atraía. Sin mencionar que ella estaba perdida en su mundo y los ignoraba a todos.

Midori estaba sentada tranquilamente, a su lado se sienta Hachiro, ella quedó sorprendida ya que estaban en la misma clase. Comenzaron a hablar un poco hasta que llegó el profesor.

Mucho rato después Akane, Shindo y Kirino se reunieron a ver a donde irían a tomar el almuerzo, se preguntaron dónde estaría Midori, pero ninguno supo responder, ella apareció después con Hachiro ya que él la había invitado para que se conocieran mejor. Solo pasó a decir que estaría con él, para que no se preocuparan.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	17. Disfrutemos de la vida

**1- Estoy planeando cosas aún a pesar de tener un borrador, es que tengo que adaptar y agregar.**

 **2- ¿Qué pasará más adelante? cosas interesantes pasarán el la vida de los chicos.**

 **3- En mi deviantart tengo unas cuantas viñetas de inazuma eleven creadas con papa Louie pals, tituladas- Dulce apuesta: _Midori gana la apuesta contra Aoi. (Creo que debí titularla Dulce victoria XC)_**

 ** _Kirino senpai: Kariya solo quería la atención de Kirino.-_ Por si quieren verlo.**

 ** _4-_ Este es 18+ leelo bajo tu responsabilidad, o solo omite la ultima parte.**

* * *

 **Disfrutemos de la vida**

* * *

Era catorce de abril, Genda estaba almorzando con Ruri- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación a comer.

\- Si, bueno te prometí una salida. - dijo él con algo de timidez, pues Sakuma no sabía de nada, solo le dijo que lo vería más tarde.

Ella le entrega un obsequio y él se queda algo sorprendido- Es tu cumpleaños, verdad.

\- Si, pero…

\- ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues soy la asistente de tu pareja, tengo que saberlo todo.

\- Sakuma... - Genda empezó a recordar lo de la mañana.

Muy temprano, Sakuma estaba muy entusiasta viendo el calendario en el móvil.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kidou, tengo que verme bien, le harán un pequeño agasajo en casa de su padre y estamos invitados. Tengo su obsequio aquí.

\- Jiro, escucha. - dice el castaño tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Cierto, me encargaré de llevar unos pingüinos a la celebración, tengo que prepararlo todo- Sakuma sale de la pieza.

\- Hoy es mi cumpleaños también…- dijo Genda algo triste de que Sakuma no se acordara que él y Kidou cumplían el mismo día.

Ruri llamó la atención de este- Oye ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Si, te agradezco que tú si te acordaras de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Que mi jefe no lo hizo?

\- Pues digamos que para él, Kidou es mucho más importante.

\- Oye para que están los amigos, te ofrezco mi amistad sincera.

\- Gracias.

* * *

Hachiro y Midori comenzaron a salir, ella permitió darse una nueva oportunidad y abrir su corazón, además el muchacho era muy agradable y ella mostraba su lado más alegre y tranquilo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Nishiki estaba comenzando a tener celos, verlos juntos de lo más feliz, hacía que su corazón ardiera de rabia, ya que ella estaba con otro y no con él. "¿Pero eso le tenía que importar?" pensaba a cada momento.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en la sala estudiando, Akane comienza por preguntar cosas un tanto incómodas- ¿Ya lo hiciste?

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la peli roja un tanto alarmada y ruborizada.

\- Vamos dime.

\- C-claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- Es que andan muy juntos que yo pensé que ya había pasado algo.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

\- No te enojes. - Akane pensó en algo. - ¿O es que aún extrañas a Nishiki?

\- Yo a ese tarado no lo extraño, si acaso nos vemos, pero de ahí a otra cosa nada que ver. Por cierto ¿te estás cuidando?

\- Claro, no quiero salir embarazada aún, tengo que terminar mis estudios y realizarme antes de formar una familia.

\- Espero y no les falle. - dijo Midori.- Akane, si, nos besamos.

Ese comentario hizo a su amiga gritar de la felicidad- ¡Me alegro por ti! - Akane abraza a Midori - Por fin encuentras a alguien que se merezca tu cariño.

\- Eso creo, estoy muy feliz por ello. - dijo Midori.

Cada uno de ellos estaba ganando su dinero, tenían sus ahorros, habían comprado equipos, como teléfonos móviles, tables y portátiles. Algunas veces Aoi los visitaba junto con Tenma, solo porque los extrañaban. Los padres igual se preocupaban de ellos, siempre en contacto de sus hijos.

Midori llegó al depa, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta el sofá- ¡Rayos estoy muerta, me duelen los pies!

\- Es normal, si caminas con tacones es doloroso. - dijo Akane que estaba terminando de hacer la cena.

\- Tienes razón, son molestos, tendré que llevar mis tenis y me los cambio luego. - Midori con desgana se levantó a la vez que iba desabotonando un poco la blusa. - iré a tomar un baño.

\- Si, cuando salgas tu comida estará servida.

* * *

Algunas veces Ryoma y Midori se encontraban, él quería por lo menos decir "hola" pero ella lo evadía. Una tarde Hachiro le pidió a Ryoma que fuera por unos apuntes a casa de Midori y Akane, ya que él no podía porque tenía trabajo.

Ryoma balbuceaba cosas ya que le daba flojera pedirle algo a ella, fue y cuando estuvo frente de la puerta esta se abrió.

\- ¡Nishiki! ¿Te puedo ayudar? - preguntó Akane ya que tenía que irse a trabajar e iba de salida.

\- Vengo por unas cosas que me encargó mi amigo, supuestamente las tiene Midori.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme, ella está en su cuarto, puedes ir, estaba haciendo su tarea supongo que ella te puede ayudar. Nos vemos.

Ella se va y él queda solo, se dirige a la habitación, pero con un poco de mala educación no tocó la puerta y abrió despacio encontrándose con ella que distraídamente se estaba quitando la blusa, dejando solo el sostén, él por unos segundos admiró lo que ella ocultaba tras la ropa, parado como un tonto perdido en esas curvas bien definidas, Midori se dio cuenta y le lanzó una almohada ya que estaba muy molesta.

\- ¡LARGO!- gritó a la vez que se cubría su torso semi desnudo.

\- ¡Lo siento Midori!- dijo él muy avergonzado, aunque no se arrepentía de no haber tocado.

Ella tomó la prenda para ponérsela, luego sale de la habitación enojada- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

\- Yo solo vine por unos apuntes que Hachiro me encargó que te pidiera.

\- ¡¿Y solo por eso no tocas antes de entrar?!

\- Quería darte una sorpresa, como siempre me ignoras necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Midori buscó los apuntes para que rápido se fuera.

\- Sé que casi no nos llevamos, pero ¿qué te hice para que ya no me quieras dirigir casi la palabra?

\- Yo que sé, lo que sí sé es que no te soporto por pesado.

\- Yo quisiera ser más amigo tuyo, Midori.

\- ¡Óyeme bien, quiero que te alejes de mí, no me hables! - ella se acercó lo suficiente para gritarle.

\- ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas? eso nunca lo pensaría Hachiro.

Midori quedó sorprendida, algo roja, luego lo largó a patadas del depa. Y fue al baño a reventar a llorar frente al espejo. Ella estaba tratando de ser feliz y olvidar esos sentimientos que aún no habían desaparecido. En solo una conversación él había logrado avivar el fuego que yacía medio apagado en lo profundo de su corazón.

\- Ryoma, tú te burlaste de mí y aquí me tienes llorando como una idiota que aún se muere por estar contigo. Midori es hora de darle vuelta a la página y comenzar de cero, si Hachiro te quiere es hora de olvidar a ese hombre que tanto dolor te causó por años.

* * *

Haruna y Tachimukai estaban terminando de desayunar, hablaron unas cuantas cosas antes de despedirse.

\- ¡Que te vaya bien! - Haruna muy cariñosa le entrega su bento.

\- A ti igual mi cielo. - se despiden con un beso.

El se va a trabajar, ella hace una llamada a Yuka.

\- Necesito que me acompañes hoy al doctor.

\- Bueno, está bien querida cuñada, dejaré a Anzu en la clase de ballet y nos vemos allá.

\- Te espero a eso de las nueve y media.

\- ¿Es que ocurre algo?

\- No, pues solo quiero asegurarme de poder tener bebés.- Dijo Haruna algo sonrojada.- Lo he hablado con mi madre y todo, pero ahora quiero hacer esto.

\- Bien nos vemos allá.

Haruna cierra la llamada y hace otra al instituto para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde.

Yuka se va con la niña a la escuela de ballet, habla con la maestra.

\- Tengo que hacer un mandado, por favor me la cuida, cualquier cosa me llama.

\- No se preocupe señora Kidou, la niña está en buenas manos.

\- Bien, muchas gracias. - Ella se despide de la niña- Volveré al rato.

\- Si, mamá.

Yuka la abraza y se va, Anzu se sienta a charlar de juguetes, programas de tv, con sus compañeras antes de la clase.

Yuka se va a encontrar con Haruna, al llegar se saludan y se sientan a esperar a que la llamen para ser atendida.

\- Así que ¿estás pensando en formar una familia? - pregunta Yuka.

\- Si, ¿crees que es demasiado pronto? Es que apenas llevamos unos tres meses de casados.

\- No debes de apresurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo, pero siempre es importante hacer chequeos médicos.

\- Pues sí, tienes razón.

Llegó el turno de Haruna, ella y Yuka pasaron al consultorio. El doctor contestó todas las preguntas y dudas de la peli azul, luego le realizaron un ultrasonido para ver su estado.

\- Señora Tachimukai-san todo está bien, no tiene que preocuparse.

\- Que bueno, es que deseo formar una familia con mi esposo.

\- Todo irá bien.

Después de la consulta Haruna y Yuka se despiden.

* * *

En el departamento Kariya había llegado de vistita solo para ver a Kirino.

\- Me haces falta- dijo Kariya mientras tiraba de las coletas del peli rosa para besarlo.

Se separan- Te he dicho que no me gusta que tiren de mi cabello, creo que debería cortarlo.

\- Pero me gusta así, tus coletas me encantan.

\- Ah pues quizás más adelante lo corte. Un cambio de imagen no me vendría mal.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero…- Kariya lo tira a la cama- esta noche la deseo para los dos.

En el otro departamento, Aoi estaba de visita ya que Kariya había venido ella decidió acompañarlo para así poder ver a sus amigas, pero solo estaba Akane y Shindo con ella.

\- Tenían razón esto de ser estudiante de último año es difícil- dijo Aoi.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Pero vale la pena esforzarse, no nos ha ido mal con el ritmo de vida que llevamos. - comenta Akane, los tres estaban viendo tele para pasar el tiempo.

\- Deberías de llevar un horario estricto para que no se vean afectados tus horas de comida y de sueño. - dice Shindo como consejo.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. - pasó un momento y Aoi mencionó el tema del noviazgo de Midori. - Así que ¿Midori por fin encontró a alguien?

\- Pues sí.- Akane le muestra una foto del novio de Midori.

\- Es lindo. Pero me contaste que Nishiki-kun está viviendo con ustedes en este edificio.

\- Si, ya te imaginarás como están las cosas.

\- ¿Es que acaso Seto-san tiene sentimientos por Nishiki?- preguntó Shindo.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron.

En eso llega Midori, ella se despide de Hachiro con un beso, luego entra dentro y cierra la puerta.

Los tres se ponen en pie y le dan la bienvenida, Midori va y abraza a su amiga.

Shindo se quedaría con ellas ya que sabía que sería muy molesto interrumpir a Kirino y Kariya, para el sería incómodo igual. Así que se vería obligado a pasar la noche con esas tres.

\- Bien ahora que estamos todas completas que empiece la fiesta de pijamas- dijo Akane.

Ellas tres lo miraron maliciosamente a él, haciendo que empezara a sudar.

\- Creo que mejor me voy a mi departamento- Dijo él, su novia lo tomó del brazo.

\- No lo creo, no querrás molestar.

Mientras en el otro departamento.

Kirino y Kariya habían terminado. - Fue de lo mejor- dijo el peli rosa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Habla por ti- Kariya se cubre con la sábana y le da la espalda.

\- No fue tan malo ¿o sí?

\- No, pero me ha dolido. Eres muy brusco.

\- ¿En serio? traté de hacerlo con cuidado. - Kirino lo abraza- Oye ya pasará.

Volviendo con los cuatro, Akane le pidió de favor hacer palomitas de maíz a Shindo, mientras ella y sus amigas acomodaban futones en la sala para dormir. En la mesa dejaron productos de belleza.

Él llevó el tazón de palomitas, se sentó en el sofá, Midori se fue a tomar una ducha, Akane y Aoi amenazantes miraron al chico y se acercaron para recoger su cabello y dejar al descubierto el bello rostro del chico.

\- Que hermoso que eres- dijo Akane, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

Entre las dos limpiaron el rostro del chico y pusieron una mascarilla muy fresca.

\- A diferencia de Kidou-san, eres mucho más calmado que él. - comenta la de ojos violeta.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta él chico algo celoso, ¿por qué? Pues, pensar en que ella le había hecho lo mismo a su exentrenador hacía que tuviese celos.

\- Entre Yuka y Yo le hicimos un facial y el pobre estaba sufriendo. - dijo Akane entre risas.- Oye que no hice nada indebido.

\- Tiene cara de sentir celos.- comenta Aoi.

\- Que no estoy celoso.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Midori salió ya con el pijama y escogió una peli para verla todos juntos, luego vio a Shindo con esa mascarilla y no aguantó la risa.

\- ¡Hey no te burles! Para su información yo uso productos de belleza. Solo que lo hago a escondidas y dos veces por semana.

\- Eres un princeso, todas lo sabemos- siguió Midori, matando de paso a sus amigas, de la risa.

Todas se pusieron la mascarilla y vieron la película, era de horror, toda la intriga, el suspenso, atentos todo el tiempo, Akane se aferró del brazo de Shindo con fuerza. Buscando apoyo en él, sin mencionar que él estaba petrificado, ella sonriente de tener un héroe valiente, lo miró y cambió su expresión a WTF.

Ella no dijo nada, al terminar la película, Shindo reacciona.

\- ¿No entiendo por qué les gusta esta temática?- reclama el chico.

\- Pues por que es interesante nos gusta sentir esa emoción. - dice Midori- ¿O es que te ha dado miedo?

\- ¿Miedo yo?

\- Pues a mi me parece que si tenías- continúa Akane.- Vamos estás con nosotras no hay que temer de los fantasmas.

\- Que no tengo miedo, iré al baño. Con permiso.

Mientras el va- Cielos, Akane Shindo parecía estar muy aterrado, espero que no le afecte tanto.- dice Aoi.

\- Que va, no tendrá que preocuparse si estamos a su lado.- Retiraron sus mascarillas y Akane entregó las mantas, Shindo llegó a la repartición- Estas mantas los protegerán de todos los fantasmas y monstruos que vengan a comernos o a asustarnos.

\- Bien pensado- Midori tomó la suya y esperó a que todos se acomodaran para dormir y apagar la luz, corrió y se acostó al lado de Aoi.

\- ¿A que nunca has tenido un Harem así?- dijo Akane bromeando.- Buenas noches.

Shindo y las otras desearon buenas noches, pero él estaba un tanto incómodo ya que estaba compartiendo cama con las otras dos, Tenma lo mataría si se entera que durmió con Aoi a su lado. Las cortinas se movían por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, ellas se durmieron muy rápido.

No podía dormir, a cada momento pasaban esas espantosas imágenes por su cabeza- Vamos Takuto solo fueron unas estúpidas escenas, solo una película, si eso. No hay que temer. Para eso tienes la mantita salvadora que te protegerá.- pensó, luego se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente ellas despertaron primero.

\- ¡Que bien dormí!- dijo Aoi mientras se estiraba.

\- Tienes razón, estar todas juntas hace que nos sintamos renovadas.- comenta Midori.

\- Buenos días, al parecer mi dormilón no pasó buena noche, sigue dormido.- dice Akane ya que estaba con la manta bien abrigado.

\- Seguro le afectó- termina Midori para luego levantarse.

Shindo despierta al rato algo asustado, Akane estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras Aoi y Midori ponían la mesa.

\- ¡No me comas!- fue lo que dijo el chico, suspiró- Fue solo un sueño.

\- O una pesadilla- comenta Aoi.

\- No fue eso, bueno sí.

\- Olvídate de eso y ven a desayunar- le pide Akane.

\- Bien, solo porque muero de hambre.

Al rato Aoi se despidió, ya que Kariya se quedaría un rato más se fue sola. Shindo entró a su habitación.

Kirino estaba con Kariya a su lado- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

\- No mucho.

\- Bueno termina tu desayuno.

\- Vale, luego me iré. - dijo Kariya para terminar de comer.

* * *

Van pasando los días y Yuzuki aprovechando el fin de semana va con su bruja de confianza y le pide hacer algo para arruinar la vida de Haruna.

\- Veo que vuelves a mí.

\- Tengo un nuevo trabajito para usted. - le muestra una foto de Haruna.- Necesito que su vientre sea infértil. ¿No dicen que los niños son la alegría de una familia?

\- No se preocupe.

\- Si, de igual forma a esta mocosa, fue mi alumna, pero la muy idiota está cursando la universidad junto a su novio y estaba de lado de mi enemiga. Quiero que el vientre de ambas no sea fructífero.

\- No se preocupe será como aquella vez.

\- Eso espero- terminó Yuzuki.

* * *

Yuuto estaba viendo una página de viajes, le propondría a Yuka ir a vacacionar a algún país que ella quisiera, ya que su hermana había viajado a Francia a pasar su luna de miel con Yuuki, ese fue el regalo de bodas por parte de "ambos" ya que él se enteró luego, pero que importaba si Haruna se lo había pasado en grande.

Fue a una agencia de viajes y consultó los lugares más turísticos a los cuales viajar, Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, China, Corea del sur, Estados unidos y Brazil. Llevó los folletos a casa y fue a la sala donde se encontraba Yuka concentrada jugando una partida.

Kidou miró a Anzu, navegando en la tablet, la adicción a la tecnología era terrible en Yuka y esperaba que su hija no fuera como ella.

\- Yuka- la llamó, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Solo la escuchaba murmurando que pronto obtendría el puntaje más alto, Anzu solo volteó a verlos. Kidou en ocasiones sentía que su esposa era una hija más.

Se paró frente de la tv y la apagó haciendo que se quejara.

\- ¡Oye! Ya casi lo lograba. No se vale cariño.

\- Lo que no es válido es que no escuches cuando alguien te habla. Ahora tendremos una reunión familiar entre los tres.

\- Bien.- Yuka apaga el juego, Kidou toma asiento a lado de Anzu.

\- ¿Qué te parece si viajamos? Tengo unos folletos de países a los que ir.

\- Me gusta la idea- Kidou le pasa los folletos y ella los ve.

\- Tu escoges a dónde quieres ir.

\- Pues…- ella lo pensó.

\- Puede ser a Italia, tengo amigos, también a Brazil, me encanta la idea, Francia, suena romántico.- ssugirió Kidou.

\- Nos vamos a Corea, si a la ciudad del kpop.- Yuka se levantó feliz- Iré a hacer las maletas.- Vamos Anzu, nos vamos de viaje.- Se llevó a la niña.

Kidou quería ir a otros países, pero bueno harían otros viajes más adelante.

* * *

Aún no acababan las clases, Sakuma estaba hablando con Kidou de algunas nuevas técnicas, los torneos que vendrían.

Ruri estaba archivando unas carpetas y entra Genda.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó sorprendiéndola.

\- ¡Que susto! No vuelva a hacer eso, Sakuma-san no está ahora, fue a hablar con Kidou-san.

\- Eso lo sé, vengo de la oficina de él, dije que tenía que hacer unos preparativos para mi clase, he venido a verte a ti, ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana vamos a almorzar? yo invito.

\- Bueno, claro que acepto- ella se acerca- ¿Ya te dije que me gustas?

\- No, yo pensé que solo seríamos amigos.

\- ¿Te arriesgas a algo más?- ella lo besa y luego se separa, viendo la reacción de él.

\- No creo que pueda engañar a Sakuma con su asistente, quiero solo mantener la amistad entre nosotros.

\- Bueno no hay problema.

\- Ya me retiro, ¿nos vemos el sábado a las once?

\- Seguro.

* * *

Por fin llegan las vacaciones y la familia Kidou hizo su primer viaje juntos, comprar recuerdos, pasear con la niña, pasar un tiempo juntos, tomar fotografías, probar nuevos platos. Ni se diga de la moda y la cantidad de compras que Yuka tenía en la suite del hotel. La niña tenía nuevas cosas ya que la locura invadió a la rubia y su marido no se salvaba, pues le hizo comprar ropa nueva.

Lo último en la lista de Yuka era asistir a conciertos, vaya que consiguió entrada.

* * *

Tenma estaba entrenando con su equipo, Aoi siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo como siempre. Se encargaba junto a sus compañeras de atender al equipo.

Aoi solo recordó algo que pasó antes de salir de vacaciones, estuvo triste al pensar en ello.

A Tenma le ofrecieron una beca para irse al extranjero y formar parte de una selección, tendría un poco de tiempo él chico para pensarlo, si el decidía irse lo aceptaría y lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese. Pero ahí estaba su inseguridad, si él se iba conocería a otras chicas y quizás la olvidaría.

La practica concluyó y los chicos se acercaron, Tenma llamó la atención de su distraída novia.

\- ¡Aoi! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No, nada. Disculpa estaba pensando en algo- Le ofrece una toalla y una botella de agua.

\- Gracias.- se sienta algo agotado.- Por ahora se terminan los entrenamientos y podremos tomar un tiempo para nosotros. ¿Qué te parece salir a cenar hoy?

\- Me parece perfecto, después de todo este será nuestro último año juntos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No, olvida lo que he dicho- Aoi miró su móvil- Ve esto, nuestros amigos han ido a la playa a divertirse- le muestra unas fotos recientes.

\- Que bien por ellos, iré a Okinawa a pasar las vacaciones con mi madre y de paso daré clases de futbol como hago siempre, ¿me acompañas?

\- Pues claro, ni más faltaba.

Aoi muy emocionada en cuanto llego a casa, preparó su maleta y avisó que se iría con Tenma a pasar unos días con el en casa de su madre. Se arregló para salir a cenar.

Salió de casa y se encontraron en el camino.

\- Estás hermosa.- dijo él algo tímido.

\- Gracias, me arreglé solo para ti, pero oye tu no te quedas atrás, te ves muy guapo- ella besa la mejilla de Tenma.- ¿Vamos?

Luego de volver de cenar, caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, luego la acercó y la abrazó haciendo un leve sonrojo en ella.

Llegó él día de partir a Okinawa, todos sus amigos tendrían planes diferentes, Ellos tomaron el ferri, admiraron el paisaje, se tomaron fotos juntos, Aoi quería pasar lo más posible juntos y crear lindos recuerdos.

Tenma había llamado a casa días antes pues invitaba a su novia a pasar las vacaciones.

Luego de unas horas llegaron al puerto, Tenma y Aoi iban caminando y de paso se encontraron a un grupo de chicos, él se entusiasmó mucho uniéndose a jugar un rato. Se despidieron y continuaron hasta una parada de autobús, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Tenma y Aoi por fin llegaron a casa, él abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa!- Avisó él chico.

La madre llegó hasta la entrada- Bienvenidos, tu debes ser Aoi, un gusto, Tenma me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Es un placer conocerla por fin- Aoi hace una reverencia y sonríe.

La señora le enseña la habitación de huéspedes a la chica, Aoi acomodó sus cosas al igual que Tenma.

Mientras con los demás, ellos habían decidido ir a la playa, a pasar sus vacaciones solos los seis, tres habitaciones, Akane junto a Midori, Shindo con Kirino, Ryoma y Hachiro.

Akane estaba en su habitación y recibió una video llamada de Aoi.

\- Hola, Akane ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, no vieras el sol que está haciendo, traté de broncearme, pero en vez de eso mi piel se ha puesto algo roja, pero bueno se me pasará con esta pomada a base de aloe.

\- Pues deberías de cuidar más tu piel.

\- Si, lo sé. Y bueno ¿tú que haces?

\- Me he venido con Tenma a pasar las vacaciones a Okinawa.

\- Oye y ¿ya tú y él? ¿Si me entiendes?

\- No, es que no hay por qué, si quisiera, pero no, hay otras formas de demostrarse amor.

\- Si, es que a veces soy bien lanzada, discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes. Bueno te dejo, solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas por allá.

\- Todo bien con los demás, antes de que cierres te quería preguntar por Yuka la ausente. Supe que se fue de viaje.

\- Pues sí, hemos quedado unas cuantas veces ya que me la encontraba en el parque haciendo ejercicio. Ella está bien.

\- Yo sé que se está haciendo la loca, solo me ha enviado unos cuántos mensajes, me está evitando, pero por ahí la invito a venir al depa.

\- Bueno es que quizás ella no quiere interferir mucho en tu nueva vida.

\- Pero jamás me ha molestado que esté presente en mi vida, yo la quiero y mucho, me hace falta esa rubia tonta.

\- Bueno, cuando la vea le digo que la extrañas.

\- De acuerdo, ahora si bye bye.

\- Nos vemos Akane.

Akane cierra la llamada y entra Midori para recostarse en su cama.

\- Oye y ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunta la peliroja.

\- Si, solo fue un poco de sol. Quién te gusta más ¿tu novio o Nishiki?

\- ¿Disculpa? Por su puesto que mi novio, es el primero que tengo.

\- Ajá, pero solo por que rechazaste a muchos en la escuela, todo se debió a Nishiki.

\- ¿Crees que soy fea?- preguntó Midori ya que fue a mirarse al espejo.

\- No, eres muy hermosa.- Responde Akane, viendo que su amiga seguía algo insegura.

\- Entonces ¿por qué para él lo soy?

\- Pues veo que te sigue gustando, no entiendo por qué te lastimas de esa forma, deberías de terminar con Hachiro-kun, no puedes engañarte a ti misma si tu corazón lo sigue amando a él.

\- Es que quiero comenzar y Hachiro no me ha tratado como Nishiki lo hizo. El día que fue por unos apuntes…

\- Si yo lo dejé entrar.

\- Así que fuiste tú, él me vio mientras me cambiaba de blusa, ese día tenía calor y me quise poner una más fresca.

\- Hice una buena acción.

\- Me expusiste ante él, me sentí muy avergonzada.

\- Seguro piensa todas las noches en ti.

\- Idiota- Midori toma una almohada y le pega a su amiga.

* * *

Mientras con Tenma y Aoi, él avisó que saldría a hacer unas diligencias. La madre del chico y Aoi se quedaron preparando el almuerzo mientras.

\- Que suerte tiene mi hijo de tener una novia tan linda y atenta.

\- Pues gracias- Aoi se sonrojó un poco. - Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda mientras esté aquí.

\- No es necesario querida. Vienes de vacaciones.

\- Bueno, pero puedo ayudar en la cocina.

\- Está bien.

Al volver Tenma se encontró la mesa lista, Aoi lo recibió muy alegre y lo guio hasta la silla, ella se sentó al igual que la madre del chico. Hablaron de muchas cosas y que mañana comenzaría a dar clases de futbol a los niños.

Luego de eso ellos dos salieron a pasear a la playa, llevando ciertas cosas para ir a nadar un rato. Dibujar en la arena, tomar fotos, jugar a atrapar a Aoi.

Él la persiguió hasta que por fin pudo alcanzarla, la volteó y la besó.

\- Aoi, te amo.

\- Yo igual, Tenma.

\- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el año pasado, sobre hacerlo.- El chico se sonrojó al hablar de eso.

\- Bueno, yo estoy lista ¿qué tal tú?

\- Pues si, te amo y quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El llamó a su madre y avisó que cenaría fuera y llegaría tarde. Si, en definitiva, él estaba nervioso nunca había pensado como iba a pasar. Shindo ya lo había hecho, Tsurugi igual, sabía lo que se sentía ya que tenía necesidades, pero realmente quería tener su primera vez con ella.

Aoi estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que escuchar a Akane contar su experiencia le era un tanto gracioso por los típicos errores de principiante. ¿Le dolería? No quería parecer una tonta en su primera vez. ¿Qué tendría planeado Tenma? Tenía muchas preguntas.

\- "Yuka lo hizo, ya que era mayor que nosotras, Akane fue la siguiente, ni se diga de la inocente Kinako. ¿Midori lo habrá hecho antes que yo? Y si es así ¿cómo le habrá ido?

Caminaron por la playa, no había tantas personas y las que había se estaban por ir a casa, el sol se estaba ocultando, el la llevó a una zona algo apartada, con vista al mar, acomodaron sus toallas en la suave arena y se sentaron.

Miraron lo último de la puesta de sol, buscando valor y como empezar, la única forma era comenzar con un beso.

Se miraron el uno al otro y unieron sus labios, él acarició el hombro de ella con delicadeza, ella posó sus manos en el torso de él, levantó el suéter y le ayudó a retirarlo.

Tenma con delicadeza retiró la parte de arriba de ella, haciendo que se cubriera un poco por la vergüenza que sentía, era la primera vez que se mostraba ante él.

\- ¿Puedo? - pidió él ya que quería contemplarla, retiró las manos y pudo apreciarla.

\- ¡Es que me sigue dando mucha vergüenza!

\- Pero ¿vergüenza de qué? Si eres mi novia, la chica que amo, eres muy hermosa.

Tenma la recostó y se puso a su lado para acariciar y besar sus senos, Aoi solo estaba tratando de procesar todo en su mente, estaba perdiéndose en el deleite del momento, él estaba embriagado por el aroma de la piel de ella. Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón y lo desabotonó para luego retirarlo.

Aoi solo contaba con la parte de abajo del bikini, él introdujo su mano y la tocó delicadamente, explorando por primera vez a su amada, ella solo gimió pues estaba causándole placer el contacto con su piel.

Sabía que era el momento sintiéndola ya preparada, sus dedos lo indicaban, los llevó a su boca deleitándose con el sabor.

\- Tenma…- pronunció su nombre, eso bastó para que él se preparara y hacerla suya.

Él quería que ella dijera su nombre muchas veces, retiró la última prenda de ella, luego la de él, dejándola un poco avergonzada y asustada a la vez ya que sabía a donde iba la situación.

\- Concéntrate en mí, no pienses en nada más- Dijo, para calmarla, ella solo lo rodeó con sus brazos y unieron sus labios, poco a poco fue penetrándola, para ella era un tanto incómodo.

Solo sintió un poquito de dolor, no muy fuerte, más le era incómodo teniéndolo dentro, solo se acostumbraría, Tenma besó su mejilla, su cuello, así hasta que ella dijera que pudiese continuar.

Ella lo miró y asintió, muy despacio comenzó a moverse, todo fue distinto, su cuerpo estaba adaptándose a tenerlo dentro, dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

Fue aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas, ambos estaban disfrutando mucho, él terminó y se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

Aoi lo pasó bien, pero no había tocado cielo, como primeriza ignoraba esa sensación.

Llegaron a casa un rato después, Aoi sentía un poco de vergüenza con la madre del chico, subió a tomar una ducha. Tenma solo abrió la nevera, tomó una bebida y se sentó al lado de su mamá a ver la tv.

Ella simplemente no preguntó nada, solo acarició la cabeza de él. Aoi bajó y deseó buenas noches.

\- Subiré una jarra de agua. - Dijo Tenma.

\- De acuerdo. Que descansen.

\- Buenas noches- dijo la madre del chico.

Ella subió hasta la habitación y se sentó en la cama, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, su primera vez fue dulce. Escribió un mensaje para sus amigas, todas, Yuka, Akane y Midori.

* * *

En una fiesta en un club de la playa donde estaban nuestros chicos universitarios ellas dos vieron el mensaje y se miraron una a la otra pues les intrigaba lo que tenía que decirles.

* * *

En un hotel de Corea del sur, Yuka vio que le había llegado un mensaje, acababa de ponerse el pijama de unicornio que había comprado reciente, se sentó en la cama pensativa.

\- ¿Algo importante? Bueno ya lo sabré luego.

Ella se recostó encima de su esposo aplastándolo.

\- Yuka me quedo sin aire.

\- Te amo y el amor mata.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	18. El rechazo de Midori

**Hola, vengo a dejar el capítulo 18 por aquí. Disculpen mi ortografía. Estoy trabajando en los siguientes caps, ya que aún están en borrador y les tengo que agregar y quitar cosas. Bueno espero disfruten el capítulo.**

 **+18**

* * *

 **El Rechazo de Midori**

* * *

Tenma y aoi habían pasado el verano entrenando niños, el futbol les encantaba y se habían divertido mucho, ella todas las mañanas se levantaba y hacía el almuerzo para llevar. También no se atrevía a contar lo que había pasado entre Tenma y ella.

Sus amigas esperaron hasta olvidar el asunto ya que tenían cosas importantes en qué pensar y hacer.

* * *

Mientras Yuka y Yuuto, obligado, asistieron a un concierto los dos, contrataron a una niñera que les cuidara a la niña, mientras ellos iban.

No pasó absolutamente nada, la niña fue cuidada perfectamente, Yuka sintió alivio al volver a la suite y verla dormida tranquila, pero en todo el camino vino callada.

\- ¡Yuka! - llamó Kidou a su esposa mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Ella solo apareció y se puso detrás de él.

\- ¿Anzu duerme?

Ella asintió y sonrió.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Volvió a asentir, pero rápidamente negó.

\- Pero contéstame. - Kidou se giró para quedar frente a ella. Solo abrió la boca, pero no emitía ningún sonido, él suspiró- Te dije que no cantaras tan fuerte ahora quedaste afónica.

Ella puso cara triste pues siempre hablaba hasta los codos. A él no le molestaba mucho, ya que calladita era mejor tenerla.

* * *

Sakuma estaba cocinando algo rico.

\- Saldré un rato. - Avisa Genda.

\- No vuelvas tarde prepararé tu comida favorita.

\- Bien estaré aquí antes de la cena- Se acerca y besa la cabeza de Sakuma.

El en realidad iba a encontrarse con la asistente del peli platinado. Al llegar solo fueron a un lugar a divertirse, jugar bolos, comer helados y hablar. Genda tenía presente a Sakuma en su mente, pero había veces en que solo hablaba de Kidou y eso le molestaba un poco pues sabía que aún tenía sentimientos hacía su amigo.

Sentía ser un plato de segunda mesa, la otra opción y no le gustaba, con Ruri sentía algo diferente, siempre era atenta y detallista. De antemano sabía la diferencia entre el cerebro de una mujer y de un hombre, totalmente distintos, Sakuma era un tanto igual a una chica en ciertos aspectos, pero recordando fechas importantes, si, solo Kidou importaba.

Ruri para él era una chica maravillosa, interesante e inteligente, si no lo fuese Sakuma la hubiera rechazado como asistente desde el primer día.

\- Si alguna vez te interesa venir a mi casa, no dudes que te prepararé unos ricos postres

\- Pues a decir verdad quiero que mi postre seas tú.

Ruri se puso un poco sonrojada- Oye pues, también eso se puede. Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que te vayas a casa.

\- Si, gracias por brindarme tu compañía.

\- No hay de qué. - Ella se acerca y besa sus labios, luego se va corriendo.

* * *

Los Kidou vuelven a Japón. - Kidou al tocar tierra, mira la vista- De vuelta a la región Kanto, extrañaba la ciudad de Inazuma.

Yuka escribió en una libreta. "Es que odiaste el kimchi, por eso estás feliz de volver."

\- No, la pasé muy bien… bueno si, no me agradó el Kimchi, tienes razón.

Ellos tomaron a la niña y esperaron las maletas, luego regresaron a casa.

Al llegar a casa, Kidou lo pensó hasta que decidió que era hora de tener servicio de mayordomo y mucamas, aprovechando que Yuka no diría ni una sola palabra, ignoraría a la señora libreta.

Fue a la habitación.- Yuka querida, tendremos sirvientes en la casa.

Ella que estaba acostada en la cama, abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, estaba en desacuerdo.

\- Tendrás más tiempo para ti, así te dedicarás a nuestra hija y a mí. Que no se diga más, pronto tendré las hojas de vida de nuestro personal. - Él salió de la habitación.

Ella se sentó en la cama- "¿Parezco desarreglada? ¿No le dedico tiempo a él? Estoy dejando de lado mi tarea como mujer, soy una madre ocupada ¿que esperaba? siempre término agotada."- Yuka estaba descuidando su vida sentimental, ya que estaba ocupada siempre, ahora tendría que aceptar los nuevos cambios.

* * *

Los chicos volvieron a sus departamentos, a revisar las cosas, Midori abrió la nevera.

\- ¿Quién dejó la leche aquí? - preguntó Midori a su amiga. - Cómo apesta.

\- Fue algo que se me olvidó sacar. Tenemos mucha ropa acumulada. Iré a clasificarla para lavar. - dijo Akane.

Shindo y Kirino tenían los mismos problemas, estaban algo liados con los quehaceres y los deberes pendientes de la universidad.

Aoi volvió a casa al igual que Tenma, en la noche ya que estaba en su cuarto, decide comenzar un chat en grupo privado con sus amigas.

Las otras empezaron a preguntarse qué era lo importante.

Midori: Ya hasta había olvidado lo que tenías que decir.

Akane: Estuvimos esperando, pero no dijiste nada.

Yuka: ¡Cuéntanos ya!

Aoi: Bien, pasé las vacaciones en Okinawa y lo hice con Tenma.

Akane se emocionó. - Mi niña es toda una mujer. - dijo en voz alta.

Midori solo leía lo que decía el mensaje- "Soy la única que no ha hecho nada"

Aoi: Me preguntaba si Midori ya…

Midori: Pues no ando pensando en eso, pero me alegro por ti.

Yuka: como pasa el tiempo, y uno acá envejeciendo, felicidades, es una nueva experiencia en tu vida.

Aoi: Gracias chicas, necesitaba contarles esto o si no creo que explotaría.

Al terminar el chat, Midori se vio rodeada de un aura negra.

\- ¿Por qué soy la única que no ha dado ese paso?

\- No es para tanto, sabes, oye ya llegará tu turno, solo espera, no lo hagas si no te sientes lista.

\- Bueno, me iré a dormir para no pensar en eso.

Akane se pone a adelantar trabajos, en lo que su amiga descansaba, luego hizo un poco de té y se sentó a ver la ciudad que la rodeaba.

Imaginó una vida en el futuro, rodeada de muchos niños, como mucho cuatro, su casa, su mascota un perro fiel, y su marido.

\- Eso sería maravilloso.

En el departamento de frente, de tanto hacer cosas, Kirino se quedó dormido en el sofá, Shindo buscó una manta y lo cubrió, luego salió y fue donde Akane. Tocó y esperó hasta que ella abrió.

\- Hola- saludó ella.

\- Hola, me preguntaba si querías subir a tomar aire.

\- Pues claro. - ella dejó la taza y salió junto a él.

Ambos se sentaron en las bancas que había en la azotea para admirar el cielo nocturno con sus millones de estrellas brillando. Él la rodeó con su brazo mientras le mostraba las constelaciones y le decía cuanto la amaba.

* * *

Llegó el día en que llegaron los sirvientes a la mansión Kidou, era domingo muy temprano, Yuka dormía al igual que Anzu, solo Yuuto que ya estaba arreglado, muy presentable como el hombre educado y refinado que era.

Un mayordomo de edad adulta y dos chicas jóvenes de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Les entregó sus recámaras para que se acomodaran, ellas ordenaron sus cosas y se pusieron el uniforme que habían diseñado para ambas, el mayordomo comenzó con hacerse cargo del desayuno para la señora de la casa y para la hija del señor.

Estando en la sala Kidou tomó asiento y miró a las dos chicas- Lo que pase en esta casa, se queda aquí. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si señor! - dijeron ambas mientras hacían reverencia.

Mi esposa duerme y mi hija igual, pueden ir arriba, alguna le puede ayudar a mi pequeña para que se levante.

\- ¡Con permiso! - dijeron ambas.

Las dos subieron y arriba empezaron a discutir quien se encargaría de la esposa del señor Kidou.

\- ¡Ve tú!

\- ¿Por qué yo? Soy buena con los niños. Además, me da un poco de temor que sea una señora muy exigente y tenga el mismo carácter del señor.

\- Pues te toca a ti.

\- Bueno.

La otra entró a la habitación de la niña, ella ya estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos se llevó una sorpresa.

\- Buenos días niña Anzu.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó inocente.

\- Soy Hamasaki Akiko, trabajo desde hoy en esta casa. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

\- Un baño.- pidió Anzu.

\- Le prepararé la tina y la ayudaré.

Yuka despertó y como siempre solo fue a verse al espejo descubriendo las ojeras que tenía ya que el uso de su móvil era muy adictivo. Salió de su habitación a ver a la niña.

La mucama se sorprendió un poco, pues pensó que él señor Kidou tenía una hija nada más. Yuka gritó un poco pues no pensó que su esposo traería a los del servicio muy pronto.

\- Ya despertó- dijo Kidou en la sala mientras le servían té.

Arriba, Yuka preguntó algo alterada. - ¿Quién eres?

\- No se asuste, soy Kimura Masako, estoy a su servicio.

Se tranquilizó un poco- Oh, lo siento a veces doy una mala impresión soy un poco asustadiza, soy Kidou Yuka, señora de la casa. - La mucama no se esperaba eso, tras que parecía una adolescente no pudo evitar reírse un poco.- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-Lo siento… mucho.

\- Bueno, tienes veinte años ¿verdad niña?

\- A si es señora.

\- Pues, aunque sea yo así, soy mayor.

\- Discúlpeme una vez más, señora.

\- De acuerdo, iré al baño.

\- ¿Le ayudo a preparar la bañera?

\- No es necesario puedo sola, además usaré la regadera.

\- Bueno haré la cama.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses, Hachiro invitó a Midori a cenar ya que cumplían seis meses de novios. La invitó a cenar.

Midori se estaba arreglando, luego se giró a su amiga y le preguntó si se veía bien, a lo que Akane asintió mientras sonreía.

En el departamento de abajo, Hachiro hacía lo mismo que Midori, verse en el espejo, retocar su peinado y mirar su hermosa y vanidosa apariencia.

\- ¿qué tal me veo?- pregunta Hachiro a su amigo.

\- Estás muy bien.- responde Ryoma.

\- Llevamos seis meses de haber comenzado nuestra relación, hoy será la noche, después de tanto tiempo no creo que me diga que no. Midori-chan serás mía.

Nishiki rodó los ojos, su amigo solo pensaba en eso, había cosas mejores en qué pensar y por supuesto quería que no pasara nada, confiaba en la integridad de Midori.

Hachiro salió del departamento para pasar por Midori. Nishiki solo dio un golpe en la pared con enojo, pues si, lo admitía hace tiempo que comenzó a sentir cosas por ella, pero ahora era muy tarde para él.

Hachiro y Midori entraron a un restaurante, les ofrecieron una mesa, Hachiro lo había preparado todo.

Halagó a la chica, la hacía reír, estaba utilizando su encanto para lograr su objetivo. Hablaron de tantas cosas.

Luego de cenar, salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar, él tomó su mano, luego desvió un poco del camino a la chica. Paró en medio del camino y la miró.

\- Midori, hoy es una noche especial, por eso quiero que me des la prueba de amor.

\- ¿Prueba de amor? - Midori se sonrojó.- Hachiro si me amas, respetarás mi decisión, no estoy lista aún.

\- Pero ¿es que no me amas? Porque yo a ti si, sabiendo que es tu primera vez te trataría como a una flor, te protegeré, te demostraré cuanto te amo, dame la oportunidad de que esta noche tu y yo hagamos el amor.

\- Compréndeme por favor, si te amo, pero creo que no es el momento. - dijo ella.

\- Bien, entiendo, te esperaré hasta que estés lista.

El camino de regreso estuvo en un incómodo silencio y Midori sentía que Hachiro estaba enojado. Al llegar a casa, ella solo se despidió así sin más, no besos, ni abrazos. Ambos tomaron diferentes caminos, ella abrió la puerta y entró.

Akane estaba hablando por teléfono con Yuka ya que quería que viniera de visita, luego colgó y fue a ver a su amiga que venía toda deprimida.

Ella entró a la habitación, Midori no se había quitado su vestido y estaba tumbada pensativamente. - ¿Qué pasó?

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga- Lo eché a perder.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella se separa y comienza a contarle. - ¿Tú crees que hice mal al rechazarlo? El quería que lo hiciéramos.

\- No, claro que no, si no estás lista él tiene que saber esperarte si te ama de verdad.

\- Akane, tú ya me contaste lo que sentiste la primera vez. Dime ¿es tan adictivo?

\- Te diría que no, pero estaría mintiendo, es adictivo, muy delicioso si lo haces con la persona correcta y que te ame. También tiene sus contras, por eso es recomendable hacerlo bajo responsabilidad.

\- Mira quien habla, tu casi que no controlas tus impulsos.

\- ¡Oye!

\- No te molestes. Me siento a veces la chica más tonta por no haber tenido mi primera experiencia.

\- Amiga, no es tan importante, vive tu vida y sé feliz, no tengas prisa, todo a su tiempo.

\- Nee y ¿tú que prisas tenías?

\- El amor, como no entregarme en cuerpo y alma a Takuto.

\- Por cierto, qué él no cuenta como primera experiencia.

\- Cállate, ya te dije que no me molestes con eso.

Era sábado y antes del mediodía Yuka había llegado de visita, Akane la recibió, hace mucho que no se veían.

\- Me da mucho gusto verte Yuka- Akane la abraza, luego se separan.

\- ¡Mira que cambiada estás! casi que no te reconozco. ¡Qué guapa!

\- Gracias, tu sí que no cambias. Sigues tan linda como siempre.

\- Me halagas, mira que he traído algunas cosas para que hagamos un rico almuerzo e invites a los chicos.

\- Fantástico- Akane toma la bolsa de compras y Yuka se quita su abrigo.

\- A todo esto ¿y Midori-chan?

\- Ya no demora en despertar, casi uno no tiene tiempo de descansar, entre el trabajo y el estudio se nos hace un poco difícil, pero vale la pena.

Ambas se ponen a preparar la comida, en eso Midori se levanta y saluda, se sienta a ver tv y revisar sus mensajes. Akane manda un mensaje en un momento a sus vecinos más allegados. Kirino, Shindo, Nishiki y Hachiro.

Casi terminado los cuatro llegan y tocan, Akane abre la puerta dejándolos pasar. Ella presenta a Yuka con Hachiro.

\- Mucho gusto, Kidou Yuka.

\- Un gusto, Takanashi Hachiro, pero no me habían dicho que tenían a una amiga de sec...

Akane se adelanta antes de que él dijera algo que hiciera enojar a Yuka- Ella es la esposa de Kidou Yuuto, tiene veinticinco años.

\- Sigue tan pequeña como siempre. - interrumpe Nishiki mientras reía y daba palmadas en la cabeza de Yuka.

Shindo y Kirino solo se alejaron un poco por si acaso, el ambiente se arruinó y Yuka miró al chico con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, Akane sujetó a la rubia.

\- Yuka, no hagas caso- dijo antes de que se enfadara más y comenzara a dar pataletas.

\- Tienes razón, voy a servir la comida- se retira como si nada.

Midori se acerca para estar con Hachiro, Ryoma no puede evitar verla en las fachas que cargaba, ese pantalón tan corto y sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, en ese momento quería tenerla para él, tenía mucha rabia de haber perdido a la chica que estuvo con él en secundaría, aunque se pelearan por nada le dolía no tenerla como la compañera que siempre soñó, su complemento.

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar del almuerzo, charlar un rato y de paso bromear para alegrar el ambiente. Al rato Nishiki y Hachiro volvieron a su departamento, dejando a los otros con ellas tres.

La pelirroja fue a cambiarse para terminar un trabajo, Akane se sentó en el sofá para leer un libro para luego hacer un trabajo, le hizo señas a Yuka para que se recostara en sus piernas, ella tomó un libro de lectura y se acostó boca abajo en las piernas de la menor, la cual no dudó en usar su espalda como mesita de apoyo.

Kirino estaba viendo la reacción de su amigo, pero Shindo no tuvo ninguna ya que su pensamiento era otro referente al tipo de amistad que ellas habían hecho. - "Te están insinuando su relación y tú de lo más ignorante."- pensó el rosa.

Midori ya estaba lista y se sentó en el suelo para usar la mesa y trabajar. Kirino se sentó en un sillón, solo para mirar lo que planeaba Akane y ver si su amigo se daba cuenta de algo. El castaño estaba concentrado en su móvil. Ella aprovechando la distracción bajó la mano deslizándola por la espalda para llegar más abajo, pero Yuka llevó su mano a la espalda para encontrarse con la de Akane y apartarla.

\- Ni se te ocurra- dijo en un tono bajo.

\- Bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer. - respondió.

Kirino suspiró- "¿Es en serio, Shindo? espero que cuando te des cuenta de eso no te enojes tanto"- el chico solo sonrió pensando en lo que podía pasar.

\- Yuka- la llamó Midori- ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

Ella se incorpora y va a echar un vistazo a lo que la chica estaba haciendo, tomó la libreta y se mareó al ver cosas que no entendía, Midori sabía que ella no podía. Solo lo hizo para molestarla.

\- Que ¿no puedes?

\- Si yo fuera tan aplicada, inteligente y si hubiera ido bien en la escuela tal vez si te ayudase en algo.

\- Midori deja de molestarla. - reclamó Akane.

\- Kidou-san si usted hubiera ido a la universidad ¿qué carrera le gustaría haber tomado? - pregunta Shindo.

\- Pues en medicina no, soy muy sensible para ciertas cosas, pero puedo ver una operación de lo que sea, si hubiera tomado la de física y química, soy muy torpe, Ciencias políticas, soy muy mala para dar discursos y debatir, carrera de cocina no estaría mal, pero no.

\- En conclusión, usted no quería hacer una carrera. - Dijo Kirino.

\- Me quitaste la respuesta de la boca- rio nerviosa. - Pero si tengo talento para otras cosas. Además, no me arrepiento de haber comenzado a trabajar, así pude conocerlos a todos, me enamoré de un hombre super cariñoso y aunque aún no pudimos tener nuestro propio bebé, Anzu fue una bendición, estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo. Así espero que todos ustedes sean felices con las decisiones que tomen en un futuro.

Midori comenzó a dudar un momento en su relación, Nishiki aún no se iba de su corazón y no era fácil. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo, solo estaban ellas tres.

Akane no la dejaba de abrazar y acariciar su cabello, Midori decidió hablar ya que Yuka era adulta, con muchos años de experiencia, pidió un consejo.

\- Yuka tengo que hablar contigo, necesito saber si ¿tener relaciones tiene que ser con quien ames con toda tu alma y corazón?

\- ¡Qué pregunta! pero eso depende de cada persona, a mí me gustaba Kidou-kun y me sigue gustando, lo amé conforme fui conociéndolo, pero él fue quien empezó a acosarme y terminé en sus redes, yo no quería hasta que nos casáramos.

Midori pensó en que no debió preguntarle, luego miró a Akane en busca de otro consejo.

\- Midori, por supuesto, si no te sientes segura él te debe esperar, conmigo pasó en que Takuto y yo ya éramos novios y decidimos probar una noche, aunque claro yo ya me le estaba insinuando y él no se resistió ante mis encantos y cayó.

\- Ustedes no me sirven como consejeras- ella suspiró y se sentó. - Hay veces en que quisiera dejar mi orgullo de lado y darle una oportunidad a Ryoma.

\- Pues listo... si no quieres estar con tu novio actual termínalo y listo. - comentó Akane- Así vas con Nishiki y haces tu vida con él.

\- Si, si, además yo pensé que ustedes serían novios, se ven lindos juntos. - Yuka no sabía toda la historia de lo que había pasado. - Si tengo que decirlo Nishiki-kun es un poco relajado, además de seguro se arrepiente de no tenerte, agregando de que ustedes en esa época eran unos nenes, él no tenía una mente muy madura que digamos.

\- Estoy constantemente pensando en él. Hachiro me ha pedido que lo hiciéramos, pero no quise. Tengo miedo, no estoy lista.

\- Además de que se está reservando para Nishiki- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, que vergüenza! - dijo Midori a su amiga.

\- No tiene nada de malo, estás enamorada de Nishiki, admítelo.

\- Que sí, pero también quiero a Hachiro.

Yuka miró su reloj- Creo que es hora de irme.

\- ¡Ay no! Yuka ¿por qué no pides permiso para que te quedes a pasar la noche? Mira que podemos pasarla muy bien, hablar, bailar, dormir juntas como las buenas nov... digo amigas que somos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, tengo que regresar a casa.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿ustedes en qué tipo de relación están? - pregunta la pelirroja.

\- ¿Amantes? - responde Akane ya que nunca lo había pensado.

\- Yo pensé que éramos mejores amigas- dice Yuka, Akane la vuelve a rodear con sus brazos.

\- Aún sueño en que vivamos juntos, Kidou-san, Takuto, tú y yo y tengamos una familia.

Midori le tira una almohada- La reacción de Shindo sería de enojo total, vivir con una familia extraña, que su "esposita" le coquetee a la mujer de su exentrenador, te aseguro que sería un infierno vivir así.

\- Esposa de Takuto. - Akane suelta a Yuka y se lleva las manos a las mejillas y comienza a fantasear sobre su futuro matrimonio con él chico que vive en frente.

\- ¡¿Es que me estás escuchando?!- pregunta Midori algo molesta ya que su amiga siempre se deja llevar por los pensamientos.

Yuka ya sabía cómo manejar a la menor, tomó su bolso y su abrigo- Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Akane reacciona y ve que ella ya no estaba a su lado, ya se encontraba saliendo. Midori se despide y Akane arma su drama en el piso- ¡Yuka no me dejes!

\- Bye, bye- Yuka se despide, Midori igual; ella se va cerrando la puerta.

Midori se levanta- Si, Yuka te debe de amar un montón para no arruinar tu relación con Shindo. No dramatices tanto, ya has tenido lo que querías.

Akane toma con sus manos el cuello de la blusa de Midori- ¡Eso fue hace un año! ¡Mi cuerpo la necesita!

\- No tienes remedio, sabes... ¡Ahora suéltame! - la chica la deja libre- No sé cómo Shindo no se ha dado cuenta, si se ve a leguas la clase de relación que llevan.

\- Lo que pasa es que él lo ve normal, una relación de amigas muy unidas.

\- Si él supiera los cuernos que tiene.

\- Pero es con una chica...

\- Da lo mismo si es un hombre o una mujer, es un cuerpo diferente al de él y no lo digo porque ella es de tu mismo sexo, lo digo porque es un individuo. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Ya... pero, Kidou-san nunca me ha dicho nada, es más, le volvería loco vernos juntas.

\- Es que contigo no se puede... Qué más da. Yo solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que ella comprende que no pueden estar juntas, Yuka es un mal tercio en tu relación y tú eres el suyo en su matrimonio.

\- El hecho de que no puedas quedarte con Nishiki, no te da derecho a meterte en mis cosas. - Akane se cruzó de brazos algo enfadada.

\- Pero no te enojes, mujer. Solo quería orientarte.

\- Yo sé dónde estoy parada, gracias.

\- Bueno ¿qué le voy a hacer?

* * *

Unos días después, Kirino y Shindo estaban en una cafetería, estaban algo callados, Shindo estaba concentrado en sus apuntes ya que los estaba repasando, Kirino muy ansioso y algo curioso.

\- Shindo...- el castaño levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó tranquilo.

\- Tengo curiosidad de algo ¿sabes?... Supongamos que tu novia te engañara.

\- Kirino, ¿sabes si Akane me está engañando? - Shindo supuso que su amigo le quería advertir algo, ese "supongamos" siempre conlleva a esos términos de ocultar la verdad.

\- No, yo no me refiero a Akane-san, solo es algo que me ronda la mente.

\- ¿Entonces no hay ningún hombre tras ella?

\- No amigo, tu tranquilo, solo me pica la curiosidad si tu novia "que no es Akane" esté engañándote, pero con una chica. ¿Qué reacción tendrías?

A- La perdonarías y harías un trío.

B- Te enojas y la cortas.

C- Solo lo verías como cosas de chicas y disfrutarías como un pervertido total.

\- Si tengo que elegir, b, porque me está traicionando, le da besos que solo me corresponden a mí, está con otro cuerpo que no es el mío, por eso tomé la opción b.

\- Bueno, bueno no te exaltes... solo quería saber, sentí mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Una vez estando con Akane, Kirino le cuenta lo que ha dicho Shindo al respecto sobre una relación polígama, la chica decidió callar ya que ahora estaba segura de que su novio no la comprendería.

\- Es que no lo entiendo ¿cómo fue que tú te enamoraste de Yuka-san?

\- Lo he estado pensando y recuerdo que hubo una pijamada en casa de Midori y estábamos todas, llegó la hora de dormir y me iba a acostar entre Yuka y Aoi, pero Kinako me quitó porque le aterraba dormir en la esquina, yo acepté, luego la muy... bueno dijo "Yo te quiero porque me gustas" ya que Yuka le preguntó "qué porqué la quería" y no sé qué más.

\- Me doy cuenta de que tú sentiste celos de alguna manera- Kirino sacó una libreta de su mochila- ¿Sentías algo por ella en ese momento?

\- No, absolutamente nada, pero dejando de lado a Kinako, ella se fue y me comencé a hacer más amiga de Yuka, me quedaba en su casa.

\- ¿Kinako sintió algo por ella?

\- Creo que al principio no, pero después que volvió para la boda de ella comenzó a apartarme de su lado, aunque decía que estaba de acuerdo. Antes de que ella volviese yo ya me le había declarado, aún no había confesado mis sentimientos a Takuto.

\- Ajá... O sea ¿ya estabas primero con ella?

\- ¡Si! pero me rechazó. Yuka me animó a que me confesara.

\- Supongo que se quería deshacer de ti.

\- De alguna manera si... pero ella y Kidou terminaron por problemas de infertilidad, cayó en depresión y yo la ayudé, ¡intentó cortarse las venas!

\- ¡¿Intentó terminar con su vida?!

\- Sí, en ese momento traté de darle ánimos, mi apoyo incondicional y me atreví a darle un beso en los labios, claro que fue por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y Shindo? ¿Lo besaste antes o después de todo esto?

\- Antes, quería tener mi primer beso con el chico que amo desde el primer momento que lo vi.

\- Aún no me has dicho cuando fue que te atrajo.

\- Ah, ¿no? pues una vez me quedé en su casa y estaba Kidou-san, sin que se dieran cuenta yo estuve viéndolos intimar y solo podía verlo a él de espaldas, ella estaba de frente en mi dirección, sus gestos, su cuerpo en medio de esa danza, me hicieron perderme, el color de sus mejillas, sus gemidos hicieron que yo deseara tenerla para poder complacerla y que me mostrara ese rostro lleno de placer.

\- Solo querías acostarte con ella... ¿ya lo hiciste?

\- Pues sí, solo quería eso, pero el tiempo hizo que me enamorara y lo hicimos dos veces.

\- ¿Qué clase de experiencia fue?

\- ¿Tengo que decirte? creo que es suficiente con que ya sepas que sí me acosté con ella, te lo dejo a la imaginación.

\- Está bien no haré más preguntas. Esto me servirá como práctica, para mi carrera claro. Estudiar para psicólogo no es fácil, algún día estaré loco de tantos problemas que la gente trae consigo.

\- Kirino-san, me siento mejor, sabes, esto no se lo dije a nadie... estoy más tranquila. Gracias por escucharme.

\- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, me tengo que ir, saldré con Masaki y quedamos de vernos.

\- Que te vaya bien, le mando saludos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	19. El precio a pagar

**Hola, Vengo a dejar esto por aquí.**

 **Los años transcurren muy rápido, eso es porque en dos capítulos puedo hacer un año completo. XD**

* * *

 _ **El precio a pagar**_

* * *

El móvil de Genda sonó por la tarde, se levantó con desgana y lo tomó viendo que era Sakuma, dejó perder la llamada, en segundos volvió a sonar y contestó.

\- Kojiro ¿Dónde estás, cariño?

\- Solo salí a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres algo de acá?

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tráeme unos pasteles de la panadería. Te haré una cena maravillosa como siempre.

\- Si, eso me encantaría. Bueno nos vemos al rato.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Genda cierra la llamada y voltea a ver a Ruri que estaba dormida, luego besa su mejilla y la hace despertar.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si, no quiero que sospeche nada.

Ella se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda, luego lo acompañó hasta la puerta- Regresa cuando quieras.

\- Nos vemos. - Genda antes de irse le da un beso en los labios y luego se va.

* * *

Era un día muy frío, muy temprano Haruna practicó una prueba de embarazo, tenía la esperanza, pero de igual forma el resultado era el de siempre, negativo. Suspiró tristemente, tiró la prueba a la basura, lavó sus manos y su rostro, luego salió del baño.

Tachimukai se acercó a ella para saber si había pasado o no, ella solo negó con la cabeza, él le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y él la abrazó- Descuida, no hay prisa, nuestro bebé llegará a su debido tiempo.

\- Está bien, lo tomaré con calma.

Días más tardes todos se enteraron del nuevo embarazo de Natsumi, todos estaban felices, Haruna miró a Yuka esa tarde en la cafetería, podía sentir lo mismo que ella una vez sintió, un poco de envidia, era feliz por su amiga, pero quería ser madre, experimentar ese hermoso sentimiento de amor maternal. En cambio, Yuka solo estaba como siempre, por ahora estaba bien con su pequeña que pronto comenzaría su primer día en el jardín.

* * *

Una tarde, Anzu estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para salir, tomó su mochila y fue a la habitación de sus padres y tocó.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante- dijo Kidou.

\- ¿Deseas algo? - pregunta Yuka.

\- Si, saldré un momento, iré a pasear.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero? - pregunta Yuka mientras se acerca a la niña y acomoda su abrigo.

\- No, gracias, ya tengo en mi monedero.

\- Ten cuidado- dice Kidou.

Anzu se despide y al llegar a la entrada se pone sus zapatos, mientras el mayordomo abre la puerta, luego ella se va de la casa dando saltitos.

Al llegar a la plaza se encuentra con Naoko y Ryo que la esperaban, para comprar una golosinas y bebidas en el minisúper.

Luego de ahí fueron al parque y se sentaron a platicar.

\- Mamá me lo ha dicho, tendrás un hermanito. - Comienza Anzu.

\- Veo que estás bien enterada, papá dice que tendré un compañero de juegos.

\- Tendrás a alguien a quien cuidar. - Dice Naoko.

\- Pero es que todos mis juguetes los tendré que compartir y no quiero.

\- Oye no hay nada de malo en compartir con los demás, yo se los comparto a ustedes cuando van a mi casa. - dice Anzu, luego le da una mordida a su galleta.

\- Creo que estamos bien en casa, no necesitamos de un bebé llorón, por que eso es lo que hacen, solo comen, duermen, van mucho al baño y lloran todo el tiempo- comenta Naoko.

\- Ah pues así no podré dormir en las noches- dijo Ryo imaginando al bebé llorando todo el tiempo.

\- Mi madre me dijo que los bebés los trae la cigüeña desde Francia. - sigue Naoko.

\- A mí me dijo papá que venían de un durazno gigante. - dice Ryo.

\- Y a mi de una semilla, la plantas y poco a poco crece una rosa y nace un bebé. - comenta Anzu.

\- ¿Entonces quien tiene la razón?- pregunta Naoko.

Decidieron no comerse la cabeza pensando en ello, solo terminaron de comer para luego ir a jugar un rato.

Se hacía tarde, ellos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Anzu volvió a casa caminando, luego de entrar la mucama se encargó de ayudarle a quitar el abrigo y llevar su bolso hasta la habitación junto a la niña.

Anzu se puso a ver su película favorita y llegó Yuka.

\- Veo que ya llegaste ¿te divertiste?

\- Si, jugamos un rato.

\- Oh que bien. - Yuka besa la cabeza de su hija. - dentro de poco estará la cena ¿sí?

\- Si, mamá. Antes de que se me olvide hoy quiero que me ayudes a bañar, hace mucho que no me bañas.

\- De acuerdo y te contaré una historia.

\- ¡Amo las historias!

\- Lo sé, eres igual a mí. - Yuka sale del cuarto y va a ver cómo iba la cena.

* * *

Era la graduación, Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya y Tsurugi recibieron sus diplomas, Akane, Midori, Shindo, Kirino y Nishiki asistieron al evento, querían pasarla con sus amigos.

Tenma se acercó a Aoi.

\- Debí comentarte esto hace mucho, sobre mi decisión de ir a estudiar al extranjero.

\- Lo sé y quiero que te vaya bien.

\- Es que no acepté- él muestra la carta de admisión y la rompe. - Iré a la tuya, quiero estar con la chica que amo y cerca de nuestros amigos.

\- Tenma no quería que hicieras esto, pensé que sería mejor que siguieras tu sueño, no quise ser un impedimento.

\- No lo eres, quiero estar a tu lado, mi sueño se cumplirá, de eso estoy seguro, pero contigo en mi vida.

Aoi lo abraza fuerte- Te amo y no sabes cuánto.

Al rato todos se fueron a festejar a un restaurante, Shindo recibió un mensaje de su padre. Suspiró, Akane se acercó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta al ver la cara de su novio algo fastidiada.

\- Mi padre quiere que vaya a casa unos días, supongo que tendré que ir.

\- Bueno, te extrañaré estos días que estemos separados. - Akane sonrió, lo abrazó y besó.

Nishiki solo veía a Midori, no apartaba la vista de ella, la chica se encontró con la mirada de él y se sonrojó. Notó ese hermoso rubor en ella, estaba seguro de que pasó por él.

Al salir del restaurante Kariya se acercó a Shindo y Kirino- Me mudaré con ustedes, solo es cuestión de unos días.

\- De acuerdo, yo estaba comentando a Kirino que estaré fuera unos días, iré a casa.

\- Yo te ayudaré a instalarte, Kariya. - dijo Kirino.

* * *

En solo unos días, Tenma junto a Aoi, shinsuke y Tsurugi, alquilaron una casa para vivir los cuatro.

Solo una chica con tres varones, la casa contaba con cuatro habitaciones, se dividirían las tareas, organizaron todas sus pertenencias.

Tenma de su maleta sacó algo muy preciado para él, después de su querido balón que salvó su vida, es sus manos sujetó un marco triple de madera con las fotografías de su amado y fiel perro Sasuke. Aoi entró a la habitación y vio a Tenma contemplándolas.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

Tenma solo asintió.

\- Seguro te está cuidando desde el cielo.

\- Ya lo he superado, pero siento que fuera ayer cuando salíamos a pasear en las tardes, lo cepillaba y le contaba mi día a día. ¿Sabes Aoi?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Las mascotas deberían ser eternas.

* * *

Todo iba transcurriendo normal.

Ryoma estaba haciendo el desayuno para él y Hachiro, en eso llega el mencionado con una mala cara a desayunar.

\- ¿Una mala noche, Hachiro? - pregunta Ryoma mientras acomodaba la mesa.

\- Ya sabes lo de siempre, salí con Midori, le pedí por tercera vez que lo hiciéramos y me ha dicho nuevamente que no estaba lista. ¿Hasta cuándo una mujer puede decir que no?

\- No sé cómo puedes obligarla, las cosas solo se dan. - En realidad Ryoma estaba deseando que terminaran para el poder decirle a ella lo que siente.

\- Te juro que me estoy cansando de esperarla.

\- Bueno si te cansa esperarla, termínala y problema resuelto.

\- No mi amigo, cuanto más difícil es, más deliciosa será. - tenía una mirada distinta, algo desquiciada.

* * *

Faltaban unas semanas para que el segundo año de universidad comenzara, Shindo había ido a pasar con su familia unos días ya que tenían algo importante que decirle.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Cómo puede pedirme algo así?! Si es mi novia, usted la conoce, es educada, tiene muchas virtudes, fuimos al mismo instituto, estamos en la misma universidad.

\- Si, la conozco perfectamente, pero no conviene que mi único hijo se case con una chica de un nivel social inferior.

\- Pensé que eso no importaba, me estoy esforzando en mi carrera, con mi afición a la música y al fútbol. ¡Quiero sacar la compañía adelante y quiero hacerlo con ella a mi lado!

\- Mira hijo, queremos formar alianzas con otra compañía, es extranjera y el dueño tiene una hija de tu edad.

\- O sea ¿qué tengo un matrimonio arreglado? - preguntó con enojo el chico.

\- Así es y si te opones a este matrimonio me veré en la penosa obligación de desheredarte, y ya no recibirás el apoyo económico para tus estudios y tu estilo de vida.

Shindo no pudo con todo eso, tenía que pensar muy bien la situación- Está bien.

\- A finales de este año conocerás a la que será tu esposa. Tendrás estos meses para estar con Yamana-san y te dará tiempo para que termines con ella.

Luego de eso, él empacó sus cosas para irse de vuelta al departamento, caminó y se sentó en la banca de un parque. Suspiró y comenzó a pensar, tendría que organizar un plan. Rato después fue a la estación de tren y tomó uno, daba igual tendría que actuar como si no pasara nada. Llegó al depa y Kirino estaba junto con Kariya.

\- ¡He Shindo, bienvenido! - saludó Kirino.

\- Gracias, ¿qué tal, Kariya? - saludó Shindo al chico.

\- Aquí todo bien. - dijo el chico sin levantarse del sofá.

\- Iré a mi cuarto- Shindo siguió y Kirino fue tras él.

El pelirosa se recostó del marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Te fue bien con tu familia?

\- Tengo un serio problema... por eso me hicieron ir con ellos- dijo Shindo, ya que no podría solo con esto.

\- ¿Qué problema? - el chico cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla.

\- Mis padres quieren expandir la compañía, pero para ello se necesita llevar a cabo una alianza de matrimonio y adivina quien se casará con la hija del dueño.

\- Pensé que tus padres aprobaban tu relación con Yamana.

\- Si, pero todo era una farsa hasta que pudieran tenerme en sus manos, amenazaron con quitarme la ayuda financiera.

\- ¿Y cuándo conocerás a tu futura esposa?

\- A finales de año, por ahora tengo que idear un plan para librarme. Mientras trataré de disfrutar con Akane.

El timbre sonó, Kariya abrió dejando pasar a una feliz Akane. Él le ofreció algo de tomar mientras estos terminaban de hablar, ella gustosa aceptó. Al rato Shindo salió del cuarto y ella le saltó para abrazarlo.

\- Te he extrañado mucho- le besa en la mejilla.

\- Yo igual, mañana quiero que salgamos te daré una sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? bueno- ella sonrió- Mi querido Takuto.

\- Quiero pasarla contigo esta noche- dijo él y la apegaba más a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Que estamos presentes! no se les olvide. - dijo Kariya para llamar la atención.

Ya era muy noche, Akane y Shindo estaban disfrutando el uno del otro, el chico besaba con delicadeza la mano de ella. Ellos acababan de tener un lindo momento.

\- Te amo tanto- dijo ella, él la rodeó con su brazo y tiernamente besó su frente.

\- Yo igual te amo, disfruto de tu compañía, de tus dulces caricias, tus besos apasionados, tu ternura. ¿Por qué haces acelerar mi corazón?

\- Es porque soy tu mitad, tu complemento y que soy bonita.- ella se incorpora y lo mira unos momentos para luego unir sus labios con los de él.

Al día siguiente, Akane despierta y solo queda viendo como duerme su amado, acarició su suave cabello rizado, se levantó y tomó su ropa interior y una camisa de él, salió del cuarto, Kirino estaba preparando el desayuno y Kariya estaba bebiendo leche, recién se había instalado con ellos, pero tener a Akane caminando como si nada en esas fachas hizo que escupiera lo que tomaba.

\- ¡Ponte algo que te cubra más! - dijo el chico ya que podía ver más allá de la tela.

\- Te acostumbrarás- dijo el peli rosa de lo más normal. - ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó.

\- Si, gracias. - ella tomó un vaso para beber jugo.

\- No sé cómo puede estar acostumbrado.

Kirino le puso el plato a Kariya de huevos y tocinos, con tostadas, a ella tostadas francesas y para él lo mismo que Masaki.

Shindo despertó y no encontró a su novia- Seguro ya se levantó- él tomó unos pantalones largos y se los puso, luego salió a saludar a todos y fue al baño. Al rato se sentó a desayunar. Akane volvió al cuarto para vestirse, se despidió de todos y fue a su depa.

\- Buenos días Midori- saludó ya que su amiga estaba lavando los platos.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya desayunaste?

\- Si, gracias por preguntar. Iré al baño, permiso.

\- Vale. - Midori dejó una nota en el tablero que tenían, saldría a tomar aire y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Shindo igual salió para prepararle una sorpresa a su novia.

Midori llegó cerca de un campo de futbol, aunque ella sabía que Ryoma entrenaba seguido. Para su suerte el chico estaba entrenando con unos amigos, ella se sienta en las gradas a observar mientras descansaba.

El entrenamiento terminó y ella ya se disponía a irse cuando él se acercó corriendo.

\- No sabía que tenías ganas de verme jugar- dijo él.

\- Solo he venido a descansar y creo que me entretuve.

\- Si te apetece te invito a tomar un refresco, conozco un buen sitio.

\- ¿Que te hace creer que aceptaría una invitación tuya?

\- No sé, pero nada pierdes, mujer. Vamos que te estoy invitando, quiero volver a ser tu amigo, como antes ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, claro que lo recuerdo. Está bien acepto tu invitación.

Ambos fueron a una nevería, se sentaron y pidieron, Midori se preguntaba ¿cómo fue que aceptó? ¿por qué estaba ahí con él?

\- Midori, ¿alguna vez sentiste que habías perdido a la persona más importante de tu vida?

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- Solo curiosidad, a veces me doy cuenta de que dejé ir a la chica que más me importaba. - Ryoma tomó la mano de ella, haciendo que quedara congelada, sin decir nada.

\- E-espera c-como puedes decirme esto. Sabes que tengo pareja.

\- Si lo sé, no pretendo separarlos, pero quiero que me digas ¿qué te hice para que terminaras alejándote de mí?

\- Fuiste un idiota, eso fue lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Que fui un idiota? ¿pero qué?

\- Era San Valentín, yo te iba a dar mi chocolate, pero antes de que dijera algo tú te encargaste de despreciarme.

\- ¿En qué momento fue?

\- Hace unos años, estabas hablando con Hayami y Hamano, ellos te dijeron que yo te tenía un chocolate y dijiste que yo solo quería matarte con eso, que mi comida no era la mejor, que yo soy ruda, poco femenina y lo peor de todo es...- comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos- lo peor de eso es que dijiste que yo no tenía oportunidad contigo.

\- No recuerdo bien...- se puso a pensar hasta que recordó ese momento, también cuando fue a buscar su chocolate ella lo negó diciendo que no tenía ninguno para él. - Ya, todo viene a mi mente, pero no llores, no me gusta verte así.

\- ¡Idiota, es tu culpa! - ella se limpia las lágrimas y toma su refresco.

Para Ryoma era nuevo verla de esa forma tan vulnerable, sus mejillas en un tono carmín, pero aún se preguntaba por qué no había salido corriendo. Pero se dio cuenta de que ella era una chica fuerte y que no huiría ante la situación evadiendo todo, como otras lo harían. Ella se fue calmando y suspiró.

\- Lo lamento tanto, de verdad, fui un imbécil, muy infantil de mi parte decir eso.

\- Ya no importa.

Ambos llegaron al departamento de él ya que la invitó a pasar, ella no sabía por qué había aceptado una vez más.

\- Midori, quiero comprobar algo.- él se acerca y la apega a su cuerpo, ella se estremeció un poco, casi que no podía ni reaccionar.

Él la miró directo a los ojos, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mucho. Ryoma no resistió y besó sus labios, ella puso resistencia, pero luego fue cediendo ante lo que deseaba. Pasaron así disfrutando de un beso muy apasionado, hasta que ella reacciona.

\- Esto no debe de ser.

\- Ya lo creo, pero aún puedo sentir que me quieres, me correspondiste el beso.

\- Fue solo debilidad. ¿Qué pensaría Hachiro de mi si supiera esto? - dijo ella muy preocupada.

\- Nada, no tiene que saber lo que pasó entre nosotros.

\- Bien, pero esto me mortificará un rato.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Me iré ahora- ella cruza la puerta y va al ascensor, una vez en su piso Shindo estaba saliendo del depa ya que iba al de frente.

\- Midori, vengo por Akane.

\- Si. - la chica abre la puerta- Adelante.

\- Permiso- él entra y Akane sale de su habitación ya que estaba lista para su sorpresa.

Shindo se la lleva, Midori se despide y cierra la puerta. Va al baño, se desviste y se mete a la ducha a pensar las cosas.

¿Ryoma en verdad sentía cosas por ella? o ¿solo jugaba? pero parecía arrepentido de no tenerla cerca. Pensó en un futuro con Hachiro, pero quizás la vida los separaría alguna vez ya que nada es para siempre, ¿con Ryoma sería feliz? quién sabe. Su mente estaba inundada en preguntas sin respuestas.

Mientras en un lindo lago, Shindo llegó con su novia, vendó sus ojos y la guio a un lugar solo para ellos dos. Destapó sus ojos y ella pudo ver un mantel y una canasta.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?

\- Maravillosa, el sitio es muy lindo.

Ambos fueron a sentarse bajo el árbol, desempacar lo que había dentro y comer juntos disfrutando de todo, ella con su cámara sacando fotos, para el recuerdo. Después de comer ella recostó su cabeza en las piernas de él, miró el cielo.

\- Sabes, algunas veces pienso que cuando nos casemos, tendremos una linda casa, un bello jardín, una mascota. - Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo sus preferencias.

\- Un gato.

\- Un perrito.

Akane se incorporó y se quedaron mirando con algo de incomodidad. - Creo que tenemos un desacuerdo- dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Supongo que podemos tener ambos. - dijo él para tratar de equilibrar la situación.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando volvían del paseo, ya era tarde y en el camino el chico escuchó un pequeño maullido, él buscó hasta que ambos pararon frente a una caja donde había un gatito blanco.

\- Pobre- dice Akane.

\- Si, está solo- él lo tomó y lo acercó para darle calor. - Yo me lo quedaré.

\- Seguro quedará en las mejores manos.

\- Pero en el edificio no se permiten mascotas...- el chico pensó donde dejarlo mientras. - ¿Y si lo llevamos con los Kidou?

\- ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, son los únicos que nos pueden echar la mano.

El chico hizo espacio en la canasta y lo metió, decidieron ir en dirección a la estación de trenes, compraron el pasaje y no tardarían mucho en llegar, tomaron un taxi, aún no había anochecido, pero había una puesta de sol muy linda. Ambos llegaron a la mansión de los Kidou y tocaron el timbre ya que la reja estaba cerrada.

\- Mansión Kidou ¿puedo ayudarle? - pregunta el mayordomo.

\- Busco a Kidou Yuuto y a su esposa. - dice el chico. - Soy Shindo Takuto y vengo con Yamana Akane.

En seguida les abren dejándolos pasar y la puerta se abre.

\- Bienvenidos...

Ellos pasan dentro Y Kidou los recibe. - ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

\- Siento molestar, pero tengo algo que pedirle.

\- Pasen a la sala. - Ellos van y encuentran a Yuka sentada jugando con Anzu.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - dijeron ambos.

Kidou les ofrece sentarse y ellos ponen en medio la canasta y se escucha el pequeño maullido, Anzu ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hay en la canasta, Shindo-san? - pregunta la niña

El abre la canasta y se asoma el gatito, Yuka y Anzu se sorprenden, Relámpago y Motita levantan la cabeza.

\- Lo hemos encontrado cuando regresábamos a casa. - Dijo el chico, mientras sacaba al gatito de la canasta. - No tuve corazón para dejarlo solo.

\- El problema es que no podemos tenerlo en casa ya que no se permiten mascotas. - comenta Akane.

\- Comprendo- dijo Kidou haciendo una observación.

Yuka pidió permiso al chico para tomar al gato y verlo de cerca descubriendo que era hembra.

\- Es una linda gatita.

\- Mamá ¿puedo verla de cerca?

Yuka se la muestra. Mientras Shindo trata con Kidou para que se la pudieran cuidar, él acepta ya que una vez él cuidó de los suyos.

\- Puedo hacerme cargo del veterinario- Yuka le entregó la gatita a Shindo, mientras iba a la cocina por un tazón de leche.

Akane tomó a Anzu en brazos, para que estuviera cerca de la nueva gatita, él chico estaba pensando en un nombre. Los gatos se acercaron y Shindo le acercó a la nueva integrante de la familia, la olfatearon y retrocedieron un poco, él chico solo sonrió al ver la reacción de los gatos.

\- Ya sé, su nombre será Uniko - Shindo la levantó e hizo cariñitos con la nariz. - Yuka trajo el tazón y la pusieron a tomar leche.

Akane admiraba ese lado tierno y sensible del chico, Kidou fue a pedir que prepararan una cama para gatos en la habitación.

Un rato después él y Akane se despidieron, no sin antes pedirle a Anzu que ayudara a cuidar a Uniko a sus padres.

Simplemente emprendieron su camino, Shindo de verdad quería hacerse cargo, pero no podía. Todo su mundo estaba algo inestable y tendría que lidiar con una ruptura en unos meses, eso o enfrentarlos a todos.

* * *

Las clases en todo el país habían comenzado. Yuka muy feliz fue a despertar a Anzu ya que comenzaba su primer día en el jardín.

La niña estaba con los ojos entreabiertos y su cabello super enredado ya que era rizado, Yuka la ayudó a peinar, ella fue al baño y Yuka tomó el uniforme y lo dejó en la cama.

\- Te veo abajo en un rato. - dijo Yuka para luego irse abajo.

Anzu terminó de utilizar el baño y buscó sus prendas para vestirse, luego se puso una camisa blanca, su falda roja y su chaleco celeste. Tomó su mochila y su sombrero. Luego bajó las escaleras y fue a saludar a todos, luego buscó a su padre y madre, los encontró en la cocina haciéndole la merienda que llevaría.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Kidou. - Tu madre y yo ya casi terminamos.

\- Siéntate y desayuna, Matsuyama te hizo waffles, ¿tomarás leche con chocolate o jugo de naranja?

\- Una chocolatada.

\- En seguida.- dice Yuka.

Yuka y Yuuto solo la miraban, ella comenzó a recordar el primer momento en que la conocieron, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ahora estaba lista para su primer día en jardín. La niña bajó de la silla y se acercó, Yuka se puso a su altura y comenzó a llorar, dejó a la niña algo extrañada.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Yuuto y dijo- Papá, mamá me da un poco de miedo.

\- Es la emoción.- dijo él.

Yuka se separa- Lloro de felicidad, es que no me lo puedo creer, mi niña, estás creciendo.

\- Pero no me gusta verte llorar, tranquila mamá, te contaré como me fue al regresar a casa.

\- Es hora de irnos- dice Kidou, le entrega la maletita a la niña y toma su mano, Yuka se seca las lágrimas y lleva la fiambrera de Anzu.

Van en el auto; al llegar al lugar había un montón de niños pequeños, Kidou y Yuka se encontraron con Fudou, Fuyuka, Endo y Natsumi. Anzu saltó de la felicidad al ver a Ryo y a Naoko.

Ellos se saludaron, platicaron un momento, los niños miraban al señor de las gafas extrañas, se acercaron algunos pues sabían quién era él y lo miraban con ilusión, con algo de timidez le pidieron autógrafos.

Al rato todos los formaron según la lista, Ryo estaba en un grado superior a Naoko y Anzu, ambas quedaron juntas en la misma aula.

Los niños caminaron a sus salones, los padres se despidieron con la mano, Endo iría con su esposa a casa, luego iría al Raimon. Fudo y Fuyuuka irían con los Kidou, ya que dejarían primero a la violeta en el hospital, luego a dejar a Yuka en casa y ellos dos seguían su camino.

* * *

Sakuma estaba esperando a Kidou y a Fudo, mientras revisaba un nuevo plan de entrenamiento, de momento no necesitaba a Ruri, su asistente, pero la mencionada aprovechaba el momento para estar con Genda.

\- No soporto que siempre tengas que irte a casa y dejarme sola.

\- Entiende que él y yo tenemos una relación desde hace años.

\- Vamos Kojiro- dijo ella para besarlo apasionadamente, él le correspondió mientras recorría con sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, algunas veces sentía remordimiento, pero luego recordaba que Sakuma fantaseaba con Kidou y se le pasaba. Ambos estaban juntos aprovechando la distracción del platinado.

* * *

En clases todos los niños se iban presentando, la maestra les empezó a dar las primeras lecciones, dibujaron conversaron y surgieron nuevas amistades. La hora de la merienda, todos niños muy animados mientras contaban cosas de sus programas, juegos y libros favoritos.

Los dejaron ir al patio a jugar, Naoko y Anzu se encontraron con Ryo, él habló un momento con ellas, ya que iba a jugar un partido y quería animadoras.

\- ¡Yo no voy a ser porrista! - Se reúsa Naoko.

\- Vamos no te cuesta, nada Nao-chan. - dijo Ryo.

\- Yo, si te apoyo.

\- Eso es Anzu, tu si eres mi amiguita.

\- Buscaré a otras niñas- Anzu fue a pedirle a algunas, solo aceptaron cuatro ya que las otras tenían algo de vergüenza.

Naoko solo se sentó a observar como toda una señorita, en medio del juego el balón se desvía y pasa cerca de la castaña.

\- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! - se baja de la banca y va a amenazar al niño que chutó accidentalmente el balón. Se acerca y muestra el puño.

\- Lo siento mucho niña- se disculpa el niño un año mayor que ella. Era realmente lindo e hizo que se sonrojara.

No podía formular frases y se alejó de ahí. Anzu la llamó, pero hizo caso omiso a su amiga, solo fue al salón.

\- Pero que niño más guapo, seguro tiene novia. - Sacó un espejo de su maleta que estaba colgada, luego se miró y arregló el cabello.

Su maestra entra al salón- ¿Fudo, no juegas?

\- Solo estoy mirándome en el espejo. Iré al baño, con permiso.

\- Bueno, anda que el timbre sonará pronto.

\- ¡Si! - Naoko se fue corriendo, luego solo caminó.

Al rato sonó el timbre y Anzu venía con las otras riendo, luego vio a Naoko.

\- Hola, te llamé cuando te fuiste, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?

\- ¿Cómo decirlo? Es que vi un ángel, lo mejor que vieron mis ojos, él es perfecto.

\- ¿Él?

\- Es hora de tomar una pequeña siesta- dijo la maestra.

\- Luego te digo.

Todos durmieron un rato, luego siguieron las clases normal, Anzu se preguntaba que hacía su madre sin ella en casa, sonó el timbre de salida, todos los niños salieron para esperar a sus padres, Natsumi y Yuka se encontraron en la entrada.

Los niños al verlas se acercaron a contarles lo que habían hecho en el día, Naoko vio al niño del descanso y suspiró, luego volvió en sí ya que la estaban llamando.

\- Naoko, vamos.

\- Si.

Al llegar a casa, las niñas subieron a cambiarse, luego les llevaron unos refrescos y galletas, Naoko le contó a Anzu, que le gustaba el niño que lanzó el balón.

\- Es como mi príncipe.

\- Si, ¿no estás muy chica? Mi papi dice que los niños tienen gérmenes.

\- Oye, no es cierto, entonces no me le acerco a Ryo-kun ¡daaa!

\- Pues tienes razón, aún así… bueno llama a Ryo-kun y averigua su nombre.

\- Vale- Naoko buscó la mochila y sacó su móvil.

Ryo estaba acostado en el sofá mientras contestaba. - ¿Sí?

\- Hola, te quería preguntar algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ese niño, con el que discutí en la mañana ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ahh, Koji-kun, Fujimori Koji. Va en el salón de al lado del mío, es bueno jugando al futbol, sabes.

\- ¿Tiene novia?

\- Uy no que asco. - contesta el chico, Natsumi se acerca.

\- Baja los pies del sofá.

\- Mamá, estoy haciendo algo de suma importancia. - se sentó normal dejando los pies al aire.

\- Discúlpeme señorito importante. - ella se retira.

\- Si, como te decía, él es un chico muy talentoso, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Por nada, solo curiosidad. Nos vemos.

\- Bye.

Naoko cuelga, y le cuenta a su amiga lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Se fijará en mí?

\- Eres bonita, pero a los niños solo les gusta jugar futbol.

\- Bueno, es que me gusta, en verdad.

Yuka llegó en ese momento para ayudarlas en alguna tarea.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Yuka por fin había pasado al último nivel de magia, estaba parada frente a una de las hadas importantes.

\- Y con este listón terminas, el último a tu colección.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

\- Ahora, ¿estás segura de aceptar el poder definitivo? Podrás hacer lo que quieras- El hada estaba logrando convencerla.

En la sala de Hiroko un hada le informaba que Yuka ya había llegado y que estaba a punto de recibir su reconocimiento, ella se levantó de su silla.

\- Debo de impedirlo.

Mientras Yuka muy feliz estiró sus brazos y sus manos pidieron insistentemente. - Si seguro, démelo.

Ella sintió que su poder se incrementó mucho más. Había recibido el poder definitivo y ahora era un hada completa. La puerta se abrió.

\- ¡No! - gritó Hiroko entrando, pero ya era demasiado tarde- Aceptaste convertirte en uno de nosotros.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

\- Eres una humana, solo eras mitad hada y mortal, pero aceptaste todo el poder y eso conlleva a convertirte en un hada inmortal.

\- O sea que.

\- Si Yuka, lo lamento, es irreversible.

Yuka quedó fría ante lo que escuchaba. - Pero yo… pensé que…

\- Tu vida será distinta a los demás si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yuka llegó a casa sintiéndose impotente a pesar de tener grandes poderes. Se sentó en la cama y lloró, luego Uniko se acercó a ella y rozó sus piernas.

\- Uniko-chan, ¿qué haré con mi vida?

Yuuto entra a la habitación y la ve de espaldas sentada en la cama abrazando a la gata de Shindo.- Yuka ¿pasa algo?

Ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas- ¡Yuuto! No te oí entrar.

\- Es que sentí que llegaste, pues vine.

\- Es que hay algo que quiero hablar, estoy en un hoyo profundo.

Yuuto se sienta a su lado. - Cuéntame.

\- Pues me he echado la soga al cuello, no quería que las cosas fueran así, yo quería ser como todas las demás personas, pero no podré. Es que me dolería perder a todas las personas que quiero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que tengo inmortalidad, soy… inmortal ahora. No envejeceré, no seré una dulce abuelita. Lo peor de todo es que quería envejecer a tu lado y que veré morir a todos.

Yuuto la abrazó, estaba algo enfadado por la decisión que ella había tomado, sabía que ella era impulsiva a hacer cosas que nadie la mandaba y estaría pagando ese precio toda su vida.

\- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo.

\- Lo compensaré de alguna forma. Ya lo verás.

* * *

 _ **¿Dejará Shindo a Akane o luchará por ella?**_

 ** _¿Qué pasará ahora con Midori y su relación?_**

 ** _Muchas otras preguntas surgen, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	20. Desafortunado amor

_**Hola, vengo a dejar el capítulo 20.**_

 _ **1- Si, vengo a aclarar que a partir de este punto empiezan nuevas cosas en mi fanfic, si hasta yo misma no me lo creería por el contenido que habrá.**_

 _ **2- En algún momento Haruna y Tachimukai tendrán familia, no preocuparse por favor (Spoiler cof cof.)**_

 _ **3- Me llegarán a detestar u odiar por el contenido a futuro (es solo un fanfic) no lo tomen en serio, (no me maten XD) si nó no habría emoción y a estas cosas hay que agregarle dramas inesperados. (¿O ya se lo veían venir?)**_

 _ **Disculpen si hay mala ortografía, el copia y pega hace que las ediciones queden con palabras que no van.**_

* * *

 **Desafortunado amor**

* * *

La vida de Yuka había dado un giro muy grande, se esforzaba por encontrar la manera de que su vida no fuese tan larga, investigando en libros de magia antiguos, solo encontró que inmortal solo se trataba de una larga, pero muy larga vida. Todo acabaría si su cuerpo se viese muy dañado, pero también había un impedimento y es que su cuerpo se regeneraba.

\- La única manera es perdiendo la central de mi cuerpo. - Yuka abrazó su cuello- Eso suena muy doloroso.

\- Y peligroso. - dijo Kidou ya que estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella. - ¿Si intentas como en Peter pan? Ya sabes esa frase de no creo en las hadas.

\- Si tu hermana no creía y no me morí en ese instante. Además, es solo un cuento.

\- Cierto, solo quería ayudar.

\- Te amo ¿lo sabes? - Yuka besa la mejilla de su esposo- Tendré que aprender a vivir con mi maldición.

\- Bueno, señora Kidou, usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente- Yuuto toma el libro que ella tenía en las manos y luego lo deja en la mesita, luego la miró a los ojos e hizo que se sonrojara.

\- Hace cuanto que tu y yo no… Ya sabes.

\- La última vez fue hace una semana- Kidou la besó dulcemente ya que tenía planeado darle una noche de pasión.

* * *

Hachiro estaba cansado de esperar a Midori, siempre con el pretexto de "tengo miedo" "si me amas espera a que esté lista".

\- Estoy cansado, Ryoma, ella no me quiere dar su primera vez.

\- ¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Solo piensas en eso? Así nunca la tendrás, la estás presionando. A lo mejor se te haría mejor que ella y tú terminen y que te busques a una chica que si quiera estar contigo.

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y su cuerpo, me obsesiona. Ella tiene que ser mía.

\- Pensé que eras más romántico, tú no eras así, te has convertido en otra persona.

\- Nunca una chica me había rechazado- dijo muy molesto. - Tuve muchas novias y todas eran unas fáciles, esta es la que más difícil me la dejado.

\- Tiene principios, ella no es como las demás.

\- Un día de estos… - no dijo más, Nishiki estaba preocupado por su amiga. Ya que últimamente se había acercado un poco a ella.

Una de tantas mañanas Midori había salido a caminar, Ryoma sabía que su compañero tenía el sueño pesado, salió a hacer sus ejercicios diarios sabiendo de antemano que ella estaría haciendo lo mismo que él.

Una vez la encuentra la llama- ¡Midori!

La chica lo mira- ¡Eh, Buenos días!

\- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

\- ¿Y de qué? - dijo ella mientras se estiraba.

\- De Hachiro… últimamente ha estado muy irritable, tú mejor que nadie lo debes saber. Ten cuidado, solo te estoy advirtiendo.

\- Pero si él es muy lindo conmigo, no entiendo por qué tengo que cuidarme.

\- Yo solo quiero protegerte- dijo con algo de indiferencia y un poco sonrojado- allá tú si no me quieres hacer caso. - se va a seguir con su rutina, dejándola pensativa.

* * *

Una tarde Hachiro cansado de esperarla, la invitó a casa con el pretexto de que tomarían algo y hablarían, pero el departamento no tenía ese ambiente tan acogedor, más bien estaba todo oscuro y parecía como si viviera alguien muy desordenado, pero Midori suponía que Nishiki no se había preocupado de ordenar.

No tomó importancia, la puerta la trancó con llave, Midori volteó y justo él se le acerca como si fuera un asesino, la toma desprevenida y la lleva a la habitación, su mirada no era normal, a este punto la chica estaba comenzando a sentir algo de temor, él la tiró a la cama.

\- ¡Hachiro!... ¡¿Qué haces?!- él chico solo se dedicó a besarla con brusquedad, ella se sentía incómoda, trataba de quitárselo de encima.

\- Tomando lo que me pertenece…- dijo él haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, él chico tenía una fuerza increíble, ya no era ese joven lindo y tierno con ella.

Midori comenzó a forcejear con él, en la desesperación comenzó a gritar en busca de ayuda, nadie la escucharía, pues todos estaban ocupados en sus estudios o trabajos, incluso Ryoma llegaría en una hora.

\- ¡Cállate perra!- le da una cachetada, haciendo que ella se enoje y de sus ojos salieran lágrimas.

\- Pensé que me amabas, pero veo que eres un cobarde- dice ella sujetando su mejilla.

\- Me cansé, hace rato que ya dejé de amarte, solo quería tenerte y botarte como pañuelo usado a la basura.

\- No sé cómo escorias como tú pueden existir en este mundo. Me das asco.

El chico volvió a su ataque para tenerla a la fuerza. Nishiki había salido un tanto temprano, al llegar a la puerta escucha gritos leves venir de dentro, al intentar abrir la puerta estaba trancada con llave cosa que casi nunca era así, buscó sus llaves y abrió, dejó sus cosas tiradas sin importar, corrió a la habitación donde era más fuerte el sonido, al entrar la escena era la peor que habían visto sus ojos, Midori estaba siendo atacada por el que una vez consideró un amigo, casi hermano, su rabia fue más, que actuó sin pensarlo dos veces, no permitiría que él abusara de ella.

Lo agarró por detrás y al tenerlo de frente lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo en el suelo mientras Midori lloraba y se cubría. Nishiki no se lo perdonaría, Le dio su merecido con todo él enojo que tenía. Hachiro, no pudo moverse, por la paliza recibida, Nishiki no dudaría en denunciarlo, luego se acercó a ella.

\- Midori ¿estás bien? – preguntó muy preocupado.

\- Si… no ha podido hacer su cometido… gracias, de verdad, por salvarme. - Ella se levanta y no duda en patear a Hachiro- ¡Imbécil!

Su ropa estaba casi desgarrada, Ryoma toma una sudadera limpia del armario y se la entrega, salen del cuarto.

\- Te juro que soy capaz de matarlo ahora mismo. - dijo aún con enojo Nishiki.

\- No dejaré que ensucies tus manos, no vale la pena.

\- Sería capaz, porque me importas, desde hace rato vengo deseando que terminaran ya que quiero una oportunidad contigo.

Ella se sonroja- Lo pensaré. - dijo Midori y justo llegan un par de oficiales por el chico ya que él los llamó.

Se lo llevan, mientras uno de los policías toma declaraciones por parte de ambos. Los dos quedan en el departamento.

\- Nishiki, gracias por defenderme.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ti.

Un rato después todos estaban en el departamento Akane estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero todo estaba bajo control. Shindo, Kirino, Kariya y Nishiki estaban ahí para apoyarla.

* * *

Pasó un mes y Nishiki invitó a Midori para dar un paseo e ir a tomar algo.

Para él ella era la mujer más hermosa, aún con sus enojos, su "encantadora" forma de ser todo eso amaba de Midori.

Hacía una tarde muy linda, ambos se sentaron en una banca, luego él comenzó.

\- Midori, quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia. - soltó muy rápido y directo, algo sonrojado. - Sé que a veces puedo ser un tonto, un infantil, cabeza dura, pero hay algo que no cambiaría dentro de mi corazón y es que te amo, aunque seas una pesada, algo testaruda y eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, valiente, no le teme a casi nada, eres genial y eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

\- Nishiki, yo… claro que quiero ser tu novia- ella lo abraza de lo más feliz. Era hora de olvidar lo que vivió con su ex. Estaba con él hombre que siempre había amado.

Se miraron un momento y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, en sus corazones no cabía la inmensa felicidad que sentían por estar así. Se separaron y se contemplaron el uno al otro.

\- Te amo- dijo Midori, era la primera vez que de verdad sentía decirlo, un sincero te amo.

* * *

Una chica extranjera estaba en Inazuma, Marianne Gallagher era su nombre, muy bella de unos 19 años, llegó al estudio de fotografía donde trabajaba Akane, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio editando sus fotos, todos comenzaron a correr la voz de que una nueva integrante se unía al equipo.

Trabajaría en un puesto más alto, ser fotógrafa en jefe. Se rumoraba que era hermosa, además de ser extranjera, hablaba muy bien inglés, japonés y francés y un poco de mandarín, hija de un alto ejecutivo con una empresa exitosa.

Le enseñaron sus funciones y le dieron personal para asistirla, ese mismo día Akane iba caminado con unas carpetas, iba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, Marianne iba leyendo una lista que había escrito e iba repasándola, ambas chocaron y las carpetas de la rosa cayeron al piso.

Akane se disculpó y se agachó a recogerlas, Marianne igual pidió disculpas y ayudó a la chica.

\- Muchas gracias- Akane sonríe y nota que el rostro no le era conocido. - Disculpa eres nueva ¿verdad?

\- Sí, me llamo Gallagher Marianne, llegué hace unos días a Japón, vine por motivos personales y porque amo la fotografía. Tienen unos bellos paisajes aquí.

\- Cierto, me presento Yamana Akane, soy interna, trabajo como editora y soy universitaria.

\- Yamana-san me has caído bien, se dice que las japonesas son muy lindas, tienen razón, eres muy linda.

Akane rápido negó con la cabeza- Tu igual lo eres, incluso mucho más.

Ambas se hicieron amigas, para conocerse Marianne la invitó a cenar fuera.

Compartir el mismo interés por la fotografía, mientras cenaban comenzaron a hablar un poco.

\- Y Yamana-san ¿tienes novio?

\- Si, es la persona más increíble del mundo, tan bello, es muy talentoso y tiene muchas virtudes que hacen enamorar a cualquiera. Fuimos a la secundaria juntos, luego a la preparatoria y vivimos en el mismo piso, claro que él y yo estamos separado, tengo una compañera de piso y él tiene a los suyos.

\- Que genial ¿más sake? - le ofrece Marianne, ella acepta otro poco- Yo la verdad estoy porque mi familia ha arreglado mi matrimonio.

\- Oh así que ¿tienes matrimonio arreglado con un total desconocido? Debe sentirse raro ya que no lo conoces y no sabes cómo será.

\- Si me toca hacer eso por mi familia, estoy segura de que llegaré a amar a mi futuro esposo. Dicen que el amor llega.

\- Si, tienes razón. Dijo Akane para luego beber su sake de un trago.

Pasaron charlando, hasta que la bebida se hubo terminado, algo ebrias por el alcohol salieron del restaurante y se despidieron cada una se fue por caminos distintos.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses, en casa de Endo todo rebosaba de alegría ya que faltaba poco para el nacimiento del bebé de Natsumi.

Habían organizado una pequeña reunión por ese motivo, los invitados le trajeron obsequios para el nuevo bebé.

Todos los regalos iban para el bebé, que Ryo se sentía algo dejado de lado, los Kidou llegaron a la casa, Endo los dejó pasar, se saludaron, Anzu y Yuuto fueron a dejar el obsequió con Natsumi.

Yuka vio a Ryo algo deprimido y se sentó junto a él en las escaleras- Ryo esto es para ti.

\- ¿Es para mí? - Ryo toma el obsequio.

\- Si, oye sé lo difícil que es que todos los obsequios vayan para el nuevo bebé, yo también soy hermana mayor.

\- A veces pienso que mis padres se olvidarán de mí después que llegue el bebé.

\- No se olvidarán de ti, es solo que tu hermanito necesitará más cuidados, él no podrá valerse por sí mismo aún, además en un futuro tendrás que enseñarle todo lo que sabes y te querrá mucho.

\- Bueno, siendo así, quiero ser un buen hermano mayor.

\- Seguro que sí, lleva tu obsequio a la habitación y luego ven con nosotros.

La reunión estuvo agradable, casi al final Natsumi mostró la habitación del bebé.

\- Yo quería que fuera niña, él doctor me confirmó que será varón.

\- No es para tanto, da lo mismo con tal de que venga saludable. - Comenta Aki.

\- Pues sí, pero quería salir de compras con mi hija, educarla como señorita, me he de poner algo vieja con los estropicios de los tres hombres que habrá en casa, me darán dolores de cabeza.

\- No creas, una niña también causa problemas en un futuro- dice Fuyuka para luego mirar a su hija y a Anzu que estaban lejanas viendo los peluches. - Están esas alocadas hormonas, su primer periodo y los cambios repentinos de humor, un día te aman y al otro te odian por que no pudieron ir a alguna fiesta.

\- No creo que ellas tengan problemas, todas pasamos por lo mismo y no nos portamos como chicas rebeldes. - comenta Yuka. - No hay que decir que son diferentes, la crianza de ambos géneros es caótica y como padres hay que enfrentarlos.

Natsumi miró a Haruna- Oye estás muy callada, a ver cuando tú y Tachimukai van por uno. - Natsumi sale de la habitación junto a las demás.

Haruna tira del brazo de Yuka. - ¿Puedo hablarte?

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me siento un poco tensa con esto de quedar embarazada. Tengo miedo de que no pueda tener hijos.

\- Tal vez solo sea un poco de estrés, eso es común, solo tómatelo con calma, llevan un año de casados, disfruten su tiempo en pareja, no te apresures, ya ves que a los bebés hay que dedicarles mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno tratare de llevarlo con calma.

\- Eso es. Vamos, que ya nos han dejado atrás.

Pasó el tiempo y una noche mientras todo estaba en calma, Endo veía un partido de futbol, Natsumi tejía unos zapatitos y Ryo dormía. Ella sintió los primeros dolores y alertó a su esposo, a pesar de ser el segundo ya había entrado en pánico ya que la última vez él no fue quién estuvo a su lado en el momento crítico.

\- Llama al hospital- dijo calmada.

\- En seguida- sus manos temblaban, Natsumi se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiar su ropa.

\- No entiendo que haces cambiándote de atuendo en un momento así.

\- No voy a ir mal presentada, además es muy pronto para que nazca- sintió otra contracción y respiró.

Endo llamó al hospital, luego Natsumi le pidió que llamara a la niñera de Ryo.

\- Pero si nuestro hijo no tiene niñera.

\- Si la tiene, ahí está su número.

En la mansión Kidou Yuka se tira a la cama.

\- Por fin, después de un día largo y agotador hora de dormir.- Cierra los ojos y en eso suena el móvil, ella contesta y le piden que vaya de inmediato. Luego cuelga- Adiós hora de paz.- sonrió resignada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿quién llama a esta hora?

\- Endo, Natsumi se puso de parto y me pidieron que fuera a cuidar a Ryo.

En la casa Ryo se había despertado por el escándalo formado.

\- Así que ya viene mi hermano.

\- Si, hijo, llevaré a mamá al hospital, ya he pedido el taxi y Yuka vendrá a cuidarte.

\- Hijo, volveré pronto, en unos días, dame un beso.

Ryo se acercó y besó a su madre, luego llega el taxi y ellos se van, él se sienta a esperar a Yuka, hasta que por fin llegó ella.

Tocó y él le abrió, Yuka lo abrazó fuerte.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, mi hermanito vendrá pronto, a mamá parecía dolerle mucho.

\- Pues así es. - Yuka lo llevó al sofá y lo dejó ahí para luego sentarse a su lado.- Duele pero después de sufrir un poco vendrá el momento en que todo será felicidad.

\- Oye vienes en pijama.

\- Lo sé, solo me puse mis tenis y un abrigo.

\- ¿Ibas a dormir?

\- Si, pero bueno estoy aquí para hacerte compañía.

\- Tenía sueño, pero se me ha ido.

\- Oh bien qué bueno que es sábado por la noche, podemos hacer un poco de leche caliente y después a la cama.

Las horas transcurrieron Yuka estaba dormida en el sofá, Ryo bajó las escaleras pues el teléfono de la sala sonaba y sonaba.

\- No puedo creer que no escuche- dijo luego tomó el teléfono, escuchó la voz de su padre diciéndole que tenía un nuevo hermanito.

Colgó y fue a despertar a Yuka, la cuál abrió los ojos y se asustó de estar en una casa diferente a la suya.

\- Dios, por un momento creí que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

\- Mi hermanito nació, papá me llamó y me contó. ¿podemos ir a verlo?

\- Claro, pero primero ve al baño y te cambias, desayunaremos en mi casa y luego iremos al hospital. Tu hermanito no se moverá de ahí.

En lo que el niño se preparaba ella llamó a casa para que cuando llegara tuvieran listo el desayuno. Luego subieron al auto, el niño tenía algo de impaciencia por conocer a su hermano, llegaron a la mansión y Yuka dio las buenas noticias a Yuuto y a Anzu.

\- Oye Ryo, siéntete en tu casa, vamos a desayunar.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Vamos Ryo, siéntate conmigo- Propone Anzu.

\- Felicidades por tu nuevo hermano, después de desayunar, nos vamos a visitarlos. - propone Kidou.

\- Si, estoy ansioso.

Yuka terminó antes ya que tenía que cambiarse. Al rato todos fueron al hospital y preguntaron por Endo Natsumi. Le dijeron el número de habitación, ellos fueron, al llegar Kidou deslizó la puerta y llamó la atención de Endo y Natsumi.

\- Pasen, adelante. - dijo Endo.

Ryo entra a ver a su madre ya que la extrañaba, los Kidou los felicitan, Natsumi pide a la enfermera que por favor le traiga a su bebé. En solo unos momentos se lo traen, estaba bien abrigado y tenía sus mejillas rosaditas. Todos lo aprecian.

\- Es muy lindo. – Dice Anzu.

\- Muchas gracias- responde Natsumi.

\- Mamá ¿qué nombre le has puesto?

\- Entre tu padre y yo decidimos ponerle Masato, Endo Masato.

\- Es lindo. - dice Yuka.

Endo toma a Ryo en brazos para que conozca a su hermano más de cerca. Endo les pide a sus amigos que se hagan cargo de Ryo por un rato, en lo que él iba a casa y descansaba un poco. Ellos lo cuidarían.

* * *

El año estaba terminando, eran principios de noviembre y Shindo estaba demasiado preocupado por su relación, hace solo unos días lo habían invitado a casa porque ya era tiempo de presentarle a su prometida. Su padre al tanto de que aún no había terminado con Akane le ordenó hacerlo.

Ese mismo día la invitó a una cafetería, de lo más normal, no pidieron nada ya que él le dijo que tenía que decirle algo.

\- Me estás preocupando. - dijo ella ya que sentía el ambiente diferente al de siempre.

\- He estado pensando sobre nuestro futuro.

Por un momento dejó de lado sus preocupaciones- ¿Ah sí? Yo igual, siempre estoy pensando en eso, te lo comenté ¿no es así?

\- Es que ciertamente le di muchas vueltas al asunto y no creo que lo nuestro funcione más. Además, sin ti mi futuro será más exitoso, si lo pienso bien no puedo estar con una mujer que siempre me estuvo acosando por caprichos de niña pequeña.

\- Pero Takuto…

\- No me llames por mi nombre, no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, creí estar enamorado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me mentí a mi mismo y solo te quería para acostarme contigo.

\- ¿Es que te estás escuchando? mira que no estoy para bromas, me lastimas, te he dedicado parte de mi vida y ¿qué hay de esas noches en que me decías que me amabas? ¿Todo… fue una… mentira?

\- Es que no sé para que acepté salir contigo si no me gustabas en lo más mínimo. Quiero que terminemos. - Akane a ese punto ya estaba derramando una que otra lágrima por lo que escuchaba, quería ser fuerte pero no podía ya que era la persona que más amaba y le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Para Shindo tampoco era fácil tener que decir le todo eso de golpe. Cuando era más joven, al principio no le daba mucha importancia, pero sabía que ella siempre le sacaba fotos, solo la ignoraba, pero después que ella se declaró él también admitió que le gustaba, solo quería ver si las cosas funcionaban entre ambos y fueron tomándose confianza y amor mutuo, le dolía tener que hacer esto a su amada Akane.

\- Siempre pensé que eras inalcanzable, como un sueño, a pesar de que no compartamos los mismos pensamientos yo si amé cada minuto juntos- sonrió aún sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho y sus ojos húmedos. - Si así deben terminar las cosas, te… deseo una vida feliz y que encuentres a esa persona y que te haga feliz.- Akane se levantó de la silla y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Shindo estaba deshecho, había hecho lo que su padre quería y había destrozado la vida de la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, tímida, inteligente, hermosa y tierna.

Akane llegó llorando al departamento, Midori la vio pasar, corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Midori la siguió y entró al cuarto ya que no puso seguro, la vio en ese estado, no preguntó, supuso que fue algo que pasó con Shindo ya que sabía que se verían. Ella se sentó en la cama, Akane la abrazó y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tranquila amiga yo estoy contigo.

Akane se tranquilizó un poco para decirle a su amiga que Shindo la había terminado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que le pasa a ese idiota? Hacerte eso es imperdonable.

Midori la dejó un momento, tenía que llamar a sus amigas. Akane estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos mientras abrazaba un peluche.

No tardó mucho Yuka en llegar, Midori la dejó entrar- ¿Dónde está mi querida Akane?

\- Está en la habitación.

\- ¿Tan mal está?

\- Pues sí, solo espero que no cometa una locura por amor, por favor ayúdala.

Yuka se acercó y tocó la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? - Akane solo asintió. Yuka se sienta a su lado, en verdad Akane estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza ya que no sentía ganas de moverse ni para saltarle encima. La mayor solo acarició su cabello y secó alguna que otra lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Midori se encargó de hacer la cena, Akane estaba ahí solo mirando a Yuka que estaba a su lado. Se incorporó y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la mayor.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? - preguntó la chica.

\- No, mi vida, no hiciste nada mal, no te culpes por ello.

\- Siento que sí, me dijo muchas cosas hirientes, me ha dicho que yo no le gustaba, pero si no le agradaba ¿por qué tuvo que mantener esa mentira por años?

\- Tendrá sus motivos, yo siento que hay algo en todo esto. Su mirada me pareció sincera siempre.- dijo Yuka.

* * *

En el departamento de enfrente Shindo llegó, Kirino sabía lo que pasaría, Kariya lo ignoraba todo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. El castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí con enojo, fue al sofá y se sentó.

\- ¡Soy una basura… un estúpido y un cobarde!

\- Tranquilo Shindo, no tenías opción.

\- ¿De qué tanto hablan? No entiendo. - dijo Kariya.

\- Si tenía opción, tal vez, no sé, decirle lo que pasaba, huir con ella y comenzar una vida. Quería darle la vida que ella se merece y con todo esto…- El chico dio un grito desesperado.

Mientras Kirino le explicaba a Kariya, Shindo hacía su maleta, tendría que volver a su casa.

En el otro lado, Midori llevó de cenar al cuarto de la chica. Brindándole a Yuka y de paso a ver si hacían comer un poco a Akane.

\- Tengo un nudo en la garganta y no tengo hambre. - Akane seguía derramando lágrimas, Yuka le ofreció tomar solo un poco de jugo de manzana, pero ni eso quería.

Akane necesitaba mucho apoyo de sus amigas, Midori y Yuka esperaron a Aoi. Todas estaban con ella ahí a su lado brindándole apoyo.

Akane se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, dejarla sola era un poco arriesgado la única con tiempo libre era Yuka, pero ya tenía una vida un tanto liada, pero trataría de arreglárselas con ella.

Las tres se sentaron en la sala y dejaron a la chica descansando. Hablaron entre ellas.

\- No puedo creer que Shindo-san le haya hecho eso, está destrozada. - dijo la peli azul.

\- Tiene que haber un motivo, estoy segura de que él no quería decir eso. - dijo Yuka pensativa.

\- Ahora mismo no sé si creer en él, si lo hizo por otras razones o no, hay veces que siento que son unos idiotas sin corazón que solo buscan placer y no buscan amor de verdad. - comenta Midori algo enojada.

\- No todos son así, Tenma-kun es muy diferente- dice Aoi defendiendo a su novio. - ¿Cómo te va con Nishiki-senpai?

\- Pues muy bien, es algo tonto, pero lo amo, no me presiona para hacerlo por primera vez. Después de lo que viví siento a veces que no podré superarlo, aún tengo miedo de dar ese paso tan importante y lo siento Yuka.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta la rubia.

\- Cuando íbamos en secundaria, te decíamos que era de lo más normal. Estuve un poco equivocada.

\- Vale, no te preocupes eso ya fue, mira hacia delante y ahora que tienes una linda relación trata de disfrutarla sin miedo.

Ellas tres hablaban sobre el futuro, que en este tiempo la esposa del entrenador Endo tuvo un niño más, surge el comentario de Aoi en que Tenma se cuida para no tener bebés aún, pero con un alto riesgo de que falle en algún momento, Midori al tanto de lo que consumía Akane le mostró unas pastillas anticonceptivas, la peli azul consultaría con su doctor, Yuka en cambio si quería por lo menos tener uno, las otras la abrazaron dándole animo y esperanza de que si tendría.

Eran las once y Aoi ya había dejado el departamento a eso de las nueve y media, solo quedaba Yuka que pronto partiría a casa.

Fue a la habitación y Akane seguía despierta- Yuka…

\- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿necesitas algo, hermosa?

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo o te irás?

\- Quisiera quedarme, pero ya sabes tengo que atender temprano a Anzu. Te prometo venir una vez la deje en el jardín.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¿Me prometes no cometer el mismo error que yo?

\- Prometido. Yuka, gracias.

\- Necesitabas mi apoyo, trata de descansar, mañana tal vez veas con más claridad las cosas. - Yuka se acerca y la abriga con la manta y luego besa su frente- Descansa, que tengas una buena noche.

\- Tú igual.

Yuka se despide de Midori y se va a casa, la peli roja se va con Akane y se acuesta a su lado para estar con su amiga.

\- Midori… a pesar de que me duele, no puedo dejarme caer tan fácil tengo que seguir adelante, si Takuto no quiere estar en mi futuro por lo menos debo luchar y alcanzar mis metas.

\- ¡Eso es, amiga! - dijo Midori viendo como trataba su amiga de levantarse y seguir adelante.

\- ¿Cuándo regresa Nishiki de su viaje?

\- Regresa el domingo, me dijo que nos traerá recuerdos de Italia.

\- Que bueno.

Al día siguiente, Yuka llevó a su hija al jardín de niños como siempre.

\- Vendré por ti a la salida.

\- ¡Vale mami! Saluda a Akane-chi de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, que te vaya bien- Yuka se despide de Anzu, la niña va dentro de la escuela y ella ve que entra con sus superiores y se va tranquila.

Al llegar con Midori y Akane, la peli roja deja pasar a Yuka, estaba haciendo el desayuno.

\- Pasé a una farmacia y compré cajas de chocolates, sirven para dar felicidad.

\- Sirven para subir de peso. - dice Midori.

\- ¡He! Que tú tienes buen cuerpo y haces ejercicio siempre.

\- Claro para mantenerme.

Akane sale del baño y saluda.

\- Buenos días Yuka.

\- Buenos días… antes de que se me olvide, Anzu te manda saludos.

\- Que amable de su parte. - Akane sonríe y nota los chocolates.

\- ¿Son para mí?

\- Si, los chocolates dan felicidad.

\- Gracias. - Akane se sienta a la mesa para desayunar junto a Midori, Yuka se va a ordenar los cuartos ya que estaban las camas sin hacer.

Al rato Midori va por su maleta. - Tengo clases, cuídense.

\- Que te vaya bien- dice Yuka.

Akane antes de que Yuka cerrara la puerta salió y tocó al frente. Esperó y Kirino salió.

\- Yamana…- él chico sabía lo que pasaba y posiblemente buscaba a Shindo.

\- Necesito hablar con Tak…- pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida.

\- No está, él tuvo que irse desde ayer, no sé cuándo volverá.

\- ¡No puede ser!...- la chica le reclamó a el peli rosa con sus ojos casi al punto de llorar.

\- No es por ser malo, pero no lo busques más.

\- No importa… solo quería tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer él nunca me amó.

Yuka se acercó, ya había escuchado todo- Vamos dentro, disculpa las molestias Kirino.

\- Descuide- él vuelve dentro, ya que pronto iría a clases con Kariya.

Al entrar Akane abrazó a Yuka y lloró. - Es un cobarde… le entregué mis mejores años, todo mi afecto, mi amor incondicional… se ha ido para no verme más.

\- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo- fueron al sofá a sentarse. – Llora todo lo que quieras.

\- Odio estar así, tan deprimida- se limpió la nariz con la manga, Yuka le ofreció un pañuelo.

Akane deja de llorar un poco y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Yuka.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión, Shindo estaba arreglándose la corbata en frente del espejo, su mirada seria, denotaba un poco de tristeza, había seguido las ordenes de su señor padre, el cual no tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos o su opinión, no aceptó a la chica que había escogido como novia y futura esposa.

\- Aquí mis sentimientos no importan, deseo poder tener el valor y hacer todo por ella, llevaré mi plan a cabo. - dijo él para sí mismo.

En esos momentos llegaron los invitados que esperaban, la familia invitada pasó al salón principal.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo él señor Shindo, hicieron las presentaciones, solo faltaba que bajara su hijo. - Tiene usted una hija encantadora.

Shindo Takuto, respiró hondo y estuvo sereno, hizo su entrada al salón- Disculpen la demora.

Todos fijaron su mirada en él, la joven quedó deslumbrada, un hombre alto, apuesto, encantador, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Shindo se presentó ante la familia, luego se dirigió a la chica.

\- Encantada mi nombre es Gallagher Marianne.

\- Un placer, señorita. - él tomó su mano y besó levemente, eso hizo a la chica sonrojar.

Comenzaron a hablar de compromiso, matrimonio, contratos y negocios entre las familias, por último, los futuros nietos y herederos de la fortuna.

Los dejaron a ellos que se conocieran.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te apasiona? - pregunta la chica.

\- Pues el fútbol es mi vida y amo tocar el piano.

\- Suena muy divertido lo del fútbol, nunca he tocado un balón, siempre viajo. Me debes dar un concierto de piano.

\- Y ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Pues ya lo dije antes, me gusta viajar, conocer culturas y ver diferentes paisajes, me apasiona la fotografía. - Shindo al escuchar la palabra fotografía recordó a Akane tomando fotos, sus recuerdos venían a la mente y su sonrisa alegre. - Trabajo en una importante casa fotográfica, Inazuma Special models, siempre estoy rodeada de modelos, tanto chicas como chicos, también me encargo de fotografiar paisajes hermosos.

\- ¿Trabajas ahí?

\- Sí, tengo un gran equipo de diseño, como influyente que soy tengo a la mejor editora del grupo, pedí tenerla a mi lado ya que nos hicimos amigas y es muy talentosa en lo que hace.

De su bolso sacó un catálogo de ropa juvenil y adulta, se las entregó a Shindo y este le dio un vistazo y en algunas páginas salía el nombre de Akane.

Shindo y ella se separaron un momento, él estaría en el salón frente al piano esperándola, mientras escogería algo para tocar. Ella regresaba del baño en la parte de arriba, la esplendorosa habitación del chico estaba un poco abierta, ella sintió curiosidad y entró, cerró tras de sí.

Comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación, el delicioso aroma que estaba presente, los premios y reconocimientos que estaban en un estante, había una vieja foto de su grupo en el Raimon, Marianne se fijó en que su futuro esposo era una monada de adolescente, luego notó a una de las tres chicas que estaban en la foto, se le hizo conocida, pero negó ya que no podía ser ella; en la mesita de noche había un marco de fotografía bocabajo, lo tomó pensando que sería mejor levantarlo, pero al ver la fotografía que había se llevó una sorpresa.

\- Yamana-san… entonces ¿Shindo-san es tu novio? – la chica no sabía que sentir, si culpa o sentirse muy afortunada.

Dejó la foto como la encontró y salió de la habitación, para ir con él.

* * *

Las horas, los días y las semanas pasan volando.

Ruri llegó al departamento de Genda y Sakuma, éste último había salido a hacer compras y Kojiro sabía lo mucho que se tardaba en escoger los productos o se entretenía con algo.

Ella solo venía a dejar unas carpetas de trabajo, pero aprovechando que el peli platinado no estaba las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura entre ellos dos, tanto que terminaron en poco tiempo en la cama.

Sakuma llega, pero ellos no se dan cuenta pues estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, deja las compras en la mesa auxiliar de cocina, y va a buscar a Genda y se lleva una sorpresa. Ellos dejan de hacer lo que hacían ya que en estos momentos el platinado estaba molesto y quería llorar por la traición.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

\- Jiro, yo… déjame explicarte.

\- ¡¿Explicarme qué?!- alzó su voz.

\- Sakuma-san yo…- intentó decir algo ella.

\- ¡No, tú te callas! Quiero que te vayas.

Ella se miró en el estado en que estaba y le dio algo de vergüenza estar sin ropa delante de su jefe.

\- No puedes hacerle esto, por lo menos sal de la habitación. - Genda se levanta y se pone su ropa interior.

\- Ah, no, es mi casa, pero está bien, si ella no se va yo me iré y no se preocupen, sigan con lo que hacían. - Sakuma salió de ahí muy molesto y con lágrimas.

Al rato Ruri terminó de vestirse. - Lo siento tanto en verdad.

\- Ni modo, hablaré con él, de todas formas, tenía que enterarse, pero no quería que pasara de este modo. Creo que hice mal, no debí, lo siento, te quiero, pero igual a él y quiero recuperarlo.

\- ¿Aun cuando él piensa en Kidou-san?

\- Si.

\- Entiendo, pues creo que este será un adiós. Y una vez más perdón. - Ella toma su bolso y se va.

Sakuma decidió buscar un lugar donde residir no viviría con Genda más y quería estar solo, volvió al departamento por sus cosas, Genda trató de arreglar las cosas.

\- Jiro, perdóname. - tocó el brazo de Sakuma.

\- ¡Suéltame! No me vuelvas a tocar me oíste… teníamos una linda relación y la arruinaste.

\- Quiero compensarte, no me dejes, no la volveré a buscar.

\- Entiéndeme, ya no quiero nada contigo- Sakuma tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Un día caminando algo pensativo, sus manos en los bolsillos por el frío, era una tarde helada. Tiró a una chica al suelo ya que ella había salido de la papelería y chocaron por accidente. Sakuma siendo cortes le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

\- Lo siento tanto iba distraído.

\- No se preocupe. - dijo la chica con voz suave.

Sakuma al verla, notó lo linda que era, tan angelical, ella sonrió como diciendo "no pasó nada."

* * *

 **Felicidad para unos y desdichas para otros.**

 **¿Podrán Shindo y Akane ser felices separados?**

 **¿Genda logrará recuperar a Sakuma?**

 **¿Quién es la chica que dejó impaktado a Sakuma? (* _Impactado_ *)**

 **Todo esto lo sabremos pronto y en el siguiente capítulo, algunas tendrán respuesta.**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	21. Sin rumbo por la vida

_**Hola, vengo a dejar esto por aquí. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**_

* * *

 **Sin rumbo por la vida**

* * *

Un día caminando algo pensativo, sus manos en los bolsillos por el frío, era una tarde helada. Tiró a una chica al suelo ya que ella había salido de la papelería y chocaron por accidente. Sakuma siendo cortes le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

\- Lo siento tanto iba distraído.

\- No se preocupe. - dijo la chica con voz suave.

Sakuma al verla, notó lo linda que era, tan angelical, ella sonrió como diciendo "no pasó nada."

\- Sakuma-san- dijo ella al reconocerlo. - ¿Verdad?

\- Si… ¿nos conocemos?

\- Soy Yamana Akane y usted es entrenador en el Teikoku, amigo de Kidou-san, he asistido a varios eventos a los cuales usted siempre asiste, por ejemplo, algunas bodas, fiestas de cumpleaños y demás.

\- Vaya, yo por mi parte no te recuerdo.

\- No importa. - ella sonríe.

\- ¿Estás sola? Si quieres te invito a tomar un café, cerca hay una cafetería, en modo de disculpa.

\- De acuerdo. - La chica llevaba consigo un sobre.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron.

\- Tú me conoces, pero yo a ti no. Cuéntame ¿cómo es eso?

\- Una simple adolescente pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de una persona adulta. -Ordenaron lo que tomarían. - Yo iba en secundaría, segundo año, Instituto Raimon. Usted el entrenador del Teikoku.

\- Bueno… me disculparás, pero no recuerdo haberte visto. Sigo pensándolo y nada viene a mi mente.

\- Fuimos invitados a ir al Teikoku, con el equipo de fútbol, antes de que nos llevaran a una sala secreta usted se dirigió a mí y dijo "tu chica, prohibido sacar fotos.

\- ¿Te he dicho eso? Creo que empiezo a recordar algo, pero es que he visto a tantas personas en mi vida.

\- Y eso que hemos estado a centímetros uno del otro. ¿Recuerda la boda de Kidou-san?

\- Si.

\- Pues en la fiesta pedí bailar con Kidou y usted bailó con Yuka.

\- ¿Así que eras aquella jovencita? Solo que no te he visto muy bien.

\- Bueno no importa. - dijo para no seguir hablando pues sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, solo sonrió.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué hacías? - Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Pues salí a comprar papel fotográfico, tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero salir de la rutina es bueno algunas veces.

Sakuma denotaba en ella un aire algo nostálgico y triste, sonreía, pero sabía que le pasaba algo. En eso les dejaron sus tazas de café, sin azúcar para él y con azúcar y un poco de leche para ella.

\- Perdona mi pregunta ¿Tienes novio? O ¿quizás novia?

\- No, pero si tuve novio, me ha dejado hace ya un tiempo atrás. Por no decir que fue hace un mes.

\- Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero él dejó muy claro que no me quería volver a ver. - Akane reacciona- Lo siento si lo incomodo con esto que le cuento.

\- No, para nada yo igual estoy en las mismas. Mi pareja me traicionó con una chica, mi propia asistente.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Los hombres son iguales, basura pura- dijo con algo de desinterés y enojo.

\- Disculpe, pero usted también es hombre.

\- Cierto, pero soy un poco diferente a los demás hombres, ¿si me entiendes?

\- Claro, bueno… ya lo sabía… yo igual quise probarlo con una chica a ver qué tal. - dijo apenada.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Pues digamos que fue difícil al principio, pero todo ha ido de maravilla, mi único obstáculo es que es casada.

\- ¿Una mujer casada?… ¿cómo te ha gustado una mujer casada?

\- Pues sí, cuando la conocí en el Raimon no lo estaba, pero se enamoró de su jefe.

\- ¿Ah sí? O sea ¿ya era mucho mayor que tú? Relación alumno-profesor.

\- Usted la conoce ¿a quién detestó en el pasado con todas sus fuerzas?

\- Yo solo a fudo Akio y a Oishi Yuka…- Sakuma tomó un poco de café y analizó que a la única mujer que detestó fue a Yuka, se atragantó un poco.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Te gusta esa mujer?

\- Pues sí, tengo mis motivos para sentir cosas por ella y usted la lastimó…

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

\- Me tocó cuidar de ella y cuando la encontré tenía un moratón en la mejilla, pero no lo juzgaré, usted se preocupó mucho por Kidou-san. Lo comprendo.

\- Se me pasó la mano un poco, lo admito.

Akane miró la hora- Lo siento debo irme, si quiere podemos seguir conversando otro día ¿le parece?

\- Pues sí, ¿me pasas tu número? - Sakuma y ella intercambian sus números, luego ella se despide y se retira- Es muy bonita.- dice para luego tirar torpemente un poco de café en la mesa.

* * *

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, las festividades se acercaban, todos fueron a casa de sus familias pidiendo permiso en sus trabajos. La madre de Akane la abrazó muy fuerte pues su hija se lo contó.

Shindo tenía su libertad algo restringida, siendo rico no le hacía falta nada y se estaba asfixiando en esas paredes. Marianne llegó de visita, era muy bien recibida por el padre del chico.

\- El estaba tocando el piano para escapar de su realidad, a pesar de estar cerca la navidad estaba alejado de todo eso y su alegría se vio reducida ya que Akane no estaba.

Marianne esperó a que terminara la pieza musical, luego aplaudió y él se sorprendió de que ella estuviera ahí- Que bella melodía. - ella se acerca.

\- ¡Marianne! ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo con un tono amable.

\- He venido a hablar contigo.

\- Pues tú dirás, te escucho.

\- Antes de mí, ¿tuviste alguna novia?

\- Si, pero terminamos.

\- Sé quien es ella, Yamana Akane.

Shindo abrió los ojos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No importa como lo supe, te diré que ella te ama con todo el corazón, la primera vez que llegué a trabajar la conocí, es muy agradable y amable, solo que ahora que sé que tú y yo nos vamos a casar lucharé por ganarme tu amor.

Shindo en ese momento quería pedir que anulara todo, el futuro compromiso y la boda, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Akane por su parte estaba aún muy deprimida, miraba al techo de su antigua habitación. Se le ocurrió tomar el teléfono y llamar a Sakuma.

\- Hola, habla Sakuma.

\- Hola, ¿estás disponible?

\- Pues sí, ahora no tengo tanto trabajo, si quieres vente a mi departamento.

\- ¿En serio? pues muchas gracias. - Sakuma le mandó la dirección de donde estaba viviendo. Ella solo se arregló para salir. – Vuelvo al rato- se despide y va con Sakuma.

Al llegar ella toca el timbre, él abre- Bienvenida, pasa adelante.

Donde él vivía ahora era un lugar sencillo pero agradable, en este tiempo había tenido mucho en que pensar y se había traído consigo los objetos con motivo de pingüinos.

\- Gracias- ella se quitó el abrigo y Sakuma lo tomó para colgarlo.

\- Sientete como en tu casa, ¿Ya comiste?

\- Pues no, es que desde mi ruptura me cuesta hacerlo.

\- Te puedes enfermar.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que es muy doloroso. Es que es difícil separarse de la persona que más amas de un día a otro, después que hubo muchos años para construir lo que parecía una relación muy firme y estable.

\- Pues, si, lo entiendo y por eso te haré algo rico para que comamos tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Suena bien, pero quiero ayudar, no me quedaré si hacer nada. También soy buena cocinando.

Ambos prepararon la comida y luego acomodaron la mesa para comer juntos y platicar.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? - pregunta el platinado.

\- Pues me encanta la fotografía, estoy trabajando y pues soy editora en estos momentos. - Akane sacó su álbum y se lo mostró.

Él miró cada foto tomada mientras ella le daba una breve descripción- Eres muy buena haciendo fotos.

\- Muchas gracias, mi especialidad estaba en sacarle fotos a mi exnovio, mi mayor inspiración era él.

\- Si, comprendo. Sabes desde que descubrí a mi pareja con mi asistente siento que tuve la culpa. Traté de olvidar a Kidou pero creo que al final no pude y descuidé mi relación. Soy un estúpido por no saber valorar los sentimientos de Kojiro.

\- A veces cometemos errores, yo igual me pregunto si hice algo mal, si le di todo mi amor, desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí un bonito sentimiento nacer en mi corazón, ¿seré capaz de seguir adelante? - Akane miró el vaso de jugo de naranja medio vació y comenzó a llorar.

\- Oye, no llores que me entristece verte así.

\- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo- Ella solo lloró, Sakuma puso una mano en su cabeza.

Luego que ella se calmó, preguntó por la vida de Genda y su asistente, a lo que él dijo que ella renunció a su puesto unos días después, lo supo por boca de Kidou, ya que él no había asistido a trabajar por esos días. En cuanto a Genda, siempre estaba tratando de buscarlo y él quería olvidarlo.

\- Pienso que estará mejor sin mí a su lado, él siempre quiso tener hijos, pero yo no, tal vez ahora si pueda.

\- Hey, aunque no quisieras tener hijos ahora, quizás más adelante desees uno, para todo hay tiempo y si vuelven tal vez puedan adoptar uno.

Mucho más tarde Akane se despidió de Sakuma y fue a caminar por las calles dejándose llevar por el viento, luego comenzó a nevar y corrió para ir a casa de los Kidou. Llegó con algo de frío y esperó a que le abrieran, luego pasó.

\- Bienvenida. - dice Yuka.

\- Gracias.

Yuka pidió que le llevaran unas tazas de chocolate caliente a la habitación. Ellas se fueron a sentar a la cama para charlar un poco.

\- Te me congelas. - Yuka le ofreció una manta y la abrazó para darle calor.

\- Pues sí, es que estuve caminando sin rumbo.

La mucama entró y dejó la charola en la mesa de la habitación. Luego Yuka se levanta para ir por las tazas y le entrega una a Akane. A la habitación entra Uniko ya que curiosa ve que había llegado una persona extraña a la casa.

\- Mira que grande que está. - dijo Yuka.

\- Pues sí, hace mucho que no la veía, Uniko-chan es el último recuerdo que tengo de Takuto. Oye Yuka ¿y Kidou?

\- Salió con Anzu a hacer unas compras, no deben tardar.

Akane se quedó dormida, mientras Yuka estaba viendo la tv y pensando en que la menor estaba muy afligida ya que Shindo le hacía mucha falta en su vida. La dejó en la habitación y bajó ya que sabía que su familia había llegado.

Mientras desempacaban Yuka habla con Kidou- Akane está arriba, no te molesta que duerma en casa esta noche ¿o sí?

\- No, siempre y cuando mantenga cierta distancia.

\- Pero es que se quedó dormida en nuestra cama.

\- Yuka, sabes que no va a querer irse de ahí. Y eso que hace años juré que cuando nos casáramos no dejaría que nadie entrara a esta casa, es que…

\- Es que ¿qué?... no me digas que estás celoso.

\- Yo, para nada, solo que ella siempre quiere estar cerca de ti.

\- Está pasando por un mal momento.

\- Bien que se quede.

Akane se despertó y vio que estaba oscuro, luego la puerta se abre, la mucama vino a dejarle algo de cenar y entra Anzu.

\- Akane- chi- Anzu brinca a la cama para abrazarla.

\- Hola mi amor, mira que grande que estás.

\- Mamá me ha dicho que estás triste.

\- Un poquito, oye ¿y si me haces compañía mientras ceno?

Mientras Akane y Anzu estaban ahí, Yuka llega con un cambio de ropa.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, no hay inconveniente y eres de la familia.

\- Pues sí, lamento la molestia y gracias por dejarme pasar la noche.

Después de que Akane terminara de cenar fue con Yuka a ayudar para que Anzu durmiera. Kidou fue a tomar un baño, en lo que ellas terminaran con la niña.

Afuera estaba nevando un poco más fuerte, Akane y Yuka bajaron para ver la nieve caer desde el cielo.

\- Que fría que está. - dijo Akane mientras estiraba su brazo y atrapaba copos de nieve con su mano.

\- Tienes razón, hoy dormiremos calentitos. - comentó Yuka ya que tenía una manta muy cálida.

\- Yuka…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Un beso bajo la nieve? - Ellas dos se acercan y se besan, luego Yuka se separa algo ruborizada de Akane. - Tienes los labios secos.

\- Es que hace frío y siempre terminan así.

Luego suben y van a la habitación, Kidou estaba abotonando el pijama, luego se sonroja ya que tener a Akane no le era muy cómodo.

\- Kidou-san, hola.

El simplemente no dijo nada pues no formulaba ninguna palabra. Yuka dijo que irían a tomar un baño y volverían, la chica solo tomó sus cosas y miró a Yuuto con una mirada algo pícara.

\- "Creo que entró en etapa no me importa"- pensó Kidou pues ya había estado en situaciones similares y conocía ese dolor por el que ella estaba pasando. - Es hora de por fin descansar. - se acuesta en la cama luego siente que rascan la puerta y suspira fastidiado, se levanta y abre dejando pasar a los tres gatos. - A dormir bolas de pelo.

Una vez cómodo en su cama, ellas salen del baño, Akane ya estaba vestida, fue a acostarse en la cama y Yuka tomó su ropa para cambiarse. Se unió a Akane y Yuuto para ver tele antes de dormir, como en los viejos tiempos en el medio de ambos.

Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuka y se aferró de su brazo, Kidou había escogido una peli diferente, las locuras del emperador.

En medio de la oscuridad ellas comenzaron a besarse, algo pasionales, Kidou solo las observó detenidamente. En eso Yuka lo llama y él reacciona.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta él, ya que ellas lo miraban algo extrañadas.

\- Estabas mirándonos fijamente y que ya tenemos sueño, has el favor de apagar la tele.- pidió Yuka.

Akane observa mejor y nota un poco de sangre. - Kidou-san, le sangra la nariz.

Kidou busca un pañuelo para limpiarse, Yuka ya comprendía por que las miraba estático hace minutos atrás.

\- ¡Que mal pensado que eres! - dijo Yuka luego se acercó y beso a su esposo para luego decirle- No te imagines cosas, eso no pasará.

Akane sonríe ya que estaba por lo menos algo distraída, Yuka se acomoda y Yuuto solo cambia sus gafas por el antifaz de dormir y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado por su pensamiento algo pasado de tono.

Los dos se durmieron antes, pero Akane seguía pensando en Shindo y en lo que pudiera estar haciendo.

Al día siguiente ella llegó a casa de sus padres y Midori junto a Ryoma, Aoi y Tenma estaban ahí. Todos la vieron ahí parada, la pe liroja la abrazó.

\- Nos tenías preocupados a todos- luego le reclama- Todos nos preocupamos, eres una desconsiderada. Tu madre me llamó pues pensó que estarías conmigo y al pasar las horas, tus padres se empezaron a preocupar.

\- Y de paso a nosotros- comenta Aoi.

\- Lo siento, no tenía cabeza para eso. Perdón por preocuparlos a todos.

Viendo que Akane estaba a salvo en casa, los cuatro se retiraron, la de orbes violeta se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a trabajar en algo ya que había pasado por una sedería para comprar material para hacer bordados.

Sus padres abajo estaban pensativos en respecto a su hija, nunca la habían visto de esa manera, era como si la vida le diera igual, estaba muerta en vida. Y esperaban que lo superara con el tiempo.

* * *

Llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre, Akane se había esforzado por conseguir el obsequio perfecto para sus amigos más cercanos, para sus padres y en especial para Sakuma que se había portado muy bien con ella.

Se encontraron en el centro comercial frente de la fuente, ella llegó apresurada.

\- Sakuma-san, perdona la tardanza, estuve en una tienda de dulces y la fila era muy larga.

\- Comprendo, pero ya estás aquí. - sonrió.

Ambos extendieron a la vez lo que tenían en la mano y deseándose una feliz navidad.

Rieron por eso, luego tomaron sus obsequios correspondientes, y fueron a sentarse a una banca.

Akane abrió el suyo era un pingüino de peluche. - Muchas gracias, está bonito.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar, todos necesitan uno, el mundo es más alegre y lindo con esas aves tan hermosas. - Sakuma abrió el suyo, era un bordado de pingüinos, con un mensaje, que decía "Hogar con mis pingüinos es un dulce hogar. - ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Akane se sonrojó y asintió. - Le puse mucho empeño.

\- Te ha quedado muy lindo, es tierno. - Luego tomó un pequeño paquete con galletitas, que incluía el obsequio.

\- Esas las eh comprado de camino.

\- Espero probar la comida de Yamana-san alguna vez, preferiblemente postres.

\- Claro. - sonrió- Sabes, he tomado una decisión, cuando empiece el siguiente año cortaré mi cabello, ya lo había cortado cuando inicié mi primer año en la universidad, pero en dos años creció.

\- Pero tu cabello luce muy lindo como está. Claro que si es tu decisión no interferiré.

\- Gracias por comprender, es que necesito en verdad hacerlo. - Akane soltó una lagrima, Sakuma la abrazó y ella se aferró de él.

Luego de pasar un rato juntos él la acompañó a casa y se despidió.

* * *

Regresaron a los departamentos un día después, ella vio la puerta de sus vecinos de frente, pero sabía que él no había venido, solo estaban Kiriya y Kirino, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no publicaba nada en sus redes, pero bueno seguiría su vida, aunque su corazón estuviese todo roto.

Después de año nuevo, convocó a sus amigas y se encerró en el baño, ellas solo estaban ahí algo preocupadas por la chica ya que llevaba tijeras muy filosas. Solo esperaron, Akane se miró al espejo y comenzó a cortar mechón a mechón su cabello.

Salió del baño haciendo que Midori pegara gritos en el cielo.

\- Lo sé, estoy pasándome, pero es necesario.

\- Pensé que te ibas a… mejor olvídalo. - dijo Yuka con el corazón en la mano, pero aliviada.

\- Aoi, confío en tus manos para que arregles mi cabello y le des forma.

\- Muy bien, me encargo yo. - Aoi tomó las tijeras y comenzó a arreglar el cabello.

\- Les juro que esta mujer me va a matar de un susto un día. - Midori se tira al sofá junto a Yuka. - ¡Necesito un tranquilizante!

Aoi terminó y Akane tomó productos para aclarar el cabello y pidió a Yuka que lo hiciera, para poder poner un nuevo tono, algo muy popular entre las japonesas, un color caramelo suave.

Se tardaron, pero la chica quedó lista, se miró al espejo y sonrió, Yuka con magia reparó todo el daño en el cabello dejándolo más suave y sedoso.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?

* * *

 **¿Se lo esperaban, Sakuma y Akane?**

 **¿Shindo aceptará como esposa a Marianne?**

 **¿Marianne se ganará el amor de Shindo?**

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	22. Desesperación

_**Hola, vengo a dejar este cap por acá.**_

 _ **Lo diré, soy malísima poniendo nombre a los títulos.**_

 _ **Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas.**_

* * *

 **Desesperación**

* * *

La vida para Shindo estaba siendo una tortura, había dejado de lado sus estudios, pero se le había prometido que después del compromiso retomaría la universidad. Así que dedicaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y planificar sus planes.

* * *

Se acercaba San Valentín y Akane muy entusiasta junto con Midori hacían chocolates.

\- Así que ya tienes un nuevo amigo. - Midori saca el tema.

\- Si, se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué él? Es que parece una persona de carácter muy fuerte.

\- Si lo es, pero en el fondo es muy gentil, lo he invitado a cenar el catorce aquí, espero no te moleste.

\- Por su puesto que no, saldré con Ryoma, me ha invitado a dar una vuelta.

\- Ehh ¿y a qué lugar van a ir? - pregunta Akane algo pícara.

\- A ningún lugar de esos que frecuentabas. – Dijo rápidamente Midori con algo de vergüenza.

Llegó el día tan esperado para todas las chicas en Japón, Midori tenía un juego de llaves del departamento de Nishiki, abrió la puerta y cerró, era muy temprano él dormía, ella comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su novio.

Luego de ponerle empeño había logrado que se viera romántico, ya que los hotcakes tenían forma de corazón, preparó la charola y entró a la habitación a despertarlo.

Dejó en la mesa la charola y se acercó- ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días- sorpresivamente recibe un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Te hice el desayuno- dice ella luego el se incorpora y Midori le entrega la charola.

\- ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú?

\- No quiero presumir, pero sí, pero tiene un ingrediente extra especial.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

\- Amor.

Nishiki comienza a comer, en verdad Midori había mejorado sus dotes culinarias, él le compartió pues la comida se disfrutaba mejor entre los dos. Luego de terminado el desayuno Ryoma la hizo acostarse a su lado.

\- Esto es lo mejor en un día como hoy, descansar con la persona que más amas. - Dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

Por otro lado, Akane estaba preparando un cesto con todos lo chocolates que había hecho para sus amistades. Salió para hacer entregas, aunque se tardara lo haría. El último lugar fue la mansión Kidou, ella esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Yuka salió a recibirla y la invitó a pasar.

\- Feliz San Valentín, te traje mi chocolate como muestra de mi amor y amistad.

\- Muchas gracias- Yuka sonríe.

\- Además mañana es tu cumpleaños, un día de estos deberíamos planear algo más íntimo en mi depa, sé que no te querías entrometer en mi relación, pero estoy soltera nuevamente.

Yuka se sonroja- Es que, aunque estuvieras en una relación igual no te importaba, pero lo pensaré.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas.

\- Antes de que te marches tengo algo para ti. - Yuka va a la cocina y toma una caja rosada, luego vuelve con Akane y se la entrega.

\- Muchas gracias- Luego se acerca para decirle algo- Sabes, me siento muy sola, pero por ahora solo bésame, eres la única persona que me queda.

Ella no se opuso al pedido de Akane, simplemente unieron sus labios, en eso iba pasando una de las sirvientas con una canasta de ropa la cual dejó caer llamando la atención de ellas dos.

\- L-lo siento. - dijo nerviosa y muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, ella recoge la ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

Akane se despide ya que estaba haciendo las cosas un poco difíciles en casa de Yuka, luego se va.

\- No es lo que parece. - dijo Yuka a su sirvienta.

\- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que la señora tenía esas mañas.

\- Kimura, no es así. - Yuka se acerca para explicar las cosas, pero ella daba pasos hacia atrás.

\- Lo lamento, a mi solo me contrataron para hacer la limpieza y ordenar. No hago trabajo extra.

Yuka quedó sorprendida por el comentario. – Tienes una idea muy equivocada de mí. - Yuka se acerca y ella se va de ahí. - Genial, ahora mi sirvienta me teme.

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, Sakuma venía caminando por el pasillo mientras miraba el número de la puerta del departamento.

Kirino y Kariya salen en ese momento de su departamento y lo ven algo perdido. Ellos se miran uno al otro pues lo conocían.

\- Disculpe, ¿busca a alguien? - Pregunta Kirino.

\- Pues sí, estoy buscando a Yamana Akane, me ha dado esta dirección, pero tengo miedo de que no sea su puerta.

\- Es la correcta, definitivamente. - comenta Kariya.

\- Pues muchas gracias- Agradeció la ayuda y tocó, ellos se alejaron un poco, pero sin dejar de ver lo que él traía en las manos.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Akane muy arreglada invitándolo a pasar. Ambos tomaron el ascensor, algo pensativos.

Sakuma algo sonrojado le entrega el ramo de rosas rosadas a Akane, ella las acepta y agradece.

Aparece Midori igual de arreglada y saluda.

\- Un gusto tenerlo, Sakuma-san, me llamo Seto Midori.

\- Mucho gusto, Akane-san tiene una amiga muy guapa.

\- Muchas gracias, pero póngase cómodo. Bueno los dejo, quedé de verme con mi novio- Midori camina a la puerta- Que pasen una linda noche.

Al irse Midori ella pone las flores en un florero, Sakuma se sienta, ella toma el chocolate que estaba en un paquete y se sienta a su lado para entregárselo.

\- Esto es por brindarme tu amistad.

\- Muchas gracias Akane. Creo que lo probaré ahora.

\- Hey, arruinarás tu apetito, hice la cena para ambos. - Ella se levanta y va a servir lo que había preparado.

Kirino iba junto con Kariya. - Oye ¿le contamos a Shindo?

\- Pues sí, no creo que Sakuma esté en plan de solo amistad. Además, se le veía muy arreglada para solo una simple visita.

\- Me huele a que pasará algo esta noche.

\- Cierra la boca. - Kirino mandó un mensaje detallado a su amigo.

* * *

Shindo tomó su teléfono y leyó el contenido, ¿en verdad ella ya lo había olvidado así de rápido? Pensó, estaba ardiendo de furia por dentro. En eso entra Marianne a verle, lo toma desprevenido y le planta un beso en los labios, él abre los ojos y la aparta.

\- ¡Que no te he dado permiso!

\- Pero yo no necesito pedirte permiso, seré tu esposa en pocos meses. ¿Oye estás enojado?

Marianne se le acerca, Shindo le seguía dando vueltas a lo que pasaba con Akane y Sakuma, sintiendo que los celos le invadían y su furia crecía miró a la muchacha.

\- ¿Quieres un beso? - preguntó él. - Eso tendrás.- dijo para terminar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo quedó pasmada al sentir los labios del chico unidos a los suyos. Shindo aun besándola la fue guiando a su cama, ella fue desabotonando la camisa de Shindo, él quitó el chaleco, el vestido, las medias y los zapatos, ella se recostó en la cama en lo que él se terminaba de desvestir.

Shindo ardía de deseo, pero no por ella, si no por Akane, pero estaba tan enojado que se desquitaría con Marianne.

Mientras estaba con ella, su imaginación jugaba con él, se imaginaba a Akane junto a él, todas esas caricias eran para su amada, pero las recibía otro cuerpo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de sus actos ya era demasiado tarde.

La joven de cabello castaño claro reposaba en su cama cubierta por las blancas sábanas. En medio de la oscuridad se llevó las manos a la cara y se reprochaba su comportamiento.

\- Es lo más estúpido que he hecho, Marianne no tiene culpa, soy yo el problema por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por la mujer que en verdad amo. - Pensó mientras descansaba.

* * *

Con Akane y Sakuma, ellos simplemente habían terminado de cenar y estaban sentados en el piso espalda con espalda.

\- ¿Has pensado en ver si logras hablar con él? - Pregunta Sakuma.

\- Pues, sí, pero no tiene caso, no he sabido nada de él. Además, siento muy feo cuando pienso en que solo se quería acostar conmigo, pero que jamás me amó.

\- ¿Segura que no fue por otro motivo?

\- No lo sé, bueno, tengo la esperanza de que él quiera arreglar las cosas, pero han pasado varios meses y nada. ¿Pero y tú? ¿sigues enojado por lo que hizo Genda?

\- Pues sí, al menos debió decirme que ya no quería estar conmigo, sé que soy un idiota por no prestarle la suficiente atención. Ahora mismo me siento solo viviendo y necesito de sus caricias.

\- Pues estoy en las mismas, es difícil cuando te acostumbras a recibir cariño de otra persona y ya no esté más. Pero tengo un as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La esposa de Kidou?

\- Pues sí, ya sé que es la mujer de tu amigo, pero es que la necesito a mi lado, es mi amiga con derechos.

\- Bueno, creo que eso no me incumbe.

Llegó la hora en que Sakuma y ella se despidieron, estuvo conversando con él y hasta le confiaba sus secretos que solo algunos conocían. Entró a su cuarto y entre algunas cosas suyas había cosas de Shindo y conservaban su aroma, tomó una camisa y la abrazó.

\- Me haces falta, eres un idiota, mira que me tienes aquí extrañándote y yo que te trato de olvidar para que no me siga afectando, pero me sigue doliendo tus desplantes y que ya no pueda despertar a tu lado y acariciar esos rizados cabellos que me volvían loca. Tú tomaste todo de mí y te fuiste, pero como las dos manecillas del reloj en mi corazón me sigo manteniendo en el mismo lugar. Creo que podré superarte.- Ella se recuesta en la cama hasta quedarse dormida, Midori llega al rato y va a la habitación y la ve ahí durmiendo, toma una manta y la cubre ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío.

* * *

Era de mañana y Shindo dormía plácidamente, sin preocupaciones ni nada que le molestara, Marianne despertó de lo más alegre, luego volteó a ver a Shindo y se acerca para acariciar su mejilla.

Él en ese momento pensó en Akane, pero al abrir los ojos había otro rostro y se impresionó un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo mientras se cubría con la sabana.

\- Cómo que, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Olvidaste lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche?

\- No, pero es que esto no debió pasar. Se supone que debíamos esperar hasta que nos casáramos.

\- Oye que anticuado que eres, no eres el primero en mi vida, conocí a muchos hombres mientras viajaba y…

\- Discúlpame, pero no quiero saber sobre tu vida íntima pasada.

\- Bueno, es mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo nuestro.

Ella se levantó y se vistió, Shindo solo desvió la mirada para no verla. Luego de que ella saliera de su pieza, se quedó tumbado pensando en el error que había cometido, no pensó las cosas claramente pues la furia lo había invadido la noche anterior.

* * *

El frío invierno había terminado los jardines de la mansión Kidou habían florecido, había hermosas rosas blancas por todas partes. Shindo llegó en busca de apoyo, llamó la atención de Yuka que estaba en ese momento trabajando la tierra.

Ella se acerca a la reja- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes, si me lo permiten.

\- ¿Por qué debería de atender tu petición? lastimaste a Akane y es mi amiga.

\- Por favor necesito que me escuche- se inclinó suplicando que por lo menos escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Yuka abrió la reja y lo dejó entrar, se quitó sus guanes de jardinería. - Bueno estoy esperando una explicación.

\- Esto solo lo saben Kirino y Kariya, no quise hacerle daño, pero no tuve opción, mi familia me ha obligado a dejarla.

\- Pensé que tenías confianza con ella para decirle por lo menos la razón.

\- No podía decirle que estoy comprometido con una chica que no es ella. Y por eso necesito que me ayude y no le cuente nada hasta que todo esté listo.

Yuka ahora comprendía las cosas y en el aprieto que tenía el muchacho, cargaría con un secreto que pronto se revelaría, Akane se tendría que enterar a su debido tiempo. Ella lo guio junto con su esposo para hablar mejor las cosas.

* * *

Mientras en la vida de Akane las cosas iban tomando un rumbo normal, había ido superando su separación y se había vuelto mucho más cercana a Sakuma, también había una gran amistad entre ella y Marianne.

\- Muy bien equipo, este fin de semana nos iremos de viaje, tomaremos fotografías inspiradoras para nuestros escenarios y tendremos una sesión fotográfica con los modelos que tengo en la lista. - Dijo Marianne a todos lo que trabajaban para ella.

Un día antes de partir con el grupo Akane salió de compras con Sakuma, solo necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para estar lista.

Él veía cuan dedicada era en su trabajo, muy apasionada con todo lo referente a la fotografía, tenía mucha admiración por ella y estaba sintiendo algo más, pero su corazón dudaba.

Luego de hacer las compras fueron al departamento de él, ese lugar había cambiado ya que ella lo había estado ayudando a que fuera más acogedor, un hogar para que no se sintiera tan solitario.

Él comenzó a hacer la cena ya que ella se quedaría. Ella lo veía esforzándose y le encantaba como cocinaba, decidió ir con él y abrazarlo por detrás.

\- ¿Qué harás de cenar? - preguntó ella.

\- Pues será una sorpresa.

\- ¿Si te digo que me gusta estar contigo? Eres muy bueno conmigo y te tengo mucha confianza.

\- Oye muchas gracias por confiar en mí, pequeña.

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, luego ella se fue a su casa, definitivamente Sakuma le diría lo que sentía después de que ella volviera del viaje, pero lo hablaría con alguien más.

Al llegar a la entrada Yuka se encontraba esperándola en la recepción. Akane la abrazó.

\- Tenía ganas de verte, pero como no había nadie que me abriera, decidí esperarte.

\- Lo lamento por hacerte esperar, seguro Midori está con Nishiki, siempre los viernes se quedan mirando películas de samuráis, ya la conoces.

Ambas van al departamento, Akane deja sus compras y le pide a Yuka que la ayude a empacar. Yuka nota todos los peluches que había en una encimera, en especial un pingüino rojo.

Yuka toma el pingüino- ¿Recuerdas que hace años me dijiste que querías que alguien te diera uno?

\- Pues sí, este me lo ha regalado Sakuma-san.

\- ¿Sakuma? ¿hablas del mismo Sakuma Jiro?

\- Pues sí, este mundo es muy pequeño, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos desde el día que nos hemos tropezado por accidente.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Pero oye, no te pongas celosa, todavía eres mi mejor amiga. Por cierto, desde mañana estaré ausente, además no me impide que estemos juntas ahora. Me iré feliz si te quedas conmigo un rato.

\- Bueno, es que además vine por ese motivo. - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Te le escapaste a Kidou-san un rato?

\- No, solo le dije que venía a verte, pero ya lo conoces siempre sabe lo que estaré haciendo.

\- Si- Akane terminó de empacar y aprovechando que Midori no estaba tendría una pequeña aventura.

Luego de un rato Yuka se quedó dormida, ella solo la abrazó, pero no podía dormir. Dejó la lámpara encendida.

Midori llegó para descansar, viendo que de la habitación de su amiga había luz fue a desearle buenas noches.

\- Akane ya llegaste…- dijo para luego quedar ahí en shock, mirando la escena.

Akane solo la miró con algo de vergüenza. - Midori…

\- Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras ocupada. - cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto. - Hoy tendré pesadillas.

Akane solo apagó la luz, ya que trataría de dormir. Eran las cinco de la mañana Yuka abrió los ojos de golpe ya que estaba sintiendo un aroma diferente al de su esposo, se incorporó de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, Akane se despertó y prendió la lámpara.

\- Yuka ¿qué ocurre?

\- Akane…- A su mente comenzaban a llegar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. - Lo siento me asusté un poco, no acostumbro a despertar fuera de mi casa.

\- Tienes una mala memoria. - Akane miró el reloj. - Aún es muy temprano vuelve a dormir. - Akane la hace recostarse de nuevo y la abraza.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, silencio que tengo que viajar más tarde y quiero ir descansada.

Akane volvió a dormirse, Yuka solo calló para dejarla dormir. Pasaron unas horas y sonó el despertador haciendo que se despertaran. Akane se quejó un poco pues en verdad necesitaba algo de descanso, fue al baño primero, Yuka se vistió y arregló, Midori y ella se encontraron en la sala.

\- Puedo ayudarlas a hacer el desayuno si quieres.

\- Buena idea Yuka, sacaré las cosas.

Yuka se retira un momento y va al baño para lavar sus manos y su rostro, Akane terminaba de ducharse, se envolvió en una toalla.

\- La pasé increíble anoche, ¿lo repetimos en otro momento? - preguntó Akane, Yuka solo asintió algo avergonzada y ruborizada. - Puedes usar el baño si apeteces.

Luego Yuka y Midori hicieron el desayuno, pero la de orbes azules dijo que desayunaría en casa, así que solo hicieron para la pelirroja y la castaña.

Yuka partió primero, Midori siendo una buena amiga prepara comida para el viaje de Akane, la de orbes violeta, estaba verificando que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, agradeció a su amiga y se fue.

\- Buen viaje amiga. - deseó Midori viendo a Akane alejarse y tomar el ascensor.

Akane llegó con su grupo, todos abordaron un autobús, harían un par de paradas para descansar. Marianne y Akane se sentaron juntas, ya que iban a discutir sobre las rutas a las que irían para el trabajo.

Después de un viaje de varias horas por fin llegan al hotel donde se quedarían, muy tradicional el sitio, confirmaron el registro y fueron a sus habitaciones, se repartirían en grupos de cuatro personas por habitación.

Akane, Marianne y otras dos chicas compartían habitación, descansaron un momento, luego irían a aprovechar el resto del día para tomar fotos.

Al llegar el anochecer fueron todos a cenar y compartir un tiempo de diversión. Llegó la hora de tomar un baño.

Marianne se quedó parada en el balneario, todas estaban desvistiéndose. - Creo que volveré más tarde.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Akane.

\- No, es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- Ah entiendo, de donde vienes no acostumbran a bañarse en grupos.

\- Pues casi que sí, lo digo por las escuelas y los gimnasios que tienen duchas. Pero es poco usual para mí.

\- Bueno, si no quieres solo espera a que salgamos. - Akane se termina de desvestir.

\- Vaya, Akane tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

\- Oh pues gracias, lo cuido muy bien para tenerlo así, iré a bañarme, con permiso. - Akane se va a bañar.

\- (¿Estaré siendo egoísta? Pero él y yo pronto nos comprometeremos.)- Marianne volvió a su habitación y pensó en lo que había provocado entre Shindo y Akane. - Pero lo que pasó el día de San Valentín, estoy segura de que Takuto empieza a sentir cosas por mí, lo lamento Akane eres muy buena amiga, muy linda conmigo desde que llegué, pero nuestro destino es estar juntos y eso muy pronto pasará.

* * *

Mientras Marianne estuvo lejos, a Shindo le tocó ir a escoger los anillos para el compromiso junto a su padre, el cual tenían anotado la talla del dedo de la chica. Él miró muchos modelos hasta que eligió uno muy acorde a la chica. Mandó a su padre al auto, que lo esperara mientras hacía el pago.

Al salir de la tienda fue con su padre y le mostró el anillo.

\- Es muy elegante el diseño, me encanta su brillo.

\- Seguro lucirá bien en su mano. - Comenta el muchacho.

* * *

Akane regresó de su viaje, Midori y ella hablaron un rato de lo bien que se la pasó en el viaje.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste mientras estuve fuera?

\- Salí con Ryoma, fui a la Universidad, fui de compras.

\- ¿No hicieron algo más?

\- Idiota. – Midori le tira la almohada.

Al día siguiente Sakuma la cita en el centro comercial.

\- Ya estoy aquí- Akane sonríe.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

\- Pues muy bien.- Tomaron asiento en una tienda de helados- ¿Querías decirme algo?

Sakuma la miró y se sonrojó, sus labios temblaban y no podía decir nada. Trató de calmarse después de todo Akane parecía una chica muy comprensiva y era confiable.- "¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Ella nunca aceptaría tener una relación conmigo soy como un amigo más."- Pensó.- Bueno que tal si paseamos y compramos algunas cosas.

\- Si, buena idea, necesito nueva ropa, necesito ir renovando mis cosas.

\- Tengo un buen ojo para las prendas.

\- De eso no tengo dudas, eres muy lindo conmigo. - Akane se levanta y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El se sonroja más y se levanta de golpe- Akane-san, eres una chica muy dulce y creo que mereces ser feliz.

\- Muchas gracias, tú igual lo mereces. - Akane toma su mano- Vamos de compras.

\- Si- Sakuma sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la suave mano de ella.

Ya en la noche el platinado llegó a su departamento, tomó asiento en el sofá y se abrazó así mismo, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba, nunca una chica había movido así su ser, siempre había estado enamorado de Kidou y luego de Genda.

Disfrutaba verla sonreír, era divertida y algo distraída, una chica tierna y dulce, con cualidades artísticas y lograba ver lo bueno y malo de cada persona. No se apartó de él a pesar de saber lo estricto y enojón que es.

No olvidaba a Genda pues sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, lo seguía amando, pero le dolía que lo hubiese traicionado con su asistente, pero ahora de seguro estaría mejor sin él, siempre se repetía eso en su mente.

* * *

Fue a casa de Kidou para decirle lo que pasaba y pedir consejo. El de gafas estaba escribiendo en su ordenador, Sakuma solo estaba ahí sentado y pensando como comenzar la conversación.

\- Kidou necesito que me escuches y me des tu consejo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues tú sabes que entre Genda y yo no hay nada, eh conocido a alguien tiene veinte años. El problema es que… ¿seré muy mayor?

\- No veo problema, si es mayor de edad no importa, además no has cambiado en estos años.

\- Entonces podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane. - dijo llamando la atención de Kidou.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kidou.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	23. Mi hermosa pingüinita

_**Hola vengo a dejar este cap por aquí. +18**_

 _ **\- Las cosas empiezan a complicarse, pero todos sabemos el resultado de esto. Luego de que el matrimonio de Shindo ocurra me enfocaré en Haruna y Tachimukai.**_

 _ **\- Si me tardo en publicar es que me he tomado un descanso para que lleguen nuevas ideas. El siguiente capítulo ya está listo.**_

 _ **\- Si estás leyendo esta historia y te gusta mucho Akane y Shindo, he subido mi primer fic de ellos dos. Sí, sé que dije que no escribiría, pero es que no tenía idea de como empezar, pero me llegó una idea. La historia está completa. se titula "Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia".**_

 _ **\- He tomado letras de canciones que me gustan. No me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Mi hermosa pingüinita**

* * *

\- Entonces podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane. - dijo Sakuma llamando la atención de Kidou.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kidou, en ese momento su cabeza se imaginó a Yamana Akane, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera otra, ella no es la única con ese nombre y era muy común, además Akane no se fijaría en él ya ella que amaba a Yuka y Sakuma le había puesto la mano encima, o más bien le había pegado en el pasado.

\- Me refiero a Yamana Akane.

Kidou hizo sonar el escritorio con su mano algo enojado, Sakuma se había metido con un fruto prohibido, tenía en mente lo que Shindo le había pedido, ayudarlo a recuperarla. – Ella no es para ti, lo digo en serio.

\- Pensé que te daría gusto que rehiciera mi vida.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que ella está interesada en ti?

\- Es que nos hicimos amigos y encuentro en ella algo especial. Aunque solo seamos amigos siento que ella igual tiene sentimientos por mí.

\- No quiero que te lastime si no es así, ella es mucho menor que tú.

Sakuma comienza a molestarse ya que no estaba teniendo el apoyo de su amigo.- ¿Sabías que tu linda, perfecta y amada esposa te traiciona con ella?

\- A mi nada se me escapa, si, lo sé. No quiero entrometer su relación aquí.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona permite que su esposa ande con una mujer a sus espaldas?

\- Esos son asuntos nuestros.

\- Veo que no cuento contigo, solo quería que lo supieras.

Sakuma se retira molesto, Yuuto en cambio estaba algo frustrado, como estar contra la espada y la pared. Yuka entró para hablar con Kidou.

\- Siento que Shindo perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ella de seguro estará tratando de sacar a Shindo de su vida, aunque en el camino su corazón quede en pedazos, pero ahora que Sakuma está en su vida ella lo verá como la persona que vino a reparar lo que quedó y de paso ella lo ayudará a él.

\- ¡Vaya a veces dices cosas inteligentes!

\- No soy tan tonta como todos me dicen.

\- Pero no me rendiré, ayudaré a Shindo en todo lo que pueda… ¿estás conmigo?

\- Somos un equipo, no le fallaremos a nuestra promesa.

Ambos lucharían para que los dos jóvenes estuvieran juntos, muy en el fondo sabían que era decisión de Akane y si ella decidía tomar un camino distinto al planeado lo respetarían.

* * *

Haruna estaba como siempre, ahora estaba mucho más calmada con su vida y había aceptado el no tener hijos aún, primero disfrutaría su vida con su amado esposo. Habían comenzado las clases y solo leía unos informes del club cuando se acerca Endo.

\- ¿Ocupada? Este año será igual de maravilloso que el anterior, recibimos a más chicos y chicas en el club.

\- Si, estoy organizando todo. Entrenador, disculpe ¿cómo le ha ido a Ryo con su nueva escuela?

\- Pues al principio no quería aceptar el nuevo cambio ya que no estarán Anzu y Naoko, por lo menos jugaban en el recreo, pero ahora ya te imaginarás.

\- Pues sí, a veces los cambios son dolorosos y difíciles de aceptar, pero uno se adapta con el tiempo. Y supongo que a su esposa le va bien con la compañía de Masato en casa.

\- Claro, pero algunas veces desea que crezca para poder tener un tiempo a solas en un spa y relajarse. Además, llora demasiado.

\- ¿Masato?

\- No, mi esposa, lo sabrás cuando seas madre. - Endo se retira.

\- Seré una buena madre- a Haruna se le ilumina la mirada- de eso estoy segura.

* * *

Yuka pasó por su hija a clases de ballet, habló con la maestra sobre la presentación que harían a finales, se estarían preparando en los siguientes meses.

Anzu se despide de todos y regresa con su madre, pero se desvían para hacer una visita a Natsumi. Al llegar saludan, luego pasan y Ryo muy emocionado toma la mano de Anzu y la lleva con su hermanito.

\- Por suerte los dos se están llevando muy bien. - comenta Natsumi.

\- Si, es difícil si a veces pelean, lo digo yo que tengo una hermana.

\- Cierto, tienes una hermana- Natsumi aprieta los puños al mencionarla- Es muy guapa, ni parecieran que son familia- dijo a regañadientes.

\- Eso es obvio ella se llevó toda la belleza al nacer, pero ¿qué digo? Soy la mayor y ni una pizca de algo bonito me compartieron los genes, todo se lo reservaron para ella, sin mencionar que atrae a muchos hombres.

\- A sí que tu hermana sale con varios.

\- No, ella no hace caso a nadie, está esperando al hombre indicado. - Yuka camina para ir a ver a los niños que estaban jugando.

Natsumi estaba que ardía al recordar a la hermana de Yuka hablando con su esposo.

 **Flashback**

\- Oye Mamoru ¿quién era la chica con la que hablabas en la fiesta?

\- Ah, te refieres a Kokoa, la hermanita de Yuka. Pues es una amiga.

\- Pues no deberías tener amiguitas como ella.

\- No te pongas así, solo es una amiga.

 **Fin de Flashback**

\- Eso espero que solo sea una amiga- Natsumi va con ellos.

* * *

Akane estaba en su departamento, justo entraron Midori junto a Nishiki.

\- Amiga tienes que ver esto- dijo la chica dejando una revista en las manos de Akane. - Lee la página 16.

Akane lo abrió y leyó "El pasado fin de semana la Familia Shindo, muy importantes en nuestro país, junto a la familia Gallagher influyentes en el extranjero, han anunciado que pronto sus descendientes contraerán matrimonio dentro de tres meses, Shindo Takuto y Gallagher Marianne se han comprometido, se oyen las campanas de boda. Será una alianza para unir ambas familias y ampliar sus compañías.

 _Días atrás, fin de semana._

\- ¿Por qué hay tantos camarógrafos? - pregunta Shindo.- Solo es un compromiso.- siguió diciendo, su voz denotaba algo de fastidio.

\- Es importante que todos sepan de nuestra alianza, ahora ve con tu prometida y sonríe- el padre lo empuja y éste grita un poco ya que casi perdía el equilibrio.

Recuperó su postura, como si no hubiese cometido ese torpe error y fue con Marianne. Sonrió junto a ella para que tomaran las fotos. Luego llegó la hora del compromiso y él puso el anillo en el dedo de ella, en ese momento se tomaron muchas más fotos.

Shindo sabía que era cuestión de días para que Akane se enterara de todo.

Volviendo al presente, la chica había comenzado a derramar lágrimas sobre las páginas de la revista.

\- ¿Takuto se… casará? - lo que más le dolía era que su amiga Marianne se uniría a él y nunca mencionó nada.

\- Lo siento tanto Akane…- dice Midori mientras le da un abrazo consolador.

\- Yo no sé qué decir, supongo que igual, lo lamento, mujer.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo. Si él quiere casarse con ella, yo no interferiré.

\- Akane no seas tonta, seguro que tuvo que hacerlo, es un hijo de un hombre importante. Estoy segura de que fue obligado.

\- ¿Y qué?, de todas maneras, no puedo hacer nada. Si me amara, hubiera luchado por nuestro amor y demostrarle a su familia que no importa de dónde uno venga, todo se hace con esfuerzo para alcanzar la cima.

Akane estuvo un rato sola encerrada en su habitación, pensó tantas cosas y por fin decidió dejarlo ir, fuera el motivo que tuviese ya estaba hecho el daño. Había decidido comenzar de nuevo a principio de año y así sería, ni una lágrima más por él.

Recibió un mensaje de Sakuma, la estaría esperando en un parque, salió a refrescarse un poco en la ducha, luego se arregló muy bonita, e impresionó a Midori.

\- ¿Vas de salida?

\- Si, Sakuma me ha citado en el parque, cerca de aquí, volveré luego.

\- Últimamente ese señor te invita mucho, ¿no es así?

\- Midori, no es tan viejo. Hasta al rato. - se despide sonriendo.

\- Diviértete.

Akane salió y de paso se encontró con Kirino.

\- Hola…- Dijo el peli rosa.

\- Hola, Kirino-san, me enteré de que Takuto se ha comprometido ¿lo sabías?

\- Si, pero juro que él no quería lastimarte, pero tuvo que hacerlo para… alejarse de ti.

\- Bueno lo entiendo, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, él escogió su camino, trataré de seguir el mío, aunque él ya no esté.

\- Yamana… - dijo con algo de tristeza.

Ella se despidió y siguió su camino. Al llegar al parque fue corriendo al ver a Sakuma.

\- Lamento la demora. Siempre llego tarde- sonrió.

\- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. - respondió Sakuma que estaba sentado en una banca.

Ella igual se sentó a su lado. - ¿Querías decirme algo?

\- Antes que nada, me enteré lo del compromiso de Shindo, lo lamento, sé que tenias la esperanza de que…- ella lo interrumpe.

\- Si, lo sé, pero eso ya fue ¿no? Hay que seguir adelante y tratar de superarlo. - ella lo miró esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Pues veras…- él estaba un poco nervioso y no sabía cómo comenzar. – Hace ya un tiempo que… creo que empecé a sentir cosas por ti.

\- Sakuma… yo…- ella se puso un poco colorada.

\- Disculpa, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo. - Sakuma se levanta y comienza a caminar algo torpe ya que por fin se lo había dicho y sentía un poco de vergüenza, se sentía tonto. - ¡Eres un idiota! Una chica tan linda como ella no se fijaría en ti. - dijo entre balbuceos, alejándose cada vez más.

Akane corrió para alcanzarlo y tomó su manga- ¡Espera!

Él volteó- ¡¿He?!

* * *

 _"MAKE ME LOVE YOU"_

* * *

\- No escuchaste mi respuesta… ¡Quiero intentarlo! Eres un hombre maravilloso, tenemos algo en común y quiero que juntos nos ayudemos a sanar nuestros corazones. Porque Sakuma-san, eres lo que necesitaba en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

Sakuma se giró hacia ella- Akane-san me cayó del cielo como un ángel, llegaste a alegrarme la vida. - acarició la mejilla de la chica y sonrió.

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió dulcemente. Al separarse él tomó su mano y le dijo que prepararía algo delicioso para la cena, así que la llevó a comprar al supermercado los productos.

Al llegar al departamento, él y ella se ponen unos delantales para comenzar a cocinar.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta como cocinas?

\- No, pero me alegra que te guste.

En lo que él terminaba de cocinar ella fue a poner la mesa.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con la mesa- Sakuma buscó unas copas y un buen vino tinto para acompañar la cena.

Ambos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a cenar, teniendo una plática tan amena, entretenida, ella había olvidado lo de hace un rato. Brindaron por su nueva relación.

* * *

 __ Como los restos de un rayo de luz en la oscuridad entre mis tiempos más solitarios, he estado dudando, incapaz de sostener la mano que ha intentado llegar a mí. Continúo temerosa, aunque mi corazón revolotea desde la noche en que secretamente me tendiste tu mano. __

 _"MAKE ME KISS YOU"_

* * *

\- Déjame decirte que tienes una hermosa sonrisa, eres inteligente, apasionada en tu trabajo, amo tus bellos ojos y tu suave voz.

Ella se acerca más a él- ¿Te gusta eso de mí? - dijo en un tono seductor- Pues a mí me gusta tu personalidad misteriosa, tu hermoso cabello- Akane se acerca mucho más, le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sakuma estaba muy ruborizado- Akane…- la chica no lo dejó hablar callándolo con otro beso.

Mientras en casa, Midori estaba con Ryoma, ambos estudiaban, ella se estiró y miró la hora.

\- Akane se demora, dijo que venía al rato y ya han pasado horas.

\- Seguro encontró con quien pasar el rato.

\- Ella no haría eso.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - él chico sonrió pues tenía razón.

\- Bueno igual ella sabe lo que hace.

Ambos cerraron los libros y se pusieron más cómodos, Ryoma comenzó a besarla, la recostó en el sofá y se encimó sobre ella

\- Estamos solos…

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Ya sabes… ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

\- Eres un idiota, como todos los demás ¿no es así? - Midori lo aparta de ella.

\- No me refería a eso… solo quería que probaras lo que se siente.

\- Pero me daría vergüenza.

\- ¿Lo quieres intentar?

\- No lo sé, además ¿crees que soy estúpida? Solo lo harás para que yo caiga.

\- ¿Tienes miedo mujer? No te pasará nada, no sentirás dolor.

\- ¡Bien!...- Midori y él volvieron a besarse, aunque ella temía por lo que pudiese sentir.

Él comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de ella lo más delicado que pudo, besó su cuello haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando. La situación se estaba volviendo más calurosa, en eso suena el timbre.

\- ¡Diablos! - dijo Ryoma.

\- Es una señal…- Midori sonrió.

\- Señal de nada, iré a ver, pero esto no ha terminado. - Abrió la puerta y estaba Kariya ahí.

\- Vecino de casualidad ¿tendrá azúcar? - el chico sonrió.

Midori escuchó a Masaki y fue a la nevera por un poco. Ryoma estaba algo molesto e impaciente. La chica le dio lo que necesitaba.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora podré comer mi cereal. Buenas noches- se retira y Ryoma cierra la puerta quejándose un poco.

\- ¿Donde estábamos? - se volteó hacia ella y se acercó- ¿te han dicho que tienes una melena increíble?

Eso la hizo sonrojar.

\- Vaya nena que melena, muy feliz te sentirás… ¿Era así la canción?

\- Idiota, combinaste ambas. - ella lo besa para continuar lo que hacían, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que no pesó que quería continuar y eso era ventajoso.

La fue guiando al sofá y la hizo sentar, sus manos se posaron en el botón del pantalón, con cuidado desabotonó y bajó el cierre, dejando ver la ropa interior. En un momento se deshizo de los pantalones, Midori se cubrió algo apenada.

\- No tienes que temer, confía en mí.

\- Está bien… pero pobre de ti si me lastimas.

Ryoma con un poco de temor, una gota de sudor apareció en la frente al posar sus manos en las caderas de ella y sujetar la tela para retirarla. Abrió sus piernas y observó deleitándose con lo que ella tenía, la miró un momento y pudo notar un rojo intenso en las mejillas. Él no se iba a cortar y comenzó con su mano a tocarla.

Ella al principio no sintió nada, solo vergüenza y unos dedos invasores que acariciaban su parte más privada. Trató de ser un poco indiferente, pensó "¿Qué es lo maravilloso que todas me cuentan?". Ryoma logró que ella se humedeciera y la tomó desprevenida y comenzó a darle placer con su lengua. Midori comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo que hizo que soltara un gemido.

\- No quise… hacer ese sonido… es tan vergonzoso- ella se dejó llevar- ¡Ah, rayos! - dijo audible. Nishiki sabía cómo complacerla- ¡Hijo de…!

El solo estaba algo extrañado ya que nunca la había escuchado diciendo palabrotas, eso no lo hizo detenerse. Midori actuaba por instinto, ya estaba fuera de sí, se quitó la blusa y el sostén completando lo que Ryoma quería ver, más de ella, salvaje ya que hasta su cabello estaba despeinado por las tantas veces que ella pasa sus manos. Cada vez estaba más agitada él acariciaba sus pechos, los apretaba suavemente.

Él se detuvo un momento y la observó, era muy sensual, aunque luego volvería hacer lo que estaba haciendo ya que ella pedía más y más. Ella ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y cuando por fin lo alcanzó dio un fuerte gemido.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, agitada, sudada y un poco cansada.

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras así de fogosa hubiera preferido no despertar a esa fiera interior. - dijo en tono de broma.

\- Cállate- dijo, casi sin aliento. - Fue increíble.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Aunque al principio creí que no sentías nada.

\- Así… fue.

Ryoma se sentó en el piso- Te veías espectacular.

Ella se incorpora y lo abraza por el cuello y besa su mejilla. Luego toma su ropa y se va al baño.

* * *

Mientra en casa de Sakuma.

Akane se había quedado dormida, Sakuma solo la abrigó con una manta- Descansa- dijo suavemente para no despertarla, se quedó a su lado velando su sueño.

* * *

 __No se que hacer sin ti, el tiempo vamos a detener, por ti yo puedo morir en tan solo un instante… FOREVER YOUNG__

 __ Que mi reflejo no se pierda y en tus ojos permanezca. Como una llama en silencio de un bello beso me atrapaste. __

 __ Sigue adelante sin pensarlo, no te arrepientas del pasado, no me sueltes, que el tiempo eterno quiero tener__

* * *

Luego de un rato fue a tomar una ducha y pensar las cosas, aún tenía presente a Genda, hubiese querido arreglar las cosas, pero su orgullo estaba presente. Terminó y se miró al espejo.

\- Durmiendo con otra persona ¿eh, Jiro? - sonrió- ella me hace feliz. Aunque nunca pensé fijarme en una chica, después que dos mujeres me quitaran lo que más amaba.

Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó a lado de ella, los dos en ese futón. Por lo menos no tenía malas intenciones con ella y Akane no se preocupaba de pasarla con él, tal vez lo consideraba a la hora de dormir como ¿una amiga más? no sabía.

* * *

Era temprano, Shindo estaba afuera del departamento de Kirino y Kariya, tocó el timbre, esperó y Kirino abrió.

\- ¡Shindo!... pasa.

\- Gracias- Él dejó su maleta y se sentó. - Por fin puedo regresar, después de que todo lo del compromiso ya ha terminado.

\- Te casarás pronto ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ya casi todo está listo en cuanto a mí plan, quiero irme con Akaneun tiempo, comenzar una vida con ella. Aunque por lo que me contaste.

\- Pues sí, ella decidió comenzar su vida con alguien más.

\- Me ha reemplazado con el entrenador del Teikoku ¿crees que se amen?

\- Pues supongo que se gustan, no sé cómo se conocieron.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Qué ese hombre no tenía pareja?

\- Terminaron… su pareja se acostaba con la asistente de Sakuma-san, éste lo descubrió y terminaron. Eso lo sé porque me gusta el chisme.

\- Y como ambos estaban lastimados decidieron unirse, encontraron algo en común.

* * *

Mientras tanto Midori y Ryoma habían dormido juntos, pero no hicieron nada más que eso, dormir. Ella se levantó y fue directo al cuarto de su amiga.

\- Vaya y yo que creí que había vuelto. - Midori va a la nevera a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno.

Ryoma despertó y se levantó estirándose, su novia no estaba, fue a la sala y la encontró haciendo el desayuno. - Buenos días.

\- Buenos días cari… ¿te quedarás a desayunar o bajaras?

\- Bajaré, pero luego subiré para desayunar- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Vale.

* * *

Akane despertó y Sakuma entró a la habitación con una bandeja y el desayuno para ambos.

\- Buenos días, Sakuma… no te hubieras molestado.

\- Buenos días, no es molestia- deja la bandeja en el suelo y se sienta, ambos desayunan.

\- ¿Qué tal si un día de estos vamos de paseo? ¿Te gustan las compras?

\- Por supuesto y podemos ir a un bar karaoke.

\- Excelente querido. - ella posó su mano en la de él.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos fueron a fregar los platos, él le ofreció el baño.

\- ¿Te apetece ducharte?

\- Si no es molestia, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

\- ¿Yo? Creo que es demasiado pronto ¿no lo crees?

\- No. No tengas vergüenza, estamos en confianza. - ella le da un beso en los labios.

\- Bueno…

Ambos van al baño, él tenía un poco de vergüenza, ella comenzó a desvestirse haciéndolo sonrojar, Akane al ver que no se movía se acercó y le ayudó a desvestirse.

\- Yo puedo solo…- dijo muy sonrojado.

\- Que complicado que eres- ella sonrió.

Sakuma y ella tomaron una ducha juntos, él estaba detrás pasando sus manos delicadamente por sus hombros, él pensando cuan hermosa es, Akane se volteó y rodeó con sus brazos él cuello de Jiro, para luego besarlo bajo la ducha.

Él no puso paro pues la deseaba, pero en su mente decía que no ya que nunca pensó en enamorarse de una mujer.

Se separaron por falta de aire- Akane…mi dulce chica, te amo.

\- Yo igual… te amo.

Mucho rato después Akane se despidió de Sakuma, llegó a casa veinte minutos después y en el pasillo se encontró con Shindo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, él la volteó a mirar y sonrió.

\- Akane…- él se acercó a ella.

\- Takuto… yo quería…

\- ¿Sí? - él pensó que quería hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero…

\- Felicitarte por tu compromiso, estoy muy feliz por ti. - dijo con algo de timidez.

\- Au… si, gracias.

\- Bueno, iré a buscar mis cosas. Tengo clases dentro de unos minutos.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, gracias tardaré un poco. Con permiso.

Él la vio entrar a su depa, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Pero al menos no le quitó el habla o lo insultó.

Akane entró y estaba Midori de salida. - Buenas noches, estabas perdida. ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

\- Me quedé en casa de Sakuma y se me fue el tiempo hasta que me quedé dormida.

\- ¿Es que hicieron?...

\- No… solo lo normal, cenar y platicar, aunque si nos bañamos juntos esta mañana. - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? No le creí a Ryoma cuando me lo dijo.

\- ¿Hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas?... iré a arreglarme.

\- Oye te espero pues.

* * *

 **Canciones: Forever Young de Blackpink y Make me love you de Taeyeon.**

 **Vamos a ver que rumbo ha de tomar esta historia. Mua jajajaaj jajaja jajaj. (risa malvada)**

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	24. Un día Pingüifantastico

_**Hola, vengo a dejar este capítulo por acá.**_

 _ **¿Que sorpresa habrá más adelante? Seguro ya os imaginais!**_

 _ **¿Que onda con los títulos? no sé, no soy buena poniendo nombres a los títulos.**_

 _ **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, nunca faltan las que se esconden en algún párrafo.**_

* * *

 **Un día Pingüifantastico**

* * *

En tres meses se llevaría a cabo la boda de Takuto y Marianne. Todo estaba siendo muy pesado para Shindo, en cuanto a su prometida, ella disfrutaba de todos los preparativos.

Shindo quería acercarse a Akane, pero ella siempre encontraba una excusa para evitar hablar con él, si acaso le deseaba buenos días. También le había contado todo a Kirino sobre su aventura el día de San Valentín.

\- Lo lamento tanto, en parte tengo la culpa por enviarte ese mensaje, supongo que me precipité a las cosas. – dijo Kirino.

\- Es que de igual forma era obvio que terminarían juntos, después de que en casi todos los medios publicaran mi compromiso.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, de alguna forma volverán a estar juntos.

\- Eso espero, Marianne cada día está más ilusionada con nuestro matrimonio. Aunque me da pena dejarla así.

\- ¿O es que empiezas a sentir cosas por ella?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? No, claro que no.

* * *

En la vida de Ruri habían ocurrido algunos cambios, ella había ido a vivir con sus padres, en lo que pasara un tiempo buscaría un nuevo empleo, pero por ahora ayudaba en el negocio familiar. Necesitaba descargar su conciencia y ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta de Sakuma. Con algo de nervios tocó la puerta esa noche pues sabía que lo encontraría a esa hora.

Sakuma estaba en compañía de Akane en esos momentos, se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta llevándose una sorpresa.

\- ¡Ruri! ¿cómo has sabido donde vivo?

\- Tengo mis contactos, necesito hablar con usted. - dijo en súplica.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar, todo quedó claro ese día. Adiós. - Sakuma le cerró cuando Akane se levantó.

\- No puedes tratarla así, aunque haya hecho algo que no estaba bien. - Ella abrió la puerta- Lo lamento mucho, me disculpo en su nombre.

\- Lamento molestar, pero era necesario, Sakuma-san.

Akane cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de él, Sakuma estaba cruzado de brazos, luego se fijó en un detalle de Ruri.

\- Vaya, estás más gorda que la última vez. - comenta imprudentemente.

Akane sin molestarse por el reciente comportamiento de él, aclara el asunto- Está embarazada. - dejó a Sakuma entre asombrado y molesto.

\- Así es, estoy embarazada.

Sakuma aún enojado con ella le ofrece sentarse y hablar.

\- Supongo que querrás ir con Kojiro, hacer tu vida con él y criar juntos al bebé que estás esperando.

\- No, tal vez hice mal al involucrarme con él, no pensé las cosas y era muy joven, me gustó desde que llegué a trabajar con ustedes teniendo veintiuno. Me dije a mi misma que no podía ser, pero era inevitable para mí, me comencé a enamorar aun sabiendo que era su pareja.

\- Entonces ¿qué buscas?

\- Solo le quería decir, para que arreglaran su relación, no me pienso entrometer.

\- Es que han sucedido tantas cosas en mi vida, sí, es cierto estoy molesto con ambos, pero es que Genda siempre quiso tener hijos y conmigo no iba a poder. Por eso pienso que es mejor que ustedes hagan su vida como querías. Además, tengo a alguien más. - Sakuma tomó la mano de Akane haciendo evidente su relación.

\- Entiendo, las cosas han cambiado desde ese día, solo le diré a Genda de mi embarazo, faltan unos meses para que nazca y quiero por lo menos decirle que va a ser padre. Estoy viviendo con mis padres en otro lugar y vine a contar lo que me pasaba.

Ella se despidió, pero lo que dijo dejó a Sakuma más molesto- ¿Sólo para eso vino? Nos separó a los dos, le brindo la oportunidad de que su hijo crezca con su padre y ¿me sale con que solo le va a decir que está embarazada?

\- Ha hecho un gran destrozo en su camino. - Akane abrazó a Sakuma para darle consuelo. - Las personas somos un enigma en cuanto a lo que queremos en nuestras vidas. - ella sabía lo mucho que Sakuma se preocupaba por Genda y que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y puso una mano en la cabeza de él dando ligeras caricias, Jiro por su parte la abrazaba pues estaba siendo reconfortado. Al separarse ella seca sus lágrimas y sonríe.

\- ¿Sakuma-san se siente mejor?

\- Algo, estar a tu lado es muy reconfortante.

\- Bueno si te encuentras mejor, ya me tengo que ir a casa.- Ella se levanta y él toma su mano.

\- No me dejes, quédate esta noche por favor.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?... bueno, está bien.

Akane se cambió de ropa, algo más cómodo, una de las camisas de Sakuma. Él al verla con eso puesto lo hizo sonrojar. Ambos se acostaron a descansar, él estaba algo incómodo ahora por tenerla así junto a él y recordar lo que ocurrió en el baño, hizo que sus mejillas ardieran.

Ella se giró para quedar frente a él- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡¿Eh?! No, nada, es que te ves bonita con mi camisa puesta.

\- Pues gracias.

Sakuma no resistió ante sus encantos y besó sus labios, ella correspondió, sentía las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo. Tanto Akane como Jiro sentían curiosidad el uno por el otro, pero él sabía que era demasiado pronto como para dar ese paso.

Solo pasaron así, besándose, hasta que él paró- Lo siento tanto, no debí sobrepasarme contigo.

\- No tienes que disculparte, soy tu novia ¿recuerdas? - ella solo se acercó más.

\- Si, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte.

\- ¿Cómo podrías? Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que no me harías nada, supongo que es por que estás con alguien nuevo, y que pasaste con Genda muchos años, solo nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses.

\- Seguro es por eso, es que además eres una chica increíble, eres amable y gentil a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo una joven como tú se ha de fijar en alguien tan mezquino como yo?

\- Pues me gustan los retos, y que eres muy guapo, tienes un carácter fuerte y un lado sensible, te preocupas por los demás, ¿cómo no me iba a fijar en ti?

\- Akane… mi dulce Akane, es tiempo de descansar.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches- Ella le da un beso en los labios.

Midori se preocupaba siempre por su amiga, ya que como era distraída siempre se olvidaba de llamar para avisar que dormiría fuera, esta vez no se preocupó mucho pues sabía que estaría con Sakuma.

Amaneció y Akane despertó primero, se sentó a observar a Sakuma dormir, él despertó pues la luz se hacía presente en la habitación.

Ella sonrió- Buenos días pingüino dormilón.

Eso alegró a Sakuma- Buenos días princesa de los pingüinos- Sakuma se levantó al igual que ella, comenzó a corretearla por todo el departamento hasta que la alcanzó y la cargó.

Al tocar suelo ella sugirió tomar otro baño juntos, esta vez él aceptó de forma inmediata. Luego de arreglarse Akane se despide, llevaba prisa así que no desayunaría ahí, pasó a comprar comida para llevar, muy alegre llegó a los departamentos y en el lobby se encontró con Shindo.

Ella lo saludó como si de un extraño fuera, él tomó su brazo pues Akane pasó de él para seguir su camino.

\- No me toques…- Ella pidió, eso lo sorprendió un poco. - Por favor, aléjate de mí.

\- Es que necesito hablar contigo.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar.

\- Entonces ya te olvidaste de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, por eso vienes de estar con él, amaneciste en su lecho quien sabe que es lo que hicieron.

\- ¿Me estás reclamando? No tienes derecho de hacerlo, además lo que yo haga no te tiene que importar, pero si tanto te importa no hemos hecho nada de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto?

\- Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. - Ella solo siguió su camino, su actitud tenía un aire de enojo, aunque ella se portase amable con él, Shindo sentía que en el fondo ella comenzaba a odiarlo.

Shindo no se quedaría ahí viendo como fácilmente se le iba de las manos- ¡Akane!- la llamó, ella volteó- En serio necesito que hablemos.

\- Es que no tenemos que hablar, ya lo dije, todo quedó claro, nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, serás feliz con tu futura esposa y yo haré mi vida, en casa aún tengo algunas de tus cosas y no quiero tenerlas, por favor pasa más tarde a recogerlas, Midori te las dará.

\- ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo nuestro? ¿todo el amor que había?

Akane lo miró seria. - No puedo recordar cuando contigo fui feliz, terminó, se acabó, ya no existe el amor entre los dos.

\- ¡No me digas eso!

\- Es que ya tengo suficiente, todos nuestros momentos juntos, las fechas en el calendario en donde habíamos planeado hacer cosas, todo se perdió en este tiempo, quedé deshecha cuando te fuiste de mi lado, no quiero sentirme mal, solo no te me acerques y aléjate por favor.

Shindo dejó que se marchara, le daría su espacio e intentaría otro día. Podía sentir que durante esos meses había acumulado resentimiento hacia él, le dolía, la estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Akane por su parte se admiró de su comportamiento, si, ahora ella se comportaba con la misma actitud cortante de Sakuma.

\- Vaya, ahora veo por qué la trató de esa manera. - Dijo Akane refiriéndose a Ruri. Llegó a su departamento, Midori no estaba, tomó una caja y comenzó a tomar lo que quedaba de Shindo, prendas de ropa, objetos, algunas fotografías enmarcadas, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa con una nota para la pelirroja.

Luego de refrescarse se viste, toma su bolso y maletín para ir a trabajar. Al llegar a su destino todos estaban felicitando a Marianne, la muchacha volteó y vio a Akane.

Se acercó- Mi querida amiga ¿supongo que ya te has enterado?

\- Oh, si, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso.

\- No había podido venir ya que estuve muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda. Cuando las invitaciones estén listas te enviaré una.

Akane fue a su escritorio y Marianne tras ella hablando muchas cosas, Akane quería hablar- Marianne ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Eh?- Marianne la miró- Akane, yo… Nuestras familias decidieron la alianza, me enteré luego que él era tu novio, no podía decirte estaba en ese momento algo confusa, lo lamento. Pero es que en verdad Shindo me gusta, no pensé que iba a amarlo, es un hombre muy interesante, increíble.

\- Bueno eso y que tiene un don especial en las manos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sus manos son maravillosas a la hora de hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Marianne se puso un tanto nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir- A- ah lo mismo que tú.

\- ¿Piano?

\- ¡Si! Eso…

\- Es una bella cualidad, pero no estoy molesta, entre él y yo no existe nada, encontré a alguien que me ha ayudado mucho y somos novios. Yo espero que tú y Shindo sean felices.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad eres un tesoro de amiga.

Marianne se retira y va a atender sus asuntos.

Midori llegó a casa y encontró la caja, leyó la nota y sintió tristeza por lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, dejando ir las cosas de su amado, alguien por quien soñó muchas veces tener a su lado, su amor desde que lo vio por primera vez. Llamó a Shindo y este tocó.

\- Adelante- dijo Midori.

\- Supongo que recogió todo lo que le quedaba de mí. ¿Me permites ir a su habitación?

\- Claro… pero las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Shindo fue a la habitación de Akane y encontró todo diferente, ahora había objetos de pingüinos por todos lados, no le disgustaba su nuevo gusto por esas aves, pero sí a la persona que influenciaba en ella, había fotos de ambos que decoraban el escritorio, alguna que otra en un cuaderno.

\- ¿Es que cómo puede amarlo a él? Eso no me cabe en la cabeza, te lo juro.

\- Estás igual que yo, Sakuma Jiro es muy mayor para ella.

\- Tú que eres su amiga, ella te confía todo, dime si ella y él ya se han acostado.

\- Pues no me gusta meterme en su vida, pero ella no sería capaz de eso aún… ya la conoces, es impulsiva e imagina si no ha intimado en un tiempo, su cuerpo comenzará a pedir amor. Tú mismo deberías saberlo.

\- Si, Akane es una mujer muy pasional, lo hacíamos casi siempre.

\- Así que solo es cuestión de que pase lo impensable.

\- No lo digas, no quiero que pase, la sigo amando y no negaré que me molesta que amanezca en cama de otro.

Shindo tomó la caja con sus cosas y volvió al departamento, en verdad sentía que ella y él eran unos extraños, como si no se conocieran, se estaban distanciando más y más. A ese paso la perdería. Definitivamente no dejaría que pasara.

* * *

Unos días después, Sakuma llegó al departamento de Akane y tocó. Shindo en ese momento abrió con cuidado solo para espiar a su competencia, la puerta se abrió y Sakuma entró. Shindo volvió adentro mientras Kirino sentado en el sofá, negaba con la cabeza ya que su amigo estaba que los celos se lo estaban devorando.

Mientras con Akane y Sakuma- ¿Lista para un día agitado?

\- Seguro, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ah, eso es un secreto- Sakuma tomó el abrigo de la chica. - Necesitarás esto.

\- Pero ahora no hace frío, hay una temperatura normal- dijo ella mientras se ponía su maletín y tomaba su abrigo.

\- A donde te llevaré lo necesitarás. - hizo un guiño a la chica.

Salieron del depa y caminaron, Shindo los había vuelto a observar, ellos tomaron el ascensor y el castaño las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo siguieron hasta salir y Sakuma le mostró su auto convertible blanco a Akane.

\- ¿Te gusta? Lo uso poco, fui por el para que mi novia no viaje en tren.

\- Nunca me dijiste que tenías auto, pero no te hubieras molestado.

Shindo en ese momento se pegó a la ventana de cristal para observar la escena de afuera. Él le abrió la puerta a ella para que tomara asiento, luego se sentó a su lado y encendió el auto, bajó el techo del auto para una experiencia mejor.

Ahora el castaño tenía que resignarse, a pesar de ser rico no tenía un auto para sacarla a pasear, no tenía un trabajo fijo, todavía le faltaba mucho para completarse, no podía competir con un hombre que tenía todo para ofrecerle.

Akane iba feliz tomando fotos al paisaje y a Sakuma mientras conducía. La llevó al Teikoku.

\- Tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- Solo he venido una vez, ya quiero ver lo que me tienes que enseñar.

Fueron por la banda trasportadora, luego caminaron hasta una sala, él le pidió que se abrigara, él igual lo hizo, escribió la clave de acceso y puso su mano, Akane notó que todo el lugar estaba bien asegurado. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir una nube muy fría, ambos pasaron dentro.

Había un montón de pingüinos siendo atendidos, otros se deslizaban y nadaban, un grupo de pequeñas crías se acercaron curiosos por la extraña que había llegado.

Sakuma se las presentó y Akane se maravilló de ver pequeñas bolitas de plumas tan achuchables y tiernas. Pasaron conociendo a todos, alimentándolos y aprendiendo de sus cuidados, sin mencionar que ella sacó muchas fotos y anotó lo que aprendía.

Luego fueron a recorrer el lugar y hablar un poco, Sakuma le pidió salir a cenar en la noche y consentirla antes de eso. Pero ella se negó, ya que sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él.

\- No tengas pena, solo te llevaré a consentirte y de compras.

\- Es que no me sentiría cómoda.

\- Dinero me sobra y estoy acostumbrado a esta vida, quiero compartirla contigo.- Sakuma la tomó de la mano para llevarla al auto.

Akane estaba pensando en que él estaba haciendo mucho por ella, tal vez quería algo de ella a cambio, después de todo Sakuma era hombre, no es que le molestara, simplemente quería que fuese de otra manera.

La llevó a un salón spa- Este es mi lugar favorito- la miró- ¿Es que te incomoda? Te traje contra tu voluntad perdona.

\- ¡No, está todo bien!- Akane en ese momento pensó con claridad, Sakuma no era así, en todo ese tiempo solo había sido besos y caricias, pero de ahí no pasaba. Se portaba muy bien con ella.

\- Entonces ¿te animas?

\- Vale. – ella sonrió y entró junto a él.

Todas las chicas del lugar lo saludaban, era cliente constante. El pidió especial atención con ella, tendrían la misma sesión de belleza.

Comenzando con ir a los vestidores y cambiarse, para que luego los dos tomaran un masaje que les relajara de tanta tención, vaya que Akane notaba algo diferente en todo su cuerpo al terminar. Luego fueron a que les hicieran un facial en lo que arreglaban las uñas.

Akane sabía perfectamente que Sakuma era muy distinto a los demás hombres. Shindo no diría en publico que tenía sesiones de belleza dos veces a la semana.

Más tarde les arreglaron el cabello, y a ella la maquillaron, Sakuma hizo el pago, después que ella se vistió y él igual, la llevó a una tienda a comprar ropa.

Sakuma hizo que le buscaran vestidos para la ocasión, se probó muchos hasta que encontró el indicado junto a los zapatos y un bolso. Él la esperaba ya que su atuendo lo había escogido mucho más rápido.

Ella sonrojada preguntó- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Encantadora, ya he pagado lo que llevaremos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, solo quiero pasarla esta noche con tu compañía mientras cenamos.

Las pertenencias de ambos estaban en las bolsas de compras, las acomodaron en el auto y siguieron su camino.

Mientras Shindo en el departamento no se podía concentrar en más nada que no fuera Akane, el día se había agotado y ella no volvía. Kariya regresó de la practica de futbol que había tenido, solo se encontró con un compañero de departamento ansioso y enojado.

Kirino solo estaba ahí tratando de calmarlo, pero no podía. Shindo había preguntado unas cuantas veces en la recepción si la habían visto pero no había rastro de ella.

\- Salieron desde hace horas, ¿a dónde la habrá invitado?

\- A tener una aventura, ya sabes, Yamana es una mujer atractiva, supongo que alguien como él quiere una experiencia diferente.

\- No quiero que eso ocurra, ella es mi amada Akane, no puede entregarse a alguien que en verdad no ama, sé que solo lo hace para olvidarme y fuerza sus sentimientos, no me cabe duda.

\- Tal vez, pero no puedes entrometerte en su vida íntima, son sus decisiones y no puedes echarle en cara eso si tu hiciste algo imprudente.

Kariya no entendía lo que ellos hablaban y más si murmuraban lo que decían, así que solo fue a tomar una ducha.

Había llegado la hora, fueron a un restaurante elegante al bajar, Sakuma le ofreció el brazo, ella aceptó, todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, ya que Akane llamaba la atención, por su porte, hermosura y elegancia.

Los guiaron a su mesa, ya que Sakuma había hecho reservación días atrás, tomaron asiento y les entregaron la carta.

\- Siento muchas miradas hacia la mesa. - dijo solo audible para el platinado.

\- Eso es porque eres la chica más guapa del lugar. Te digo algo más… me haces sentir mucho más joven.

\- No digas eso, eres un hombre con experiencia eso es todo.

\- Eres una chica muy dulce.

Pasaron una velada cenando, luego de ahí la llevó a otro sitio a bailar.

Shindo les dijo a sus compañeros que estaría abajo esperándola, solo se sentó con su móvil en la mano a rememorar los recuerdos.

\- No es posible que ya no me quieras, lo lamento por decir todas esas cosas, me duele recordar que en secundaria solo me sacabas fotos a mi y ahora le tomas a otro. Tu actitud me duele, me estoy muriendo a este paso el matrimonio se llevará a cabo.

El castaño se quedó dormido entre lágrimas en el sofá, el auto de Sakuma se estacionó, el vigilante del edificio llamó a Shindo y este despertó y miró que ya habían llegado. Ellos estaban riendo y hablando de todas las actividades. Él castaño al ver la proximidad se tiró detrás del sofá para verlos.

Akane solo permitió que la acompañara hasta ahí, luego rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo besó. Tanto Shindo como el vigilante abrieron los ojos con asombro. Ellos se despidieron, Akane subió el ascensor y él, el de al lado.

Akane iba de lo más feliz y sorpresivamente Shindo la toma del brazo justo cuando llegó a la puerta.

Ella lo miró- Shindo-san… ¿puedes soltarme? - ella forcejeó, él la soltó.

\- Vi como te besabas con ese sujeto.

\- ¡Ese sujeto tiene nombre, sabes! Ahora tengo que ir dentro.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas sin escucharme. Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Pues yo no a ti, no más.

\- Abre los ojos, tu no sientes nada por él, solo lo estás utilizando.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! Si es de esa forma por lo menos él me hace sentir diferente a como me dejaste, toda hecha pedazos. Si accedí a estar con él fue porque en verdad me gusta.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, tu no te puedes enamorar de él.

Él la sujetó de ambos brazos y ella miró para otro lado- Algunas veces puedes dejar que otra persona sea dueño de tu corazón. - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Las puertas de ambos departamentos se abrieron, Midori y Ryoma, Kirino y Kariya, todos escucharon el escándalo.

\- Shindo, basta, no le hagas más daño y no te lo hagas a ti. - Kirino fue con él y éste soltó a la chica.

\- Vamos Akane, entra.- dijo Midori.

Se cerraron las puertas, Shindo fue a su habitación, mientras Akane estaba enojada pues él se estaba metiendo en su vida.

Se disculpó por todo lo que pasó afuera, luego fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Se puso a pensar en lo que sentía, pero en algo tenía razón, nunca lo hubiese imaginado antes, pero Sakuma se estaba adueñando de su corazón poco a poco. Es como si se hubiese dividido para que sintiera cosas por los dos. Solo el tiempo diría quién se quedaría por completo.

Shindo estaba sumido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pensando en las palabras de Akane, se estaba haciendo daño al recordarlas una y otra vez, tal vez así la dejaría ir, pero no era fácil decirle adiós a todo lo que una vez hubo entre los dos. Esta noche lucía muy hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero en manos de otro se había convertido en una mujer diferente, más madura.

Quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos, la compañera que necesitaba a su lado siempre, estar juntos hasta que alguno de los dos falleciera, todos esos planes se estaban escapando de sus manos.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	25. Quiero Olvidar

_**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Yuka y Yuuto!**_

 _ **Se acerca el momento de la boda de Shindo, ya os lo imaginais seguro.**_

 _ **Si leeis esto os invito a que lean mis últimos dos fanfic de Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia y Aquella chica de la cámara.**_

 _ **+18**_

* * *

 _ **Quiero olvidar**_

* * *

Akane acababa de salir de clases, Shindo no perdió oportunidad y la detuvo en la entrada de la facultad. Quería que lo escuchara, pero ella lo estaba evadiendo a toda costa, Marianne los encontró a ambos.

\- Así que aquí estabas- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Shindo algo fastidiado responde- Se supone que aquí estudio ¿no se nota?

Ella sonrió y miró a Akane- Hola linda, ya que la boda está casi encima te he traído tu invitación. – Lo saca de su bolso y se lo entrega. - Será una ceremonia privada, eres mi amiga y te prometí dártela.

Shindo tenía una cara de ¿Por qué haces esto?

Akane miró el sobre en sus manos, eso tenía que ser de ella y Shindo, pero se lo habían arrebatado. - Muchas gracias. - dijo serenamente.

Marianne tomó las manos de la chica. - Akane-san, mi vestido estará muy pronto, quiero que me acompañes a buscarlo, yo te aviso y de paso escogemos uno hermoso para ti.

\- Bueno, me avisas y felicitaciones. – En ese momento llegó Sakuma por ella ya que la llevaría a pasear. - Llegaron por mí, nos vemos. - ella se va corriendo hasta el auto.

\- ¡Akane! - Shindo es detenido por Marianne- No entiendo por qué la invitas, es como si te estuvieras mofando frente a ella.

\- Lo hago porque tú serás mi esposo, aprecio mucho a Akane ya que fue una de mis primeras amigas cuando llegué aquí. No veo que le importe mucho, además ya tiene a alguien más.

\- Pero sabes perfectamente que fue mi novia, siento que si le afecta un poco y a mi igual.

\- Ya, querido mío, no te pongas así, con el tiempo llegarás a amarme como yo ya lo hago. - ella le da un beso en la mejilla. - Eres un encanto.

Kariya estaba junto a Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Ryoma, Midori y Aoi, ya que estos estaban junto a él en el equipo de futbol.

\- ¿Así que la situación está así entre ellos dos? Es difícil estar sin la persona que amas- dijo Tenma mientras se estaba estirando.

\- Créeme, no es fácil vivir ahora mismo con esos dos, no vieras el escandalo que a veces forman. - Dijo Midori.

\- Es que ambos siguen sintiendo amor el uno por el otro, pero le cuesta aceptarlo a Akane-san, ya que está muy dolida. - comenta Aoi.

\- Yo no sé que haría sin mi princesa, es lo más importante que tengo- Dijo Nishiki sonriente mientras abrazaba a Midori.

\- Idiota- dijo ella sonrojada.

Kariya suspiró. - Yo solo quiero que esto termine, Shindo-senpai se la pasa llorando por los rincones del departamento.

\- Ya verán que todo se arreglará entre ellos. - dijo Shinsuke

En ese instante llega un hombre muy arreglado- ¿Ustedes son amigos de Shindo Takuto? - Todos ellos se miraron unos a otros y luego al hombre, solo asintieron. - Están invitados a su boda- les hace entrega de las invitaciones, sobraba una y Kariya dijo que se haría cargo ya que esta tenía el nombre de Kirino.

El hombre se retiró y ellos comenzaron a hablar- Tal parece que esto se llevará a cabo- terminó Tenma.

* * *

Sakuma había llevado a Akane a una playa cercana a tomar fotografías, ambos contemplaban el paisaje y las gaviotas del lugar.

\- Es bello este sitio. ¿Me parece a mí o estás algo triste?- pregunta Sakuma al verla con esos aires de tristeza.

\- Pues un poco, pero no es nada.

\- Es por Shindo ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? - eso la sorprendió, lo sabía después de todo.

\- Vamos que yo sé que lo extrañas, no es por nada, pero aún seguimos sintiendo cosas por nuestras parejas anteriores.

\- Pues tal vez, es que a veces es difícil tirar todo a la basura así sin más.

\- Te entiendo.

En el camino de vuelta, ella hace una parada para comprar unas cosas. - ¿Puedes continuar sin mí? Te alcanzo luego.

\- Bien, aunque me gustaría acompañarte, no me gusta que estés sola por la calle.

\- No te preocupes, sé defenderme. – ella entra al supermercado y él continúa conduciendo hasta llegar a casa.

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas ya que Akane estaría ahí en un rato, en eso tocan a su puerta, él va a abrir y ve a Genda ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta sin dejarlo entrar.

\- Necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

Sakuma lo pensó unos segundos, luego accedió. - Pasa.

Genda notó un cambio en el lugar, todo estaba diferente a como lo había visto la última vez que estuvo ahí, en particular la foto que decoraba la mesa de la sala.

\- Así que tienes a alguien más ¿no es así? - preguntó mientras tomaba el marco y observaba a la nueva "amiguita" de Sakuma.

\- Eso no te incumbe. - le quita el marco de las manos.

\- No le creía a Ruri cuando me lo dijo, pero en el instituto no se hablaba nada más que de aquella joven que llevaste a la sala de pingüinos.

\- Así que esa te fue con el cuento. - Sakuma se estaba enojando ya que ese día le abrió las puertas y Akane se había portado muy bien con ella. - No tienes que preocuparte, mejor hazlo por el hijo que tendrás.

\- Ruri y yo lo resolvimos, será una custodia compartida, visitaré a mi hijo y cuando crezca pasará conmigo algunos días.

\- Pues muchas felicidades. Ahora ¿puedes irte?

\- Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo. Por eso he venido.

\- Kojiro, no, basta. Entre nosotros todo se acabó.

Genda se acerca- ¿No me extrañas? yo a ti si, me hace falta tu persona, tu aroma, extraño tus caricias y tu larga cabellera deslizándose en la almohada, tu voz, tu carácter y tu forma de cocinarme un delicioso plato. Amo tus ojos ámbar y tus finos labios, deseo volver a probar tus deliciosos besos.

Sakuma solo lo mira algo embobado ya que, si quería perdonarlo, éste lo besó, se dejó llevar un momento hasta que tocaron el timbre y Sakuma reaccionó apartándolo.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero seguir con esto.

Fue a abrir la puerta pues no haría esperar a Akane, ella pasó y notó a Genda, el cual la miró algo desafiante.

\- Lo lamento, he sido inoportuna.

\- Así que ella es la famosa novia de Sakuma Jiro, no perdiste tiempo en encontrarte a alguien y ¿hablas de mí?

Genda no olvidaba ese inocente rostro, en las fiestas y reuniones de Kidou, siempre estaba ella algo más joven años atrás y no podía creer que esa muchachita estuviera con Jiro ahora.

\- No tienes que comportarte de esa manera con ella, además ya te ibas. - Le muestra la salida y éste se va algo molesto por el encuentro. - Perdón por eso.

\- Descuida, parece que tenemos problemas con nuestros ex.

\- Tienes razón.

Akane puso las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina, se puso su delantal para hacer un pastel para la hora de la cena.

Sakuma se encargaría de cocinar y Akane solo puso la mesa, luego lo ayudó un poco para terminar más rápido.

Charlaron en la cena, luego de haber comido postre, bebieron un poco de vino. La noche era joven, pusieron algo de música y bailaron una lenta, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y pensó algo, pero le daba un poco de miedo preguntarle.

Se armó de valor y lo miró- Quiero olvidarme de todo un momento, quiero divertirme y ser feliz. ¡Sakuma-san, quiero hacerlo!

Sakuma la miró sorprendido. - No es necesario si no quieres, no te obligues.

\- No me estoy obligando, es que en verdad quiero hacerlo, te necesito ahora. - dijo con sus mejillas rojas.

Sakuma igualmente se sonrojó pues no había tenido en un tiempo contacto con alguien para tener relaciones y esa propuesta le daba un tanto de vergüenza ya que sería la primera vez con ella. Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la habitación en donde lo besó apasionadamente para luego recostarse en el futón y desabotonar su blusa un poco.

Él se puso de rodillas para observarla, tan indefensa y tierna, se acercó más y besó sus labios, mientras sus manos terminaban de desabotonar la blusa y retiraba la falda con algo de torpeza, ella igual le iba ayudando.

Las dulces caricias que Sakuma le daba, recorría con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto y de que ella se llevara una mala experiencia en ese primer encuentro, pero Akane le demostró que no era tan diferente.

Pronto Sakuma se dio cuenta que tan experimentada era ella, ya que pensaba que por lo menos lo había hecho unas cuantas veces. Ella se puso encima de él y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén, Sakuma puso una mano en su cadera y la otra jugueteaba con sus senos.

Hubo caricias y besos, luego ella quedó debajo y él tomó el control, la habitación se llenó de gemidos, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y aumentó el ritmo de sus envestidas, ella lo abrazó con sus fuerzas ya que estaba a punto de llegar, él igual lo sentía. Ambos llegaron a la vez. Sakuma se recostó al lado de ella, estaban agitados trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Sakuma la abrazó luego, ella sintiéndose protegida se fue quedando dormida. Él simplemente sonrió y trató de dormir, cosa que no le costó mucho.

Llegó la mañana, el sol estaba en lo más alto, Akane despertó y recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, Sakuma abrió los ojos y la miró ahí sonriéndole.

\- Buenos días. - Sakuma no tenía puesto su parche y para Akane era la primera vez que lo veía sin él.

\- Buenos días Jiro.

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, me hace feliz.

\- Sentí que era el momento- ella lo besa- ¿sabes que tienes unos bellos ojos?

Sakuma se alarmó un tanto pues no dejaba que le vieran sin su parche, lo comenzó a buscar Akane lo encontró y se lo entregó.

\- Es que es como mi identidad, gracias por encontrarlo. - se lo pone.

* * *

Akane unos días después se sintió algo mal. Y ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Fue al baño a lavar su rostro y luego fue donde Midori que aún estaba dormida.

\- Midori… tengo un problemita.

\- A ver Akane, ¿por qué me despiertas? Es aún temprano ¿no puedes esperar?

\- No, es importante, creo que estoy embarazada.

Midori se incorporó de inmediato- ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿es que acaso tú? ¡Diablos Akane!

\- Oye no te enfades- infló las mejillas y miró para otro lado. - Si, estuvimos juntos hace unos días atrás.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo y Shindo que tenía la esperanza de que nunca te entregaras a Sakuma-san.

\- Así que le cuentas todo a él, eres una traidora.

\- Oye, no me trates así, yo solo hablé con él, pero no le he contado nada que él no sepa.

\- Bueno, encárgate de llamar a las dos faltantes para que me ayuden. Estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero que esto pase aún. - Akane se fue a la farmacia.

Midori envió un mensaje de texto a Aoi y Yuka, se levantó a preparar el desayuno y maldecir la conducta de Akane. Cómo era temprano Yuka llegó en modo teletransportación en pijamas asustando a la pelirroja.

\- ¡No me espantes así!

\- Recibí tú mensaje, "la tarada cometió un error" eso fue lo que pusiste- Yuka miró su móvil.

\- Si, Aoi no debe tardar, ¿Yuka considerarías usar algo para esas ojeras?

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! - Yuka se levanta- ¡No me mires estoy trasnochada! - Yuka va al baño a refrescarse y tapar su mal aspecto con corrector. - Listo, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

Yuka va a revisar las estanterías, cosa que a Midori le molestaba. - A veces pienso que no tengo amigas normales y la única es Aoi. - suspiró y tocaron la puerta, ella abrió.

\- Buenos días, he recibido tu mensaje.

\- Pasa, Yuka está adentro.

\- Permiso.

\- Eso es, tu si que eres educada, no como esta rubia roba galletas.

Yuka las mira- Hey que ni siquiera las alcanzo. ¿Puedes alcanzármelas?

\- Bien- dijo Midori con algo de fastidio, luego se las entrega y Yuka abraza la caja.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo? - pregunta Aoi.

\- Que Akane les diga cuando vuelva. - Midori se sienta a desayunar.

Yuka ya había comenzado a comer galletas y Aoi igual metió la mano para tomar algunas. Akane llegó.

\- Oh ya están aquí. - dijo la castaña, y comenzó a mirar la caja en las manos de Yuka- ¿Son mis galletas?

\- ¿Eh? - Yuka la esconde tras de sí- Nooo.

\- Bueno, no importa, pedí que estuvieran aquí para que me apoyen pues creo que estoy embarazada.

\- Pero no has estado con Shindo desde hace mucho- dijo Yuka a lo que Aoi le da un codazo.

\- ¿Recuerdas? Sale con Sakuma. - dice Aoi.

\- Ah cierto.

Estuvieron ahí escuchándola decir todo lo que había pasado, pidió que eso no saliera de ellas tres. Sí, Midori se estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a su amiga.

Akane se hizo la prueba, salió y lo dejó encima de la mesa, solo para esperar el resultado. Cuando marcó salió negativo y ellas suspiraron de alivio.

\- No puedes ser así de irresponsable, discúlpame, pero es la verdad. - dijo Aoi.

\- Te cuidabas con Shindo, pero no lo hiciste con Sakuma. - Comenta Yuka.

\- Pues pasó así sin más. No me regañen por favor. Solo que aún no quiero ser madre y me asusté mucho.

\- Claro si estás en una relación algo inestable- Dice Midori- Bueno me iré arreglando tengo que ir a trabajar hoy.

\- Yo iré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos. - se despide Aoi.

\- Y yo terminaré de desayunar- Yuka se levanta y Akane tira de ella. - ¡Hey!

\- Tú no te vas de aquí. Me debes las galletas.

\- Te las pago, además solo iba a la nevera por leche.

\- Bueno me las pagas de otro modo, después de todo hoy no haré nada y el departamento quedará solo para ti y para mí.

\- Tu no aprendes ¿verdad?

\- Digamos que contigo no me preocuparía mucho.

\- Ya me voy y no me hagan travesuras ustedes dos, ah y por fa me ayudan con los platos sucios. - dijo Midori, mientras revisaba si llevaba todo en su bolso. - Nos vemos al rato.

Akane se prepara el desayuno en lo que Yuka va al baño a tomar una ducha y vestirse, con poderes quién no.

Al rato Yuka fue a la nevera por pan y queso, Akane solo se puso a lavar los platos. - Oye y ¿ya terminaste con tus pruebas de magia?

\- Pues sí, no me ha ido mal siendo hada madrina.

\- Felicitaciones, así puedes ayudar a muchas personas.

\- A muchas personas… menos a mí.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada importante. Y me da curiosidad, entre Shindo y Sakuma ¿quién es mejor en la cama?

\- No sabría decirlo, es que me han dado experiencias distintas. Solo eso. En cambio, contigo.

\- ¡Qué! Yo no cuento.

\- Contigo no me tengo que preocupar por quedar en estado, aunque me gustaría que fuera así.

\- Para eso debí de ser hombre, aunque mi papel como mujer valga una mie*** me gusta lo que soy.

\- No te pongas así. - Akane presiona con su mano las mejillas de la rubia- Eres un encanto, ¿por qué luces así de joven?

\- ¿No sé?

\- Estás igual que siempre. - Akane toma la mano de Yuka y la lleva al sofá para enseñarle el progreso en su trabajo, enciende su portátil.

\- Estás haciéndolo muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias, estos meses Jiro me ha apoyado mucho, no es tan cruel como dicen. Solo que no sabe medir fuerza y por amor protegería a esa persona, por eso te llevaste ese golpe. - Akane puso la mano en la mejilla de Yuka recordando aquel golpe.

\- Me lo merecía, eso lo sé- Yuka miró a otro lado.

\- Sabes, mi sueño era tener una familia con Shindo-san, una linda casa y nuestras mascotas, pero todos mis anhelos se fueron.

\- Que remedio… Él tiene en sus hombros una gran responsabilidad. Contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no ama.- Dijo Yuka.

\- Lo sé, pero el destino fue cruel conmigo, en serio ¿tenía que ser así? También Jiro sufre por lo que pasó con su relación.

\- Entiendo, lo importante es que seas feliz.

\- Soy feliz, ahora ¿me pagarás las galletas?

\- Tengo dinero en mi bolso. - Dijo Yuka a lo que Akane la abraza.

\- Podemos arreglarlo de otra forma, pero no te soltaré- La castaña une sus labios con Yuka, ella no puso resistencia. Luego se separa- Como te cuesta aceptar una propuesta, eres una huraña.

\- Cállate y bésame.

Un rato después Yuka y Akane estaban en la cama besándose y dándose caricias después de haber pasado un rato intenso. En eso tocan el timbre.

\- Tocan- dijo Yuka suavemente.

\- Estás despeinada.

\- Tú igual.

Ambas ríen y se levantan con desgana, se ponen su ropa interior y solo un suéter, dejando solo a la vista las pantaletas. Akane abre junto a Yuka y ven a Kariya parado.

\- ¿Deseas algo? - pregunta la castaña.

Kariya al verlas así ya sabía lo que pasaba. - Así que ¿interrumpo?

\- Pues sí, estábamos a la mitad de algo importante. - dijo Akane, pero sin estar molesta.

\- Me dieron este recado en la recepción y como buen vecino que soy te lo traje.

Akane lo toma y junto a Yuka lo lee, era un mensaje de Marianne. - Gracias.

\- Así que… ¿puedo preguntar que hacían?

\- ¿Tú que es lo que crees? - preguntó Akane.

\- Lo mismo que tú haces con Kirino, pero eso te lo dejamos a la imaginación. - Dijo Yuka.

\- Bien… pero no puedo creer que Yamana-san se interesara en ti.

\- Ay Kariya es una relación que tenemos desde hace años. Pero gracias por el mensaje.

Ya en la noche Kariya le contó lo que sucedió en la tarde con Yuka y Akane, este no reaccionó como Masaki creía que lo haría, más bien él todo lo sabía.

\- Ya me había enterado hace años. - contestó Kirino.

\- ¿Dónde estaba yo que no lo sabía?

\- Era mejor así. - dijo Kirino mientras acomodaba la mesa.

Shindo llegó- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Shindo. - saludó el peli rosa.

\- ¡Shindo-san, Shindo-san! - se le acerca muy entusiasmado el chico, claro que con malas intenciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kariya?

\- Akane-san y…- No pudo terminar por que Kirino le da un golpe, de esos típico que siempre usa para calmarlo.

\- Le dices algo arruinando a Akane-san y verás de qué soy capaz. - Kirino le advierte, pero sin que Shindo se entere.

\- ¿Y bien Kariya?

\- Nada, que le dejaron un recado conmigo, se lo he llevado, era de tu prometida.

\- Carajo… ella quiere dejarlo en claro, que soy de su propiedad. Pero muero por estar con mi Akane- dijo para luego sentarse a la mesa.

\- Sí, claro. - dijo Kariya.

Kirino amenazaba con golpearlo, este se resignó a no decir nada.

* * *

Era el día siguiente en horas laborales para Akane, estaba concentrada en su trabajo, Marianne se acercó.

\- Akane-san, ¿viste mi mensaje?

\- Si, ¿iremos ahora?

\- Ajá, vamos no te descontarán el día, estás conmigo.

Marianne se la llevó al centro comercial, fueron a buscar el vestido que habían mandado a hacer para ella.

Akane se sentó y Marianne estaba mirándose en un espejo triple, muy hermoso el vestido que llevaba- ¿Cómo me queda?

\- Te ves espléndida.

Marianne se baja y va con Akane y toma sus manos- Es muy importante esto para mí, gracias por estar a mi lado apoyándome, en serio amo a Shindo.

\- Claro tienes mi apoyo Marianne. - Akane sonrió con una sonrisa sincera. Había aceptado ya haberlo perdido. Pero en cambio tenía a Sakuma y a Yuka consigo.

\- Gracias Akane.

Akane sacó su cámara y le tomó fotos, luego de eso fueron a otra tienda y encontraron un vestido para la castaña.

Marianne acompañó a Akane hasta los departamentos a dejar el vestido, de paso iría con Shindo para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Shindo no podía esperar más tiempo, pero esperaría a la boda. Kirino y él estaban conversando en el cuarto de éste.

Marianne llegó, la dejó pasar Kariya, fue a sorprender a Shindo pero los escuchó hablando.

\- Tengo todo listo para irme con Akane, aunque la tenga que obligar a dejar a todos y todo.

\- Yo comprendo.

\- No quisiera lastimar a Marianne, es muy simpática, pero no siento nada por ella. Me sería difícil vivir con otra persona que no me hace sentir nada, extraño despertar en las mañanas y tener a Akane a mi lado deseándome buenos días. A veces medito y me da un coraje que despierte en una cama que no sea la mía, en brazos de otro.

Marianne dio vuelta atrás y le pidió a Kariya que no comentara que estuvo ahí.

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido y al fin llegó el día de la boda.

Shindo estaba en un hotel cerca del lugar donde sería la boda, Kirino le ayudaba, junto a Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke y Tsurugi, sus más cercanos amigos.

Marianne estaba reflexionando mientras Akane y otras mujeres la arreglaban.

Shindo llegó con sus amigos donde sería la boda.

\- Bueno hijo espero que este matrimonio ayude a nuestra compañía.

\- Pero padre, nuestras acciones están en su mejor momento.

\- Lo sé hijo, pero quiero hacernos más grandes.

Shindo esperó a su futura esposa. Marianne estaba a la puerta, Akane le entregó el ramo y la abrazó. - Espero seas muy feliz.

\- Gracias Akane.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	26. ¿Acepto?

**Hola y Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de YyY U.D. Gracias a todos los que leen.**

 **Sorpresas y más sorpresas. Ya me estoy aproximando más a Haruna y a Tachimukai, estoy escribiendo el cap 29, tengo la costumbre de publicar un sábado sí y un sábado no, o depende de mis ganas.**

 **También para contaros que he llegado a 10 fanfics, espero que la imaginación fluya para más.**

* * *

 **¿Acepto?**

* * *

Shindo esperó a su futura esposa. Marianne estaba a la puerta, Akane le entregó el ramo y la abrazó. - Espero seas muy feliz.

\- Gracias Akane.

Ya que Akane no era dama de honor, caminó hasta su asiento con sus amigas, Shindo la miró y pensó que, aunque no fuera la novia, para él era la persona más deslumbrante del lugar.

Mientras él estaba pensativo, todos giraron la cabeza al ver la entrada de la novia, él reaccionó, ella fue acercándose, una vez en el altar él le brinda la mano, no sin antes ver a Akane que tenía una mirada de resignación. Fueron las palabras más largas para él, solo esperaba el momento indicado para que dijeran "si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

El chico al escuchar la frase iba a decir algo, pero Marianne se adelanta.

\- Yo…- dijo ella. Todos e incluido Shindo la miraron. - Yo me opongo a este matrimonio.

\- ¡¿Marianne que es lo que te ocurre?!- pregunta la madre.

\- ¿Te volviste loca? - preguntó su padre

\- A todos les debo una disculpa, Señores Shindo, Padre, mamá. Casarme no es la solución para unir nuestras empresas, alguna vez se pusieron en el lugar de sus hijos y les preguntaron ¿Qué era lo que en realidad deseaban? Solo pensaron en ustedes y el dinero, yo no deseo estar atada a un chico algo aburrido que solo se la pasa pensando en futbol.

\- ¡Eh! - dijo Shindo con algo de indignación.

\- Sabía que ella no era la indicada para Shindo-senpai. - Dijo Tenma a sus amigos cercanos.

\- ¿No pueden unirse sin destruir las vidas de nosotros? Mis aspiraciones van más allá de ser la señora de la casa y criar a mis hijos, deseo ser libre como siempre lo he sido viajando por el mundo y tomando recuerdos de todo. Por eso es por lo que me opongo. - Marianne se acercó a Shindo - Eres libre, lucha por Akane y sé feliz.

\- Claro y gracias por lo que haces.

Marianne sale triunfante del lugar, quitándose la coronita y tirándola junto a el ramo de flores.

Se formó un pequeño revuelo por lo sucedido, Akane se apartó del resto para hacer una llamada a Sakuma.

\- Pensé que estarías aún en la ceremonia. - Dice el platinado desde la otra línea.

\- Si, pero ha ocurrido un inconveniente, iré a casa, ¿nos vemos al rato?

\- Estoy haciendo un recado, creo que te alcanzo.

Shindo se abrió paso, incluso sus amigos bloquearon a sus padres para que no lo detuvieran, él tomó el brazo de ella- Hay que irnos de acá.

\- ¡Oye! ¿pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame! - Akane estaba tratando de soltarse, Shindo pidió un taxi y la obligó a entrar.

\- No me trates de esa forma, es la única manera de que hablemos.

\- No quiero, prefiero no mirarte. - se cruza de brazos.

Akane estaba pensando tantas cosas en el recorrido, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro? Si Marianne lucía tan entusiasmada con la boda, todo se había complicado. Ahora que tenía a Shindo a su lado le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiese pasar.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivían, entraron y se sentaron en un sofá del lobby, Sakuma en ese mismo momento igual llega, pero los ve juntos.

\- Akane quiero pedirte perdón y que vuelvas conmigo. - pidió él y ella se sorprendió un poco, luego miró a un lado.

\- Aunque haya pasado esto, yo no puedo… está Sakuma, tenemos una relación y…

\- Quiero que nos vayamos de Inazuma un tiempo y dejar a todos atrás, comenzar una vida contigo.

\- Es que…

Sakuma estuvo escuchando, ya que ellos le daban la espalda, lo pensó y tomaría una difícil decisión. – ¡Lo comprendo! - dijo Sakuma llamando la atención de ambos, se pusieron de pie y Shindo activó su modo defensivo. - Akane y Shindo-san deben estar juntos. - Él sonrió tiernamente. - No me opongo a que tengan una relación nuevamente, así es el amor si debes de sacrificarte hazlo por una persona que valga la pena hacerlo, esa eres tú, Akane, te amo y por tanto deseo que seas feliz aún si no es conmigo. - Sakuma miró al chico- Tienes a una mujer muy valiosa por favor hazla feliz y cuídala.

\- Jiro…- Akane comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- Akane, prométeme que serás feliz. - Sakuma tomó la mano de Akane y luego la de Shindo juntándolas.

Él dio vuelta para irse, Akane miró a Shindo, soltó su mano y gritó- ¡Jiro! - este voltea y recibe un abrazo de ella. - Discúlpame por todo, te lo agradezco tanto, de verdad, fui feliz a tu lado.

Se separan y él seca sus lágrimas. Del bolsillo de su traje saca una cajita- Esto es un obsequio, úsalo el día de tu boda. Nos vemos.

El sigue su camino sin mirar atrás. Shindo se acerca y ve que un auto negro se estaciona fuera.

\- Pensé que te irías con él.

\- Es que solo quería agradecer su gesto.

\- No pensé que esto fuera a pasar- Shindo la sorprende aún más poniéndose de rodillas y de igual forma saca una caja roja- Perdón por las palabras que salieron de mi boca lastimándote, no fue mi intención, eres la mujer de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- No creo ser digna de ti, en este tiempo ocurrieron algunas cosas.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo te sigo amando y quiero compartir mis alegrías y mis desdichas contigo. Que seas la madre de mis hijos y quiero envejecer a tu lado, tocándote melodías con el piano hasta el fin de mis días.

Akane nunca pensó que llegaría ese día, todo lo que pasó este tiempo la habían hecho perder la esperanza, gracias a Marianne y a Sakuma todo había vuelto a ser como debería haber sido. - Claro que quiero ser tu esposa. - él pone el anillo en su mano, luego se pone en pie, la abrazó y levantó dándole vueltas de la felicidad. La deja tocar piso y se besan dulcemente. - Discúlpame por haberte tratado tan fríamente.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nuestras disculpas y poder perdonarnos, pero ahora, ¿te atreves a hacer una locura?

\- Estoy dispuesta, te sigo a donde quieras.

Con solo escuchar eso él deja una nota en la recepción y luego la lleva afuera y se suben a un auto. Mucho rato después, llegan al aeropuerto de Inazuma. Caminan dentro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunta ella.

\- Ya lo verás.

Caminan más adelante y se encuentran con la familia Kidou, los tres estaban esperándolos.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - Dijo Kidou.

\- Se les hará tarde. - continuó Yuka.

\- Esto es para ustedes- Anzu le entrega sus boletos de viaje.

\- Gracias pequeña Anzu. - Akane toma los pasajes.

Ellos se despiden y Yuka saca una bolsita con arroz, Kido sabía lo que su esposa haría- ¡Yuka no! - pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Sean felices! - tira arroz por todas partes.

\- ¡Oigan no pueden hacer eso! - llama la atención un guardia- Tendrá que limpiarlo.

\- No se preocupe que lo hará- dijo Kidou mirándola amenazante.

\- Controle a su hija.

\- Es mi esposa.

\- ¡Mucho peor!

Yuka se queda limpiando el lugar, en lo que Kidou y Anzu van a ver la partida del avión y desearles buen viaje.

Un viaje de muchas horas en primera clase, los dos juntos, milagrosamente el pasaporte de Akane estaba ahí en su bolso, ¿su hada madrina tal vez?

Sakuma llegó al Teikoku ese mismo día, estaba deprimido. Genda lo vio llegar, no sabía si hablarle o no. El platinado comenzó a llorar frente a su escritorio, le dolía que ella ya no estuviera a su lado, pero había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez.

\- ¿Serás feliz a su lado? Que estúpido soy, lo seguías amando aún estando conmigo. - dijo, en eso Genda entra y éste seca sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Terminamos, ¿eso es lo que querías saber?

\- Pues lo siento, aunque era cuestión de tiempo, ella no te amaba lo suficiente.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tenía por qué retenerla más a mi lado, Shindo y ella aún son jóvenes, tienen un futuro juntos. No era justo para ambos estar separados.

\- Así que la dejaste ir, pero oye me tienes a mí, aún estoy esperando por ti.

\- Déjame pensarlo.

\- No hay que pensar nada, ambos nos involucramos con chicas, pero me costó entender que eres un tarado, olvidas las fechas importantes, sabes perfectamente que el cumpleaños de Kidou y el mío es el mismo día, pero solo te acuerdas de el de Kidou.

\- Así que estabas molesto y ¿por eso te fijaste en mi asistente?

\- Pues sí, ella era más detallista que tú.

\- A mi no me vengas con eso, porque siempre cociné para ti, te cuidé cuando enfermabas, preparaba la tina para una velada inolvidable.

\- Si, pero Kidou, Kidou, Kidou, todo el tiempo Kidou. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? El vive su vida con su familia. Yo estoy aquí para ti, volvamos a iniciar.

\- Si acepto quiero que nos mudemos de departamento, en el que vivíamos me traerá malos recuerdos.

\- Bien, será como tú digas.

Kirino llegó junto a sus amigos y le entregaron la nota, él leyó en voz alta lo que decía. Al terminarla de leer el padre de Shindo entró al lugar buscándolo.

\- ¡Kirino!- El chico volteó y escondió la nota- ¡Eres el confidente de mi hijo! ¿Dónde está? - Toma al chico del cuello del traje.

\- Querido, no trates a Kirino así, todo se resuelve hablando. - dice su esposa.

\- Si, por favor señor cálmese, no tengo idea de donde puede estar. - dice el peli rosa para tranquilizarlo, el señor lo suelta.

\- Es cierto, nosotros acabamos de llegar y no lo hemos visto. - dice Tenma.

El señor Shindo hace una llamada a su investigador privado para que rastreara el paradero de su hijo. Luego se va y ellos quedan algo más tranquilos.

Ellos llegaron cuando ya era de noche, en el aeropuerto los esperaba un hombre, los guio hasta el auto que los llevaría al hotel, él chofer les abre la puerta.

\- Señor Shindo, señorita Yamana, bienvenidos

Ellos entran, se toman de la mano y siguen en auto hasta un hermoso y elegante hotel. Confirmaron la inscripción del hospedaje y los llevaron a su habitación nupcial.

El botones les abrió las puertas y les entregó la tarjeta de acceso, había una botella de champaña, cortesía de la casa, Akane vio que había paquetes de compras y una tarjeta, de parte de Kidou.

Los dos la leyeron, toda la ayuda venía de aquella familia, todos los gastos serían cubiertos por Kidou Yuuto. Días atrás él le había dado una tarjeta para que pudiera cubrir sus necesidades. Shindo fue a hacer una llamada al balcón mientras Akane dejó su bolso, solo tenía algo de maquillaje, su teléfono y cámara, el pasaporte e identificación. Mas al fondo encontró la cajilla con el obsequio de Sakuma, lo abrió, era un bello collar de diamantes.

\- Vaya, seguro que lo he lastimado, pero fue un bello gesto de su parte.

Shindo estaba conversando con Kidou ya que le decía instrucciones.

\- Mañana a las once te esperan.

\- Si, no se preocupe, estaremos ahí.

\- Por cierto, que tu padre ha ido a buscarte, Kirino me mandó un mensaje.

\- Seguro mi padre está furioso, pero yo no hice el movimiento, lo hizo la novia.

\- Que suerte para ti, no quedar mal, solo que has quedado un tanto rechazado.

\- Pero con la mujer que amo.

\- Te dejo, disfruta tu noche.

Shindo se despide y Akane se acerca con dos copas en la mano. Ya se había refrescado y puesto algo más cómodo.

Brindaron por estar juntos, luego él fue a tomar una ducha y ella se recostó para enviar un mensaje a sus amigos y que supieran que habían llegado bien.

Shindo salió envuelto en una toalla con sus cabellos y torso húmedos, Akane sentía algo de timidez al igual que él. Antes no se hubieran sentido de esa forma, pero al estar separados y junto a otras personas tenían inseguridades.

\- "Si ella supiera que estuve con Marianne ¿qué dirá?"

\- "No le puedo decir que Sakuma y yo lo hicimos, eh sido de otro, seguro me rechazaría"

\- Será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos asuntos importantes que realizar. - él se termina de secar y se pone su pijama.

\- Descansa, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, mi Akane.

En aquella cama parecían extraños, tanto tiempo alejados, Akane se había acostumbrado a Sakuma y Shindo a la soledad.

Al amanecer sus cuerpos habían buscado el calor del otro, ella lo abrazaba, parecía un sueño tenerla a su lado durmiendo. Ella despertó y se incorporó.

\- ¿Puedo volver a llamarte como lo hacía antes?

\- Pues sí, lamento haberte dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre. Eso ha hecho que seamos como unos extraños.

\- Todo este tiempo te eché de menos. Ahora estamos juntos una vez más, comprendo que tuviste que hacerlo por obligación.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? Hoy tengo algo planeado para los dos.

\- Siempre con el misterio, vamos a ordenar. - ella sonrió.

Justo cuando terminaron de desayunar, Shindo se lo dijo. - ¿Te he dicho que quiero que seas mi esposa desde hoy?

\- ¿Hoy? - Ella lo pensó, siempre lo había deseado, pero quería que todo fuera algo diferente.

\- Sé que no es como lo imaginamos, pero tendremos nuestra boda, con nuestros amigos y seres queridos. Por ahora solo lo haremos para que sea oficial.

\- Ya lo organizaremos, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, no sabes cuanto anhelaba serlo. Y pensé que todo entre nosotros había terminado, hubo días en los que me decía a mi misma que tenía que olvidarte, pero no pude.

\- Pero ahora todo esto terminó, tú y yo estaremos juntos. - Shindo tomó la mano de ella, hace mucho que no lo hacía y en verdad el anillo lucía muy hermoso en su mano.

En el armario había muchas prendas, entre ellas un vestido muy bonito para la boda, los Kidou habían pensado en todo, Akane se terminó de arreglar y como toque final se puso el collar que Sakuma le regaló.

Él ya estaba listo, pidió transporte para que los llevaran al lugar donde sería la boda. En solo unos momentos ellos estarían casados y Akane sentía entre alegría y temor, ¿cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante?

Al llegar fueron con las personas que los iban a casar, les asignaron un juez y un abogado para que todo estuviera en orden, algunos testigos, ellos firmaron los papeles, Shindo sacó los anillos y los pusieron, se miraron en el momento, no podían creerlo. Akane simplemente pensó que en lugar de ella estaría Marianne ahora de luna de miel con él, pero ella estaba ahí a punto de culminar el momento con un beso.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ellos terminaron con un dulce beso, los presentes aplaudieron a la joven pareja. Luego ella lo abrazó fuerte, él correspondió.

\- Te amo y nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar prometo ser una buena esposa.

\- Y yo prometo hacerte feliz y enfrentar a todos los que nos quieran hacer daño.

Luego de ahí fueron a recorrer la ciudad y tomarse fotos como recuerdos. No podían ser más felices, pero como en toda situación su paradero ya había sido descubierto.

La ciudad lucía increíble de noche, cenaron en un restaurante con una bella vista, luego volvieron al hotel.

Al entrar a la habitación Shindo la cargó hasta la cama, se besaron apasionadamente, para poco a poco despojarse de sus ropas.

\- Extrañé tanto hacer esto. - dijo ella entre suspiros.

\- Y yo… me hacían falta tus caricias Akane.

El señor Shindo en esos momentos estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando noticias. Estaba más que furioso, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, y no había hecho negocios con la otra familia.

\- Ese hijo tuyo se desapareció, ni rastro de él. Debí detenerlo cuando salió del lugar con Yamana.

\- Pero lo intentamos… sabes que sus amigos se pusieron en nuestro camino, siento un alivio dentro, deberías pensar en la felicidad de Takuto.

\- Veía un futuro próspero para él.

Es eso el teléfono suena, era un correo detallado, de donde estaba el muchacho y qué había hecho.

\- ¡¿Se ha casado?! Mira esto…- le muestra el correo, las averiguaciones que hicieron trajeron esa noticia.

\- Pero Yamana se ve que es una buena mujer para nuestro hijo.

\- Pero no posee riquezas.

\- Pero para nuestro hijo la verdadera riqueza está en el corazón.

Akane reposaba en la cama, el brazo de su ahora esposo la rodeaba. Él llamó su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos por un bebé?

\- Claro, mi amor, pero por ahora solo quiero que estemos estables, necesitamos terminar la carrera.

\- Tienes razón, pero sería muy lindo que tuviéramos uno.

\- Si lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora nos toca a nosotros disfrutar esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

Habían pasado unos días y Midori junto con Ryoma estaban almorzando en un restaurante. La pelirroja se sentía un poco triste.

\- La extraño, sabes, aunque sea un poco loca, la extraño.

\- Si ya lo sé, pero aquí me tienes a tu lado hasta que vuelva, soy tu galán. Pero ten en cuenta que un día cada una tomará su camino. ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

\- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque si no te mato.

\- ¿Tan malo fui que no te gustó?

\- No es eso, solo que me sigue dando vergüenza.

\- Bueno, pero vamos que estoy aburrido y de paso nos ejercitamos. - Nishiki la toma de la mano y se la lleva.

Mucho rato después ellos estaban montados en bicicletas dando un tranquilo paseo por la carretera especial para ciclistas, los dos juntos.

Luego pararon para descansar- No pensé que esto sería lo divertido. - dijo ella.

\- Al parecer he dañado tu inocencia. - Rio él ya que era cierto.

\- ¿Quieres morir? - Amenazó ella.

\- Cálmate, no tiene nada de malo pensar en eso. - Ryoma para calmarla besó sus labios.

Pasaron algunos días, Akane estaba pasando su luna de miel muy feliz con Shindo, pero quería compartir esa noticia con sus padres así que llamó a casa.

\- Familia Yamana.

\- Mamá, hola.

\- Akane hija ¿Dónde estás? Tus amigos me dijeron que te fuiste de viaje.

\- Si, por eso te llamaba, para decir que Takuto y yo nos hemos casado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te casaste? Oh hija pues felicidades.

En ese momento su padre dejó caer la taza de té, cosa que ambas no pasaron por alto ya que sabían como se ponía cuando escuchaba esos temas.

\- Me saludas a papá, los amo, no sé cuando volveremos, pero ten por seguro que estaré bien.

\- Si, de eso no tengo dudas Shindo siempre cuida te ti.

Ellas se despidieron y la madre de la chica se acercó para decirle a su esposo.

\- Pero esta niña ¿Qué le pasa? - él se echó a llorar y luego admiró una foto de su pequeña Akane. - Hace unos años te cargué en mis brazos mientras llorabas, diste tus primeros pasos, estuve en tu primer día en el colegio, aprendiste a usar la cámara, entraste a secundaria y conociste a ese chico. - esto último lo dijo con furia. - Ese chico me ha quitado una parte de mi corazón.

La madre para picarlo un poco dijo- Me ha dicho que estaban de luna de miel.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi hija… mi pequeña.

\- Ella dejó de ser nuestra pequeña hace mucho tiempo. - La madre se va del salón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mujer?

\- Tu mejor que nadie debería saber qué pasa cuando dos personas se quieren mucho.

Los días iban pasando, ellos debían volver, por mientras los Kidou les habían ofrecido pasar la estancia en su mansión mientras se resolvían las cosas.

Su vuelo llegó en la noche a Inazuma, con todas sus pertenencias. El mismo hombre los esperaba, pero en compañía de otro, los guiaron al auto y de él sale Kidou.

\- Como lo hablamos antes, Shindo, en casa les hemos preparado su habitación. Y no será molestia tenerlos.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho Kidou-san. - dijo Akane.

\- De verdad, no lo habríamos logrado sin su ayuda. - dijo Shindo.

Ellos entraron al auto junto con Kidou, en una furgoneta, ya que estarían ellos, el chofer y los guardas de Kidou. El interior era de lujo, muy moderno y en tono blanco y negro.

Shindo tenía en mente esforzarse para alcanzar sus metas y llegar a ser como su exentrenador.

Llegaron a la mansión Kidou, el mayordomo les abrió, bajaron todas las maletas para llevarlas a la habitación que les habían preparado.

Yuka estaba en las escaleras para darles la bienvenida, como toda una señora elegante- Bienvenidos, espero tengan una estancia agradable. - Baja para ir con ellos- Me da gusto de que por fin se hayan casado, pero ya iremos arreglando todo para su boda, se lo merecen.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad. - dijo Shindo.

\- No es nada, lo único que, si es que este vestido solo era una fachada elegante, claro me gusta el rosa, pero ya me incomoda un poco por que es casi la hora de irme a descansar.

\- Yuka, no cambias jamás. Aunque conociéndote no irás a dormir de inmediato, solo te la pasarás jugando. - dijo Akane.

\- Pensé que la esposa de Kidou tendría una vida de una mujer educada pero ya veo que es de una gamer.

\- Bueno, pueden pedir lo que quieran antes de irse a descansar.

Era la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba casi listo, Shindo y Akane despertaron, aunque estuvieran invitados en aquella Mansión se sentían algo extraños, decidieron levantarse, no sin antes darse un beso de buenos días.

Se cambiaron para ir a desayunar, los guiaron al jardín donde se encontraban Kidou y Anzu.

\- Buenos días- Dijeron Shindo y Akane a la vez.

\- Buenos días- contestaron Kidou y Anzu.

\- Siéntense por favor, esta es su casa.

\- ¿Y Yuka no se ha levantado?- pregunta Akane.

\- No demora en hacerlo, siempre se le pegan las sábanas. - contesta Kidou.

\- Hoy tengo práctica de ballet, como ya estamos de vacaciones han cambiado los horarios, así que mamá me tiene que acompañar. Pero yo puedo irme sola, papá.

\- Si, lo sé, pero eres muy pequeña, siento que te dejaré cuando cumplas siete.

\- Pero falta una eternidad.

\- Solo dos años- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Ven es una eternidad esto!- Anzu terminó su jugo de naranja y se levantó- con permiso, iré a despertar a mamá.- Ella se retira.

\- Es una niña enérgica.- comenta Shindo.

\- Como todo niño de su edad. Se queja de que no la dejamos ir sola a sus clases, pero igual va a cumplir seis en unas semanas lo que acorta el tiempo. Además, desde el año pasado ya sale de casa sola para que vaya a jugar.

\- Yo tuve una infancia en casa, con mis clases de piano.

\- Yo solía salir a jugar, pero era un tanto solitaria.

Terminaron de desayunar y Yuka ya estaba levantada con ropa deportiva, ya que era practica para moverse en la mañana. Anzu tomó su maleta y tiró de su madre.

\- Buenos días a todos. - Yuka antes de ir con Anzu besó a su esposo. - Volvemos al rato.

\- Yuka-san ¿puede llevarme? Necesito hacer una parada. - Pide Shindo.

\- Claro vente.

Shindo se despidió de Akane, y Anzu abrazó a su padre. Ellos tres subieron al auto que los llevaría a cada lugar.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé algo muy básico este cap, pero es que no tengo mucha imaginación.**_

 _ **Para invitarlos a leer mis 2 fanfic ShindAka.**_

 _ **Devolviéndote a la vida: +18 por temática de violencia.**_

 _ **Noche de Verano: un drabble. No os costará mucho leerlo.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	27. Nuestro Reto

**Hola y bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de YyY U.D.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, ya voy escribiendo el cap 32. Publicaré el día 10 - 11. Eso si es que la emoción no me gana y termino hacíendolo un día antes.**

 **+18 por si acaso.**

* * *

 _ **Nuestro reto**_

* * *

Yuka dejó a la pequeña en su escuela de ballet, al volver al vehículo habló con Shindo para saber a dónde irían.

\- Necesito ir a la que era mi casa.

\- De acuerdo. - Yuka le dice la dirección al chofer.

* * *

Mientras en casa Akane mira fijamente a Kidou, queriendo decir algo, pero le daba un tanto de vergüenza.

\- Esto… Kidou-san.

\- Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Pues sí, solo quería saber sobre Jiro.

\- Ya, él está bien, ha regresado con Genda y se han mudado de departamento, supongo que quería tener nuevos comienzos.

\- Ah bueno, yo me alegro de que al final hayan vuelto. Sé cuánto extrañaba a Genda y él sabía que yo a Takuto. Fue una relación muy abierta, teníamos confianza.

\- ¿Sentiste amor por él?

\- Al principio solo era cariño que luego se transformó en amor, y no mentiré, me ha dolido un poco separarme de él. Pero ahora que estoy casada de igual forma me gustaría tener su amistad, pero tengo temor de que no lo quiera así y quiera olvidarme.

\- Estoy seguro de que él está esperando que le hables para que por lo menos tengan una amistad.

\- Si, creo que ahora mismo le mandaré un mensaje. Con permiso- Akane sube las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

* * *

Mientras Shindo y Yuka ya habían llegado a la mansión de éste, pidió que por favor lo esperara, ella lo pensaría.

Bajó y ahí estaba frente a su hogar, ¿qué le depararía el futuro? No lo sabía. Las rejas se abrieron dejándolo pasar, una vez dentro de casa el mayordomo lo anunció.

\- ¿Es que no entiende que no lo quiero ver?

Shindo se paró en la entrada del salón- Pues, aunque no me quiera ver tendrá que escucharme, padre.

El hombre hizo señas con la mano para que los dejaran a solas- Ya me enteré de que te casaste con Yamana, has arruinado mis planes.

\- Si fuese por mí me habría casado con Marianne, pero ella rompió el compromiso no yo, además si, yo quería impedir la boda, Marianne no es la chica que yo amo.

\- Ya está hecho, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Eso sí, no cuentes con mi ayuda financiera para terminar tus estudios, ya sabías eso con anticipación.

\- Pero…

\- No me interrumpas, naciste en cuna de oro, gateaste en tapete, te dimos todo, pero es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades. Ya sabes trabajar como el resto de las personas… ganarte la vida, eso era lo que querías ¿no?

\- No importa qué, haré lo que sea necesario, no soy un inútil como cree. Es hora de irme.

Shindo sale del salón y se encuentra con su madre que estaba ahí parada el pie de las escaleras.

\- Hijo- ella lo llama y él sube, lo abraza. - Mi Takuto, hijo mío, me duele verte así.

\- Tranquila mamá, ya no soy un niño, todos alguna vez pasamos por momentos difíciles.

\- Estoy feliz por ti y por tu esposa, hubiese querido que tu padre la aceptara, pero de mí si tienes la bendición para que puedas tener una vida llena de alegría junto a ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Este es un regalo de bodas de mi parte- Ella le da un sobre con dinero.

\- No podría…

\- Acéptalo es su regalo, les ayudará un poco, sé que estarás bien.

Shindo lo toma, se despide y se va, al salir el auto estaba un tanto lejos abrió y entró.

\- Lo siento tenía hambre así que fui a comprar pan de melón, ¿quieres? He comprado para todos en casa.

\- Si, gracias.

Yuka le entrega el pan y ve que está todo deprimido, le pregunta y él le cuenta todo lo que le estaba pasando.

\- No te preocupes, siempre contarás con nuestra ayuda y mira que no estás solo tienes a tu esposa y a todos tus amigos, es cierto algunas personas te dan la espalda, pero otras te brindan su mano.

\- Tiene razón, gracias por brindarnos su ayuda.

* * *

Akane mientras había llamado a Sakuma en vez de mensajear, hablaron un rato y todo quedó bien entre ellos, luego revisó sus correos tenía una notificación de trabajo, para que se reportara en cuanto llegara de su viaje. En seguida se puso en contacto.

Yuka y Shindo llegaron a casa, al entrar los gatos estaban ahí esperando.

\- Mira a tu gata, que grande y peluda que está. - Yuka toma a la gata en brazos y se la da a Shindo.

\- Es cierto, le agradezco que se haya hecho cargo de Uniko-chan este tiempo.

\- Claro no hay problemas.

Akane bajó las escaleras- Ya están aquí- besó a Shindo y lo abrazó. – ¿Mañana quedamos para ir con mis padres?

\- Si, seguro, tengo que hablar con mis suegros.

\- ¿Yuka me prestas a tu chofer? Voy a mi trabajo, tengo algo que hacer.

\- Claro, no te preocupes ve.

\- Gracias, nos vemos al rato.

Cada uno fue por su lado, Yuuto fue a la piscina con Yuka, Shindo en tanto estaba sentado en la cama junto a los gatos, pensando que hacer de ahora en adelante, a qué se dedicaría para mantenerse con Akane, aunque ella estaba ganando bien. Parecía que al final dependería de ella, pero ya lo sabía, le bajarían el sueldo ahora que estaba casada y eso le molestaba un poco pues estaba impidiendo lo que con esfuerzo ella había logrado ganar.

* * *

Ya en el trabajo Akane llegó y todos la felicitaron, incluso Marianne que estaba ahí.

\- Espero hayas tenido buen viaje. Felicidades por tu boda, espero me invites a la ceremonia original. - Marianne la abraza.

\- Gracias- se separan- Pensé que después de lo que ocurrió te irías.

\- Si, yo también, pero en realidad me encanta este lugar, además tengo cosas pendientes que hacer y te quería dar mi obsequio. - Marianne, le entrega una carpeta.

\- ¿Y esto?

Akane lo lee detenidamente, le notificaban un ascenso, a fotógrafa en jefe.

\- Ahora puedes elegir a tus nuevos ayudantes. Tendrás una nueva oficina, eres maravillosa con tu trabajo, te lo mereces.

Todos aplaudieron e hicieron que llorara de alegría. - Muchas gracias.

Al llegar a casa más tarde, Anzu estaba con ellos, Yuka pasó por ella. Akane les contó la nueva noticia sobre su ascenso.

\- Bien por ti, Yamana- Dijo Kidou- Esta noche lo celebraremos.

Akane y Shindo fueron a la habitación para hablar más tranquilos.

\- Akane, estoy feliz por ti, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me siento un tanto inútil.

Akane lo abraza- Oye somos una pareja, se supone que estaremos en las buenas y en las malas, tú preocúpate por otras cosas, todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

Shindo se sentó en la cama y suspiró- Hace tiempo cuando te vi con ese hombre. A su lado parecías otra persona, él lo tenía todo para ofrecerte en cambio yo.

\- No te pongas así, estoy a tu lado, aunque me tomé mi tiempo para volverme a acostumbras a estar contigo, es que nos distanciamos y…

\- ¿Parecíamos unos extraños? Eso lo sé, pero te amo y te seguiré amando.

\- Yo igual, Takuto… soy tu esposa y lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, así funcionan las cosas, aunque sucedieron muchas cosas estando separados, es hora de retomar nuestras vidas juntos.

\- Si sucedieron cosas- Shindo la mira y toma su mentón- Sentí celos de que tu cuerpo fuera de otro.

Akane se sonrojó, no quería mencionar el tema. - ¿Podemos olvidarlo? De seguro hiciste lo mismo y no te ando reclamando.

\- Solo digo que sentí celos, no te reprocho nada, quiero que lo hagamos.

\- Pero… me da un poco de vergüenza estamos en una casa ajena…

\- No importa, es nuestra habitación temporal y tengo muchas ganas de tenerte.

Akane no se resiste y se deja llevar por las caricias de su esposo. Yuka estaba en la habitación contigua ya que era la recámara de Anzu y la estaba peinando, pero los gemidos de la joven pareja se hicieron un tanto audibles que ella tuvo que tapar los oídos de la niña e inventarse algo para distraerla.

Yuka la mandó a comprar dulces a la tienda, o que fuera a jugar al parque, total solo sería un rato, Yuuto se encontraba por el pasillo y los escuchó, Yuka se acerca.

\- Tuve que sacar por unos instantes a la niña.

\- Bien, pero imaginarme la escena me hace querer hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? - Yuka se sonrojó.

\- Eso pasa cuando tienes hijos, uno se ocupa más de ellos que de la relación, te aseguro que tendrán una cara de satisfacción ahora en la cena.

\- Esto es incómodo, sabes.

\- Si lo sé, pero me pone, vamos abajo es mejor dejarlos disfrutar.

Anzu llegó al rato, casi para la cena con unos dulces que compró, en la sala estaba Shindo sentado con una cara un tanto ruborizada, nadie dijo nada, en tanto Akane se estaba arreglando, Yuka se sentó en una silla de la habitación.

¿Cómo hablar del tema? Se preguntaba Yuka mentalmente, después de todo la chica era una amiga muy cercana. - Akane necesito hablarte de algo.

\- Si dime. - Dijo Akane mientras se peinaba.

\- Pues, no es que me entrometa ni nada, pero es que no pude evitar escuchar tus, ya sabes… no solo yo Yuuto igual.

Eso hizo sonrojar a la chica- Creo que me dejé llevar un poco, creo que demasiado.

\- Lo lamento, es solo por Anzu, tiene cinco y no quiero que aún sepa de muchas cosas.

\- Si, comprendo, pero no me van a negar que fue excitante escucharnos.

\- Idiota…- Yuka se sonrojó a lo que la menor sonrió, pues sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Llegó la cena, todos estaban en el comedor celebrando el ascenso de Akane, todo fue alegre, Anzu no comió mucho ya que había ingerido muchas golosinas. Igual se perdió el postre de la cena.

La noche transcurrió normal, Yuka estaba jugando en el pc hasta que Kidou se la cierra.

\- Dejamos algo pendiente en la tarde. - dijo seductoramente.

\- Me debes una partida perdida. - Dijo para besar a su amado esposo.

\- Te amo, mi pequeña flor.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando y hablando sobre lo que harían. No tardaron mucho en cuanto los recién casados salieron de casa.

Yuka ya había enviado las invitaciones, las sirvientas limpiaban y ordenaban, Yuuto fue a nadar con la niña.

En tanto el auto de los Kidou dejó a Shindo y a Akane en frente de la casa de ella. Shindo junto a su esposa Akane fueron adelante.

Al estar ahí Shindo siente un poco de nervios, pero Akane lo tranquiliza.

\- Puede que aún no lo asimilen, pero no tengas miedo, todos pasan por esto alguna vez.

\- Tienes razón.

Ellos tocan y la madre de ella abre, llevándose una sorpresa, alegre abraza a su hija.

\- ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! Pero pasen están en su casa.

El padre de ella se encontraba sentado en la sala, tomando té. Y sin previo aviso recibió un abrazo de su hija.

\- Akane…

\- Hola papá- sonrió.

La madre hizo té para tener una charla, ellos dos tomaron asiento, el padre intimidaba un poco al chico haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

\- A veces los jóvenes van muy deprisa ¿Qué intensiones tiene con mi hija?

\- ¡Papá, esto no es para pedir mi mano!

\- Pues como ya estamos casados, mis intenciones con su hija son de, primero que nada, respetarla, amarla, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, me esforzaré al máximo para brindarle un futuro en donde haya prosperidad, señor y señora Yamana, yo realmente amo a su hija y les pido su bendición y que me acepten en su familia.

Los padres de Akane se miraron y sonrieron, el joven era muy sincero no dudaron en darles su bendición y abrirle los brazos, aceptándolo en la familia.

* * *

Ellos volvieron a la Mansión, Anzu bajaba las escaleras con su mochila del jardín para hacer los deberes que le habían dejado para vacaciones, se encontraron en la entrada y fueron a la sala donde solo estaba Yuka. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá para hablar con la rubia.

Anzu sacó su libro de la mochila y comenzó a cantar mientras veía el contenido. - La tarea tururú turu, la tarea tururú turu, la tarea tururú turu- luego dejo de ver y cerró el libro. - No la voy a hacer tururú turu, no la voy a hacer tururú turu. - Anzu metió el libro de vuelta mientras cantaba y Kidou le salió por detrás y le pegó con un cuaderno.

\- Si la va a hacer tururú turu, si la va a hacer tururú turu.

Anzu se puso a dramatizar un llanto y siguió cantando- Si la voy a hacer tururú turu, si la voy a hacer tururú turu.

\- Si, eso, ya vi que la estás haciendo, continúa.

Yuka reía por lo bajo, en tanto estos dos se miraron un tanto desconcertados. Kidou después abrazó la niña. Solo lo habían fingido, para pasar un rato divertido ya que Yuka lo había documentado en video, pero solo para ellos, tener un recuerdo.

Anzu solo siguió haciendo la tarea con la ayuda de Kidou.

\- Espero que se queden hasta el cumpleaños de la niña. - dijo Yuka.

\- Si, en tanto resolvamos donde viviremos. - sigue Shindo.

\- Pueden quedarse hasta que se acomoden, no hay problema.

* * *

Ellos volvieron al edificio con los demás, para contar todo lo ocurrido.

\- Estamos casados. - Dijo Shindo sonrojado.

\- Muchas felicidades- dijo Ryoma.

\- Oigan ya que este idiota- dijo Midori señalando a Nishiki- vive abajo, podemos intercambiar apartamento ¿deseas quedarte con este o prefieren irse al de abajo?

\- Princesa, puedes mudarte conmigo y le dejamos este. - dijo Ryoma- Además podemos mudarnos poco a poco.

\- Los dos, su depa quedará de lo más acogedor- dijo Kirino.

\- Y por fin tendremos un lugar para nosotros dos- dijo Kariya a lo que Kirino le da un pellizco en la mejilla.

* * *

La fiesta de Anzu comenzó con tanto niño corriendo por todos lados, otros disfrutaban el castillo inflable del patio, Akane ayudó a vestirla en lo que Yuka lidiaba con el pastel de cuatro pisos.

\- Tus amigos esperan por ti. Vayamos abajo.

\- De acuerdo Akane-chi.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras, en tanto por la puerta entraban Sakuma y Genda.

El platinado no pudo resistirse a mirarla bajando tan encantadoramente por las largas escaleras.

\- ¡Tío pingüino! ¡Tío Genda! - Anzu tiró de la mano de Akane para ir con ellos.

Yuka se acercaba, Sakuma traía una caja enorme envuelta, se la da a Yuka casi empujándola. - Mi pequeña Anzu, estás grande ya. - Sakuma la toma en brazos.

\- Si, cumplo seis.

Sakuma la llenó de besos, luego miró a Akane. – Respecto a tu boda con Shindo, les deseo lo mejor.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Yamana-san, digo señora Shindo, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra vez.

\- No tiene por qué, Genda-san. No ha pasado nada.

Sakuma envió a Anzu con los otros niños.

\- Aquí te presento al nuevo papá- comenta Sakuma, mostrando a Genda. - Tuvo varón, nació el mes pasado.

\- Muchas felicidades.

\- Le he dicho a Ruri que me lo deje un par de semanas para ir acostumbrándonos. A ver si más adelante adoptamos uno entre Sakuma y yo.

Sakuma se sonrojó- No tengo prisas.

\- Estoy segura de que serás bueno con los niños. - dijo Akane

En tanto ellos hablaban Shindo los veía en la lejanía, no sabía que sentir, la sirvienta de la mansión Kidou pasó por detrás de él.

\- El enemigo no es quién lo parece, a veces está bajo el mismo techo en el que vives. - siguió llevando la bandeja de golosinas.

Shindo desconcertado sacude su cabeza pues no entendió el mensaje, luego va con su esposa y los otros dos.

La fiesta estuvo muy animada, Incluso Haruna adoraba estar con su sobrina.

Mucho más tarde ya cuando todos ya se estaban yendo a casa, Haruna estaba hablando con su hermano, en lo que siente un pequeño mareo y éste la sostiene.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes, debe ser el ajetreo, ya pasará.

Yuuto notó a su hermana un tanto extraña, no era normal que eso le ocurriera ya que siempre había sido fuerte y la fiesta no era motivo de cansancio o de provocar mareos, incluso ver a Yuka de un lado a otro sin zapatos por la casa denotaba que algo pasaba con su hermana, pues su esposa era una perezosa casi todo el tiempo y Haruna activa.

La loca de su esposa había venido del castillo inflable sin zapatos y vio a Haruna con un semblante mal. - Haruna ¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida.

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? - pregunta Yuka, ella solo asiente.

Tachimukai llega a buscarla y la ve un tanto desanimada. - Cariño, ¿te sientes mal?

\- Solo fue un mareo.

\- Deberíamos ir a casa.

\- Si creo que es lo mejor.

\- Les alisto el vehículo para que los lleve.

En tanto Yuuto daba la orden, Yuuki abrazó a Haruna, luego dijo algo.

\- Deberíamos ir al médico.

\- No es nada- dijo ella sonriendo, ya me encuentro mejor.

Ellos dos se despidieron, Kidou quedó un tanto preocupado por su hermana.

En tanto Yuka ayudaba a bañar a su hija, Akane y Shindo estaba preparándose para descansar.

Ya con el pijama puesto Anzu no dejaba de saltar por todos lados. - Mi hermosa hija- Yuka la atrapa y le hace cosquillas- Te amo, mi pequeña.

\- Yo igual, mami- le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hora de dormir cumpleañera- Yuka la acomoda y la abriga con la manta, le besa en la frente y apaga la luz. - Buenas noches. - Deja encendida la de siempre.

Luego baja para buscar a Yuuto, tuvo que preguntar dónde se encontraba. Salió al jardín donde éste se encontraba sentado en la entrada del castillo inflable, ella se sienta.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En Haruna, no es normal que se maree, aunque ya puedo suponer el por qué.

\- Está embarazada ¿no es así?

\- Si, creo que sí.

\- Pero como es primeriza y que no había quedado, lo asociará con cualquier otro motivo.

\- Seguro, pero yo no diré nada, que ellos se den cuenta, sería como una sorpresa.

\- Huy vamos a tener un sobrinito- Yuka emocionada abraza a su esposo y luego lo hace saltar en el castillo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días todo estaba en calma, salvo que Akane y Shindo estaban en clases recuperando el tiempo. Anzu pronto volvería a clases, en eso tocan la puerta, Yuka se acerca y se sorprende por ver a Hitomiko.

\- Hitomiko-san Hola, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

\- Hola Yuka, solo vine a ver a la niña, no la he visto en un largo rato.

\- Si, adelante.

Ellas van con la niña que estaba en el salón terminando unos deberes.

\- Anzu, querida.

La niña alza la vista y saluda, Hitomiko notó un gran cambio en ella. Pero había un detalle, Anzu ni por asomo la recordaba, tal vez se le hizo un tanto familiar pero sus recuerdos de cuando era más chica estaban un tanto borrosos.

\- Anzu, ¿me recuerdas?

\- Discúlpeme, pero no.- contestó.

Yuka no quería que siguiera- Esto creo que…

\- Lo siento Yuka, ella tiene que saberlo, no pueden ocultarlo.

\- No es que se lo ocultemos, solo que no quiero que lo recuerde del todo.

Anzu no entendía nada. Hitomiko se acercó a ella- ¿Tus padres te quieren mucho?

\- Si y yo a ellos.

\- ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó a lo que la niña negó- Me hice cargo de ti cuando tus verdaderos padres fallecieron.

Anzu quedó un tanto confundida. - ¿Qué?

\- Yo solo venía a ver como estabas, estás bien al cuidado de tus padres adoptivos, no lo dudo, puedo ver que hicieron un buen trabajo.

Hitomiko y su visita dejaron la casa un tanto en penumbras, Yuka se acercó a la niña una vez que ella se fue.

\- Anzu…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que soy adoptada?

\- Mi amor, eres mi hija no importa de dónde hayas venido, tu papá y yo te amamos con el corazón.

Anzu comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Yuka fue tras ella a tratar de consolarla.

\- Déjame sola, por favor.- dijo ella elevando un poco el tono.

\- Es que ¿Cómo puedo dejarte sola? Si tu lloras yo igual, me duele verte así. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti.

Yuka la dejó sola, Anzu se secó las lagrimas y miró a su alrededor, algunos recuerdos venían a su mente parecía irreal, de golpe fueron llegando. Incluso el conejo con el que dormía cada noche tenía mucho significado.

Lo tomó en sus manos- Mamá…, esto me lo regalaron mis padres antes de irse. Ya no recuerdo sus rostros.

Anzu quería estar un rato sola, tomó su mochila y metió los objetos que más quería y un poco de dinero. Sin ser vista salió de casa dejando una nota.

La que más tarde llegó a manos de Yuka- Salí a buscar respuestas, por favor no me busquen estaré bien.

Shindo ya estaba en casa, Akane se había ido directo a trabajar, Kidou no estaba.

\- ¿Qué haré? No sé dónde estará.

\- Ya volverá, solo necesita pensar.

Anzu caminó, pasó por el puente y miró su reflejo en el agua. Luego fue al parque y se sentó en el columpio, no pudo evitar llorar, hasta hace unas horas era la niña más feliz, pero sentía que todo se venía abajo.

Una niña conocida se acerca- ¿Anzu por qué tan sola?

Ella seca sus lágrimas. - Narumi-chan… me fui un rato de casa. Me siento mal, es que me enteré de que soy adoptada y lo peor es que no lo recordaba hasta ahora.

\- Uf, que duro, pero no tiene nada de malo serlo, ¿no lo crees así?

\- ¿Qué pasa si se enteran en la escuela?

\- No te debe de importar. Muchos niños sueñan con tener padres que los quieran, yo igual soy adoptada.

\- No lo parece.

\- Pero lo soy, me encantaría que mi familia fuera como la tuya, mis padres me quieren, pero son estrictos conmigo, en tanto no me llevo con mis hermanos, pero ahí le voy.

\- Mis padres adoptivos me quieren mucho, se preocupan por mí.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?, seguro tu mamá estará desesperada viendo que no estás en casa y que saliste sin su permiso. Ellos te escogieron a ti de entre tantos, tienes suerte. Además, tus padres son divertidos. Me voy tengo que ir a otro lugar.

Anzu se quedó ahí un rato balanceándose un poco y rememorando los momentos con sus padres Yuuto y Yuka.

* * *

 ** _Baby shark - ver LAT.- La tarea tururu turu (no sé por qué pongo estas cosas)_**

 ** _Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, no sé por qué pasa a estas alturas._**

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	28. ¿Quién demonios es Kidou Yuka?

_**Hola y seais bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de YyY UD. Muchas cosas están por pasar en la vida de algunos. (Será sorpresa)**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda, como dije les he traído el capítulo hoy 10-11.**_

 _ **Me he quedado en el cap 33 pues se me agotan las ideas.**_

* * *

 **¿Quién demonios es Kidou Yuka?**

* * *

Cuando hubo pasado unas horas, Anzu volvió a casa todos estaban preocupados por ella. El mayordomo avisó a Yuka, la cual estaba tumbada en el sofá con un paño en la cabeza ya que le dolía.

Ella se levantó y fue a la entrada, Yuuto y Shindo igual- Anzu, hija ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupada- Yuka la abrazó fuerte.

\- Perdón, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

\- Mi princesa, te queremos mucho, no nos des esos sustos. Tu madre ya me puso al tanto de todo, veo que lo recordaste y tenemos que hablar.

Ellos tres van con la niña a su habitación.

\- En esta vida son muchas las situaciones que ocurren a cada persona, en tu caso supongo que te entristeciste por no tener a tus padres o que nosotros no lo fuéramos.

\- Yo pensé que si era su hija.

\- Eres nuestra hija, tal vez no de sangre, pero si del corazón. En tanto mi hermana y yo también perdimos a nuestros padres.

\- Entonces mi abuelo.

\- Es mi padre adoptivo y mi hermana tiene a sus padres adoptivos.

\- Lo importante es que te queremos, pero ahora que lo recuerdas no queremos que olvides que tuviste a unos padres que te querían mucho.

Los tres se abrazaron fuerte y la llenaron de besos.

* * *

Han pasado unos días, Haruna estaba como de costumbre preparándose para ir a trabajar, Tachimukai esa mañana había hecho el desayuno y preparado los almuerzos.

\- ¡El desayuno está listo querida! - llamó desde la cocina.

\- ¡En seguida bajo! - contestó mientras terminaba de peinarse, tomó su bolso y bajó, antes de llegar sintió un desagradable olor, entró a la cocina. - ¿Que es ese olor?

\- ¿Cuál? No siento nada salvo el aroma del desayuno. Te hice tu café como siempre.

Ella siguió el olor y la llevó a su taza de café. - Oh mi Dios, ese olor proviene del café.

\- Pero amor, está como siempre.

\- Aléjalo de mi- Haruna sintió un tanto de asco. - No, mejor tíralo.

\- ¿Prefieres algo diferente para tomar? – pregunta Yuuki en lo que tiraba el café.

\- Si, una chocolatada y malvaviscos de colores. - Dijo ella muy entusiasta.

\- Tenemos chocolate, pero no malvaviscos.

\- Pero quiero malvaviscos en mi chocolate- Haruna se entristeció.

\- Está bien, te compraré los malvaviscos, pero ahora tienes que desayunar. Si quieres puedes hacerme una lista con lo que deseas.

\- Está bien querido. - contesta a lo que él le da un beso en la frente. - Te quiero.

\- Yo igual. - Tachimukai terminó de preparar la chocolatada, desayunaron normal.

Ambos se fueron a trabajar. Al llegar al Raimon ella no se sentía muy bien. Fue al baño y pasó ahí un rato.

\- Qué asco siento. - Salió del cubículo y fue a lavarse las manos, la cara y su boca.

Fue con Endo- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te ves un tanto pálida. - preguntó éste.

\- Creo que estoy enferma, no sé qué me pasa. - Siente un mareo y se apoya en Endo. - Me he sentido mareada desde hace algunos días.

\- Es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.

Ellos fueron con la enfermera, le hizo una serie de preguntas y todas apuntaban a una cosa.

\- Entrenador Endo, no me cabe duda, ella está embarazada.

\- Si, me lo parecía, pero es mejor confirmarlo.

Ellos volvieron con Haruna- Ah Otonashi-san, puede que todo esto se deba a que usted está embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo embarazada? - Haruna tocó su vientre suavemente- Creo que lo hablaré con mi esposo en la noche.

\- Será mejor que descanses un poco, los primeros días son así ya después te acostumbras.

Para la noche cuando ella llegó a casa, él ya estaba ahí preparando la cena.

\- Ya estoy en casa- dijo ella mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

\- Bienvenida- Tachimukai va a la entrada- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- De maravilla, tengo algo que decirte. - Ella besa la mejilla de él.

Ambos van al comedor y se sientan a cenar.

\- ¿Te pasó algo?

\- No estoy segura, pero es algo que nos ocurre a los dos. Creo que estoy embarazada.

Tachimukai se levanta de su silla y va con ella- ¿Es en serio?

\- Primero debo de confirmarlo. - Haruna vio cómo su esposo empezó a caminar de un lado al otro.

\- Tengo que ir por una prueba a la farmacia.

\- ¿Pero no cenarás primero?

\- Si cenaré, pero cuando vuelva. - él salió dejándola sola.

\- Espero que sea verdad y que no me esté haciendo falsas ilusiones.

Al volver él, ella estaba viendo televisión mientras comía unas galletas de vainilla.

\- He vuelto, compré dos por si acaso, es que estoy muy nervioso. - se sienta a su lado.

\- No quiero que salga negativo, quiero ser mamá y quiero que tú seas papá. Ah te he guardado la cena, tráela y vemos la tele juntos.

Antes de acostarse Haruna realiza la prueba, la deja en la mesita de noche, se sienta junto a Yuuki para esperar, los dos estaban nerviosos por la respuesta. Leyó que el mejor momento para realizar una prueba era al despertar por la mañana, pero estaba impaciente. Los minutos pasaron y se llevó una sorpresa al tomarla y ver que ponía positivo. Los dos se abrazaron y besaron con cariño.

No podían creerlo, su pequeño angelito llegó por fin desde el cielo. Esa noche fue muy larga ya que ninguno podía dormir. Hablaron de tantas cosas sobre bebés.

* * *

En tanto Shindo llegaba a la Mansión después de clases y solo se encontraban Yuka y Anzu. Ocupaba su tiempo en enseñarle a Anzu a tocar el piano con la tablet y una aplicación. Yuka en tanto los veía, sabía como él se sentía de alguna forma se le abriría una puerta.

Una tarde mientras estaba en una cafetería con Kirino hablando un tanto desanimado por no encontrar trabajo, un hombre de elegante porte se le acerca.

\- No pude dejar de escuchar su conversación, te conozco, Shindo Takuto pianista desde muy joven.

\- Si, soy yo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Adelante- dice el castaño.

\- Eres un prodigio, tienes un talento en esas manos y no debe de ser desperdiciado muchacho, tengo un instituto de música y necesito profesores, ¿te interesaría trabajar ahí? - el hombre le entrega una tarjeta- llámame si te interesa la oferta.

\- Lo pensaré, gracias. - Shindo mira su amigo.

\- Me parece que sí, deberías aceptarlo, pero debes de investigar antes. - Aconseja Kirino. – Tu esposa y tú necesitan estar estables por si viene el primer bebé.

\- No lo había pensado. – dijo él con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

Haruna invitó a los kidou a casa para cenar, solo quedaron Shindo y Akane en la mansión ya que tenían trabajos que hacer.

Al llegar a casa de Yuuki y Haruna, ellos los recibieron. Anzu abrazó a su tía.

\- Hola tía, que linda estás.

\- Gracias mi amor, tu igual estas preciosa.

Anzu fue con Yuuki- Hola tío, estás muy guapo.

\- Gracias pequeña princesa, siempre tan encantadora.

Todos fueron al comedor, la comida estaba servida.

\- Traje unos dulces para todos- dijo Yuka.

Tomaron asiento, Kidou no podía esperar a la noticia pues de antemano sabía para que los habían llamado.

En medio de la cena ellos lo comentaron, hubo alegría por parte de los Kidou, Yuuto le dio palmadas en la espalda a Tachi-kun.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, seré tío!

\- Y yo tía, felicidades a los dos.

\- Tendré un primito o una primita. - dijo Anzu emocionada.

\- No lo podíamos creer después de tanto intentarlo por fin se nos ha cumplido lo que tanto anhelábamos estos dos años de casados. - dijo Haruna.

\- Pronto serán tres años de casados. - dice Tachimukai.

* * *

En la Mansión Kidou, Akane estaba en el salón haciendo unos deberes, para descansar la vista tenía puesto unas gafas tipo hípster como las de Yuka, Shindo se le acerca.

\- Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Sin apartar la vista de su portátil pregunta- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

\- Me han ofrecido trabajo como profesor de música en un instituto.

Ella levanta la vista. – ¡Eso es genial! No te irá mal, de eso estoy segura.

Shindo muy feliz se sienta al lado de ella ya que estaba en frente. - Solo tengo que ver mis horarios y hablarlo con el hombre.

\- Cariño, me alegro por ti, pero pensé que ibas a ser amo de casa y yo la que traería el sustento. - ella solo lo dijo para hacerlo molestar, ya que sabía como herirlo de cierta forma, se divertía con él.

\- Yo puedo ser capaz de trabajar.

\- Si, de eso no tengo dudas, pero es que como sé que siempre lo tuviste todo… pues.

\- Yo quiero valerme por mí mismo, con el sudor de mi frente. No hay nada de malo.

\- Bien, por ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que nos gusta. - Ella besa con dulzura los labios de él.

Ya era tarde, los Kidou arriban a la casa, Yuuto con la niña en brazos ya que había pasado la hora de dormir y no pudo evitar quedarse por más tiempo despierta.

Al entrar a casa, Akane aún no se había ido a dormir esperándolos.

\- Bienvenidos. – Sonrió amable. – ¿La pasaron bien en la cena?

\- Si, estuvo increíble- comenzó Yuka de lo más emocionada.

\- Ah que bueno, se nota es sus rostros que recibieron una buena noticia.

\- Si, mi hermana…- Yuka lo interrumpe.

\- ¡Vamos a ser tíos!

\- ¡Yuka no me cortes! - dijo algo molesto.

\- Lo siento, es la emoción.

Yuuto fastidiado sigue. – Si, mi hermanita está embarazada, por fin se realizará su sueño de ser madre. - termina él, Anzu empieza a moverse y despierta.

\- ¿Ya llegamos a casa? - Pregunta con un tono adormilado.

\- Si mi vida. Yuuto pásamela, tengo que cambiarla.

* * *

Era el día siguiente, Yuuto llamó a casa de su hermana y contestó Tachimukai.

\- Casa de la familia Tachimukai ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Buenas Tachimukai, ¿puedes pasarme a mi hermana?

\- De acuerdo, espera un momento.

Kidou esperó hasta que por fin ella contestó y hablaron. Él se ofrecería a ayudarla en todo.

\- Descuida hermano, estoy bien, no me hace falta nada, en tanto tengo a mi esposo para eso, solo necesito de tu cariño.

\- En todo caso, puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Si, me voy a trabajar, me saludas a todos.

\- Eso haré, te cuidas.

\- Tu igual, bye.

Kidou cierra el teléfono.

En el comedor estaban Shindo, Akane, Yuka y Anzu desayunando. Aunque para la rubia molestar a Shindo era lo mejor.

\- Come que hoy tendrás mucho que hacer. – Yuka le ponía mucha comida al plato del chico.

\- Creo que es suficiente ¿no cree?

\- No, Yuuto come bastante. – Yuka toma un poco de comida y se lo mete a la boca de Shindo.- ¿Rico?

El solo asintió, Yuka tomó la jarra de leche y sirvió un poco más a la niña, luego iba con Akane pero esta se negó.

\- No gracias, no me gusta en lo absoluto la leche.

\- Ah bueno, no hay problema.

\- Pero si me gustan las tostadas francesas y la banana Split, son de lo mejor. Solo para que me vayan conociendo mejor.

Shindo y Yuka se miraron pues al parecer no conocían esos datos de ella.

\- Algo que no les guste a ustedes.

\- Pues odio el caviar. - dice Yuka- No se lo digan a mi esposo, siempre sirven eso en las fiestas de su casa y siempre termino indispuesta.

\- Que no me digan ¿qué?

Yuka se alarmó un tanto y sonrió nerviosa.

\- Estamos diciendo los platos que nos gustan y los que odiamos- continuó Akane.

\- Ah bueno, sigan.

\- Yo odio los dulces de regaliz y en una menor medida el salmón ahumado. Son detestables. En cambio, me gusta el melón y amo el…- Todos lo miran- el chile habanero. Soy especial.

Justo en su plato se incluía un poco de melón, Anzu callada pensando en que no sabía que los adultos no les gustaban algunas cosas, siempre pensó que ellos se lo comían todo y que a los niños se les obligaba a comer cosas desagradables.

\- Anzu ama en el desayuno los waffles y super odia el yakisoba.

\- Kidou-san ¿detesta algo? - pregunta Shindou.

\- Ahh no, todo me gusta.

\- Si las hay, no le gusta el kimchi y las albóndigas de carne, siempre en los restaurantes italianos me las pasa a mí.

\- Yuka… siempre hablando de más, me encanta la comida de barbacoa y amo el sashimi.

Anzu se levantó- Permiso, ya me voy- Se despide de su madre y padre, Akane y Shindo igual la siguen pues los tres se irían juntos.

\- Yo me voy querida, que tengas un día productivo- Kidou la besa.

\- Tu igual y cuidado al manejar.

Yuka se fue a su habitación luego de desayunar, los gatos estaban en la cama holgazaneando, ella los miró- Luego me les uno, he comprado un pijama de gato super tierno, pero ahora…- Yuka saca de un cajón una vieja foto enmarcada de su pingüina Tati. Llamó a Sakuma.

El vio el numero del teléfono de la casa de Kidou, así que ansioso pensaba en Kidou o Akane, pero pronto todas sus expectativas se bajaron.

\- Ah eres tú, ¿qué quieres? - dijo con desgana mientras daba una vuelta en su silla.

\- Solo te llamaba para preguntarte por Tati-chan.

\- Ah, que bueno que te acuerdas de ella.

\- Sabes perfectamente que estuve muy ocupada este tiempo.

\- Bueno no te enojes, ella está bien.

\- Me enteré de que ya es madre.

\- Pues sí, de tres hermosos pingüinos este año. El año pasado nacieron dos y es que ya tiene varios.

Sakuma con nostalgia miró su iPad con fotos guardadas de los tres pingüinitos en brazos de Akane el día que la trajo al Teikoku.

Estuvo hablando con ella hasta que Yuka quedara más tranquila con lo que luego le enviaba un mensaje con las fotos de los pingüinos y de Tati.

Ella salió en su auto para hacer unas compras en una tienda de arte. Pues quería hacerse con una pintura especial y algo ridícula y su inspiración había sido Shindo. Pero no sabía cómo convencerlo.

Después de clases Shindo tuvo una entrevista en aquel lugar, lo invitó a pasar.

\- Entonces ¿te decidiste, muchacho?

\- Lo consulté con mi esposa, y si, acepto el puesto.

\- Excelente, por favor lee este contrato, y ya decidirás si te interesa o no.

Shindo lee detenidamente, inclusive su contrato era de tres años con renovación por si el decidía no seguir después de ahí. Luego de leer firmó el contrato, en una carpeta venía documentos del salario que cobraría.

En ese momento lo llevaron un aula donde había ocho niños de entre nueve y once años, el lugar era amplio, todos estaban sentados muy bien portados. En lo que hacían las presentaciones ellos no les quitaban la mirada, cosa que lo hacía sonrojar pues no sabía que veían de él.

En tanto una profesora estaba tras ellos, pronto dejaría su cargo para irse a descansar luego de años de enseñanza.

Luego de haber conocido a sus futuros alumnos, caminó para pasar el tiempo. Niños, no sabía como tratar con ellos, pero definitivamente no le iría tan mal pues la pequeña hija de los Kidou y él habían entablado una pequeña amistad.

Añoraba a su familia, pero su padre le había tratado muy mal, en tanto no quería saber de él, Shindo lucharía por no dejarse caer tan fácil. Caminó algo triste por la calle hasta que paró a beber un refresco, al lado de la máquina expendedora se encontraba un folleto a punto de desprenderse por el viento, lo tomó y leyó el contenido. "Felicidad con tu hada madrina, llama a este número"

\- ¿Que llame a este número? – Suspiró y guardó la volante en la maleta, cuando llegó a la mansión estaba Naoko que se quedaría a pasar unos días por el turno de su madre. - Hola, ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy pintando un lindo cuadro de animales, Tía Yuka me ha comprado unas canvas para que aprenda a pintar.

\- Ah ya, veo y no se te da nada mal.

\- Eso lo sé- dijo orgullosa- Anzu-chan tiene manos normales, pero pies talentosos.

\- Ah, cada persona es única y con cualidades increíbles de admirar.

Dejándola trabajar en la mesita de la sala, puso las cosas en el sofá y saltó a la vista el folleto de antes. Llamo o no llamo, se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras fruncía el ceño, cuando por fin se decidió marcó, de inmediato sonó un teléfono violeta que estaba en la mesa a una distancia lejana, sonaba insistentemente, él se quedó mirando en esa dirección, luego una sirvienta venía a contestar y viendo que nadie tomaba su llamada cerró. Justo antes que la sirvienta pusiera una mano dejó de sonar.

Él sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser coincidencia o ¿sí? Hizo el intento una vez más y nuevamente sonó.

\- Ah como fastidian- dijo la sirvienta. - Hola estás llamando a Cho, en este momento ella no está disponible, pero si llama en tres minutos lo puede atender.

El con la vista algo desconcertada, no podía emitir sonido, salvo su respiración acelerada.

\- Disculpe, llamo dentro de tres, es urgente. - dijo escondiéndose un poco.

Al colgar no sabía que estaba pasando, la sirvienta llevó el mensaje a Yuka.

\- Disculpe señora, ha recibido una llamada. Le he dicho que llame dentro de unos minutos. - ella le entrega el teléfono.

\- Claro, gracias, puedes retirarte.

\- Con permiso.

Yuka saltó de panza a la cama con el teléfono, Shindo venía por el pasillo y la sirvienta hizo una leve inclinación, no había nadie más por el lugar, marcó nuevamente y ahora si hubo una respuesta veloz.

\- Hola hablas con Cho ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Pues últimamente he estado muy triste pues tengo problemas familiares- dijo mientras veía por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Ella alejó el teléfono un poco pues esa voz le era demasiado familiar. - ¿Quieres que vaya y te ayude? - dijo algo atemorizada.

Shindo entró con cautela y puso una mano en el hombro de ella haciéndola gritar- No será necesario.

Ella volteó y con el teléfono aún, dijo por el altavoz- Au ¡cielos!

Él cerró- Parece que me debe una explicación, querida hada madrina. - Shindo la miró desafiante.

\- Pues yo… eh pues, ¿ayudo a las personas?

\- Entonces ayúdeme a resolverlo- Shindo se sienta en la cama esperando que terminara de una vez con esas bromas.

\- Bueno, estoy para eso- Yuka levantó su mano y comenzó a ver parte del futuro del chico, los ojos de ella se tornaron violeta mientras miraba el destello. - La paciencia es una virtud, todo lo malo tiene que pasar por tu vida para llegar a un estado de felicidad, pero recuerda que mucha en exceso puede traer desgracia. Tus allegados en algún momento tendrán que dar su brazo a torcer.

La cesión termina y ella vuelve en sí, él había quedado un tanto atemorizado tras el evento y más por que lucía escalofriante en medio del trance.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco.

\- Discúlpame, no recuerdo lo que he dicho, siempre me pasa lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué diablos es usted?

\- Soy un hada, siento haberte asustado. En este mundo existen seres especiales, no olvides que cada vez que duermes hay alguien fabricando tus sueños, y si no puedes dormir solo llama al hombre de arena, seguro dormirás como bebé.

\- ¿Cuantas personas saben lo suyo?

\- Unas pocas incluida tu esposa- Yuka sonrió con gesto travieso. - no es algo que tenga que ocultar, solo que me gusta así.

\- Entonces ella lo sabe y no me contó nada.

\- Discúlpala, se lo he pedido. Hace que ya terminé todas las pruebas y me convertí en un Hada completa, ya no soy mortal.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Si, tendré un destino muy difícil que afrontar y por favor no le cuentes a nadie esto, solo lo sabes tú y mi esposo. Pero ahora que sabes algo más de mí quiero pedirte un favor- Ella sonrió- Quiero que poses para mí, eres muy guapo y me inspiras.

\- No tengo que posar desnudo o ¿sí?

\- Claro que no, ya tengo algo indicado para ti. Aunque claro no sería molestia plasmarte en mi lienzo con pocas prendas y todos sea por amor al arte.

\- Esas son puras excusas de los pintores, solo buscan mirar más allá.

\- Mi trabajo contigo es profesional, no busco nada más.

* * *

 _ **Vamos a ver que pasa en el siguente capítulo ahora que sabeis que Haruna y Tachimukai están esperando a su primer bebé.**_

 _ **¿Aizawa logrará su cometido de eliminar la felicidad de Haruna? (Ya me conoceis como van mis tramas)**_

* * *

 ** _Si les gusta Shindaka. Por si no habeis leído mis desastrosos fanfics, les dejo._**

 ** _Noche de verano (drabble)_**

 ** _Devolviéndote a la vida (+18)_**

 ** _Recuerdos al caer la lluvia_**

 ** _Y de igual forma Un Akakuma (AkanexSakuma)_**

 ** _Aquella chica de la cámara_**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	29. Las sorpresas vienen de a dos

_**hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de YyY UD. Abajo dejo los avances de los cap 30-35.**_

 _ **+18 Por si acaso...**_

 _ **Disculpen los errores.**_

* * *

 **Las sorpresas vienen de a dos**

* * *

Algunos días pasaron y muchos en el Raimon felicitaban a Haruna, una de ellas incluida Aizawa.

\- Oye nena muchas felicidades.

\- Ah, Aizawa-san, muchas gracias.

\- Por fin tendrás un bebé.

\- Pues sí, estoy muy feliz.

Charlaron un rato, pero la mente de Yuzuki estaba maquinando mal contra Haruna y ahora más que nunca que pudo concebir, quería verla igual de destruida que a Yuka.

* * *

El fin de semana estaba por llegar, Shindo estaba posando para Yuka con una toga blanca, recostado con unas uvas falsas muy realistas en su mano, ella se había montado un escenario en el jardín, Akane se encargó de las fotos para referencia.

Él se cansaba muy rápido y le costaba mantener la pose, Yuka había hecho bocetos para la base, ahora ya comenzaba a dar las primeras capar de pintura al lienzo, pinceladas hábiles, en tanto Akane tomaba fotos, Anzu solo los veía mientras comía unas galletas de mantequilla.

Al terminar la cesión de la tarde, Akane abrigó a su esposo pues ya habían entrado al otoño.

\- La pintura está quedando muy bien, no te preocupes querido. - Le tranquiliza Akane ya que él no confiaba mucho en la habilidad de Yuka.

\- Eso espero.

\- No te preocupes, solo espera a ver, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

\- Mañana tenemos planeado salir, ¿puedo llevar a Anzu? - pide Akane.

\- No hay problema, cuídenla bien.

\- Nos servirá de experiencia para cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo. - Dijo Shindo mientras abrazaba a una Akane ruborizada.

Anzu se levanta y tira del abrigo de Shindo- ¿Cómo vienen los niños al mundo?

Cosa que lo hizo ponerse nervioso, pues no había lidiado con esa pregunta antes, bueno tal vez cuando era niño hizo la misma pregunta inocente a sus padres.

Yuka rio nerviosa. - Oh mi niña te lo hemos contado la vez pasada.

\- Debes ser sincera con tu hija. - Akane se pone a la altura de la niña. - Mi pequeña Anzu si supieras como vienen los niños al mundo no dormirías en toda la noche.

Eso aterró a Anzu, salió corriendo y gritando.

\- Espero que no la traumes de por vida.

En lo que Shindo se iba a cambiar, Akane pidió permiso para encender el equipo de sonido, la rubia no se opuso luego fue a buscar a su hija en la habitación.

\- Anzu, aquí estás.

\- Si, me ha dado miedo lo que dijo Akane-chi.

\- No hagas caso, los bebés están dentro de la pancita de una mamá, están ahí muy bien cuidados,

Yuka la llevó a la sala pues Akane ya se encontraba bailando, ellas se incluyeron, luego Shindo llegó y se sentó a ver a su esposa, hermosa y deslumbrante, ella se acerca para invitarlo ¿cómo negarse a la mujer que más amaba?

* * *

Muy tarde en la noche solo Akane y Yuka estaban en la sala jugando una partida online, la castaña casi nunca se había enfocado en videojuegos, pero era divertido pasar un rato en batallas, las dos habían unido fuerzas para encontrar piezas y explorar para subir nivel.

\- No pensé que esto fuera interesante.- dijo Akane.

\- No a todos se les da bien jugar, yo solo lo hago porque me gustan, aunque sea mala.

\- Vale, aunque bueno me estoy fascinando, sacaré mi tiempo para esto.

Una vez terminaron pues ya el sueño las llamaba, Yuka se levanta primero y Akane la detiene.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada solo que…- Ella se sonroja- Tan cerca y sin poder hacer nada.

\- Akane, cada una tiene una vida, tu con Shindo y yo con Yuuto, pero no me impide quererte porque eres parte de mi corazón.

\- Aww Yuka- Akane la abraza- Te quiero.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga.

Akane la aparta de sí. - No sabes hace cuanto deseo matarte.

\- Sí lo sé, mejor vayamos a dormir. - Yuka sigue su camino.

Akane aprieta los dientes para no gritar, sus manos querían alcanzar el cuello de la mayor pues detestaba el trato de la rubia.

Yuka entró en la habitación, Yuuto estaba acaparando toda la cama.

\- ¿Así que terminaste de jugar?

\- Pues sí, pero ya vez que tengo sueño. - ella se sentó frente a la peinadora para peinar su cabello.

\- ¿No hicieron nada más?

\- Pues no, solo hablamos un ratito después de la partida.

\- Pensé que tu y ella harían algo.

\- No mi vida, que mal pensado eres, además se ha enojado por que le he dicho "mejor amiga" pero no le hago caso porque está haciendo berrinche.

\- Shindo parece ser un tanto celoso, de eso no tengo dudas.

Yuka se acerca a la cama y se trata de acomodar, pero él estando en medio, se sube encima de él para aplastarlo.

\- Lo he estado pensando ¿qué tal si transformo esta cama en dos? Tu duermes en una y yo en la otra.

\- No es mala idea, pateas en la noche.

\- Y tú… y tú… ¿no sé qué haces?

\- ¿Te quito las almohadas?

\- ¡Si! Está decidido, dormiremos en camas separadas.

Mientras Akane subía las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones miró enojada la habitación de Yuka, luego entró a su pieza y Shindo dormía plácidamente, pero los murmullos de su esposa lo despertaron.

\- Ya estás aquí.

\- Lo siento, te he despertado. - ella se acuesta a su lado.

Él la conoce muy bien y pudo sentir como su hermosa esposa estaba un tanto enojada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Genial. – contestó con un tono algo enfadado. - No puedo estar mejor. - dijo mientras jugaba con la cinta del cuello del pijama que estaba desamarrada.

\- Te pasa algo, no puedes ocultármelo.

\- Ah pues es Yuka y yo, hemos discutido un poco.

\- Eso es muy raro, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidas, es casi tu hermana.

Akane bufó molesta. - No me la menciones y buenas noches.

La chica apagó la luz y luego se volteó dándole la espalda.

\- Buenas noches, Akane. - No se atrevió a tocarla ni nada, sentía algo de peligro si hacía algo.

A la mañana siguiente, en medio del desayuno tanto Shindo como Yuuto veían la actitud fría de la castaña hacia Yuka, se levantó después de terminar sus alimentos y pidió permiso.

\- ¿Discutieron anoche?

\- No, solo se ha molestado por algo que dije, es que creo que no me ha entendido. - dijo Yuka de lo más tranquila.

Mucho rato después, Anzu estaba lista para pasear, Yuuto les dio dinero para gastos, Akane le puso el sombrero a la niña y acomodó la bufanda de una forma muy linda.

\- Nos vemos al rato. - Dijo Shindo.

Al salir de la mansión, Akane se fue despejando y relajando, fueron a tomar un helado al centro.

\- ¡Que niña mas linda tienen! Dijo la chica de los helados, ellos se pusieron muy colorados.

Anzu los miró a cada uno y sonrió, tomaron asiento para pasar el rato, en algo se parecían, la niña tenía los ojos del mismo tono de Akane, el cabello rizado de Shindo, salvo el color que tiraba a lila pálido, por eso pasaba como su hija.

No faltaba la cámara de Akane y las fotos que sacaba. Una vez caminando se encuentran con Haruna y Tachimukai.

\- Hola, que sorpresa verlos por acá. – Saluda Haruna.

\- ¡Tía, Tío!- Anzu va a abrazarlos.

\- ¿De compras? - pregunta Shindo.

\- Así es, estamos preparando algunas cosas para la llegada del bebé, aunque falta mucho. - Dijo Tachimukai.

\- Ustedes, no hemos podido darles nuestras felicitaciones por su matrimonio. - continuó Haruna.

\- Gracias- sonrió Akane.

\- Después que terminemos nuestras carreras planearemos la boda, para que asistan, solo estamos casado por lo civil.

\- Y supongo que por ahí vendrá su primer hijo- sonríe pícaramente Haruna, haciéndolos sonrojar.

\- No lo hemos pensado aún. - Dijo Shindo.

Decidieron unirse y seguir el camino a las tiendas juntos, para que Haruna y Akane conversaran sobre bebés. La peli azul estaba tomando clases de maternidad con Yuuki y habían aprendido a poner un pañal correctamente.

\- Yo igual quisiera ser madre, pero pienso que no estoy preparada.

\- Te comprendo, es mejor esperar, además veo que no les va mal tener a Anzu a su cuidado.

Cuando pasan las horas se separan y despiden, luego vuelven a casa con algunas compras.

Anzu corre a donde Yuka para mostrarle las cosas que habían comprado. Akane al ver a la rubia se sume en tristeza y ya no en enojo.

Se va al baño a refrescarse el rostro, Yuka pregunta por ella, a lo que responden que ha ido al baño pues se sentía un tanto mal.

Ella va y toca.

\- Está ocupado. - dice desde dentro.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Mejor vete, quiero un poco de soledad.

Ella hace caso omiso y aparece dentro del baño y la encuentra recostada del mueble del lavabo derramando lágrimas.

\- Hey, no llores. No debí decirte lo de anoche. Perdón. Es solo que no quiero que Shindo sepa lo nuestro.

\- Eso lo sé, pero me duele que siempre me digas que soy tu amiga, ¿no podemos ser algo más que amigas con derecho? Es que pensándolo bien casi nunca hacemos el amor.

\- Es porque te respeto, solo eso. Pero te amo, sabes. - Yuka la mira, luego rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Akane y la besa dulcemente, la castaña se deja llevar.

Se hacen más pasionales, luego se separan por falta de aire, la mayor propone un rapidito, pero Akane sonríe por un pequeño inconveniente. - Estoy en mis días, pero puedo aún contigo.

\- Mejor lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, quiero que estés muy plena, ahora entiendo tus cambios de humor, además los demás saben que estoy aquí, se vería raro que nos tardemos.

\- Antes no te había importado, me lo has propuesto, que complicada eres. - Akane se cruza de brazos. - Pero haré un esfuerzo por no ahorcar tu cuello.

Yuka se lleva la mano a su cuello. - ¿Se lo dijiste a tu esposo?

\- No, ha venido Andrés en la madrugada y me ha dado vergüenza contarle.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo.

Una vez fuera del baño, no había nadie en el pasillo y Yuka rogaba por que no hicieran tantas preguntas, al final Akane dijo que se amigaron nuevamente.

* * *

Los meses pasan y Haruna siente a sus bebés moverse, grande fue la sorpresa al enterarse en la ecografía que serían dos, tanto que Tachimukai no aguantó las lágrimas de alegría en el consultorio, la abrazó, besó y le dijo cuanto la amaba.

Haruna en las mañanas se levantaba con nauseas, normal, pero pronto pasarían, la espalda le daba a veces pequeñas molestias y pronto entraría en licencia por maternidad.

\- La báscula es lo peor, te aseguro que no puedo mantener mi peso ideal.

\- Eso lo sé y más que tienes que comer por tres. - Dijo Yuuki mientras acariciaba la pequeña pancita de su linda esposa.

\- Tengo antojo de un pastel de calabaza, quiero una hamburguesa con papas. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué haré?

\- Tranquila, te compraré lo que quieras, luego harás un poco de ejercicio.

\- Siento que engordaré de más en mi primer embarazo, pero me esforzaré un poco.

\- Pero para mi sigues siendo muy hermosa. - Besa dulcemente la mejilla de ella.

* * *

En este tiempo Shindo y Akane habían comenzado a vivir nuevamente en el departamento, todo iba bien es sus vidas, él en las tardes iba a dar clases y ella a su trabajo como fotógrafa.

En tanto los perdidos Midori y Nishiki vivían en otro apartamento, ya que en el que vivían las dos lo cedieron a la pareja de casados.

Ryoma tomó el impulso de proponerle Matrimonio a su amada Midori, dejándola impactada, pues no pensó que finalizando casi el año le pediría su mano.

* * *

 _Era 23 de diciembre._

Anzu estaba mentalizándose en el camerino de las bailarinas, cada madre ayudaba a su hija a preparase.

\- Tengo un poco de temor.

\- Lo harás bien, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos no importa que.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí.

\- Eso es mi amor. - Yuka termina de arreglarla y la abraza.

Habían invitado a muchas personas para el evento, Anzu se asomó, pudo ver a muchos conocidos, sus abuelos, sus tíos, algunos amigos de la familia.

Yuka se quedó detrás del escenario como las demás madres, aunque algunas fueron a tomar asiento.

El lugar se oscureció y la luz de los reflectores se enfocó en el escenario, el telón color rojo se abrió dejando ver una bella escenografía invernal, las pequeñas hicieron su aparición, bailando agraciadamente.

Cada una había practicado con esfuerzo y disciplina, la gracia que había en los movimientos, esas tiernas caritas sin emoción alguna, como si de muñequitas se trataran, dando lo mejor de sí para cada persona del público, una hermosa melodía. Al final todo salió bien, los asistentes aplaudieron a tan majestuosa danza.

Anzu fue con su madre, ella la abrazó fuerte. – Mi pequeña lo has hecho maravillosamente.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si.

Luego de haberse cambiado, en el lobby estaban todos para felicitarla por el gran trabajo que hizo.

* * *

Era época en donde todo se estaba descongelando, Anzu caminaba por la vereda del área comercial, para encontrarse con sus amigos.

En casa Yuka estaba apreciando la maleta escolar de Anzu, en color rosa, estampado tartán, muy bonita, asistiría al mismo colegio con Ryo y Naoko, usaría uniforme.

\- Sabes, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido nuestra Anzu ya no es una bebé, quisiera poder adoptar nuevamente.

\- Yuka, lo pensaré, aunque creo que no estoy en la edad de criar a un nene pequeño.

\- Entiendo, podemos intentarlo con niños más grandecitos.

\- Pues sí, por ahora disfrutemos de Anzu.

* * *

En la vida de Genda y Sakuma, Ruri había accedido a dejarle al bebé a ambos.

\- Eiji mamá volverá el domingo por la tarde. - lo besa en la mejilla- Aquí tienes la lista de cosas y su pañalera, ah y duerme con esta mantita.

\- Descuida, lo cuidaremos. - Dijo Genda.

Ella se va, dejándolo solo con Eiji, el miró al niño y este sonrió, luego lo llevó a la habitación que le tenía preparado, Sakuma llegó.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - dijo a lo que Genda lo llama. - Me he encontrado a Ruri. – Sakuma se sienta en el piso. – Hola Eiji-kun. - Dijo con alegría.

\- Le he dejado para que siga aprendiendo a gatear, necesita más motivación.

\- Usa un señuelo, algo que le guste, ¿qué tal algún peluche?

\- Buena idea.

No era fácil, el niño requería de cuidados, hasta que se durmió encima de Genda, el cual igual estaba muy cansado, Sakuma los abrigó con una manta.

* * *

Midori y Akane compartían un momento, solo ellas.

\- ¿Oye y ya pensaron en tener el primer bebé?

\- Pues sí, lo hablamos el día que nos casamos, pero es que prefiero esperar un poco, aunque tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? - pregunta la pelirroja mientras ojea un catálogo de vestidos de novia.

\- Si y es que no me he vuelto a cuidar desde hace mucho y empiezo a preocuparme, mi médico dice que es solo estrés y que todo está normal.

\- No es tu tiempo, además creo que te preocupas mucho.

\- Ha de ser, es que si quiero ser madre ahora y no sé por qué siento esa necesidad.

\- Es que deseas brindar ese amor maternal a su primer bebé y tienes curiosidad de ver cómo será.

\- Creo que tienes razón, oye y tú y Ryoma ya…

\- ¡Que no!

\- Son unos aburridos, es increíble lo que sientes cuando lo haces. Y de cierta forma Yuka y yo nos las ingeniamos para hacerlo antes de venir a vivir acá.

\- Ah sí, no me digas. Que novedad.

\- Si, aprovechamos un momento de la noche en donde nuestros esposos estuvieron un tanto agotados, fue un juego algo diferente, lo hicimos en la sala con el temor de ser descubiertas, había demasiada adrenalina.

\- El día que Shindo se entere de todo no me vengas llorando de que te ha dejado por infiel.

\- No tiene que enterarse, tengo miedo de que pase algo, no es que no quisiera contarle es que lo conozco y sé que es muy celoso, en tanto a la relación que tiene con Yuka es muy buena y no quiero que termine mal.

\- ¿Cómo no ser celoso? Si te ama, eres de él, lo más importante.

\- Ya sé, por eso es mejor que me ocupe de mi vida y deje vivir a los Kidou la suya, obvio que yo iré a visitarlos.

\- ¿Ya pensaron donde vivirán?

\- Pues no, pero ya encontraremos antes de graduarnos, pero yo me alegro por ustedes dos y su compromiso.

\- Por eso amiga es que quiero que ambas tengamos nuestra boda juntas, veamos este catálogo de vestidos de novia.

\- Por eso te quiero, Midori.- Akane la abraza.

* * *

Mientras Aizawa estaba en su habitación tirando dardos a la foto de Haruna y Akane, mientras la de Yuka estaba en un lugar quemándose.

\- Estúpidas, haré sufrir a Haruna, no descansaré hasta que ese embarazo esté disuelto, querida Yamana eres una mujer ingenua, esa estúpida sonrisita tuya a la que todos dicen que es dulce, me molesta, hace que mi sangre hierva. Haruna, la querida hermanita de mi amado Yuuto, te sigo odiando por apoyarla a ella en vez de a mí, soy mucho mejor que ese intento de mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y a su mente llegó un recuerdo de hace años.

\- Es por el corazón, sensei. - Dijo Akane.

Ella volvió en sí. - ¿El corazón? Soy hermosa, lo tengo todo, muchas me envidian por mi belleza, soy el sueño de muchos, pero aún lo deseo a él.

* * *

El primer día de clases llegó, Naoko estaba dormida y su madre la levanta.

\- Hija ya es hora de despertar, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día.

Naoko se retuerce entre las sábanas y despierta- Buenos días mamá.

\- Buenos días- Fuyuuka le da un beso.- Tu padre está haciendo el desayuno.

\- Voy a lavarme y me visto.

Naoko acomoda su cama y va a cepillarse los dientes y lavar su rostro, se peina y pone un adorno en su cabello, luego regresa a su habitación a cambiarse, su madre dejó el uniforme en la cama.

Salió ya lista a desayunar, saludó a su padre, platicaron un poco para luego irse acompañada de Fudo a la escuela.

Kidou estaba diciendo muchas cosas, Anzu atenta escuchaba.

\- Pero sobre todo me da algo de tristeza que ya estés en primero.

\- Papá, no estés triste, sonríe.

\- De acuerdo, Anzu.

\- Es hora de irnos, nos vemos mi amor- Yuka lo besa y él corresponde, luego toma la bolsa de su hija y la lleva de la mano para subir al auto. Esto les encantaba ya que podían ver el paisaje y charlar en el camino mientras el chofer conducía.

Mientras Ryo estaba en la sala jugando con el balón, dándole golpes con la cabeza a ver cuanto aguantaba, pierde el equilibrio y rompe un jarrón por accidente.

\- ¡Endo Ryo! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que juegues dentro?

\- Lo siento mamá- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó su maleta y la mano de su padre. - Es mejor que nos marchemos.

\- Si, hasta luego querida- Endo le dio un beso rápido y ambos se fueron.

\- Ya estoy cansada de esto, siempre con lo mismo.

En la escuela todos iban ingresando, el auto de los Kidou se aparcó un tanto antes de llegar más allá de la escuela, ellas bajaron y continuaron a pie.

Revisaron la lista y esta vez, lastimosamente quedaron Naoko y Anzu separadas.

\- Que mal Nao-chan, esta vez no quedamos juntas.

\- Si, es una pena, pero nos veremos en el descanso. ¿Vendrás a mi casa a pasar la noche?

\- Mamá y papá ya me dieron permiso- Sonrió Anzu.

En tanto Ryo venía corriendo a saludarlas, los adultos charlaban, luego tocó la ceremonia de ingreso, un mundo nuevo y muchos nuevos rostros, ya que casi la mayoría de sus compañeros iban a otros colegios.

* * *

 **Lo que vendrá en los siguentes capítulos**

 _ **Aizawa hará todo por destruir la felicidad de Haruna.**_

 _ **Muy pronto la vida de Aoi dará un giro inesperado. El exito en sus manos.**_

 _ **¿Yuka se ha vuelto rebelde?**_

 _ **Anzu recibe un obsequio sorpresa, nuevos cambios.**_

 _ **Kidou le oculta cosas a su esposa.**_

 _ **Shindo celoso de Sakuma, Akane tiene problemas.**_

 ** _Haruna una gran consejera._**

 ** _El cap 34 es un tanto diferente a todo lo que he escrito, no acostumbro a escribir con ese tipo de acciones algo más locas, al menos para mi. Pero bue..._**

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	30. Dos pequeñas flores en peligro

_**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de YyY UD.**_

 _ **+18 (por si acaso)**_

* * *

 **Dos pequeñas flores en peligro**

* * *

En clases Naoko se presentó, todos la miraron pues su padre era Fudo Akio del legendario Inazuma Japan, con Anzu pasó lo mismo ya que el estratega del Legendario Inazuma Japan, Kidou Yuuto era su padre.

En cambio, Ryo saludó a su maestra. - Buenos días, sensei- sonrió el niño muy alegre.

\- Oh no, tu otra vez en mi clase, este año también serás un problema.

\- Que va, soy un niño grande como para hacer travesuras.

Las horas iban corriendo, llegó el descanso y tanto Anzu como Naoko habían conocido a nuevas amistades, pero ellas se fueron a recorrer los pasillos juntas hasta llegar a segundo grado, donde estaba Ryo con sus amigos jugando al futbol en el salón.

\- ¡Ryo-kun! Te van a llamar la atención si dañas algo- llamó Anzu.

Los niños comenzaron a molestarlo.

\- Tu novia te está regañando.

\- ¡No es mi novia! - dijo Ryo algo ruborizado al igual que Anzu.

\- ¡Solo somos amigos! - se defendió.

\- Estoy algo ocupado.

\- Bien ya entendimos, vamos Nao-chan.

\- Si.

Ellas fueron a sus salones pues ya habían repartido los almuerzos y cada una comió con sus nuevas amistades.

* * *

En tanto Haruna estaba en casa con Yuka, ya que quedaba sola y por el tiempo de embarazo no la dejarían.

\- Y así es como ha crecido mucho mi panza, no veas como pesan estas dos.

\- No falta mucho, este es tu octavo mes, ¡como pasa el tiempo! Muero de ganas de conocer a mis sobrinas.

\- Ya tenemos sus nombres en mente, pero lo sabrán todos cuando nazcan. ¿Y Anzu?

\- Primer día de escuela, hoy no vendrá a casa, se quedará con Naoko.

\- Ella va creciendo muy rápido.

\- Si, me temo que un día no me necesite, pero es parte de crecer, tendré que darle su espacio. ¿Llamamos a un masajista a domicilio?

\- Perfecto.

Haruna y ella pasaron un rato agradable con el par de masajistas que llegaron.

* * *

Eran las tres, todos salieron de la escuela, Ryo se acercó a sus amigas para despedirse y que mañana las vería. El se iría con un grupo de niños.

\- Ya han llegado por nosotras. - dijo Anzu.

\- Bien.

El chofer abre la puerta y ambas suben, Anzu le indica a donde van.

Ellas llegan al hogar de la familia fudo, un edificio grande, con apartamentos, toman el ascensor y llegan, Naoko saca sus llaves, abre la puerta y entran dentro.

\- Bienvenida.

\- Con permiso.

Se quitaron los zapatos y pusieron las zapatillas de casa, Naoko vio una nota de su madre, ya sabía que había salido a hacer unas compras, mientras dejaron las maletas en la habitación y se pusieron a preparar unos emparedados.

Luego de comer fueron a la habitación a ver la tv un poco, en lo que llegaba Fuyuuka.

Ella tocó y Naoko la dejó pasar.

\- Hola, niñas ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

\- Hola señora Fudo.

\- Si, gracias mamá, solo necesitamos que nos ayudes con la tarea.

* * *

En tanto Akane estaba preparando la cena, Shindo llegó y sintió el aroma de la deliciosa comida de su esposa.

\- Ya he llegado- avisó.

Akane de inmediato fue a recibirlo con un abrazo y un dulce beso. - Bienvenido a casa, amor, ya está casi lista la cena.

\- Que bien. - Shindo no la soltó y le susurró al oído- Muero por que tomemos un baño juntos después.

Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió pues le encantaba hacerla ruborizar.

Era algo tarde, Akane se incorporó después de haber hecho el amor y abrazó sus piernas, pensativa en por qué aún no pasaba, antes no lo hubiese querido, pero ahora lo deseaba, aunque no estuviesen preparados, anhelaba quedar embarazada de su esposo.

Shindo se despertó pues ella suspiró un tanto audible y siempre se preocupaba por ella. - Akane ¿Qué tienes?

\- Es que yo quiero ser madre y no ha pasado.

\- No te preocupes tanto- Él se incorpora para abrazarla y reconfortarla. – Nuestro primer hijo llegará cuando sea el momento, venga que por ahora es nuestro momento, para amarnos- besó su mejilla. - Para salir adelante y poder en un futuro brindarles a nuestros hijos un hogar digno.

\- Tienes razón, ¿Qué haría yo si ti?

* * *

Las piezas del rompecabezas se van uniendo, todo sucede por algo o por alguien que lo ha preparado desde antes para arruinarlo todo.

Tachimukai esa mañana después de desayunar se despide de Haruna que estaba en la habitación, con un beso y acaricia la panza de ella. Sale de casa, Haruna al ver una carpeta sobre la mesa lo toma, pues era algo importante que su esposo tenía que llevar.

Salió de la habitación para ver si lo alcanzaba y si no era así llamarlo, pero su móvil se había quedado abajo pues en el desayuno se entretuvo viendo publicaciones, bajó las escaleras, pero casi llegando tropieza y se cae, se preocupó por sus bebés, justo Tachimukai entró a casa pues recordó la carpeta.

Al verla aún en el suelo, muy desesperada y llorando, llamó a urgencias para que enviaran ayuda, la trató de tranquilizar y poner en pie, ella sintió un fuerte dolor y un poco de sangre comenzó a bajar.

Mucho rato después, llamaron a casa de Kidou y Yuka recibió la noticia, llamó a su esposo de camino al hospital y le contó.

Dejó todo pues su hermana era todo y más por sus pequeñas sobrinas, su preocupación de llevarse una mala noticia al llegar al hospital. ¿Cómo Tachimukai permitió que pasara?

Yuka preguntó por ella y le dijeron en la habitación que estaba, deslizó con cuidado la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede?

Haruna estaba en reposo, Tachimukai estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía.

\- Yuka, que bueno verte.

\- Pues aquí estoy, ¿cómo están?

\- Por suerte bien, el doctor nos ha dicho que nuestras bebés están a salvo, que tuvimos suerte, pero ahora Haruna tiene que estar en total reposo en las últimas semanas. - dijo Tachimukai.

Estuvieron ahí con Haruna hasta que llegó Kidou muy molesto.

\- ¡Tachimukai! ¡Te encargo a mi hermana y mira lo que pasa!

\- Fue un accidente.

\- ¡Que no debió pasar!

Haruna empezó a sentir tención, Yuka al ver a la peli azul, tuvo que calmarlo.

\- No tienes que gritar, por favor mira como pones a tu hermana.

\- Lo siento, Haruna, me he pasado, es que si les pasa algo.

\- Todo está bien, hermano.

\- Por lo pronto, después de que te den salida, pasarás en mi casa, no quiero que estés sola. - propuso Kidou.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, trabajo y necesitas mucha atención. Te visitaré todos los días.

\- Está bien, por el bienestar de nuestras pequeñas.

* * *

En los siguientes días Haruna fue atendida y cuando hubo pasado el peligro se instaló en casa de su hermano.

Ella pasaría sus días tranquila, pues tendría todas las atenciones necesarias. Aizawa se enteró pues todo se riega entre los profesores.

Ahora pondría a trabajar a aquella mujer que hacía el mal, todo para que Haruna perdiera a sus criaturas, el intento falló muchas veces pues había algo que las protegía.

Una de esas noches Anzu tocó la puerta de la habitación de su tía.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Claro Anzu, pasa.

\- He venido a traerte mi conejito, para que duermas con él.

\- Gracias, lo tomaré prestado hasta que nazcan las bebés.

\- Buenas noches tía, que descanses. - Anzu se acerca y besa la mejilla de Haruna.

\- Dulces dueños, Anzu. – La niña se va y Haruna mira el peluche, lo pone a su lado. - Esta niña es un amor.

* * *

Yuuto siempre pasaba a visitarla a la habitación, la consentían en su casa, pues había dado esa orden, en tanto Yuka le había ayudado a preparar la maleta para el día del parto. Tachimukai la visitaba siempre, algunas veces le llevaba flores y pasaba con ella pues se extrañaban el uno al otro.

Akane, Aoi y Midori llegaron a la casa para visitarla y traerle presentes.

\- Nos preocupamos mucho cuando supimos que tuvo un accidente- dijo Aoi.

\- Si, y ahora que ya el peligro ha pasado es momento de hacer una pequeña fiesta. - continuó Akane.

\- Muchas felicidades por sus bebés.

\- Pues sí, gracias chicas.

En el jardín estaban todos los invitados, Tachimukai ayudó a su esposa a sentarse en una silla, Natsumi con una corona de flores en la mano se acercó para ponerla en su cabeza.

\- Amiga, espero que tus dos hermosas hijas nazcan con salud.

\- Gracias. - Haruna sentía mucha felicidad, toda su familia y amigos reunidos alrededor de ella.

Aki se había encargado de acomodar los obsequios junto con Fuyuuka.

Yuka se acercó a Akane- Lista para la sesión de fotos.

\- Más que lista. - dijo Akane con su cámara casi lista.

Shindo junto con los demás estaban hablando sobre su futuro con aquellas maravillosas mujeres y sus embarazos, salvo Kirino, él no se preocupaba mucho.

La madre de Haruna estaba con ella para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, la fiesta duró mucho, justo cuando Haruna se levanta para ir al baño su fuente se rompió.

\- ¡Creo que llegó la hora! - dijo a lo que todos voltearon en dirección a ella, ocasionando pánico parental en los hombres, las mujeres reaccionaron de otra forma.

\- Querida, ya llamo al hospital. - dijo Tachimukai, con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo intentando marcar.

\- Prepara el auto. - Ordenó Kidou al chofer.

\- ¡Señor, sí, Señor! - él salió corriendo para encender el auto.

Yuka fue por las cosas de Haruna, Fuyuuka iría con ellos para ayudar ya que no era la primera embarazada que atendía.

En menos de quince minutos la casa quedó vacía, salvo los sirvientes, Haruna iba en el camino respirando, pues se hacían presente sus contracciones.

Al llegar la esperaban con una silla de ruedas, ella tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo pues él parecía más nervioso que ella.

El hospital parecía más lleno pues todos estaban esperando noticias, solo estaban las personas más allegadas a ella, sus padres, su esposo, los padres de él, Kidou y Yuka.

Su doctor la atendió, la estaban preparando, a cada momento eran más fuertes las contracciones y se producían con regularidad.

La llevaron a sala junto con Yuuki, los otros esperarían, miraron el reloj, luego una enfermera sacó a Yuuki de ahí pues casi le da un desmayo al ver tanta sangre.

Kidou estaba más enfadado por dejarla sola. Fuyuuka se ofreció para brindarle ayuda.

Después de un rato se escuchó el primer llanto, eso hizo que Yuuki sonriera.

Haruna mientras trataba de recuperarse, pues fue difícil con la primera, luego le pidieron que pujara pues la otra ya había coronado.

\- Si mi esposo estuviese aquí… ahora tengo que ser fuerte.

En unos minutos más se escuchó otro llanto, Haruna estaba agotada, pero muy feliz. Hicieron pasar a Yuuki que ya estaba recuperado, fue directo a ver a su esposa.

\- Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola, no soporto ver mucha sangre. - El besó sus labios dulcemente.

\- Descuida, eso lo sé.

Unas enfermeras les mostraron a sus pequeñas y se las dieron a cargar a ambos, él pidió a una de las enfermeras que les tomara una foto para recuerdo.

\- Las dos gozan de buena salud, muchas felicidades.

Ellos estaban felices de poder tenerlas ahí a su lado. Mucho rato después las trasladaron a los cuneros con sus nombres ya en una cartilla.

\- Yurisa Tachimukai, para la primera, significa lirio y Sayuri Tachimukai para la segunda, significa pequeña flor de lirio. - dijo Haruna en su habitación minutos antes de que las llevaran para los cuneros.

Todos estaban ahí mirándolas, Kidou era uno de los más emocionados, sus sobrinitas eran muy tiernas. Ambas nacieron con el color de cabello de su padre, sus ojos verdes grisáceos como los de Haruna.

* * *

Haruna pasó su primer día descansando, solo les traían a las niñas para darles de comer, tenerlas en sus brazos parecía un sueño.

Tachimukai siempre se mantuvo a su lado, no podía dejar de ver a esos dos pequeños angelitos, siempre diciéndole a Haruna cuanto la amaba.

Al segundo día Kidou fue con Yuka al hospital con regalos, en ese momento estaban las niñas al lado de la cama de Haruna.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saludó Haruna muy feliz mientras en sus manos sostenía un pequeño libro.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó al unísono el matrimonio Kidou.

Kidou y Yuka se acercaron a los cuneros y observaron a las pequeñas, que estaban descansando.

\- Son tan pequeñas- dijo Kidou, con ansias de poder sostenerlas en sus brazos.

\- Si, se ven tan tiernas. - comentó Yuka.

\- ¿Quieren sostenerlas?

Tanto Kidou como Yuka miraron a Haruna con brillos en los ojos- ¡Por favor!

Con delicadeza las tomaron en brazos, Haruna los miró y sabía cuanto anhelaban tener uno, fruto de su amor, desde el fondo de su corazón deseó que del cielo bajara uno, así Anzu tuviera alguien con quien jugar.

Los días volaron rápido, Haruna y Yuuki llegaron a casa con las bebas, para ayudar un poco estaban las madres de ambos.

Pasarían atendiéndolas ya que fuera del hospital empezaría otra vida, algo más ajetreada y complicada.

Yuzuki al enterarse de que no había funcionado dio un grito de rabia, derribó algunas cosas por el enojo que cargaba, buscaría a otra persona pues Yamana no se salvaría.

* * *

Los meses pasaron llegó julio, en la puerta del matrimonio Shindo llegaron cartas, Akane con una taza de té caliente fue a tomar el correo, aún estaba en pijamas, algo reveladora, pantalones cortos, encima una bata larga para cubrirse un poco. Volvió a la mesa y dejó la taza, luego miró.

\- Tarjeta de crédito, recibos de agua y luz, alquiler, correos con promociones y una invitación de cumpleaños. - Akane dejó todo en la mesa menos la invitación. - Querido nos han invitado a una fiesta.

\- ¿Quién?

-Es la fiesta del hijo de Genda Kojiro, su primer año.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- El tiempo pasa deprisa, que no nos sorprenda, este año cumplimos un año de casados.

\- Tienes razón, pero bueno vamos a ir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- Es que pensé que no querías que me acercara a ellos, por mi anterior relación.

\- Entonces no la menciones. - dijo él, pues si le molestaba que su esposa fuera amigo de su ex.

Akane solo calló pues lo notó, sabía que él era celoso, pero con toda la razón ella era lo más importante para él.

Entre los dos fueron a comprar el obsequio pues les costó elegir algo que le gustara a un niño de un año.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó 18 de julio, ellos fueron al lugar que indicaba la invitación, o sea el departamento de Genda y Sakuma.

Este último abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. Había muchas personas conocidas.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo el peli platinado, Akane entregó el obsequio, él lo recibió.

\- ¡Shindo, Akan…- Yuka no pudo terminar de saludar ya que Sakuma le impidió acercarse más, pues puso su mano en la cara de ella.

\- Pónganse cómodos, están en su casa.

\- Si gracias- dijo Shindo.

\- Hola Yuka- saludó Akane, esta solo respondió con su mano.

Haruna y Yuuki estaban ahí pues era momento de que las pequeñas empezaran a convivir un poco después del primer mes nunca las sacaron de casa todo ese tiempo.

Eiji estaba con su madre, en verdad había tantos niños ahí, correteando y jugando.

Akane le dice a su esposo que tiene que ir a hablar con Yuka, enseguida se va a buscar a Yuka que estaba en la mesa sirviéndose un poco de refresco. - Necesito hablarte de algo.

\- Vamos a una de las habitaciones.

Entraron a la pieza del niño, ahí podían hablar tranquilas.

Akane puso sus manos en los hombros de la mayor- ¡Quiero un bebé! - Justo en ese momento por accidente Genda había entrado y escuchado lo que ella dijo.

Ellas voltearon y él solo se disculpó por haber entrado así sin más. Las dos volvieron a lo suyo dejando a un Kojiro algo confundido.

\- A ver ¿cómo es eso?

\- Pues sí, es que ya quiero serlo, ¿no tendrás alguna pócima para eso?

\- Creo que existe una receta, pero obtener los ingredientes es un tanto difícil. Lo mejor para ustedes es esperar su tiempo. Es como yo, aún quiero, pero nada, tú no te desanimes todo llega a su tiempo, mira a Haruna tardó un poco pero ya tiene a sus hermosas gemelas.

\- Está bien, no me preocuparé más, esperaré un poco.

Mientras Genda muy pensativo pregunta Sakuma algo – ¿Las mujeres pueden tener hijos entre ellas mismas?

Sakuma casi se atora con el pastelito que se estaba comiendo- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si, escuché a tu ex pidiéndole tener un bebé a la esposa de Kidou.

\- ¿Akane y Yuka? no sé que estará pasando, o solo malinterpretaste las cosas.

\- Supongo. Pero me ha costado asimilar lo que dijo.

Anzu junto a Naoko y Ryo, se acercaron a la mesa.

\- Tío pingüino, podemos jugar con Eiji-kun.

\- Claro- Sakuma toma unos pastelitos y se los entrega- tomen esto y vayan a jugar.

\- Me lo cuidan, por favor.- les pide Genda

\- ¡Siii! - respondieron los tres.

Natsumi dejó a Masato incluirse. Shindo hablaba con los demás mientras esperaba a su esposa. Akane y Yuka venían después de haber hablado, pero la castaña tenía esa cara de preocupación.

Sakuma sintiéndose curioso, se acerca a ella. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, un poco.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Confía en mí.

\- Bueno, solo por que necesito de más consejos.

\- Sigamos a mi cuarto, ya vengo Kojiro.

\- Si.

Shindo viendo que la chica había tomado retorno a las habitaciones y con Sakuma, pidió permiso.

Sakuma cerró la puerta un poco. - Ahora sí, que pasa- Sakuma tomó asiento en una silla y ella en la cama.

\- Es que pues yo…- Akane se sonrojó un poco, Shindo se acercó a ver que pasaba, solo espiaría por la rendija que tenía como visión, pero podía ver exactamente como su esposa estaba muy colorada. - Yo quiero ser madre- dijo al fin.

Shindo no sabía qué pensar, ella estaba ahí confiándole sus problemas a él, sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero no soportaba se apartara de su lado y que le dijera todo a otra persona, al fin y al cabo, habían venido juntos.

Sakuma al verla triste se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, Shindo lo transformó en su mente en un abrazo amoroso. Los celos en él iban surgiendo poco a poco. Volvió con los demás, si, estaba molesto, luego Akane volvió junto con el platinado, para integrarse a la fiesta.

Cuando iban de regreso a casa él estaba molesto, ella callada se preguntaba internamente el por qué de su actitud. Al entrar al departamento Akane le preguntó.

\- Oye ¿qué pasa? Cariño, no hablamos en todo el camino.

\- ¡Es que eres increíble! llegamos a esa casa y te pones a hablar con ese hombre y no me avisas, me imagino que querías estar a solas con él. - se cruzó de brazos.

\- No fue así, te dije que estaría con Yuka hablando un momento.

\- Solo la utilizaste a ella como excusa, los dos estaban es "SU" habitación, quién sabe si aprovecharon para revivir lo que hubo entre ustedes.

\- Me ofendes, ¿me crees capaz de engañarte?

\- No lo sé, ¿lo extrañas? ¿sus caricias? Como de seguro te hizo el amor muchas veces.

Akane se sintió muy molesta y ofendida, ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no hubo nada? - Sabes perfectamente que él es un hombre diferente referente a sus gustos.

\- Pero eso de seguro no fue impedimento para que se atreviera a ponerte una mano encima.

\- No puedo creer que pienses eso de nosotros, no hicimos nada solo hablamos unas cosas en privado.

Discutieron un poco, algo en lo que ella era muy buena pues terminó por no dejarlo entrar a la habitación y que durmiera en la que era de Midori.

Al llegar a la habitación se maldijo mentalmente, frustrado trató de tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama. Pensó en todo lo que le dijo a su esposa, la amaba demasiado y sus celos estaban arruinando todo, aunque era normal, después de todo solo estaba dejándose llevar por su pensamiento.

Akane se sentía muy deprimida, pues le molestaba estar así con él. Le dolía la desconfianza Sakuma y ella no hicieron nada malo después de todo, solo eran buenos amigos después de haber tenido una relación pasajera.

A la mañana siguiente Akane estaba haciendo el desayuno murmurando cosas para desahogarse, palabras ininteligibles para Shindo.

Con su cara de disgusto murmuraba- Fresas, pastelitos, crema batida, azúcar, cerezas.

Estaba maldiciendo o recitaba una lista para las compras, pensó Shindo al acercarse más y entenderle un poco.

Sirvió el desayuno y no dijo ninguna palabra, parecía ignorarlo, se lo merecía, pero dolía que lo tratara así, aunque tuviese la culpa por ello.

Ella después de desayunar hizo algunas cosas, indiferente a la mirada de cachorro de su marido suplicando poder arreglar las cosas, tomó su bolso.

\- Nos vemos al rato- dijo dejándolo con la palabra en su boca, ya que quería decirle algo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	31. ¿Futuro arruinado?

_**hola y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de YyY U.D. Esta vez nos centraremos en la vida de Aoi. :3**_

 _ **+18**_

* * *

 **¿Futuro Arruinado?**

* * *

Bajó y en el ascensor se subió Midori, se saludaron y al bajar comenzaron una pequeña plática.

\- ¡Es increíble que ustedes dos se lleven bien! - dijo la castaña con un tono de desesperación.

\- ¿Ryoma y yo? ¿Es que ya están peleando Shindo y tú? Que poco les va a durar el matrimonio.

\- Takuto es el problema, me está culpando de cosas que no he hecho.

\- Vale ¿lo pusiste celoso? ¿al fin descubrió tu romance con Yuka?

\- No, ayer fuimos al cumpleaños del hijo de Genda y hablé un rato con Sakuma y pues se ha imaginado cosas que no fueron.

\- Te digo que para que algo funcione necesitan reforzar la confianza, entre ustedes eso está pendiendo de un hilo.

Ella se separan Akane mientras se dirige a la estación, va pensativa en cómo solucionarlo.

* * *

En tanto Shindo toca a la puerta de su amigo, confidente de todos sus problemas, la voz de su conciencia, Kirino. El rosa abre la puerta.

\- ¡Shindo!

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Claro pasa.

Tomaron asiento y platicaron de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Perdí la cabeza, la he lastimado nuevamente.

\- Ya no son unos niños, dicen ser adultos cuando ni siquiera pueden hablar de todo lo que se tienen guardado, esos sentimientos de celos que alimentas con tu mente no son buenos.

\- Ma gustaría que ella no lo tuviese de amigo ¿Cuándo has visto que alguien sea amigo de su ex?

\- Pues tu fuiste el ex de Yamana y terminaste casado con ella.

\- Fue algo distinto y lo sabes. Es que siento haber cometido ese error en mi vida, dejarla a merced de cualquiera. El solo pensar que fue de él hace que me hierva la sangre.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que si pasó?

\- Claro, me lo ha dicho indirectamente, por eso…

\- En muchas relaciones pasa lo mismo, siempre se experimenta con otras personas hasta que aparece la indicada. Otras solo prefieren tener solo una por que en verdad se aman. No dejes que eso destruya su reciente matrimonio, solo debes tener paciencia y hablar, una relación se basa en confianza, pero en la de ustedes no hay mucha, debes se más comprensivo, por que me parece que no conoces mucho de ella a pesar de que llevan años juntos.

* * *

Akane iría con una persona con la que tenía cierta similitud en muchos aspectos, la hermana del esposo de su "mejor amiga". Toda su vida parecía tener conexión con ellos, tocó el timbre y una mujer de apariencia dulce abrió.

\- Buenas, ¿se encuentra la señora Tachimukai Haruna? - preguntó Akane sonriendo.

\- Si, por supuesto, pasa adelante.

La chica pasó y cambió sus zapatos- Permiso.

La guiaron a la sala de estar en donde le avisaron a Haruna.

\- Querida Akane, ven, toma asiento por favor.

\- Gracias.

\- Mira, te presento a mi madre.

Hubo una presentación, Haruna estaba ahí para atender a su exalumna, una de sus hijas comenzó a llorar.

Haruna con todo el amor tomó a su hija y trató de calmarla, Akane solo miraba asombrada como lograba apaciguar el llanto de la pequeña.

\- Precisamente por esto es por lo que he venido a hablarle, mi relación con mi esposo está un poco inestable y necesito de su consejo.

\- Pero Akane, ¿tú y Shindo no es que se amaban?

\- Tuvimos problemas ayer, solo he hablado con Sakuma en la fiesta y lo ha malinterpretado.

\- Pero si Sakuma es…

\- Si, lo sé, pero antes entre Sakuma y yo sucedieron cosas, fui su novia. ¿Qué no lo supo?

\- No lo sabía, soy ajena a muchos asuntos.

\- Pero entre él y yo no hay nada más que solo amistad, y pues, aunque le traté de explicar no quiso escucharme.

\- Entre ambos tiene que haber armonía, a veces las parejas tienen diferentes puntos de vista, solo hay que saber llevarlo, trata de hablar cuando esté más relajado.

\- Además todo esto por que quiero ser madre y por eso ayer lo hablé con Sakuma, mi esposo nos vio y pues…

\- Oye, se nota esa tristeza en tu carita, está bien si quieres ser madre ahora, no veo problema, pero ¿están preparados para esto? Mira que aún tienes que terminar la carrera y arreglarte con él.

\- Si, solo me faltan unos años, pero lo deseo tanto y no sé por qué, pero por más que lo intente no sucede y ya hemos ido al doctor, pero nos dice que todo está bien.

\- A mi me pasaba lo mismo, todo estaba normal y mira que me ha costado tener a mis dos encantos.

\- Pues sí. Están preciosas.

\- ¿Quieres tomarla en brazos?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, para que vayas practicando.

Akane toma en brazos a Sayuri, mientras Haruna le indica la mejor forma de hacerlo.

* * *

Shindo meditaba en el sofá de su sala, Akane tenía amigos y no sabía llevar ese asunto. - Ella es muy cercana a muchos hombres, pero nunca mostró nada por ninguno, tal vez estoy haciendo un escándalo por nada. Mejor trato de resolver esto con ella.

Se dispuso a salir para ir a comprar unas cosas y esperaba a que ella volviera a casa.

En casa la madre de Haruna le ofreció un té helado para que la chica se refrescara pues como era verano hacía más calor, Akane tenía ahora mismo ese instinto materno encendido y pues le daba un tanto de tristeza ver a las demás mujeres con sus hijos e hijas.

\- Akane, ya verás que muy pronto quedarás embarazada, pero todo a su tiempo, tardé un poco en entenderlo y ahora estoy muy feliz.

\- Bueno, creo que por ahora me esforzaré por tratar de arreglar las cosas con mi esposo y poder brindarles a mis hijos un buen futuro sin que nada les falte.

Al rato que Akane se despidió de Haruna, iba pensando como hablar las cosas, sabía que Takuto a veces era un tanto cabezadura para comprender y más si se trataba de ella.

Cuando volvió al departamento lo encontró ahí esperándola con el delantal puesto, ella se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta y la comida casi lista.

\- ¡¿Y esto?!- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Pues es una sorpresa para ti, es que me sentí mal por lo que pasó ayer y esta mañana, no debí de ser tan desconfiado. - dijo con una tierna voz y algo triste.

\- Bueno, como has cocinado te perdono- ella sonrió y eso le animó a él. - Pero donde vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, ya verás.

\- No, mi esposa no puede enojarse así conmigo, es que te amo demasiado. - se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuerte y besar dulcemente sus labios

* * *

 _Algunos meses, noviembre para ser exactos._

Tenma y sus demás compañeros tendrían que viajar dentro de unos días. Aoi esa mañana se despertó al lado del castaño.

\- Buenos días Tenma.

\- Buenos días mi princesa. - Dijo él mientras rodeaba con su brazo para acercarla más.

En un rato más ella y Tenma hicieron el desayuno para los miembros de la casa, porque Tanto Tsurugi y Shinsuke tenían novias las cuales algunas veces se quedaban a dormir ahí.

Ella al igual que sus amigos tendrían que viajar, pero ella se iría dos días después a un desfile de moda en Nueva York, se exhibirían algunos de sus diseños y pues la casa quedaría sola.

Ese mismo día se había sentido un tanto diferente a otros días, en tanto el desayuno no le había caído bien y sentía mareos constantes, no dijo nada para no preocupar a los demás.

Salió de casa y fue a la farmacia porque al igual que Akane tenía ese presentimiento, pero pedía que fuera todo menos eso y menos ahora que faltaban unos años para terminar, además ella y él siempre se habían cuidado.

Regresó a casa, todos tenían cosas que hacer ella aprovechó la distracción de sus amigos y de Tenma para hacer la prueba. En tanto esperaba el resultado se miró al espejo y se decía mentalmente que esto no era posible.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? Espero que sea una falsa alarma y que esto no…- En ese momento fue interrumpida por el pitido del aparatito, no quería mirarlo, tragó saliva y lo tomó para estar frente a aquel signo que marcaba positivo.

Shinsuke buscando a Aoi para preguntar donde había puesto su camiseta de deporte, escuchó tras la puerta del baño que alguien lloraba, decidió abrir sin tocar preocupado y ahí vio a su amiga, era como si el mundo acabara de terminarse o algo parecido, él notó el aparatito en la mano de ella.

Aoi al verlo, solo se levantó y salió corriendo pues no quería hablar de ese asunto con nadie, Shinsuke siguió y tomó la caja para que nadie de sus compañeros se diera cuenta, si no se formaría un escándalo.

La chica se detuvo y fue a donde Midori por su ayuda, tocó desesperada la puerta esta se abrió.

\- ¡Aoi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? - la pelirroja la hace pasar.

\- Tengo un serio problema. - rompió en llanto nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no me dices?

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! - gritó, a lo que Nishiki que estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja y la peli azul no notó su presencia, escupió el contenido por la sorpresa.

Eso hizo que Aoi llorara aún más pues no quería que se enterara más nadie. Midori mandó a su novio a la habitación, éste a regañadientes se fue pues quería brindar apoyo.

\- Llamaré a Akane. - Ella envió un mensaje a su amiga para que viniera. - ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No sé, es que lo pienso más y me doy cuenta de que esto arruina nuestros planes.

\- Hey, no te preocupes saldrás adelante.

\- ¿Cómo? Tengo muchos planes y Tenma igual.

Akane toca la puerta, Midori abre.

\- Bien ¿qué está pasando?

\- Amiga, Aoi está embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una noticia maravillosa! No sé por qué lloras si es la noticia más linda que uno pueda recibir.

\- Es que mis planes todos se ven arruinados.

Akane puso una cara de enfado y no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su amiga. - Pues tendrás que reajustar tus planes.

\- Es que no sé si quiero tener a este bebé.

Ella no lo soportó y le dio una cachetada a su amiga- ¿Te estás escuchando? - Midori sujetó a Akane pues esto era nuevo, aquella reacción de la castaña la había sorprendido a ambas. - ¡Ya sabes que, si tratas de deshacerte de tu hijo, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

Akane se soltó indignada por la actitud de su amiga y se retiró.

\- Aoi, Akane tiene mucha razón, tu vida no ha terminado ha comenzado una nueva etapa, vas a ser madre y no sabes la dicha que tienes, Akane lo ha intentado muchas veces y aún nada.

\- Pero… es que, además no quiero impedir en la carrera de Tenma.

\- Oye, primero háblalo con él y solo cálmate, todo esto te hará mal.

Midori le brindó algo de tomar a su amiga para que fuera calmándose, pues el estrés le haría mal a su bebé.

Aoi de camino miró a su alrededor, tantos niños jugando en el parque con las hojas secas de los árboles, las madres con sus pequeños paseando. ¿Pero cómo afrontar esto?

La chica volvió a casa y todos estaban ahí esperando por ella, Tenma se acercó.

\- Aoi, Shinsuke me dijo que habías salido así sin más de casa, mira que ni abrigo llevabas.

\- Estoy bien. - Aoi trató de no llorar en frente de todos, Tenma la abrazó fuerte.

\- Que bueno, si te ocurre algo puedes decirme, quiero ayudarte.

\- Gracias, te amo. - ella correspondió con un abrazo fuerte.

Mucho rato después, ella estaba sola en su habitación sentada mirando su portátil y buscando apoyo en foros de padres.

Shinsuke tocó la puerta- ¿Se puede?

\- Adelante.

El tomó asiento en una silla de madera- ¿Se lo dirás a Tenma?

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- Estás embarazada ¿cierto? - Shinsuke muestra la caja de antes.

\- Si, pero no sé que hacer. Gracias por no contarlo a nadie aún.

\- No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, tienes que decírselo a Tenma.

\- No puedo, es que no sé, por un lado, siento que esto arruina nuestros planes y por otro quiero. Aunque siempre queda la posibilidad de un ab…

\- No lo digas, no tienes derecho de quitarle la vida a un ser inocente. Piénsalo bien.

Shinsuke se va y la deja sola, ella posa su mano en su vientre.

\- Perdóname, no puedo con esto.

Ella programó una cita con un doctor para deshacerse del problema, lo guardó en su agenda. Shinsuke tras ver que ella quería hacer eso decidió ir a la habitación de ella y ver que tanto ocultaba, buscó entre las cosas de ella y encontró el papel con el día de la cita, había sido agendada para cuando ellos se fueran.

* * *

Anzu volvía a casa después de haberse encontrado con sus amigos en la biblioteca, en el camino se detiene a ver unas cosas en una tienda, ella estaba en la lista de una persona pues quería ver la desgracia caer sobre los Kidou.

\- ¿Aquella es la niña?

\- Correcto, conociéndolos seguro la tienen viviendo en un mundo lleno de fantasías.

\- Yuzuki, haré la vida de esa niña miserable.

\- Eso espero, ahora conduce más adelante.

Ellos se detuvieron en una zona apartada pues sabían que la niña tomaría aquel camino. El hombre se bajó del auto y la esperaría.

Con sutileza la llamó- Disculpa niña ¿vives por acá?

\- Pues un poco más lejos.

\- Es que busco una dirección y estoy medio perdido, me he mudado hace poco y quiero llegar a casa- le muestra un papel- este es el lugar.

\- Pues si quiere le indico, señor- Anzu sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas un rato? Además, tengo unos lindos gatitos que cuidar.

\- Lo siento, mamá no me deja ir con extraños, por eso le indico, vea que es fácil.

\- Si, pero fuese mejor que una niña linda como tú me acompañe.

Anzu lo pensó un momento- ¿Es usted un pervertido?

El hombre quedó en shock con lo que dijo ella y se veía que lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos cosa que no se hizo esperar pues la niña comenzó a alertar a las pocas personas que estaban por ahí.

Un oficial se acercó a ver que sucedía, ella se ocultó tras el policía.

\- Oficial no pasa nada, solo le estaba pidiendo indicaciones y se ha asustado un poco.

\- Pues tenga más cuidado, que ya lo tengo en la mira.

El hombre se va por ahí a perder el tiempo en lo que Yuzuki lo maldice pues no hizo bien su labor.

\- Señor oficial, aquel hombre quería llevarme a su casa.

\- Bueno, ya ha pasado, recuerda no ir con extraños a ningún sitio.

\- Si, lo tomaré en cuenta, mi familia me espera, muchas gracias.

\- Te cuidas.

\- ¡Si! - Anzu se va corriendo a casa a contarle a sus padres lo que le había pasado.

* * *

El día que Tenma y sus compañeros de equipo viajarían Aoi lo abrazó.

\- Tenma yo quiero decir…- en sus pensamientos había tantas cosas que decidió seguir callando.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que les vaya bien, es una lástima que no esté allá para apoyaros, pero lo haré desde acá.

\- Si, cuídate. - se despiden con un beso.

Shinsuke estaba más que enojado pues ella no tuvo valor para contarle lo que sucedía, pero si lo tenía para acabar con una vida.

Él había alertado a las otras dos para que estuvieran al tanto.

Al día siguiente Aoi se levantó muy temprano para acabar con todo esto de una vez, la casa se sentía tan sola.

* * *

Akane muy disgustada no había dormido bien en toda la noche. - No puedo creer que ella quiera hacer eso.

\- Si Tenma se entera de lo que hizo no se lo perdonaría. - Dijo Shindo a su esposa.

\- Lo sé, yo igual no se lo perdonaría. Me hace enfadar. - Akane se pone en pie para vestirse y hacer el desayuno.

Aoi fue a la clínica y la recepcionista le dijo- Esto es rápido y no hará problemas, tu vida continuará como siempre, además de que el dolor pasará.

Ella tomó asiento, en lo que esperaba posó su mano en su vientre, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Akane y Midori iban un tanto perdidas, pero la encontraría a como diera lugar.

\- Sorano Aoi- llamó la enfermera.

\- Si. - ella se levantó y entró.

\- Póngase esta bata tras el biombo.

\- Si.

Luego de un rato ella ya estaba lista para iniciar el proceso.

Ellas dos llegaron a la clínica un poco tarde, pues tardaron mucho en encontrar aquel sitio.

* * *

En el hotel Tenma y Shinsuke habían llegado después de horas de viaje, el más bajo estaba muy nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues debí decírtelo antes y me siento culpable.

\- Cuenta que me pones nervioso. - pidió Tenma.

\- ¿Qué pensaría si Aoi quedara embarazada mientras están todavía con los estudios?

\- Pues que sería lo mejor que pudiese pasar- dijo el castaño mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo con entusiasmo.

\- Aoi está embarazada de ti.

Tenma puso su cara con toda la alegría del mundo- Seré papá.

\- Pero es que Aoi tenía miedo de que esto interfiera en sus estudios, que aún quedan muchas metas que cumplir y piensa que eso interferirá.

El muchacho cambió su expresión pues no le iba gustando a donde iba la conversación. - ¿Qué tratas de decir?

\- Que ella tratará hoy de deshacerse de él.

\- No, ella no… tengo que hacer una llamada.

* * *

En la clínica Akane formó un pequeño escándalo en la recepción, pues no la dejaron pasar a dentro donde estaba su amiga.

\- Maldita sea, te juro que la mataré yo misma si es que no muere antes durante el proceso. - dijo Akane.

\- Te aseguro que se va a enterar. - comentó Midori igual de enojada que su amiga.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará con Aoi y su bebé? lo sabrán en el siguiente cap.**

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
